The Way we Were
by Sylvia Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan and the Cullens are best friends until Bella moves away at age 13. After some unexpected events,Bella reunites with the Cullens once again in college.Old flames seem to re-ignite and so does the drama.AH AU.Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been re-written including the next 8 chapters. If you're a new reader enjoy. To any returning readers not much has changed. I just added little tidbits here and there to make the story flow better and fixed some of my grammatical errors. So enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_October 15, 2004_

Most people say, somewhere in your life you'll experience some of the best and worst times when you're older, more mature. Well at age 13, I believed I was definitely experiencing one of those times right now. As I sat in the back of my mom's ratty blue Honda irritated beyond belief, I started to reflect on how my life suddenly changed in the blink of the eye. Here I was, on my way to Phoenix, moving away from everything I've ever known, my school, friends, and most importantly the Cullens.

_October 9, 2004, 6 days earlier…_

It was a cool fall day, surprisingly sunny; a rarity to Forks. I was laying in the green lushness surrounded by my favorite five people in the world. Although we were all different ages, we still hung out with each other and constantly spent every waking moment doing various things. It all started out when I was just six years old.

_Flashback…_

"_Daddy! Don't leave me." I wailed grabbing a hold of his leg._

"_Bella." my father cooed. "It's going to be alright. Why are you so afraid? It's just the first day of kindergarten." he tried to reassure me. Hiding my face in his leg, I called out for my mother but she didn't answer. "Daddy." I sniffed, trying to wipe away my tears. "What if they don't like me? I'll have no friends. I'll be all alone." I wailed. I was trying my hardest to calm myself down, but the tears were now back full force. I was very shy, quiet and s clumsily that I was practically disabled. Even when I started preschool, I didn't manage to gain a single friend. "Bellie." my dad called using my favorite nickname. "It'll be okay. You are one of the sweetest, humblest people I know. Anyone who doesn't want to be your friend it's their lost." he smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Aw that's my girl. Now let's go meet your new classmates." he grinned grabbing my hand._

_I walked slowly behind the birth of them still grasping my father's hand and grasping on to the back of my mother's leg as we entered the classroom. "Good morning." a tall but stoutly woman said. "I'm Sue Clearwater and I'll be your child's teacher this year." she smiled at us. "Hi, I'm Renee Swan and this is my husband Charlie." my mother said, "and this is our daughter Isabella."_

"_Bella." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric of my mother's pant leg._

"_Well Bella" Mrs. Clearwater said kneeling down in front of me, "How about we got sit with the other boys and girls." she smiled genuinely. She gestured for my hand, and I slowly reached out my hand to place I hers. Looking back at my parents, I turned my head back as she led me to a table in the corner where another girl sat alone. A girl who looked to be about my age sat looking at me curiously. She wore a pretty lavender jumpsuit, with black Mary Jane's with white laced sock. She had pretty hazel eyes surrounded by a jet black bob. Even for a girl my age she dressed better than m0st of us in the class. I looked down at my overalls, and sneakers where my pigtails sat just below my shoulder, I immediately felt my little confidence that I did have go down the drain. I sat down beside her, as Mrs. Clearwater smiled at us. "Bella how about the two of you get to know each other, while I go get us all some milk and cookies." she smiled as I nodded my head._

_As soon as I turned my head, a bell-like voice call out "Hi, I'm Alice." I turned my head to look at her and immediately said my name chewing on my sleeve hoping it didn't come out garbled. We looked at each other for a couple of moments until she blurted out. "We're going to be the best of friends. I just know it." she beamed. I looked at her strangely wondering how someone you just met could be so sure, but I found out later that day she was right. Less than an hour later we were acting like we'd known each other all our lives which frankly wasn't that long. She became my partner in crime, and we played together every day. We would battle the monsters in the closet when we had sleepovers, and often tease Mike Newton about his cooties._

_I learned that she was the youngest of her siblings all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Emmett was her parents only biological child and when Mrs. Cullen was told she couldn't conceive any more she had decided t adopt. The eldest was Emmett. Emmett….well Emmett was just something other. He was 9 years old and was in the third grade. He was big for his age, not chubby but looked of pure muscle. He had Carlisle's ocean blue eyes and his mother's dark locks. He was a huge prankster and overall teddy bear. Then there was Jasper. He was 8 and in the 2nd__ grade. He was very quiet and often kept his head in Civil war era books for some strange apparent reason. He had blonde hair and blue eyes almost the spinning image of Carlisle._

_Next were the twins Rosalie and Edward., They were both 7 and in the 1__st__ grade. The both of them were complete opposites. In fact the only thing they even shared were pairs of piercing green eyes. Rosalie was a honey blonde with natural golden highlights. She was a real sweetheart but if you got on her bad side she would become the biggest bitch you've ever known.  
_

_Then there was Edward. What could I say about him. He, also had Rosalie's piercing green eyes, maybe his a shade lighter. He had a gorgeous mop of bronze colored hair that even a penny couldn't compare to. Strangely, even as a child he had a very angular face, and me and Alice would tease him and call him feminine, just to see him get mad and storm off. __ Then there was Alice, my best friend in the whole wide world. She was hyper, and I would constantly call her Starbucks on legs. She was the sweetest little thing, but don't let that fool you, she could be a vicious little thing. Like one day when Emmett, Edward, and Jasper cut off the hair off her Barbies, she screamed bloody murder, and started chucking the boy's GI Joes out the window, and lets just say they never bothered Alice after that. She was one of the best friends a girl could have, and now I had 5 more . _

_End Flashback_

Ever since then we had all become closer than ever. Although Alice and I were close, I always ended up hanging out more with Edward. He was my protector, he was always there to catch me when I had my "Bella" moments, he even beat up Mike when we were 10, after he violently kissed me. He even got me through one of the hardest times of my life when my dad Charlie was killed in the line of fire when I was 8. I cried for 4 days straight, and he was there through it all. I had just celebrated my 13th birthday, three and a half weeks ago. I couldn't believe it I was finally thirteen. I was the youngest out of all them and they often playfully teased me about. I was just enjoying life thankful fr everything I had.

I was relishing through my thoughts when a velvety voice called my name.

"Bella" Edward called. "Bells" he called again, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I answered, feeling that all too familiar blush creep across my face.

"You zoned out on us. I thought for a second that we lost you." they were staring at me curiously. I shifted uncomfortably, the piercing glare Edward was giving me was probably making my face turn a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh! I 'm sorry what were you saying? I asked curiously.

Alice squealed " Were going Shopping!" I groaned,Alice and I had just started the 8th grade, joining Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward at Forks High. She believed we had to dress to impress and she knew I despised it.

" Bellsie!! Come on!!!" She knew I hated that nickname, I had outgrown it when I turned 9.

"Yeah come on Bellsie." Edward smirked. Alice pouted giving me her puppy dog eyes.

Grimacing, I simply nodded.. I waited 5 seconds, before she squealed again. "OMGTHISGOINGTOBESOMUCHFUN!!" she said bouncing in place.

_3 hours later..._

I was in the dressing room, trying on the mounds of clothes Alice had gathered for me. My feet were aching and this was only the second store we'd been in. We had been here for three hour now. The guys were across from us playing in the arcade. Rosalie last time I checked was getting a Mani Pedi and that was well over two hours ago. I mean come, on 2 hours to get just your nails and toes done.

I was still going through the loads of clothes when Alice threw over a midnight blue halter top and denim skirt.

"Alice! Have you lost your mind!" I screamed. " It's October for crying out loud".

Alice just simply smirked,

"It's never too late to buy summer clothes, especially on sale!! Stop being stubborn and try it on!!" she growled, and with that she simply walked off.

"Fine" I huffed. I mean I had a nice figure and all, but with a friends like Alice and Rosalie had a figures who could put any model to shame. With Rosalie at only 14 she had guys in college drooling after her constantly. Alice with the grace of a gazelle. Although short, she had the legs that went on for miles. Then you have me, the plain Jane. Brown eyes, mahogany hair, and small boobs. I mean I had a nice figure and all, better than girls most my age, but I was no Rosalie or Alice. Huffing to myself, I grudgingly put on the outfit and barged out of the dressing room only to have a "Bella" moment and trip over my own two feet. Closing my eyes, I waited to feel the all too familiar impact with the floor, when two strong arms grabbed me by the waist. Feeling the all too well blush creep over my face, I opened my eyes, only to see none other than Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I was playing Halo with Emmett and Jasper in the arcade, when I decided to get something to eat.

"Emmett, Jazz" I called. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you later, I'm about to cream Jazz at Halo." Emmett boomed, startling everyone.

"Yeah go ask the girls if they wanna come too." Jasper said.

I knew Bella and Alice were across from us, and who knew where Rosalie was. To save some time, I decided to go get Alice and Bella first and then look for Rosalie.

I walked inside and I couldn't help but glance at the mirror to look at my reflection. Call me superficial, but I looked good. At only 14 I wasn't buff ,but I had muscle. I was tall standing at 5'9 and was still growing. Most people always complimented me on my eyes (apparently the best they ever seen), the only downfall was my hair. No matter how many times I tried to comb and tame my hair, it wouldn't stay in place. Most of the girls who weren't fawning over my brothers, wanted me at Forks High, but those girls just didn't seem to interest me. Lately I've been have these very conflicting feelings about Bella. I don't know maybe it's these teenage hormones, but lately I can't seem to get her out of my mind. She was my best friend and we shared everything. Sometimes I would even notice how jealous Alice got when Bella spent her time with me. She was intriging, a complete mystery to me, her deep chocolate eyes with a hint of gold held so many secrets, and yet when I stared in them I felt like i could see her soul. ( Some sappy shit I know.) I even noticed how her long mahogany hair fell in waves down her back and even her appealing scent of freesias and strawberries.

I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't see Alice sneak up behind me.

"Geesh! Edward don't you ever get tired of looking in the mirror." Alice exclaimed.

"Gah!! I nearly jumped out my skin. "I hate it when you do that!

"Sorry, but your reaction is always priceless." Alice smirked.

"I thought you were with Bella" "Nope she's still in the dressing room trying on the clothes I gave her." Alice exclaimed.

" Whatever. Hey Al we're about to head over to the food court, you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure I need to go help Rosalie, she wants me to help her find a new outfit." Alice proclaimed.

"Girls and clothes. Two things I will never understand." I huffed while Alice simply rolled her eyes. "Just tell Bella that I'm with Rose and we'll meet her later in the food court." With that she simply walked away, her little heels clicking across the floor as she walked.

I was heading toward the dressing room, when I saw a small body fall towards the floor. Quickening my pace, I ran and caught her just as she was about to hit the floor. Of course it just had to be Bella that fell into my arms. The gorgeous blush rose up her face as she bit her lip She looked up at me until I realized that I still had my arms wrapped around her waist. Quickly stepping back, I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over her body.

I think I saw heaven. That shade of blue looked amazing in contrast of her pale skin. It flaunted her curves and her hips, so proportionate giving her a soft hour glass silhouette. I didn't realize I was staring with my mouth open, hopefully not drooling, until she spoke.

BPOV

Oh my god! Classic Bella.. Why did have to inherit Charlie's clumsy gene. Luckily Edward was always there to catch me when I fell. We stood there for about 10 seconds, until I realized his hands were still on my waist. Realization must have dawned on him as he stepped back, and I noticed his eyes drift downward. Oh my gosh! Edward was checking me out!! My thoughts were going mile a minute. He stood there mouth agape, until I spoke up.

"Ummm.. Where's Alice?" I asked embarrassingly, looking down at the exposure of skin I flaunted.

"Oh she went to go help Rose find an outfit. Me .and the guys were going to the food court and wanted to see if you would come. Rose and Al are going to meet us there." he said.

"Uh okay let me, got get changed" I said glancing back down to what I was halter top magnified what little cleavage I did have and here I was giving Edward an eye full.

"I'll be right back." I said, noticing he was looking me over once again, and I swore his emerald green eyes turned to a dark jade. He glanced back up at me and he was so close to me, that I could feel his breath against my neck, shuttering my body with cue the blush.

I stepped back at his proximity and so did he. "Uh yeah, I'm just gonna go." I mumbled.

I hurried back to the dressing room, and let out a sigh. Sliding down the wall, I let out a small squeak only to hear a velvety laugh come from the other side. Just lovely....

EPOV

"Ummm. Where's Alice" she asked.

I stood there a couple of moments before I realized what she was talking to me. Playing it cool, I simply replied "Oh she went to go help Rose find an outfit. Me and the guys were going to the food court and wanted to see if you would come. Rose and Al are going to meet us there" I said.

"Uh okay let me, go get changed, she replied, and I couldn't help but look over her one last time. I wanted to keep that image permanently etched in my mind. I looked back up at her and noticed she was turning a beautiful pink . She turned on her heel and walked back into her dressing room. I ran my hand through my tousled hair, and let a breath I didn't realize I was holding.I was waiting for her to come out when i heard a thump and a squeal. I couldn't help but laugh. Only Bella.

BPOV

I quickly got changed, throwing on my t-shirt ,jeans and converse, as Edward led me out he still wouldn't look at me, and the silence was killing me.

"Look Edward about earlier…..before I could finish he stopped me.

"No I'm sorry, it was my fault." he said apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. Are we cool?" he smiled my favorite crooked grin, and I just about melted on the spot, why was Edward affecting me so much, just the thought of him made my heart speed up.I needed to get a serious grip on reality. Edward was gorgeous and could have any girl he wanted and he would never want a girl like me. I sighed. Any feelings I had for him were now hidden, my heart slowly aching in the process.

Two hours and ten shopping bags later The Cullen's dropped me off in front of my house. Emmett was the only one who knew how to drive since he was 16 and I hated riding with him because I swear he drove like a bat out of hell. I was surprised I even made it home alive. I waved as they pulled off. I turned back and started walking towards the house. I was surprised to see my mother's boyfriend Phil's car in the lot. My mom started dating Phil when I was 10, I was surprised she started dating so quickly after Charlie's death. He was killed in the line of fire protecting an elderly couple from a robbery. Phil was sweet,and he made my mom happy and that made me happy. He was an aspiring baseball player and was trying to get deals from various teams for him to play on. Slowly unlocking the door,I walked in and noticed they looked deep in approaching the kitchen they immediately stopped talking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bellsie" my mom said,using my old childhood nickname.

"We have some news for you." she said hesitantly.

"Okay spill" I asked curiously.

"We're getting married!"she exclaimed.

"Congrats" I honestly was happy for my mother and Phil they both deserved happiness.

"Good, but that's not all." she smiled.

"Uh oh I don't like that look." I grimaced, I actually was feeling fearful and anxious about what she was about to say.

"Phil got signed!. He's going to play in the major league team in Phoenix." she said.

"That's great!" I smiled, but took a sudden double take, as she had just said he got signed to a team in Phoenix.

"Whoa, how is that going to work out for you guys? Isn't a long distance relationship kind of hard when your engaged?" I asked.

" Yeah for some, but not us because we're moving to Phoenix as well." she proclaimed.

Excuse me?

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has also been re-written. Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 2

_Previously in Ch. 1_

_" Yeah for some, but not us because we're moving to Phoenix as well."_

_October 9,2004 Later that night…_

Was she really serious?

Those words kept replaying themselves in my head. I just couldn't help but stare at my mother and Phil as if the both had grew a second head until the words just flew out my mouth.

"Excuse me?", I looked at her incredulously .

"We're moving to Phoenix." she replied.

"Why?" was all I could say. I was desperately trying to keep my tears at bay, but soon my eyes were betraying me and a single tear fell from my eye.

" I want to be with Phil, with his deal and the proposal, it just felt right." she said cautiously.

"Well you're going to be lonely in the stands, when Phil's playing, because I'm staying here." I said, my anger slowly elevating.

"Isabella!" she grimaced. She knew I hated it when she used my full first name.

"There are no if's or buts' about it. We are moving!" she exclaimed.

I let out a heavy breath. There was no point in arguing with her. I would have better luck talking to a brick wall. " are we moving? I asked.

"At the end of the week." she said. Wait did she just say the end of the week, maybe my ears were betraying me.

"Come Again?" I asked, making sure I had heard wrong.

"I said we're leaving at the end of the week. The house has been sold and we already purchased one in Phoenix already." she proclaimed. I think my temper hit had just hit an all time high. I was boiling with rage in my seat. I was just starting to cool off until she winked at me.

"What the fuck!" I jumped out of my chair, letting it screech across the floor.

" You just got engaged for crying out loud! Phil, no offense but you just got this deal! Shouldn't we be taking things slow?" I screamed. She just shrugged her shoulders.

" How could you even sell our house? Especially on such a short notice?" I felt my face grow hot, and I knew I must have been a dark shade of crimson, as my tears were freely flowing down my face . I desperately wanted answers and I couldn't believe what my mother said next.

"Well, about that…" she started. "Phil kinda proposed last month, and when he told me about getting signed, I thought it would be a perfect time to move."

I was starting to see red. How selfish could my mother get? A month ago? A fucking month ago? All this time we've been here she had over a month to tell me but no she had the audacity to tell me 3 days before we had to move . That was just the tip of the iceberg.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"Bella, language!" my mom screeched.

"No, Mom! How selfish can you be? Why did you wait to tell me now?" my tears started falling again and I was letting out heavy breaths.

" Well, it was close to your birthday, and you were having a good time. I didn't want to ruin your fun." she glared.

"And you don't think you're doing it now. Numerous thoughts were going through my head, when a thought came to me. What about the Cullen's? I believe my heart broke into more minuscule pieces. Oh my god! Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I would be leaving them all behind.

"What about my friends?" I asked my mother, my voice hoarse from crying.

"You'll make new friends Bella." my mom said, as Phil laid a comforting hand on her shoulder/

"Hello mother! This is me you're talking about! They are my only friends, and you taking me away from it them." I growled. She knew how hard it was for me to make friends, and I couldn't really believe she was doing this to me.

"Bella, I really don't want to talk about it. You're being selfish. We're leaving on Monday so I suggest you start packing." my mother breathed, rubbing the muscles in her neck.

I knew there was no resolving this matter, I was moving and had no choice.

"I'm going over to the Cullen's, I'll be back later." I sighed as I walked outside.

"Fine I'll drop you off." Phil said moving from behind my mother.

"No don't bother, I'll ride my bike." I moaned trying to get away. I just needed a little time to myself.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late." he said, as they both walked back into the house.

I pulled out my phone and sent Alice a text:

_Al. On my way to your house. I'll be over in 15.~B_

I got on my bike,and rode the familiar trail to the Cullen's home.

They lived in this old Victorian home, that was secluded in the woods full of luscious trees and fern. To me it looked like a mansion, the stars have on television but they never gloated about money. Carlisle was a renowned surgeon, while Esme was a interior designer. I knew money was never an issue for them and they were one of the most charitable people I knew.

I soon arrived in front of the familiar house. Getting off my bike, I headed towards their door and before I could even knock, the door burst open and I was grabbed by Emmett into a gigantic bear hug. As he spun me around with a cheery grin on his face he looked down at my sullen face, and his grin immediately fell.

"Bells what's wrong?" he asked, and that was all it took before my tears fell freely once more. He grabbed me once more in a comforting hug as I sobbed onto his shoulder. My friends were all downstairs, looking at me where my face lay buried onto Emmett's now tear soaked shirt.

"I'mmovingawayamdIwon'tbeabletoseeyouguys." I said as I cried harder grasping on to Emmett's shirt for dear life.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

I turned around and said " I'm moving away and I wont be able to see you guys." I cried releasing Emmett..

Realization dawned on their faces,and I heard Alice make an ear-piercing squeal. It wasn't a squeal of happiness, but one of pure sorrow.

"Buh-elllla…… But...why?"she sobbed, as she ran towards me grabbing me into a bone crushing hug. I glanced over and saw Rosalie leaning onto Emmett shoulder with a mask of shock written across her face, while Jasper just stood in front of the window, his head down in sadness. Esme was leaning back in Carlisle's arms with a disappointed look upon her face. Edward had disappeared and was no where to be found. I really did think of Carlisle and Esme as second parents and the Cullen's were my extended family. I really couldn't bear the thought that I had to leave them.

APOV

Why… why my best friend. She was truly my sister, I couldn't believe she was leaving me, we had so many plans to enjoy high school. I was going to be all alone. Most people never even gave me a second glance most of the time for my hyperactive tendencies, and Bella was really one of the few who accepted me for who I am. I really didn't know what I was going to do without her.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, as my usually high pitched voice faltered, as bottom lip quivered.

"Monday." Bella replied.

Monday.y best friend is leaving me in three days. The girl I'd been friends with since kindergarten. She knew all my secrets,even the one about how I had a crush on Jasper. She was one of the most kindest, selfless people I ever known. This was killing everyone, especially Edward; but wait where is he? He cared for Bella more than I did. I was the only one who even knew about his feelings towards her and often told him to tell her how he felt, but with Bella moving he may never get the chance.

RPOV

I just couldn't believe it. One of my best friends was leaving. My good ol shopping buddy, despite the fact Bella hated shopping. It was going to be hard not having her here anymore. She was one of the people who truly saw me for me, and didn't just judge me on my appearance. I didn't know what I was going to do without her. A piece of my heart was just broken.

EMPOV

Not my little Bells. She was my little sister. I loved that squirt; the way she would trip over air and the way she always fell for my stupid pranks. She was always a selfless person and it broke my heart to see her look so lost. We all loved her, especially Alice. I mean where would Alice be without her. Then there was Rose, who saw Bella as a true friend, who saw Rose for who she truly is, and saw how beautiful she was inside as out. She was everything Rose wanted in a friend, and I was glad Bella was always there to make her happy which always made me happy. Jasper, was going to miss her too. He and Bella would sit around for hours reading books engaging in long conversations on various topic. Mom and Dad loved Bella as if she was their own daughter. Then poor Edward. By the way, where the hell is he? He was here one moment and now he just disappears. Bella always made him so free instead of his usually moody self. When he first came to our family he was so quiet and aloof, but when Bella came around, he just overall changed. It was amazing. You could just feel the joy radiating off of him. I honestly didn't know what we were going to do without her. Bella had really impacted our lives.

JPOV

My little sister was leaving. It broke my heart. As I got to know Bella, I realized how intelligent and honest she truly was. She wasn't superficial like other girls I've known and she had impacted Alice tremendously. The perky little pixie loved her so much, The two of them were together everyday,;two peas in a perfect little pod. It hurt me to see Alice look so broken. As we sat, I didn't see that usual sparkle in her hazel eyes anymore. They were so dull, full of no life and I urged to see it again. More than anything, I wanted Bella to stay and make things better.

ESPOV

Oh my sweet beautiful Bella. I felt as if I was losing my daughter, she brought so much life to our family. She was always the sweetest and politest little thing. I hated seeing her like this: her face red and splotchy, her eyes bloodshot from crying, with her her hair matted across her face. She had changed us all for the better, especially Edward. He was always so quiet and when Bella first came around around, all I could always see was the love and adoration he held in his eyes. Now that she's leaving, Edward's was now MIA. Bella needed us right now and desperately need some comfort from none other than her best friend and she was no where to be found.

EPOV

As I sat in my room, listening to Clair de Lune, I was trying to find some peace in the madness of my life when suddenly Alice came charging up stairs into my room saying that Bella was on her way over.

I wondered why Bella would be coming over so late, but lately my thoughts having been about Bella. Her scent, the blush that radiated across her face at every moment and those lovely pair of chocolate eyes, that were so deep, that I could just drown in the pools of her irises.

As I came downstairs there was a knock at the door and before I could head towards the door to open it, Emmett had pushed me over and ran over yanking it open, grabbing her in a tight bear Bella stood,her face splotchy,and her eyes, the usually vibrant shade of brown now a sullen muddy brown color.

Emmett had asked her was wrong and all I could manage to decipher was a jumbled mess of words as she cried onto Emmett's chest, grasping on to his shirt, as if she were to crumble at any moment. I 'd wished it were me instead, to grasp her in my arms but she looked like she need everyone at the moment. We stood there in silence in confused silence when Rose spoke up to ask Bella what she had said.

"What?"

She turned around, and looked at us all with tear rimmed eyes.

"I'm moving away and I won't be able to see you guys anymore." she cried turning back to Emmett to cry, only to be bounded by Alice as they grabbed each other in a bone crushing hug.

Did she just say those words. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my heart was pounding in my chest. My eyes were burning with the acid of un shed tears. I just kept repeating those words in my head. She was leaving, moving to who knows where and she wasn't going to be around us anymore .More specifically, she wasn't going to be here with me.

I felt like I had to get away. Walking away quickly ,but quietly up the stairs. I went into my room and locked the door. I buried my head under my pillow as a few tears took over and trust me I didn't cry. I didn't even bat an eyelash with the girls at school, but Bella wasn't like the other girls. She was my friend, my confidant, obviously unaware of my feelings. Alice had even told me to tell Bella my feelings, but I wasn't just wasn't ready to. What if she didn't feel the same way? I was good with disappointment and now that she was moving away,I felt like maybe I would never have the chance to tell her. I was supposed to be the shoulder she cried on besides Alice, but I was too big of a coward. She was always there when I needed her and when she needs me, I couldn't even hold it together. I couldn't bear to even be around her, it had hurt too much. Staring at the ceiling, I let my eyes trace the pattern of the the granite of the ceiling, and all I could think was...

What kind of friend was I?

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has been rewritten for your better reading pleasure... :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

Rose,Alice and I sobbed for what felt like hours, but my tears just wouldn't subside.

I had calmed myself down enough, to look around the room and noticed that Edward wasn't here.

Where was he? I desperately needed some comfort at the moment, and I had wanted him more than anything. He was really confusing.

Curiously I asked " Where's Edward?"

All of them just shrugged their shoulders in confusion as I felt my tears well up again. My emotions were all over the place. I was so conflicted with Edward. I was moving to Phoenix losing all of my friends in the process. I wondered to myself what I had did to deserve all of this?

I was emotionally and physically exhausted. I didn't feel like riding my bike home, so Emmett had offered to drop me off. Alice thought I should spend the night, but I couldn't let myself do it. It hurt to see all the agony upon their faces. Telling them I would call them later, we 'headed towards Emmett's jeep. Arriving in front of my house , I was just about to open the door when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you Bells." he mumbled. I sighed.

"I'm not gone yet, so let me go and I'll talk to you later, you big oaf." I smiled trying to relieve a little tension.

He released me with a smile.

"Bye Bells!" he exclaimed.

"By Em!" I waved with fake enthusiasm, as he pulled out of our driveway .

I didn't even acknowledge my mother as I walked inside.

"How did it go" she asked looking at the ring perched upon her finger.

I turned around, and showed her my tear-stained face. "How do you think it went?" I asked rhetorically.

She looked like she was about to answer, but I rolled my eyes. I didn't even wait for a trailing up the stairs towards mky room I tripped on the last step, banging my head unto the hardwood floor sending a sharp pain across my temple.

"Just Perfect" I thought to myself. It was just another complication to add to the mix.

I got up carefully, fatigue overwhelming my whole body. I was so tired, the day's event exhausting. My eyes slowly drooping, I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas. Heading towards my bed,I was sound asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

_Back at the Cullen's House_

APOV

Bella was leaving. I had offered for her to spend the night ,but she politely refused. I hate to admit how much it hurt that she didn't want to stay, but she wanted some time to herself. Emmett offered to drop Bella off and she agreed. I wanted to come too, but Emmett gave me a look that he wanted to go by himself and I simply nodded my head. Rose had got off the couch and wandered off to her room. Jasper sat on the patio reading a book, when I knew he wasn't paying any attention to the words. Mom sat down at the table working on her sketches, but I could still see the clear wet drops across the page. Dad just went into his study. But where the hell was Edward? What was his problem? I knew how much he cared for Bella, but h was just acting completely ridiculous. I was going to kill him. I stormed up the stairs and barged into his room.

"Edward! What the Hell" I screamed as I saw him with his head pressed against his pillows.

He took his head from under his pillow,where I could see the dry tears stains down his face.

"Edward." I said again, with a little less venom.

"Yeah." he replied, his voice groggy and hoarse.

"What happened?" I said, and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella really needed you right now, and you were no where to be found." I said and, he shrugged again. He was really irritating me now and my temper was starting to get the best of me.

"Edward!" I snapped. He looked shocked at my sudden outburst, but I didn't even care.

"You are so stubborn sometimes. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to get your act together, because believe it or not our best friend is moving away!" He didn't say anything, as I glared at him. He just stared at the wall. With that I huffed and stormed out of his room. He could really be a pain sometimes.

EPOV

I was wallowing under my pillow when I heard my door bang open, thumping loudly against the wall. I suddenly felt my bed sink in and uncovered my pillow from my face, only to come head to head with Alice. I looked at her with groggy eyes, until she spoke.

"Edward! What the Hell" she screamed nearly giving me a heart attack.

Her voice was filled with so much venom, that although I'm older and bigger than her,she still managed to scare me.

I had never seen this side of Alice. She was always her usual cheery, perky self. Right now she looked so lifeless with the color lost from her usually glimmering eyes.

"Yeah." was all I managed to say.

"What happened?" she asked.

I just shrugged at her. I couldn't bring myself to find the right words.

"Bella needed you right now, and you were no where to be found."she said again, her voice now venom-less.

I just shrugged again and it was like something had snapped in her as all her words came out at in a jumbled mess.

"Edward!" she screamed, her voice going an octave higher.

"You are so stubborn sometimes. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to get your act together, because believe it or not our best friend is moving away." she hollered and with that she barged out the room leaving me to relish as to what she just said.

Maybe I had to set it right. I would tell her about my feelings and although she was moving I was going to make these last days one of the best of my life. I was tired in desperate need of sleep. I was going to go over tomorrow afternoon, and I would tell her everything.I hoped she felt the same way as I did for her. Then again...a guy could only wish.

BPOV

I was barely asleep an hour, before my mom came in and awoke me.

"What?" I groggily asked. I was still over at my alarm clock. It read _11:38 p.m. _Was she serious? I just wanted to sleep. She knew how the day had taken its toll on me. What in the world could she want at this hour?

"Bella." my mom said.

"What?" I said.

" You need to get up." she replied, I looked up to see she was dressed instead of in her pajamas.

"Why?" I asked.

" You need to start packing. Grab everything you need." she replied smoothing out her shirt.

"Why now?" I asked. I was really confused as to why she would wake me up at this hour just to start packing when I had three days.

"Phil's manager called and we are leaving earlier than expected." she said hoarsely.

When she said we were leaving earlier than expected, that meant I wasn't going to be here til Monday. Now I was wondering, how soon were we actually moving. My thoughts were now a complete jumbled mess. My mother got up off my bed to walk out of my room. Before she could leave, I asked.

"Wait …when are we leaving?" She slowly turned around, and her next words shattered the already pieces of my heart into smaller fragments.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." and with that she walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Again this chapter has been rewritten for your reading pleasure, and also the last time to clarify that chapters 1-9 have been rewritten. Any other changes will be put in an a/n...so Enjoy!! :) Sylvia Cullen

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

_Previously..._

"_We're leaving tomorrow morning."_

Did she just say what I think she said My god, we were leaving freaking tomorrow!How could she do this to me? Tomorrow. My head ached from the lack of sleep and the fall. I could feel my eyes well up once more. I thought I cried myself out, but I guess it wasn't the case, when a single tear fell from my eye.

I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I just blurted out softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"What the hell!", I exclaimed. "You just told me that we're moving Monday, breaking the news to my best friends just a few hours ago and now we're leaving tomorrow!" I screamed . My words coming out harsher than I expected.

"Isabella!" my mother retched. coming back into my room.

"It's just your goal to ruin my life? Isn't it?" I moaned, rubbing my temples trying to let all my frustrations out.

"Now Bella. You know that's not true." my mother said quietly.

"Oh yes it is, ever since Dad died, all you care about is yourself!" I hollered.

"What about my well being?" I asked. I instantly regretted my words, but I was so hurt to even say sorry.

"Bella!" my mom spat, and I flinched back.

"You know it's not true." she growled.

" How do I know. You're never even around do i do with that?" I questioned her.

"Phil's a nice guy, but ever since you started dating him, any decisions made that affected us, were never even spoken to me about. Sometimes I wonder how you could be so selfish. That if you care more for yourself than me." I barely whispered.

It was hard to make my words sound coherent. I was just so drained.

"Bella I don't even want to talk about it anymore, we are leaving at 5 o clock. I suggest you go get your stuff packed up." My mom grudgingly said, as she got up to leave my room.

Five o clock? That only left me with about 4 hours to get packed and take a shower. I wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my friends. Looking over at my alarm clock. I saw it read 1:48. Great. Just Great. I spent so much time wallowing in my own pity that I was just wasting time. They were all probably asleep by now. My goodbye would never come.

Slowly stepping out of my bed, I went into my closet to grab my suitcase where I began to pack all of my possessions. I didn't have many things, but what I did have had fit perfectly into my bags.

Once I gathered all my clothes out of my closet and my toiletries,I came down stairs into the living room. It was now bar, completely transformed full of boxes, where my mother was adding any last minute things inside. I was surprised she could even pack that quickly. There even was a moving truck out front, where Phil was putting boxes in.

"Bella" my mom called.

"Go get your things and me back here in 10 minutes. We're leaving in 20 minutes." she hollered.

"Great no time to call." I moaned. was planing n leaving a message but I didn't want to bother them with a phone call. Pulling out a ratty pen and scrap of paper. I wrote a quick message that I hoped would soon reach them. I was a girl of many words , but at this moment,I just didn't have the time. Running downstairs, I grabbed a piece of tape to adhere it to the door hoping that one of them would see it.

"Bella" my mom yelled from downstairs. Apparently we we were leaving right now.

"Just perfect, another day in hell begins." I mumbled under my breath, too low for my mom and Phil to hear.

I slowly walked over to my mother 's blue Honda and got situated in the front seat. Phil had already drove ahead since he was driving the U-Haul. We were traveling on the road for 6 days, making various stops along the way. This was going to be a long and definitely the longest ride of my life. just hoped my friends would forgive me for leaving so abruptly the way I did. Like Robert Frost said "_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I took the one less traveled by._" Maybe this was the road that I had to take for now and that just maybe, the other would lead me back to my friends one day.

EPOV

I awoke to the bright light radiating from my bedroom window. Which was rare so I took it as a good omen. I knew what I had to do today. Today, I was going to tell her everything. Hurrying, I grabbed my clothes and ran to my shower, not even caring that the water was scalding hot. I wanted to get there as quick as possible.

I ran downstairs where the rest of my family sat eating breakfast, not really saying anything or looking towards one another. I quickly scarfed down a slice of toast and glass of orange juice. I quickly kissed Mom's cheek before I ran towards the door, nearly toppling Alice in the process.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was angry and…." she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Al, it was about time, someone told me to get the stick out of my ass" I smirked, glad to see her smiling back at me.

"Good Luck Edward." she smiled and began bouncing in place.

She kissed my cheek as I ran outside,jumping on my bike, anxious to get to Bella.

I sped as fast I could on my bike, not even caring about the intense burning ache in my legs.

I was almost there,. I just had a little bit farther to go. I was this close to revealing my feelings and I couldn't have been more excited. When approached her house. I had to take a double take. For some strange apparent reason it looked eerily vacant. Something was not right. Feeling my heart in my throat.

I hurried and jumped off my bike and went to knock on the door but surprisingly found it unlocked.

Entering, I looked around to see the once familiar walls. now vacant even the floor where a few stray boxes laid. Hoping I was wrong, I ran upstairs into Bella's room but found it in the same condition as downstairs.

They were gone.

No she couldn't have left already? Alice had told me that she wasn't leaving until Monday. Had Bella lied to us?

I didn't even get to say upstairs to the familiar room, where the gang and I would spend our days lounging in Bella's room. Looking around,I noticed all her things were gone, the only things left being her bed frame and mattress, along with a few lamps.

"She's gone." I whispered to the empty house. I had to bite the inside of my jaw to keep myself from screaming out in mortification. Going back downstairs I headed towards the door to see a small scrap of paper attached to the door frame. Grabbing it, I noticed a small note addressed to us in Bella's scrawny handwriting. Reading her words, I felt sick to my stomach and promptly regurgitated my quickly eaten breakfast into the bushes. Wiping my hands across my face, I growled in frustration of the words that would never be said.

She would never know how I felt about her. I could never say what I wanted to say to her ever since I was 7 and she 6. I must have been so sickened that i hadn't even been aware that I was riding my bike until I was in front of my house.

Opening the door, I grudgingly walked in where my family sat lounging on the sofa, watching television. I was even surprised to see that Dad was home. He must have gotten off early.

Quickly taking in the frown upon my face, Alice was the first to speak up. "Edward what's wrong?"

Rolling my eyes, I just shoved the note in her hand and walked towards the steps not even bearing a second glance towards my startled family.

"Edward" my mother called, but I didn't turn around. I didn't feel like speaking. I just wanted to go to my room and be alone for awhile. Locking myself in my room, I headed towards my bed and laid my head against the pillows that lay there. Slowly closing my eyes, I prayed for the nightmare to end , that was becoming more and more of a startling reality.

APOV

We were all lounging, relaxing in the living room. Yesterday had been a rough day on everyone. Losing Bella was losing a part of out family,but we had all agreed that we were going to make these last three days the best before she left.

I was wondering when Edward was going to had been really anxious the night before and I was desperate to know how his conversation went with Bella. I always knew that they liked each other, but the two of them were too stubborn to admit it to one another.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when a broken down Edward came through the door looking sullen. He looked pale...well paler than usual. He held his head hung and was desperately trying his hardest not to look any of us in the eye.

Thinking the worst. That thought being that she turned him down. I called out to him, hoping for some type of answer.

"Edward what's wrong?"

He said nothing, he just shoved a piece of paper in my hands and headed for the stairs.

"Edward.." Mom called, but he still didn't turn around.

The rest of my family turned around to look at me when I glanced down at the scrap of paper that I now realized was a note.

_For the words I just couldn't say in person.... I'm sorry._

_I hope to see you all soon again and I hope that you'll never forget me, as I you._

_I love you guys so much._

_Bella_

I couldn't hold the sob that erupted from my mouth, as I handed the note over to Jasper who read it out loud.

She was really gone. I never got the chance to even say goodbye. This was unlike her. Wouldn't she have told us she was leaving earlier than expected? Or had she lied to us completely in general. So many questions left unanswered.

No wonder Edward looked so broken. Bella would never know how he felt about her. Rose and I wouldn't have our best friend, Emmett and Jasper their sister. Even mom and dad lost a daughter. People always said that things happened for a reason, but this- this situation in this point and time, had a reason that I hoped one day to understand.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

It had only been 2 days since Bella left, but it felt like weeks. Everyone was sort of getting back to normal, because they all felt that this wasn't the end but the beginning .There would be phone calls, summers vacation and holidays. Bella would come back to visit us and all would be well. Bella wouldn't want us to mope around, although she is probably moping away wherever she is.

I was even surprised to see Alice perk up a little bit. She still wasn't acting like her usual self, but it still was nice to see her smile.

She and Alice went out shopping. I guess to help themselves feel better,while Emmett and Jasper were downstairs playing on the Xbox. Dad was at work, while Mom was in her design room sketching.

However, I felt like apart of me was was one of my closest friends and I told her everything,even my secrets next to Alice. I wasn't even that close with Rosalie and she was my own twin sister. I felt so much regret. I should have told her earlier. Being me I was too stubborn and late to realize the error of my ways.

Feeling down, I decided to try and call her on her cell phone.

Yeah … that's smart, I should have thought about that earlier.

That will work. I'll call her and explain everything. It may not be the way I pictured it, but at least it was something.

Taking out my cell, I dialed Bella's number.

"_Hello"_ a gruff voice answered, sounding a little exasperateed.

Hmmm… well that was odd.

"_Hello" _he spoke again sounding agitated.

"_Um… is Bella there?" _I asked my voice sounding shaky.

"_No Bella's not" _he said.

"_Uh okay….can you tell her I called? "_I asked quietly…

"_Maybe. maybe not…." _he said..

"_Who's this_?" I asked trying to figure out who this guy was, and why he was anwsering Bella's phone. I could feel my skin start to boil with rage. Who did he think he was?

"_Jacob" _the voice answered, sounding cocky_. " and You?"_

"_Edward" _I replied. " _Why won't you tell her I called?" _I asked curiously.

"_Because I don't feel like it.." _and with that he hung up the phone.

I sat there shocked, my mouth agape with my phone pressed to my ear.

She had met a boy. A boy? Even here she only hung around Emmett,Jasper and I.

We were all very protective over her, as the same with Rose and Alice. Maybe she was glad to get away from us. Just maybe.

I didn't know if I was just being paranoid or what, but it felt like the hole in my heart had gotten even bigger.

Flopping on my bed, I covered my head with my pillow. Slowly closing my eyes, I let the darkness consume me.

BPOV

_Meanwhile 2 hours earlier..._

We were on our third stop, visiting one of Phil's teammates. I was seriously hoping they would hurry up and end their conversation, because I was getting bored listening to their useless conversation.

I thought that since we had left early we would be arriving in Phoenix earlier, not sitting here talking to some guy nicknamed "Twitch", because he had this weird disorder that made him twitch every couple of minutes. I know....Phil had some strange friends.

His wife was off somewhere talking about to my mother, while his teenage son whose name I think was Jacob, trying his hardest to ask me on a date, which I politely refused. He was really assertive, and too stubborn to take a hint. I mean he was good looking,with his russet colored skin, shoulder length jet black hair, and dark brown eyes, but he just wasn't my type. It seemed like lately nothing could replace those piercing green eyes and bronze mop of hair.

After what felt like hours of useless conversation, we were back on the road traveling somewhere 10 miles of a small town called Burnham.

I was tired. We had been on the roads for only two days now, but it felt like forever.

Phil had drove ahead deciding to speed up to meet the movers since we had wasted so much time earlier. I was relaxing my head against the window trying to get some sleep, when I heard a large pop.

My mother grimly cursed under her breath, as she drove to the side of the road to inspect what had cause the damage. Unbuckling her seat belt, she got out of the car and headed towards the back tires.

"Fuck!" she said agitated. She then proceed to pull out what looked like a rusted nail.

"Perfect" I mumbled under my breath.

This was all we need right now. This was just going to make this horrid trip last even longer.

I watched as she grudgingly got the spare out of the trunk and began taking the bolts off the tire. Getting out of the car,I sat down on the ground beside her.

Slowly, I drifted off into my thoughts and began wondering if they had received my note. It was brief, but I had meant every word of it. Why hadn't they called? Didn't they miss me? Had they forgotten about me already? I was being stupid and paranoid; all of this riding for countless hours on end was beginning to make me lose my mind.

Maybe I should just call them myself now to save myself the trouble .Maybe they'll even answer. I hadn't had reception since we were riding in the car and that maybe since we stopped, I would have a signal.

I reached into my pocket of my jacket to grab my phone,when I noticed that I didn't feel the familiar metal frame. Glancing into my pocket, I saw that it wasn't my bag, I looked through all of the compartments and still no off the ground I headed towards the car and began looking around. Still my phone was nowhere to be found and I knew it wasn't with Phil or in the moving truck.

Where was my phone? I thought to myself. The last time I had seen it was with that strange guy named "Twitch"and his family. Oh god!

"Crap!" I exclaimed. I must have left it at their house, I couldn't just go tell my mom to turnaround to get it. That was over 50 miles back.

Ugh! Maybe that's why I hadn't heard from any of them if they did call me. I had left my freaking phone.

"Life was just so fucking perfect!" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath so my mother wouldn't hear.

We had at the most 4 more days of driving,so it was going to be awhile before I could even call them. My mom didn't even have own only reason I even had one was to talk to my friends. They probably thought I'd forgotten about them phone call or anything. I probably didn't even have friends right now.

"Why me?." I said,unaware that I had said it aloud.

"Why what?" my mother said, as she glared at me. Still waiting for an answer she secured the last remaining bolt on the tire before getting up

"Nothing." I said as I climbed into the backseat, stretching back across the seat.

I didn't even care about securing my seat belt, or the police for that matter as my mother drove off. I wanted to relax,but trying to rest with your head pressed against a window is really difficult.

I was just about to doze off when my mother began talking to me.

"You know Bella... I know you're not happy, but this something I need to do. I want you to stop being selfish and be happy for me." she said.

"I never said that I wasn't happy for you, but you could have told me earlier and given me the the chance to say goodbye to my friends. Is that too much to ask for?" I screeched.

"Bella!" My mom exhaled.

"You have to get over it. We are moving, you'll make new friends and get over it. Besides, I never really liked those friends of yours anyway. Especially that Edward fellow I never liked the way he looked at you." My mother replied glancing at me throw her rear view mirror.

I was shocked. How could she say such a rude and hateful thing like that to me.

"They're my friends and you just abruptly took everything away from me." I said, trying to hide my now red and irritated eyes.

"Bella!" my mother said defeated.

"Regardless of what you say, nothing is going to change. It's about time you made new friends." she huffed.

That woman didn't sound like my mother. The kind,free spirited woman that was once there was now cold;distant.

"What happened to my mother?" I whispered more to myself but she still heard.

"What?" she said.

"What happened to my mother?" I said again, my voice a little louder.

"She's right here." my mother said.

" No she's since dad died you've changed. It's like you only care about yourself." I responded.

"You're being selfish." my mom exclaimed. "Why can't you be happy for me?" she asked.'

" I'm selfish? You're never home anymore. I spent most of my time with those said friends while I gave you and Phil alone time to do as you please and I'm selfish?" I couldn't believe she could say that. I would do anything for her and she knew that.

"It's Phil isn't it? You're just jealous. Your just jealous that Edward didn't look at you the way Phil looks at me. Yeah I see how you look at him. that's another reason I'm glad we're leaving." she answered.

"I'm jealous?" I replied sarcastically.

"I provide for you and do all I can. Your clothes,shoes,and cell phone. That's why I have Phil." she responded and I did a double take. I seriously hoped she wasn't implying what I thought she was. From the look upon her face, my worst fears were coming true.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"You're only with Phil for the money." I stated.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." she replied evenly while she continued driving.

Who was this woman? and what did she do with my mother? Phil was actually an nice guy. What could he have seen in my mother?

"How could you do that to him?" My tone loud. I couldn't help it,how could she treat someone as nice as him so rudely?

" Well Charlie's gone and you're getting older.I'm still young( she's 32), I have needs you provides for me and maybe with this deal some doors can be opened for me." She said like it wasn't the most crudest thing in the world.

"No I don't know Renee." I responded. She didn't deserve the satisfaction of being called mom.

"Fine be that way, but not one word to Phil." she said sternly glaring down at me.

"Like he would believe me anyway. He must have been blind to fall in love with you." I mumbled under my breath so she couldn't hear.

"Well?" she said.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone please." I answered. I couldn't even look her in the didn't deserve it. As she continued on driving, I laid my head back back and closed my eyes.

What did I do to deserve this? I thought to myself.

I mean I'd always been a good girl.I didn't do anything there was one time when I punched Mike in the face which ended up with me being punished and he a broken nose,but that wasn't my fault; he had tried to kiss me. Ew. The memory of it made me shudder.

That was when I was 10 and the only other time was when Alice, Edward and I snuck into that one R-rated movie. I mean it was just gore and one measly sex scene. We had covered our eyes, but that didn't stop our parents from barging into the movie theater with the manager to come and yank our tails out. Other than that, I hadn't did anything remotely close to be put in this situation.

Yet here I lay, traveling with my flighty bitch of a mother,a soon to be clueless stepfather, left cell phone less and sitting in this ratty old thing that doesn't even have an working air conditioner.

Yep. Life couldn't get any better than this.

EPOV

_12 days later…_

It has now been a total of 14 days. Exactly 2 weeks since she left and still no phone call. Surely she would have been in Phoenix by now. School had been a blur and now with Bella gone, Lauren and Jessica the high school beauties (sluts) have decided to adhere themselves to my side offering sexual offers. I'm surprised they even let me go to the bathroom by myself, the way they followed me. I felt empty, and had made life fun and now it just sucks.

We were all sad and hurt. How could she so abruptly and all there left was a sorry. A simple sorry. No phone call or anything. We all tried but now we were all thinking the same thing. She had forgotten about us.

Bella wouldn't forget she?

Maybe she was just tired, or made some new friends,or even had homework to do.

Yep that was probably it.

I felt anger surprisingly. We never went this long without talking to each other.

Bella was one of our closest friends, and her not even responding to our calls was a sign. She had forgotten about us. Well if she forgot about us,we- well specifically me was going to forget her. Life goes on. I not going to sit here all day and mope over her. She obviously didn't care about me like I thought she did. Maybe I was just being irrational there had to be a reason why she didn't call right?

At that moment I honestly didn't care. I just felt so empty. The ache in my heart was widening the void that lay there. I decided I would go out and find someone to fill that void. I didn't care about love, emotions, and all that other crap people talk about. Because love sucks.

I had some pent up frustrations that I had to relieve, and grabbing my phone I needed to do.

"_Hello"__she answered a little breathless_.

"_Hey, I decided to take you up on that offer."_

_ I _smiled and figured that this day wasn't going to be so bad after all._  
_

APOV

_2 months later…._

Rose and I were out shopping again. Christmas was quickly approaching and we were buying everyone presents. It had become an major addiction of mine more than usual.I had to do something to take my mind off of my best friend. Why hadn't she called, I'll never know.

I mean we've been friends since kindergarten and I know she wouldn't mysteriously go all m.i.a on us. I knew I should probably be angry at her but I just couldn't. I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt us, but I couldn't stop that ache in my heart.

Everyone was angry at Bella at the fact that she hadn't called or written any letters. I couldn't bring myself to do the same.

Jasper, Emmett, and I were the only ones who hadn't given up hope on her. Edward was out again with what's her face. Jessica Stanley the std with legs .

I knew he was hurt the way things ended, but he hit an all time low when he started dating the high-school sluts. It was like he trying to replace Bella with these bimbos. He was on girl 17 this month, and we had all learned by now to just let him be.

Then there was Rose. Just a month after Bella left, Rosalie was attacked by the High school player Royce King in an alley. Emmett had got there just in time to save her, but not before breaking his nose and nearly shattering 3 of his ribs. Luckily the police arrived before Emmett could do anymore damage. She was so emotionally broken after that. She blamed Bella for leaving her alone and bringing the so called "bad luck" upon her. Bella was the shoulder she cried on. She saw the real Rose who wasn't just wasn't a pretty face, but the joyful spirit that was her. That's why Rosalie opened up to her so quickly. Bella was very perceptive. She was getting better,but she became very protective of our family. She didn't want anyone to hurt us like Royce almost did to her. She felt like Bella has left us purposely. She was spending more time around Emmett,and even I noticed they started pairing off to go do things together. Movies,eating out,and taking her to various destinations. Mom and Dad thought Emmett was just doing this to comfort her,but I knew better.

Because even as Edward tells me so, never underestimate the mind of an all knowing Alice.

JPOV

I was becoming more agitated with everyday. The mood around the house was killing me. Everyone was testy;constantly on edge.

Edward's constantly moody, depending on which girl he's with.

Emmett is just Emmett; the same goofball he's always been.

Rosalie, ever since the attack has become stubborn and protective lately. Honestly she was acting like a bitch ,but no one wanted to face her wrath when she was pissed.

Then there was Alice. She was still acting like herself, but I could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes. She missed her best friend, hell… we all missed Bells,but she wasn't angry like everyone else. She couldn't be mad at Bella. She always said there was a reason for everything and situation was just a test. So like Emmett and Alice, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her. I had missed Alice's smile. She smile sometimes ,but it wasn't the dimpled smile I'd grown accustomed to. She was sad and I had vowed do anything to make her smile again.

RPOV

Uggh… I was so angry. When she left, everything went downhill. Everyone was still gloomy, and to ease myself from the tension I had decided to go out. Bad idea. All i wanted to do was just to clear my head. But no, he just had to be the one guy I refused to date was standing in the alley as I passed by when he began to approach me. I didn't even get the chance to run away before he grabbed me. Luckily, Emmett was nearby getting off of work when he heard me scream and came to my rescue. I was so emotionally broken broken after that and the one person I needed at that moment was a thousand miles away from here. I needed her and she wasn't here. I cried for days,wishing she was here to tell me it was going to be alright. I hated her. I blamed her for doing this to me.

I knew it wasn't even her fault, but someone had to take the blame. I started spending time with Emmett who was always there to comfort when I had my breakdowns. He would take me places and make me feel free. Like it was just the two of us in the world. Where ther was no hurt, no pain. I'd became protective over my family. I didn't want anyone to hurt us ever again. Even my jackass of a twin brother Edward,who just dated girls for the kicks and then broke their hearts. Again, this had all started when she left.I knew it deep down that this wasn't her fault. I knew it wasn't. I just didn't want to admit to it.

EMPOV

was everyone so had been 2 months since she left and it seemed like every one had a stick up their ass. I couldn't be mad at her, I love that squirt and knew there had to be a reason why she hadn't called or written. Only Jasper,Alice and I didn't hold any remorse towards her.

Edward...was being a jerk and couldn't keep his "thing" in his pants, or preferably "Little Eddie" in his pants as the girls poor brother was a lost cause. He was going through girls quicker than he changed his own underwear. (eww.. I know right)

Then there's Rose. She's been through so much lately and blames Bella for everything that's happened to her. She knows it's not her fault. We starting hanging out and I had to admit that I enjoyed spending this time with her. She made me feel things. Strange things, but something none the less.

But enough with all of the sappy crap. I decided I was going to lighten up the mood. Everyone was downstairs watching television. How about I grab my water gun and….

"Emmett!!!" Everyone screeched as they looked down at their now soaked clothing!!!

Yep. The mood was definitely lightened.

BPOV

Its been two months and I was living in complete hell. We were only here two weeks before in which first, Renee and Phil got married, only to have a big fight less than a week later because Renee had maxed out his credit card.(No surprise there.) We lived in a gorgeous penthouse, but of course Renee had to make a comment claiming that it was too small. She was unbelievable.

The woman that is my mother was horrible. She wouldn't even buy me a replacement cell phone or get an house phone. She wanted to alienate me from everything and it was working. It seemed like Phil only cared about my well being. He actually made sure I had food, clean clothes,and helped me with my homework while Renee was off getting a tan, or getting her hair dyed, spending money like it was nothing.

I looked to him as an second was probably rolling around in his grave the was Renee's been treating me. At least there was someone looking out for me. I even started calling him Papa Phil.

School sucked. I had only one friend and her name was Angela. Everyone here looked at me like an outcast because I was pale,and at least by living in Arizona I would have accustomed a tan by now, but to no luck. Angela and Phil were the only people who made living in this hell bearable.

I thought about them everyday since I've been here. I even tried calling them from a payphone and never received an answer. They obviously had better things to do. Alice, my best friend. I'd missed her bright hazel eyes, her ear piercing squeal and bouncy spirit. I knew I had Angela but no one could ever replace Alice.

Rosalie. I was always there when she needed me and it hurt me knowing that she could possibly be in a crisis and I was not there to console her. I was one crappy friend.

Jasper- well we always had these weird interesting conversations. He was very articulate and could elaborate on any topic you gave him.

The people here, usually every sentence either ended with a "like" or "dude". Or the conversation end up saying "Lets go get a tan!" (despite the fact we're in Phoenix with constant sun I might add.) or"Lets hit a mall!" It was very sickening.

Emmett was my big teddy bear,who gave me bone crushing hugs and would laugh with me and not at me when I often fell.

I missed Esme and Carlisle, my second set of parents. Esme who love me as her own, in which I missed her warm hugs. With Renee,I was lucky if I even got a look from her. Carlisle,who often attended to my many injuries, cared for me many times and often answered my questions that no one else would answer. Luckily, I had Phil here.

Then there was Edward. I'd missed him the most. His teenage voice that often sounded liked silk. His light muscled frame, whose arms often caught me.

I've tripped over a hundred times, which usually always ended up with me sprawled across the floor. I never told him, but I had the biggest crush on him since I was 8. I knew he probably didn't feel the same way,but it hurt even more at the thought that he didn't. I tried sending letters, but it always ended up being return to sender. Honestly, I thought they didn't want to talk to me. I didn't blame them. I wouldn't talk to me either. I hadn't even given them a proper goodbye, I wrote a freaking note on a scrap of paper. What an awesome farewell that was. I didn't even know if they had received it or not.

All I wanted was someone to get away. I felt like I was tapped, when all I wanted was to be free. Even from Phil though I love him to death. Free from the bitch that is my mother. I wanted friends who liked me for me and not because of who my stepfather is. I wanted to find myself; who I am and was to become. Since I'm stuck here to graduation, might as well try and see if I can have the time of my life.

Hopefully life was going to get better, but as they say you never know until you grow up. I guess I was going to find that out for myself in five more years. Five extremely long years. Oh well... I might as well enjoy the ride.

* * *

Next Chapter skips 5 years ahead.

For those curious about the actual ages of the characters in chap.1-5

Isabella Marie Swan-Sept.13,1991- 13 years old

Mary Alice Cullen-April 1,1991-13 years old

Edward Anthony Cullen-June 20,1990-14 years old

Rosalie Lillian Cullen- June 20, 1990-14 years old

Jasper Thomas Cullen- August 24, 1989- 15 years old

Emmett Arthur Cullen- November 6, 1988- 16 years old

Other characters:

Renee Dwyer-32

Phil Dwyer-25

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

5 years later……

August 16, 2009

BPOV

I awoke to the cool sensation of a tongue licking me across my face. I slowly opened up my eyes to the only present Renee ever gave me. My black pug Nessie gave me one final lick before she scurried off, as I got off my make shift mattress on the floor.

"Finally." I thought to myself..

I was finally moving away and I couldn't be happier. Going downstairs, I opened up a can of dog food for her to eat. Nessie hurried down the stairs as I put her food down as she happily began to take a bath before I got on the road. I headed back upstairs hoping I could calm my nerves before I left this place.

I looked about the brown boxes to look for my I drew my bathwater. I stripped and quickly poured my favorite scented body wash onto my washcloth. After thoroughly scrubbing myself clean, I let the hot water soothe my aching muscles and I instantly relaxed. Closing my eyes,my thoughts were instantly flooded with memories of the last couple of years, the reason why I was so glad to get away from this place.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago…_

"_Where in the hell have you been?" Phil screamed._

_Great... Here we go again. They'd been married for about 2 years now and ever since they said "I do" its been an argument every other week. Of course it wasn't Phil's fault, he only had my best interest at heart. We had became close over the past 2 years and I was glad I had someone who actually cared for me. Renee on the other hand, changed tremendously. She bleached her hair dark dirty blonde locks platinum blonde, bought fake boobs, got botox injections, and was gone almost everyday. She didn't even acknowledge the fact the fact I was alive._

_She was constantly spending Phil's money like it was nothing. The credit card bills were so high, Phil would have gone bankrupt if he weren't one of the best players on the Phoenix Sun's baseball team. All of his teammates knew how Renee was. She was just a selfish gold digging bitch. Everyone saw it but him. I usually thought Phil was clueless, but maybe he was finally seeing the light. I sat down on the bottom step of the stairs to see what this time's argument was about._

"_Shopping." the bitch replied._

"_Yeah that's all you ever do. You're always gone. Do you even care about the well being of our daughter?" he asked._

"_Your daughter? She's just your stepdaughter. I'm her real parent." she sneered._

"_I'm not her parent? Boy… I can't believe you.I more of a parent then you ever been Who feeds her, buys her clothes, helps her with her homework? Me that's who." he sneered back, but I could hear the hurt in his voice._

"_Look I don't have time for this. I'm going clubbing with the girls so.." she started but,before she could finish her sentence, Phil interrupted._

"_I can't do this anymore. I thought I loved you ,but you've changed."_

_"All of my friends told me they had a bad vibe about you, but I just didn't listen. You don't care about anyone but yourself, not even your own daughter. You are just a gold digging heartless woman and I wished I never married you." he whispered on the brink of tears._

"_So what if I did marry you for your money? It's not my fault your clueless. Even the brat, could see that I didn't love you." she claimed a smirk on her face._

"_I want a divorce! Pack up your crap and leave!" He shouted so loud that I could see the vein in his neck throbbing._

"_Fine, but I'll sue you for all you're worth. I'll leaving and I'm taking the kid with me." she hollered._

"_No you won't." He said, his face a dark shade of red. I'd never seen him so angry in all the time I've known him. Phil was a calm and cool guy once you got to know him. It took a lot to make him angry._

"_You will leave. You can have whatever you want, but you won't and I repeat . You won't take Bella away from me." he said._

"_She's not even yours! She's coming with me." she glared._

"_I said she isn't. I won't let you ruin my daughter's life anymore. You need to stay far away. I'm giving you 5 minutes to get your stuff and leave." he said sounding out of breath._

"_Fine, keep the brat. I never wanted her in the first place. I should have had an abortion when I first found out,but no I had to listen to Charlie, and this is what I get; an ungrateful little prick." she grimaced before storming out of the house._

_I couldn't help the tears,that erupted from my eyes. I knew she didn't really acknowledge me, except with the occasional hellos, but she had claimed I was a mistake. I didn't usually let her words get to me , but those words still had hurt._

_Phil trailed over to me defeated and I climbed onto his lap._

"_It's okay Sweet Pea." He said, using the nickname he given me when I was fourteen. "It'll be okay, she's gone. You were never a mistake. I know you're not my biological child, but I love you more than anything, and I will not let anyone ever take that away from you. Promise me." He said warmly._

"_I promise." I whispered back. He cuddled me in his arms and I knew that everything was going to be alright. _

_Over the next couple months, the divorce process became messy. Renee tried to take all of Phil's money, but with no such luck. They agreed on a settlement, and Renee got half off his earnings in the process. I on the other hand got to stay with Phil and he legally adopted me and I became Bella-Swan-Dwyer. I had occasional run-ins with Renee, when I last checked she was with her 9th__ boyfriend ,drying him clean of a bank account. Sometimes I wondered how I could come from such a despicable woman. That was also how I got Nessie, her 5__th__ boyfriend was a world renowned veterinarian and he had found her alone on a street, when he decided to give her to Renee. That was when I had my 6__th__ run in with her when she told me that she didn't want the little ugly thing. _

"_A bitch for a bitch." she had told me and Nessie's had been mine ever since. _

_Ever since she left, life had gotten so much better. Phil and I would go out every week, and bond from reading our favorite books, to watching comedy movies on Sundays. _

_We enjoyed each others company and it was just nice to have someone love you, who worried when you didn't come home on curfew, or even held you when you got stood up for prom. I love Phil so much and he had loved me back._

_Charlie would have been proud. There was now someone to take care of his daughter, no thanks to Renee. It was nice to actually experience happiness, something I hadn't felt in a while. But that joy was short lived when, Phil died from a brain hemorrhage from a batting injury, about a year ago. We all thought of it as a simple batting injury,but we were wrong and before we could do anything to save him he was already gone. I was so heartbroken afterward. It seemed like everything was being taken away from me. First Charlie,then the Cullens and now Phil. I had no clue on how to set up a funeral. The thought of it scared me, but thank god Phil had a will that paid for all of his funeral expenses. I also found out that Phil had left me all of his money and estate, in the result of his death which was about 3.2 million dollars. I didn't even know what do with all of that money. Money never mattered to me, but Phil always told me that I deserved the "finer things in life". I didn't think so I invested it in a trust, where I could occasionally take some out. I could have moved ,but I had decided to stay at our home since I had no other place to go. I had just turned 17 and I figured when I left for college I would sell the house. I had no friends, except Angela ,because everyone wanted to be your friend when you had a rich stepfather. I often tried calling and sending letters to the Cullen's back in Forks, but always ended up with nothing. I figured no one wanted to be around me, which is why they always left. I'd just stopped waiting for someone to call, write, or anything. That was just the way life was.  
_

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes to the loud barking of Nessie, as I looked over towards my cell phone to see that it was _10:30. _It was time that I hit the road. I guess I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that I hadn't realized that the water had ran cold. I knew I had to rid myself from those thoughts. I could still have a better life. I had just graduated high school, and I had been accepted to Reed University in Binghamton, New York. I was attending on an English scholarship, so I had a great deal of cash left that I didn't really need. I had finally started to get used to being in my own skin, and I became some-what confident. I was still clumsy as ever so somethings never really change. I had grown 2 inches, from my 5'4 and was at an average height of 5'6. My tangled mess of hair, was finally in soft waves that fell down to the swell of my hips. I had gained soft curves, that resembled an hour glass, that made me look better than most girls my age.I was even surprised that I managed to attract a few boys, but still never dated anyone. It was hard to find someone who actually liked you, not someone who just wanted to get in your pants.

I was so glad to start off in a new place, full of new and interesting people. Quickly throwing on my sweats, I gathered the last few remaining boxes,putting them in the U-haul that was meeting me in New York. Grabbing my purse, Nessie, and a few stray items, I put them in the back of my Ashton Martin. It was a tight fit but it fit none the less. As I settled myself in my car I took a deep breath, relishing in the fact that this was finally it. I had a three day drive ahead of me so I knew I had to get going. I had said my goodbyes already and visited Phil one last time. I was off to start my life and i couldn't be any happier.

APOV

_Meanwhile 3 days later…_

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

I was finally joining my siblings at Reed University. Since I was the youngest, I was the last to be headinoff. I would be starting out as a freshman as a fashion design major. It was nice to be at a place surrounded by family. My senior year was very lonely with, my family gone. After about 1 and half years after Bell left, Dad had gotten a deal to work in New Jersey, to be the new head doctor for their new cancer center. It was a deal he couldn't refuse.

I on the other hand, bluntly refused. What if Bella decided to come back, or send a letter, we wouldn't be able to get it. Rosalie and Edward just grimaced at me and told me to stop believing she'll come back. I hated to admit it, but I was losing hope in Bella too. I still couldn't come up with a reason why my best friend would leave and never write or call. They told me that we needed a new start, away from all of the heartache. I grudgingly agreed and we had been living in New Jersey ever since. Slowly one by one my family members went off to college,all of them deciding to attend Reed University in Binghamton.

Senior year sucked being in school without my family. I was constantly alone and I couldn't wait to reunited with my siblings and Jasper. I was moving in with Rosalie in her apartment. We all wanted a penthouse, so we could live together, but the only one we saw to accommodate us was already sold. Someone must have had a lot of money to rent out a place that had just opened less than a couple days ago.

Rosalie was in her second year of college, along with Edward , she was studying in architecture. She was still gorgeous,and she still could put any model to shame. She was dating Emmett, which put the whole family into shock, except me of course. When they told that they were dating. Dad fainted and Mom looked like she was turning blue, but they quickly warmed up to the idea of the two of them dating. Edward was also in his 2nd year, and was an music major. Lately, Edward and I rarely talked to each other. Every time we did acknowledge one another, he would go off with another random chick. Currently he was dating Tanya. She was a total bitch, and was rude to everyone. We all thought she was crazy, she seemed bipolar, and every time we responded to her comments, he would cry, and moan to Edward. He be stupid enough to suck it up, and he wouldn't talk to us for days. They had a very turbulent relationship. They would break up one day then make up the next. It was sickening really. Tanya always found some way to manipulate him into coming back.

Then there was Jasper. Things between us were better. We just recently confessed our love towards one another, but still hadn't told Mom or Dad. I didn't want to have the same reaction again, so we had decided that we would tell them when we were ready. The others accepted it,and I couldn't have been happier. He was a psychology major as he wanted to be a therapist. I never understood why he wanted that profession, he just said that he was always able to read other people's emotions. Emmett was in his 4th year of college as a veterinarian med. major. He was a big teddy bear and loved all animals. There were only 2 days left until the first day of school and I was a nervous wreck. I was glad to be in college. It was going to be so much fun. I felt saddened because I remembered that Bella and I had planned to go to the same college together. I realized I had to put that aside, that this was college, Bell was gone, my family was here and that it was time to have fun.

"Rose!" I hollered.

"What?" she hollered back.

"Let's go shopping!!!" I squealed. If anything could take that ache in my heart, it was definitely shopping.

BPOV

_1 day later…_

I was finally finished clearing out the last boxes of my things. I had gotten here last night and had only 1 day before school started. I'd bought this modern Spanish themed penthouse about, that was close to all the places I needed to go. It had 4 bedrooms and a lot of office space. I wondered why I wanted to live in such a large house, I guess it was just nice to be able to call something my own. I put my remaining items away and left to go pick up groceries.

I went and got everything I needed and quickly returned home. I was famished. Making a quick sandwich for myself, I opened a can of dog food for Nessie. I then ran upstairs to grab my toiletries to take a hot relaxing shower. I was nervous about school tomorrow. I know it just college but, I was still sweating bullets. Just like high school, I wanted to fit in. I quickly threw on some shorts and a tank, before climbing onto my queen sized bed. I snuggled under the covers, as Nessie jumped onto the bed and cuddled herself next to me. I wondered what the day would bring. I wanted, to become an editor, and with this school I may finally get that chance. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into the peaceful darkness.

I awoke to the noise of my alarm clock blasting _King of Leon's Need Somebody_ on the radio. I desperately wanted to hit the snooze button, and as I was going to hit the button I realized that I had school today. I quickly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom to brush up, only to stub my big toe on the leg of the dresser in the process.

"Shit!!" I screeched. That was the third time since I've been here to stub my toe on some random object.

I moaned as I went to my closet to retrieve my clothes. I never was a big fan of shopping, but I bought the basics. Phil had bought me designer clothes(which I always refused but eventually relented) and I was lucky that I had still had kept them. Some of which I still hadn't worn. I decided on some vintage Baxter skinny jeans, my Harajuku lovers panda tank and charm bracelet. I decided to pair my outfit with some Christian Louboutin Ballerina graffiti flats,since wearing heels usually ended up with me falling flat on my face.

_(A/N: Outfit on Profile)_ I didn't care what anyone else says, when wearing heels, I'm a danger to myself and anyone else in a 10 feet radius. I grabbed my bag, the only expensive bag I owned at that. The only reason being that its was the last gift Phil bought it for me. As I ran downstairs, I looked down at my cell phone to see that it was 9:30.

"Crap" I said out loud. I had about 30 minutes to get to campus, grab my schedule and get to class. Grabbing a pop tart, I ran out to my car and hit the gas. I was there in about 15 minutes. I jumped out of the car and went towards the booth where they were handing out freshman schedules. There were 5 people ahead of me, and I could have sworn that the person first in line looked familiar. She turned, grimacing before looking down at her schedule. She suddenly squealed, as we all looked over towards her. She looked up and gave us a small glance, her eyes focusing in my direction a little too long before she shook her head and walked off. She was a short maybe 4'8 with the heels, with a wild jet black pixie cut hairstyle. It looked fashionable but not too boyish. She sort of reminded me of… well never mind. I was still trying to figure out why she looked so familiar until, I realized that the line had moved up and that I was next in line. I retrieved my schedule and saw that my first class didn't start for another 15 minutes.

I decided to walk around exploring on my way to class. I headed towards the tech building where my first class was being held. On my way there I passed by the Vet. Building, where there was a clear glass, where students could look inside to see the students interact with the animals. There was a small group of people in front of the glass. Inside there were about 4 guys and 2 girls feeding 6 kittens. I couldn't help but smile. I noticed that most of the girls standing outside, kept looking over glancing over to a huge burly guy. He had his back to the window,but when he turned I had a sense of déjà vu. He looked like he could be a carbon copy of Emmett. Piercing blue eyes, curly mop of brown hair, and he even had a dimple on his right cheek. He waved to everyone outside the window, but his eyes seemed to linger on me for a second, before turning around.

"Maybe, I'm just hallucinating." I thought to myself as I went inside the tech building. I must be in desperate need of friends. I mean… Alice or Emmett couldn't be here, they're still somewhere in Forks. They wouldn't leave Washington just to come all the way here. I didn't even hear the lecture my computer teacher Mr. Varner gave us. I just sat in my seat and when he dismissed us I ran out the door. My next class was writing so I decided to grab some water before heading off to my next class. The vending machine was right next to the music room, as I heard the comforting sound of Clair de Lune playing in the distance. I glanced in discreetly only to gaze into the face of a god. Although his eyes were closed, I could only imagine what beautiful shade his eyes held. I couldn't help but study his angular features. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze, which surprised me. No one had ever had that shade of color except Ed....again maybe I'm wasn't seeing things too clearly.I quickly left before he saw me, and made my way over to my next class.I became a little lost until I finally approached my classroom right before my professor Mrs. Cope was closing the door.

"And you are?" she said.

"Isabella Swan-Dwyer" I mumbled embarrassingly.

"Well Miss Sw..Dwy…Isabella. I don't appreciate tardiness, Since it's the first day I'll give you a warning" she sneered.

"Great!" I thought to myself. I had only been here 3 hours and one of my teachers doesn't like me already.

All of my classes went about in a blur. I was glad that the day was finally over. Although it was only the first day, fees, syllabuses and a whole bunch of junk. I thought college was supposed to be fun but I also knew it was going to be a lot of work.

I hurried to over my Ashton, when I noticed a shiny silver Volvo parked next to my car. But it wasn't the car that I was paying so much attention to, it was the bronze haired Adonis leaning against the car door talking to a beautiful blond. Figures… he's already taken. I thought mentally to myself. I opened the door to my car, giving the the two of them a weary glance, before pulling out and driving home. I arrived home a couple of minutes later and couldn't help but think about the familiar faces I had seen that day. Could it be…. Nah!! I opened the door, only to be mauled my little black fur ball of a pug Nessie.

"Nessie" how about you and I go for a run through Central Park?" I smiled down at my dog, also feeling a little stupid expecting her to answer me. I seriously needed to find me some friends.

She looked at me her eager brown eyes, before barking loudly to retrieve her leash.

I ran upstairs and threw on my sports bra, shorts, and sneakers, before coming back downstairs. I attached the leash to Nessie , although it felt kind of stupid to attach a leash to such a small dog, but Nessie was strong and easily get away if she wanted to. We headed out the door and headed towards a trail that I'd seen earlier that day occupied by other joggers. I loved jogging. It was always an easy way for me to clear out my head and burn off the calories I usually consumed from eating to much ice cream.

I started off easy before speeding up, letting the twisted curves of the trail take me.

APOV

_Meanwhile earlier….._

Yay!!! School started today! I was extremely nervous, what do I wear.... what do I wear? I started rummaging through my closet until I came out with the perfect outfit. I decided on silk lamé top, with a grey pencil skirt. I topped it off with a plum blouse to go over it and my favorite pair of Rock & Republic gray heels._(A/n: Outfit on Profile)_

I stepped out of the bathroom to show my sister my outfit.

"Damn Pixie". she smirked. "Are you trying to make everybody look bad?"

"Yep. You know I have to make an impression." I smirked back.

"Well knock em dead!" She hollered as she left for her classes. Grabbing my purse, I walked towards the parking lot where my Porsche was parked. Putting my keys in the ignition I sped off. I definitely didn't want to be late for my 1st class. As soon as I parked my car I saw the Freshman schedule booth and noticed that there were by only a few people in line. I hurried over, because with these heels, I definitely didn't want them to get dirty by standing in line all day. Soon enough I was first in line.

"Name?" the girl asked , her eyes focused on the load of schedules on the table top.

"Cullen, Alice" I replied.

"You don't happen to be related to Edward Cullen.?" she asked a grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah he's my ?" I replied.

"Um…can you maybe give him my phone number?" she asked batting her eyelashes, which made her look like she had a bad twitch.

"Let me think no." I growled. I then grabbed my schedule from her hand and walked a few steps away.

I looked down to see my classes, and I couldn't help the squeal that erupted from my mouth. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. I looked over towards the group of students in line and gave them an apologetic glance. But my eyes stopped for a moment on a girl who looked about my age. She had long mahogany hair that cascaded in waves and I could see she was biting her lip in what looked like in deep concentration. She must have noticed I was staring, because she was staring back at me. I gave her a weary glance, before walking off. She looked so familiar, that I swear she reminded me of what Bella would have looked like. But I remembered her outfit. Bella would never dress that way. Although I was her best friend, even I sometimes admitted she didn't have the best of style.

Walking towards the auditorium,I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. I was just being foolish. There were so many college students on campus that it could have been anybody.I couldn't wait till later, Jazz, Em, Rose, Edward, and I including Tanya (although it would have been so much better without her) were going to have a picnic in the Park. It was nice, because some of our classes released us at the same time. That girl's face kept popping up in my mind, and I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. She looked so much like Bella, but at the same time it wasn't her. She somewhere in Phoenix, right? If she wasn't could that really have been her? I really wanted to find out.

EMPOV

First day back!!! I boomed, well not for me. The vet. med majors had to return three days early.

Since I had to leave early, I never got the chance to wish Alice good luck on her first day. We were feeding the kitties today, and we were allowed to do it in the glass room. I loved the glass room. I enjoyed seeing the reactions of the students, especially the girls. Yeah the girls... I love Rosie and all and I would never even think to cheat on her, but I liked how they reacted to me. It always boosted my ego. Turning around,I gave a wave to the crowd as they waved back. I glanced over the crowd, but my eyes stopped momentarily on the brown haired girl looking at me through the window. She had deep brown eyes and was fidgeting around like she was uncomfortable. She reminded me so much of Bella. It was probably just my imagination. Shaking my head to clear it, I turned around and put my back towards the crowd. Though I wished it was her, I knew it probably wasn't. Our family had just gotten back to normal, but there was always felt like a piece of us was missing. If she were here we would be complete. Especially Edward, who goes through girls every week. I surprised he had been with Tanya this long. She's a complete bitch and was constantly insulting my Rosie and baby sister. No one likes her and even Edward knows that. I'll have to deal with her later when we go on our picnic. He just misses Bella. Although he hates to admit it, he does. I couldn't concentrate on her, I had work to do. Smiling to myself, I once more began feeding the small kitten in my hand.

EPOV

"Tanya." I exasperated.

"Please Eddie." she begged.

"Fine." I said defeated.

Tanya and I have been dating on and off for a while no now. I was surprised that I even kept her around that long. After Bella left, I felt so lost,that I started dating various girls around school. By time I hit graduation, I had gone through every girl in school with the exception of Alice and Rose. I mean come on…that was just gross.

Tanya was a complete bitch, even I knew that. My family couldn't stand her. But she was a good fuck. That's the only reason she stayed around. We would break up only to make up. Tanya could be a good person if she wanted to, I'd seen on many occasions, but she could also be viscous if you were after what she wanted. Whether it be academics or men, she always got what she wanted, including were boring, so I decided to cut my last against my Volvo door, I closed my eyes until I heard the nasally voice of my girlfriend Tanya. She was begging me to come to Mom and Dad's anniversary party. She knew that my parents didn't like her and she wouldn't shut up until I said yes. We were waiting for Al, Jazz, Em, and Rose so we could have a picnic in park. I was ignoring the blabber of Tanya, when I saw a brunette goddess come towards our way. She had to be about 5'6, short compared to my 6'2. She had long mahogany hair with small flecks of red on the tips. I couldn't really see her eyes, but looked to be framed by long eyelashes. She had a gorgeous face. Her skin pale, almost translucent, showed small freckles across her nose. She gave a quick glance, before getting in her car, surprisingly the Aston Martin next to mine before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Eddie are you listening to me?" Tanya sneered.

Before I could respond, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice strolled over to us, Thank god.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked, and they all shook their heads. We all piled into Emmett's jeep. Emmett was driving, Rosalie beside him riding shotgun. There were only three seats in the back so Alice sat on Jasper's lap while I sat in the middle. Alice held a grudge against Tanya, ever since she insulted Alice's clothing, which was a big mistake. Ever since then, Alice refuses to even sit next to her. When we finally arrived at the park,we gathered the baskets out the trunk and found a soft spot of grass to sit and set up.

"Ew. Do we have to sit on the ground?" Tanya grimaced.

"We-." Rosalie gestured to everyone except Tanya, "are going to sit on the ground."

"You-" she pointed at Tanya, "could go and sit back in the cage in which you came from." she smirked causing Alice to snort.

Before Tanya could make her comment, Emmett's booming laughter startled everyone, calming us all down before things got a little too heated.

We started pulling out food and began eating. We eased into conversation...well no one talked to Tanya except me but that was besides the point. I noticed that Alice wasn't talking, so I decided to grasp her attention.

"Al." I called, but received no response.

"Alice." I called again, waving my hand in front of her face. Everyone was looking between the two of us.

"Huh?" she simply responded.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she responded dryly.

"You spaced out on me. Something wrong?" I questioned.

"No… I just thought about a familiar face I'd seen today. "She responded not looking at me.

"Who?" I asked..

"Uh… nobody." she said, hiding her glare from me.

"Al. Come on and tell us." I begged, actually curious as to who had my sister so flustered.

"I bet it was one of ol Eddie's ex-girlfriends." Emmett boomed.

"Don't call me Eddie! Emmett!" I snapped back at him.

"Geesh Edward, don't have your period." he said, rolling his eyes.

I ignored that last remark. "So who did you think you saw?"

"Bella" she whispered.

"Come again?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Bella." she said louder, as we all glared back at her stunned. She knew how the conversation went, when we brought her up.

"You're joking right?" I asked , but Alice just stared at me.

"God Al. I think all that hairspray you use is finally getting to your head." I laughed, trying to ease the tension that was slowly building up.

"Don't laugh at me, I swear it looked just like her." She responded.

"Looked like her Alice, not actually her. Besides she probably somewhere in Phoenix." I commented.

I hated it when they brought her up, it opened up old wounds.

"Who's Bella?" Tanya asked annoyed that our attention was not on her .

"Just an old friend who moved away." Jasper replied.

"Yeah the one who left with no real goodbye. Not even a phone call or letter." I mumbled under my breath.

"And she's important why?" Tanya asked sarcastically.

"Look she was my best friend, Just because the conversation doesn't revolve around you all the time. Shut it!" Alice snapped.

"Calm down Al, you think you saw her. Let's get back to eating."Jasper said, trying to resolve the matter.

Before I could pick up my fork Emmett interrupted..

"I think I saw her too." Emmett acknowledged.

"Not you too." Both Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"You saw her too Em? See it's not the hairspray fumes. " Alice said anxiously, as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah.. I mean I was feeding the kittens in the glass room, and there was this group watching us, and I could have sworn I saw her." Emmett said.

"What makes you think it was her?" Jasper asked.

"She looked just like Bella. Brown eyes, long brown hair, always fidgeting, and biting her lips. I think it was her. She looked so familiar to me yet different." Emmett said stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

"That still doesn't' prove that it's her" Rose said.

"But it might be." Alice huffed.

"Look can we get back to eating please?" I said. I was so done with this conversation.

We sat in relative silence until I could hear a steady thumping sound coming towards our direction. I glanced past my shoulder and all I could manage to make out was a small black pug running this way unattended.

"Nessie wait up!" the voice called. The voice sounded so familiar, like I had heard it once before.

I looked over my shoulder once more to see the brunette from the parking lot earlier, running this way in the distance.

She was breath-taking. She was wearing a blue Addia's sports bra and gym shorts. I could faintly see her hard curves that could even put Rosalie to shame. I was pulled from my thoughts when Alice exclaimed….

"That's the girl!. The one I think is Bella." she squealed.

"That can't be her." I proclaimed.

"No dude, that's the same chick I saw earlier too." Emmett said eying the running figure.

The girl was coming closer towards our direction. Emmett and Alice were arguing back and forth,debating on whether or not it was really her.

"It's her. I know it is!" Alice said bouncing on her knees.

"No it's not. Leave the poor girl alone Al." Rosalie said.

"It sure does look like her a little bit" Jasper grudgingly agreed.

"'s not her." I huffed.

"Well only one way to find out." I was wondering what he was doing when he suddenly stood up and screamed.

"BELLA!!!!!!"

The girl quickly turned her head in our direction as she ran, realization quickly dawning across her face.

What she didn't see ,was the large oak tree that she suddenly smacked into, bouncing back hard onto the ground.

We all got up leaving Tanya on the ground, as we ran over to the now unconscious girl that lay on the ground.

We,were all shocked that this was actually Bella. Looking up closer than afar, I could actually see the resemblances of the thirteen year old girl I remembered.

Alice was bouncing in place, while Jasper looked on concerned with his hand upon her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Rosalie showed a look of disbelief, while Emmett stood beside her with a shit-eating grin on his face,while I stood there amazed.

The gorgeous brunette I saw earlier was actually was no way.

"Well I think that answers our question Ally-bug. If anyone could do a face plant onto a tree, it's definitely Bella." Emmett boomed with laughter, as we waited for her to wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

I felt like I floating in the deep darkness of oblivion. My thoughts were full of flashing faces.

All I remembered was running and then someone calling my name. I had looked over, only to see e sets of familiar couldn't be them. I glanced over all their faces and I knew it was true when I finally saw those piercing green eyes looking back at me. Even from the distance I knew those eyes. No one else had those eyes, except him and his counterpart so I instantly knew that it was him. They were here, and I saw them. Though I do wish, I would have seen the huge oak tree. My head was throbbing. I soon noticed that a faint light was penetrating through the darkness, which I knew was light. I pushed towards the light, and felt my eyes flutter. I then felt a cool sensation lick across my face,as I fully and cautiously opened my eyes, gazing up only to be stared down upon by 6 curious faces.

EPOV

_5 minutes earlier..._

We stood there for about 5 minutes and there was still no response from Bella.

"See Emmett?You and your loud voice. You probably killed her!" Jasper said in his slight southern accent.

"It's not my fault she crashed into a tree." Emmett said with a sheepish grin.

We were all anxious to see when she awoke, and we were getting impatient, until the little black pug came over and started licking her all over her face. Bella's eyes began to flutter, as the dog continued licking her face. I was worried about sanitary precautions but when Emmett picked up the dog, sure enough on the back of it's collar had her name it. This was truly Bella. Tanya walked over clearly agitated, and I knew she was about to start complaining.

"Can we go now?" she asked, not paying attention to Bella's unconscious form on the ground.

"Uh Tanya… we kinda have a situation here." Alice gestured to the ground.

"So, leave her there." Tanya sneered.

"She needs our help." Jasper said calmly.

"Like I care. Let some homeless person help her. She definitely looks like one." Tanya replied looking down at her nails, and that was all it took.

Before I could even blink, Alice had pinned Tanya to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my best friend like that again!" Alice screamed as Emmett and Jasper pulled her off. Tanya was just about to lunge towards her when Rosalie spoke up.

"Guys she's waking up."

BPOV

"Bella?" Alice said, her eyes glistening.

"Alice?" my words slurred, as I sat up, my face throbbing all over. That's all it took, as she scrambled down, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug,sobbing.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much!" Alice sobbed onto my shoulder.

"I miss you too." I whispered.

She playfully punched me in the arm. "You better not leave me like that again!"

" I wont." I looked into her tear stained eyes.

"Promise." Alice pouted her quivering lips.

"I Promise. Now can I get up?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly, before I pushed myself off the ground where I stumbled, only to be caught by Emmett.

"I see your still clumsy as ever!" Emmett boomed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Em…can't breathe." I gasped, as he released me.

Jasper grinned sheepishly towards me as Rosalie just glared , when I mumbled a quick hi. I wondered what her problem was. My head pulsed with pain as I felt all the blood rush out of my head. I leaned forward, stumbling once more only to be caught in a gaze by a pair of pretty green eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. My head hurts, nothing new. At least this time there's someone here to actually catch me." I managed to get out.

"You sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Uh..yeah. I'm just a little dizzy.

"How about we drop you off at your place?" Alice asked, bouncing in place, her heels clicking against the concrete.

"Uh I'll be fine." I tried to walked off, only to be thrown across Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett!!" he just laughed.

"Ah come on Bella." he said through his fits of laughter.

"Wait Nessie." I breathed.

"Who's Nessie?" Edward asked.

"My dog." I slurred. Being upside down on Emmett's shoulder wasn't helping.

"Oh that little black fur ball. She's with Rose. Everyone piled around the jeep..

"Emmett you still have this thing?" I questioned looking at the familiar jeep that use to drive us around during our teenage days.

"Yep Rosie, upgraded it for me." Emmett said proudly as he kissed her cheek.

Standing there surprised as to what I just saw, I quickly averted my gaze. We were all just standing there in the parking lot, when I realized there was only 5 seats.

"Uh guys, there's 7 of us. How is this going to work?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, Emmett's driving, Rose's shotgun. I'm on Jasper's lap, Edward's in the middle since I refuse to sit next to Tanya." she smirked.

"Oh Tanya, I'm Bella." I said, reaching out my hand, as she just looked at it. I slowly put my hand back towards my side embarrassingly.

"Anyway, as I was saying... Edward's in the middle, and Tanya on the left of him. You can sit in Edward's lap." Alice grinned.

"Excuse me?" Tanya and I said at the same time.

"Why can't I get in the middle and sit on Edward's lap?" Tanya sneered.

"First, I don't like you. Second, I don't want you anywhere near me. Third, Bella's family. And fourth, if you got a problem, get out the car, and then Bella would have a seat." I could hear snickers from Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. I thought I actually heard a muffled laugh from Edward but maybe I was just hearing things.

"Why don't you just attach her to the roof." Tanya huffed annoyed.

"Why don't you just get in the trunk, your face is scaring all the birds away." Alice glared at her.

"Look I don't care. My head hurts and I just want to go home. Is that okay with you Edward?" I looked at him.

"Sure no problem." He responded, earning me a hateful glare from Tanya.

We all piled into the car, as I settled onto his lap. I could hear him take in a large huff of air, as I settled.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"No problem." He smirked at me.

I could feel his warm breath along my neck, and I knew that it was going to be a long ride.

We dropped Tanya off first at her place as I slid off Edward's lap onto the seat next to him. I could see that he looked somewhat saddened by the lost of contact.

"So where do you live?" Emmett asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

I quickly gave him the directions, and we soon arrived in front of my place.

They all stared wide eyed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You live here?" Rosalie asked. I was surprised, she had actually spoken to me.

"Yeah I own the building." I said sheepishly.

"No way! We wanted to buy this place, but it was already sold. I wanna know how you managed to buy this place on such short notice? Alice said, awaiting my answer.

"I'll tell you later,its a long story. Do you want to come in?" I asked. They all nodded, except Rosalie who looked hesitant. I would have to talk to her later.

We passed my Aston Martin and Emmett blurted out "That's your car?" I nodded and Emmett boomed " Dude you have to let me drive your car. You can get some serious miles!"

"Em, you are not touching my baby." I said, as Emmett pouted. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

We all piled inside the living room, as I went upstairs to the bathroom to retrieve some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. I quickly threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, before I came back downstairs to see them all settled on the couch, and chairs looking around the at the scenery/

I went in the kitchen an opened a can of dog food for Nessie to eat while we talked. I made 6 glasses of lemonade before settling down on my beanbag chair that I had in the corner.

"So what do you wanna know?" I asked, and they all looked at me trying to figure which question to ask me.

"Edward was the first one to speak up?" his green eyes focused downward.

" Why did you lie to us about leaving?" he whispered, his gaze now focusing on mine.

I instantly knew it was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. If I did I'll be effing rich! :)

* * *

Chapter 8

" _Why did you lie to us about leaving?"….._

BPOV

"What do you mean why did I lie?" I asked.

They all looked at me like I had grown a third head.

Alice's eyes were glistening on the brink of tears, Jasper put a comforting hand around her, Rosalie was glaring at me, even Emmett dimpled smile fell. Edward hung his head downward.

"You forgot all about us." I was surprised to hear this coming from Alice's mouth.

"No I didn't, I could never forget you guys." I replied until I was interrupted …

"You left without saying goodbye, you left us a letter, didn't even have the nerve to deliver it to us in person"… Edward paused, before I could respond he continued…

No phone calls, letters or visits. You're such a good friend." Edward mumbled agitated.

They all just glared at me, and I could see the hurt etched across their faces.

"I'm some friend, you didn't do anything, every time I called, no one answered. I sent letters, and gifts. Always return to sender. You guys forgot about me." I sneered back.

All of them, except Alice, Jasper, and Emmett grimaced. I couldn't believe, they actually thought I had forgot about them, when they were the ones who didn't even try to call me back, or respond to my letters. I would never do that and they knew that. They were my best friends, and I theirs, or at least I thought I was.

"Oh poor pity Bella, she goes off to Phoenix, with her mom and rich stepfather. She's living the good life, under the sun, with good looking guys, full of shopping, living the American dream,while the rest of us falter here in the hell-whole of Forks."

Rosalie said. I stumbled back onto the floor, as she got in my face. Her words slapped me in the face.

"Excuse me!" I shrieked.

"Stop with the facade Bella, you were probably glad to get away from all of us. You have the perfect life, the money ,while we all had to suffer, in some ways more than others. Rosalie snapped.

Alice's tears cascaded down her face, as Jasper now put both of his arms around her. Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down, but it was no use. Edward just glared at me with his jaw tight , his piercing green eyes focused on mine. I couldn't read his face as he sat there emotionless. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. I felt my face heat up, and I knew I probably resembled a lobster.

"You think I have a perfect life?" I whispered.

"No duh." Edward commented.

"You have it all twisted." I mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Both Edward, and Rosalie said simultaneously.

I could believe the two of them. I would have never thought they felt this way towards me.

"I have the perfect life?" I jumped back up from my seat on the floor, which startled Rosalie as she stumbled back onto her seat, Edward looked taken aback from my outburst.

"You have no clue what the hell I been through. First I leave my home and my friends.."

"Wow!! Such a big issue. "Edward scoffed.

"Shut up! Let me speak for one fucking second." I growled at him and was surprised as to how much venom came out when I said it.

" First off I didn't even know I was leaving until late that night. I then leave only to find out that the woman ,I call my mother only married Phil for his money. She's a gold-digging bitch, who banned me from all contact,No phone calls or anything. She didn't even like you guys. Renee spent thousands of dollars on tanning, fake boobs, and botox. She even almost made us go bankrupt. She didn't even care to check that I was even breathing, or had food. When Phil finally asked for a divorce, she wanted everything ,but me. She didn't even want me to be born! I was a mistake. She just leaves without no goodbye, and she's off god knows where, fucking whatever number boyfriend she's on." I choked, tears streaming down my face.

"The only person I had was Phil, who goes and dies from a fucking brain hemorrhage. You wonder why I even own half of this shit, was because of the fact that he wanted to give me something that Renee forgot to.A better life. All I wanted was somebody and they always leave." I rasped.

"So before you go and say I have the perfect life, get your facts straight." I dropped to the floor sobbing, as I felt small warm hands engulf me. I looked up into the watery eyes of my once best friend.

"I'm so sorry Al." I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sorry Bells," she cried. "if only I'd known. You shouldn't have gone through something like that alone. I just missed you so much Bellie!" She mumbled into my hair using my nickname she gave me.

"I missed you too Allie bear!.. Friends?" I asked looking into her hazel eyes.

"Friends!" she said as we hugged each other tighter.

"Hey… where's my lovin???" Emmett pouted.

" Come on Emmy bear." He smiled, giving me his dimpled smile. he then ran over to us before grabbing Alice and I into a bone crushing hug.

"Em… can't brea..the..." Alice and I gasped.

He quickly released us, before Jasper sauntered over and gave me a welcoming hug.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what made us think that you just would just leave like that without any explanation. We should have known better."

"Its' okay Jazz!!" I grinned at him.

That left Rosalie, Edward, and myself. I glanced over towards Rosalie, who had her own tears flowing down her face, as she gave me a half smile.

"Bella…can we talk?" she asked, unsure of my response.

"Sure lets, go in the kitchen." I responded.

"Look Ro.."

"Look Bel.." we both started, and smiled.

Rosalie responded first "Bella I'm so sorry for acting like a bitch. I was hurt that you left, and I really missed my best friend.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that woman who gave birth to me make me move." I glanced towards Rose.

" It seems like we all have changed so much, too much had happened." I said.

"I know, especially me." Rose mumbled quietly, but I still heard.

"What happened?" I asked. She then told me of what she had gone through and I felt my own tears stream down my face once more. When I had asked her about her relationship with Emmett,she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Another time Bella." She mumbled again, and I quickly nodded.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends!" I replied, as I pulled her into a Emmett worthy hug.

"Geesh, are you trying to break me in half Bells?" she smirked.

"No I just missed you." I smiled.

We walked from the kitchen, back into the living room where my friends sat, all of them except Edward. He was being a real jerk, and the way he attacked me when I was trying to tell him my side of the story. At least Rosalie was kind enough to apologize. Again when I needed him the most. He was gone again.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He decided to walk back and retrieve his car, before it got dark." Jasper said.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about our pig headed brother. I got a idea! How about we go out to eat to catch up." Alice squealed, bouncing up and down.

I looked over towards the clock as it read 8:45 p.m.

"Isn't it kinda late?" I asked. She looked at me with her bambi eyes, and pout that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Okay!" I huffed. She squealed even louder.

The eager pixie rushed over to grab Rose's hand pulling her off the couch, with Emmet and Jasper trailing behind, as she dashed for the door.

"Bella get dressed we'll be back at 10."

"Bye Al!" I hollered and I swore I heard her tell Emmett to hurry it up so they could make a quick trip to the mall…

Yep she's still the same Alice.

EPOV

" _Why did you lie to us about leaving?"….._

As soon as I spoke those words she froze. I couldn't help but glare at her.

"You forgot all about us." I was shocked to see Alice speak those words, she was all for Bella being, here ,but I could still the hurt evident in her voice.

"No I didn't, I could never forget you guys." she tried to reply, but I interrupted…

"You left without saying goodbye, you left us a letter, you didn't even have the nerve to deliver it to us in person." I said, she was about to interrupt so I continued,

No phone calls, letters or visits. You're such a good friend." I said, agitated.

I kept my face emotionless as we all glared at her. I could see hurt evident across her

face. Why was she so hurt? We didn't do anything

"I'm some friend, you didn't do anything, every time I called, no one answered. I sent

letters, and gifts. Always return to sender. You guys forgot about me." she replied.

I couldn't help the grimace that spread across my face, I glanced around to see

Rosalie's grimace mirroring mine. We stared at Bella, until Rosalie spoke….

"Oh poor pity Bella, she goes off to Phoenix, with her mom and rich stepfather. She's living the good life, under the sun, with good looking guys, full of shopping, living the American dream…while the rest of us falter here in the hell-whole of Forks."

I was shocked at her words, but they were the truth. Bella, was living the life most dreamed of. Yeah we were rich, but Bella still had some privileges that we hadn't.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked.

"Stop with the facade Bella, you were probably glad to get away from all of us. You have the perfect life, the money ,while we all had to suffer, in some ways more than others. Rosalie snapped.

I watched as tears starting falling down Bella's cheek, her face now beet red.

"You think I have a perfect life?" she whispered.

"No duh." I commented sarcastically.

"You have it all twisted." she mumbled her voice wavering.

"Bullshit!" Both myself and Rosalie said simultaneously.

Bella looked taken aback at first ,but quickly scrambled to her feet ,jumping in Rose's face causing her to stumble downward towards her seat, luckily Emmett studied her.

"I have the perfect life?" Bella said, her voice octaves higher than her normal.

"You have no clue what the hell I been through. First I leave my home, and my friends." she started. before I interrupted.

"Wow!! Such a big issue. "I scoffed.

"Shut up! Let me speak for one fucking second." she growled at me startling me into silence.

" First off I didn't even know I was leaving until late that night. I then leave only to find out that the woman ,I call my mother only married Phil for his money. She's a gold-digging bitch, who banned me from all contact,No phone calls or anything. She didn't even like you guys. Renee spent thousands of dollars on tanning, fake boobs, and botox. She even almost made us go bankrupt. She didn't even care to check that I was even breathing, or had food. When Phil finally asked for a divorce, she wanted everything ,but me. She didn't even want me to be born! I was a mistake. She just leaves without no goodbye, and she's off god knows where, fucking whatever number boyfriend she's on." I choked, tears streaming down my face.

"The only person I had was Phil, who goes and dies from a fucking brain hemorrhage. You wonder why I even own half of this shit, was because of the fact that he wanted to give me something that Renee forgot to.A better life. All I wanted was somebody and they always leave." she rasped.

"So before you go ,and say I have the perfect life, get your facts straight." the words came out as a whisper, as she dropped to her knees sobbing. Alice quickly rushed over,embracing her into a hug.

We were jerks, well not we...Rosalie yes...and well me. I didn't know she had been through so much. She hides it well, but that's Bella for you. She never liked to show any emotion, and to see her look so broken on the floor just broke my heart. I wanted to be the one who held my arms around her, and whisper in her ears to reassure everything was going to be alright. But no, I had to be the asshole.

I could faintly hear Alice and Bella apologizing to one another. Then seeing Emmett's large form,grabbing the both of them into a bone crushing hug. They both gasped for air, before Jasper sauntered over to give Bella a hug. That Rose and I. Rose called over Bella, and they both walked over into the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare at the contours of Bella's curves through her clothes. I felt my jeans, instantly tighten. I needed some fresh air. It was a really sad moment when you got hard just after a seeing someone walk.

"Yo Em… I'm just going to walk over and get my car before it gets dark." I said.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure.. I could use the walk." I replied.

"Yeah whatever.." he mumbled.

I quickly dashed out of the door. As I was walking, I couldn't help but think about Bella. Her heart- shaped face, her full pink un- proportionate lips, and luscious strawberry scented hair and freesia hinted skin. . She showed so much confidence , but she was broken just like the rest of us. Again she needed me, and I just left again. I didn't even apologize for attacking her. I had let my emotions run wild. She'll probably ignore me,not that I blamed her. I was still hard from earlier and desperately needed a release.I quickly dialed the only number at the moment who could help me.

_'Hello?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my release, I was laying next to Tanya, when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"What Al?"

"Well hello to you too, brother of mine." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"What do you need ol sister of mine!" I grinned.

"That's the spirit big bro. We're going out to dinner at Volterra. Meet us there at 10."

"Will Bella be there?" I asked.

"No Edward, we will just leave Bella at home all alone and hungry on a Friday night." she said sarcastically.

"Ok I'll be there." I said.

"Okay Bye!!" she replied before hanging up the phone. I could hear her faintly screaming at Jasper that his socks didn't match his shirt. Boy he was whipped." I laughed and closed my phone.

"What was that?" the nasally voice asked. Boy she's lucky she's hot as hell, cause her voice alone could run any man crazy.

"I'm going over to Volterra with my family." I replied, not wanting to discuss this any further.

"Can I come Eddie?" I grimaced , she knew I hated that nickname.

"I don't know." I honestly replied. It had been a long night.

"Will she be there?" Tanya emphasized.

"If you mean Bella, yes she is." I glared.

"Then I'm definitely coming. No if ,ands, or buts about it.."

Great.... I was going to spend the night stuck with my family, who can't stand Tanya, and Bella who will probably never speak to me ever again.

When did life get so complicated?

BPOV

After they left ,I quickly went up stairs to take a shower. Quickly jumping in,I let the heat from the water soothe the knots in my body. I slowly closed my eyes, and let my thoughts process everything that happened today. I run into my friends from when I was 13, then they claim that I lied to them, I set the record straight, we hug, and make except Edward,whose being a jerk. Now we're going out to wherever for dinner. Yep...that pretty much sums it all up. I looked at my cell, and saw it was 9:15. I had to hurry,before the eager pixie got here. I stepped into my closet. I just going to be casual ,I mean it's lust dinner right??

I selected a black swoop neck tank, with dark chocolate toned boot cut jeans, with a short sleeved green sweater vest over my tank.

( A/N: Outfit on Profile.) Before I could do my hair, and grab my shoes, their was a knock at the door, I ran down the stairs to open the door, to stop the eager pounding on the door. I opened the door, and my mouth dropped. There was Alice in a gorgeous rose colored strapless dress that flared out at the end, paired with yellow peep toed heels. Her hair in her usual spiky do', with smokey eyes, and light pink lips.(A/N" Outfit on Profile.) Rose stood next to her in a one shouldered silk red top, with a tight red leopard printed skirt, with matching red satin peep toed heels, her long blond hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, her lips a bright red. (A/n: Outfit on Profile.) She would make any girl envious of her tonight. I looked from them to myself, and groaned. I looked so plain.

"Rose, Al! What are you guys wearing?" I asked.

"Umm, our clothes?" Rose answered.

"Rose,Al. Look at me and look at you guys." I gestured from them to me.

"Oh.." Alice looked at me.

"No prob. We can fix that." Alice and Rose grabbed my hands, as we bounded up the stairs, before pulling me to my room.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Oh they'll meet us there." Rosalie said.

"Bella, oh my gosh! You have this huge closet, and no clothes. We have to go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"No Al.. I don't wanna go shopping!!" I begged.

"Anyway what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"Well nothing, but let's see if we can fix it." Both Rose and Alice stepped towards me. Alice grabbed my tank, and pulled out a pear of scissors, and cut my tank to reveal more cleavage than necessary.

"Al!!!" She had just cut one of my favorite tanks.

"Oh shush Bella, you so have the boobs. Rose get started on her hair, while I do her makeup. We have 10 minutes." Alice managed to say in one breath .

She pushed me down on the seat.

Everything was a blur of brushes, and curling irons. When I finally looked in the mirror, my mouth dropped. My eyes were a smokey brown, that made my brown eyes look brighter. My hair looked so luscious with the way it fell in waves down my back.

I stood up and grabbed the two of them in a hug.

"Thank you so much!! I look good!!" I beamed.

"No you look hot!!!" Rose commented.

"Now for some heels." Alice said looking through my closet for my shoes.

"Uh… Al I don't own any heels." I mumbled.

"WHAT!!" Alice screamed.

"I don't own any heels" I said, and Alice and Rose just stared at me.

"What?" I looked up at them through my lashes.

"We are so going shopping tomorrow!! No complaining." Alice beamed.

"Rose, can you go and get the black bag from the trunk?" Alice asked Rose.

"Wait… what… Al, I don't wanna go shopping. What's in the black bag?" I mumbled as Rose went downstairs.

"Oh just a pair of heels." Alice said.

"ALICE!! Do you remember me.. Yeah Bella Swan, who can barley go 10 feet, without falling flat on her face. And now you're trying to put me in those deathtraps." I shrieked. Rosalie came back upstairs with a pair of black satin pumps, with what looked like a 4 inch heel.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me." I asked, looking from the shoes to the now evil grinning Alice.

"No Al…" I squeaked.

"Put them on…Bells!" Alice glared at me, and boy did she look menacing.

"Geesh… okay don't kill me, but I bet these shoes will first." I huffed stuffing my heels into the shoes.

"Love you too Bells!" Alice and Rose pulled me up. I slightly wobbled.

"Come on Bells, we're already late, although I do like to make an entrance." Rose said.

"Okay, Okay, let me check on my dog right quick." I said as Rose, and Alice went outside.

Nessie was fast asleep in her little doggie bed. I made sure she had fresh water before leaving. I grabbed my bag, and locked the door. I looked around the parking lot to see a yellow Porsche in my driveway, with Rosalie and Alice waving out of it.

"This is your car?" I grinned.

"Yeah now get your butt in the car!!" Alice squealed.

I quickly got in the back. Alice sped out the parking lot towards the interstate before I could even fasten my seat belt.

"My god Al, are you trying to kill us?" I managed to get out, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Nope, I always drive like this. If it makes you feel better we all drive this fast." Alice said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Alice eyes on the road!" I screamed.

"Anyway, why are we so dressed up anyway? Its just dinner." I asked. I had no clue where we were going.

"We're going to Volterra!!" Rose hollered.

"Volterra?… That's the new 21 and up ,dance club they just built. I thought we were going out to dinner?" I asked looking between Alice, and Rosalie.

"We are, they serve food there too." Alice quickly said.

"Mind you that none of us are 21, I'm not even 18 yet for crying out loud!" I said.

"Well Em is… and anyway, if anyone looked as good as us, you can get in anyplace." Rose reassured me.

"We're here!!" Alice squealed. We pulled into the parking lot, where the guys were leaning back across their cars. I was surprised to see Tanya there, draped over Edward arm. She dressed as if it was over 100 degrees. She had on shorts, that were barely even there to begin with that looked like underwear, a short grey halter top, with thigh high black boots. Basically she looked like a stripper.(A/N: Outfit on Profile)

"See. She can't even be modest." Alice whispered in my ear, making me giggle.

We all stepped out of the car, before Emmett bounded over towards us.

"About time! I'm starving." Emmett said, before kissing Rose on the cheek.

"You're always starving Em!" I laughed at him as he raked me over with his eyes..

"Whew!! Bella! When did my little sis get boobs." He boomed loudly and I instantly crossed my arms,blushing, which made Emmett laugh even harder, before Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch Rosie… what was that for?" Emmett asked. rubbing the back of his head.

"You're embarrassing her." Rose said, before Emmett grabbed me into a hug.

"Can't breathe Em!!" I gasped.

He quickly released me, as we started heading towards the club. I could see a line curve all around the building. I wondered how we were actually going to get in. As I was walking, I guess I didn't have enough "Bella Moments" for the day , because I stumbled in my heels falling towards the ground, but before I could hit the pavement ,strong hands grabbed me by the waist. I could feel the blush spreading across my face.

I looked up to see, a smirking Edward trying to stifle his laughter, while Emmett boomed out his body shaking through fits of laughter.

"See Al I told you the heels would be the death of me." I grimaced at her.

"Maybe I should have considered letting you wear flats." Alice said, through her own laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the clumsy girl…Ha ha ha.." I huffed.

"Aww you know we love you Bells" Jasper beamed, still holding a laughing Alice.

Edward was still holding my waist, until Tanya cleared her throat. He quickly let go and stepped back.

"Uh…now that we are all over Becca's….disabled moment... can we go inside now?" Tanya sneered.

"Look you little….." Alice started.

"No don't worry about it let's go." I quickly said, before I started walking over towards the end of the line.

"Bells where you going?" Jasper asked.

"The end of the line." I all started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella ,when you look this good, you can get into many places." Rose beamed.

Alice quickly grabbed my hand, as we followed Rose to the front of the line, earning glares from everyone waiting. Rosalie quickly went over to what looked like a maybe middle aged man, who had tuffs of gray hair.

"You mind letting us in?" She purred in his ear.

"Uh… I don't know…the…re other peop…le in...li...ne." He stuttered.

"Please... My friends and I have been waiting forever. Please!" she batted her eyelashes,and he quickly nodded.

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek before letting us inside, as I heard the ' hey's' coming from outside. It amazed me how Rosalie could make any man stutter and lose control.

I looked around to hear the blasting music and various flashes of light…. I wanted to have fun and enjoy myself. We quickly found a table, and all the couples sat next to each other, leaving me squished between Jasper and Rose. We all waited for the waitress to come, and they were all huddled up. Suddenly I was the 7th wheel and felt alone for a moment.

I instantly knew it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

The last of the rewritten chapters...enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

We easily fell in conversation with each other. The waiter quickly brought us our food. I'd barely taken one bite of my food before I was bounded by questions, about my life over the past couple of years

"So…. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Alice.

"Where's Renee?" commented Rose.

"What's your major?" Emmett quickly asked.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Jasper.

"So who's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Geesh!!! One at a time…" I said. They all instantly quieted down, Alice huffed, Tanya just looked bored.

"No I never, had a boyfriend." Alice gasped…

"Bella look at you… you're so…" I broke her off mid sentence "I just haven't met anyone I'm interested in." I said. Edward scoffed, and Alice gave me an all-knowing smile.

"I have no clue where Renee is, I've only seen her a couple of times, and every time I see her, she's with some new boyfriend, that's how I got Nessie. A present she didn't want from one of her boyfriends." I said.

"I'm an English major, I want to become a editor, maybe even a writer. I wanted a new change of scenery, and Reed University had an awesome English program so here I am."

"I only had one friend ,and her name was Angela, she's off at some culinary school in San Antonio.

"You only had one friend?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, who wanted to be friends with the new girl, who's clumsy, blushes at everything, and paler than a vampire." I said. Alice looked sheepish.

"Well don't worry Bells, you got us back!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Thanks… um what do you mean who's Jacob?" I asked looking towards Edward.

"You know who…Jacob. The guy who must have kept you occupied, and prevent us from calling you since he always answered your phone. Isn't he your boyfriend?" Edward sneered.

I felt my anger boil, up Edward was being a humongous jerk….

"Really.. ..…Jacob was the son of one of Phil's teammate, I spoke less than 2 words, to him , he didn't prevent me from anything. How do you even know about him?" I glared at him.

I was annoyed at Edward.. I just wanted to relax, and eat some food, and here he comes ruining my mood.

"Well…he always answered your phone whenever we called.. So I thought." Edward stuttered.

"Well you thought wrong, I lost my phone that day, so he must have kept it." I scoffed back at him.

"Well now that "little Miss Soap Opera" is done with her story. Eddie take me dancing." Tanya said standing up ,pulling Edward along with her as they walked over to the dance floor.

"Just one little punch… It won't hurt.. I won't even break anything." Alice cried,trying to break from Jasper's grasp. I would have to ask her later,why she despises Tanya so much.

"It's okay Al… I've been called worse.." reassuring her.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Just some stuff Renee said, but enough about me… What about you guys?" I asked quickly taking the attention away from me.

"Well, I'm a fashion major." beamed Alice.

"Jazz is, a psychology major, Rose's in relations, and Em is majoring in veterinary medicine." Alice added.

"Emmett and vet. medicine in the same sentence… Wow!! Who would have thought." I mocked.

"Ouch…Bells that hurt." Emmett said ,wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"So what brought you guys to Binghamton?" I asked.

"Well about, a year after you left Carlisle got a deal to work as the head doctor in New Jersey, and Em was the first off to college, and he chose here so we all just followed." Jasper said.

"See Bells I am a leader!" Emmett beamed. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch Rosie!!" Emmett rubbed the back of his head.

Soon the music started blasting _Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada._ We all squealed and jumped up, and headed towards the dance floor. Jasper, and Em started to get up before Alice stopped them.

"No…It's just a us girls." Alice said.

"Aw.. But baby.." Emmett started at Rose.

"No, now go sit down ,and be a good boy, I might just save you a dance, and maybe even more." Rose said seductively in his ear.

Emmett smile a dimpled grin, before pulling Jasper back ,heading towards the table.

We passed by Tanya, and Edward. It looked like Tanya was trying a little too hard, to grind on Edward who looked uncomfortable. We laughed ,and went to the center of the dance floor and started dancing. I was in the middle, with Rose to my right, and Alice to my left. Rose grabbed my hips, and started shimmying against my back, while Alice twirled around us. The old Bella, would have been conscious of all the eyes on her, but the new felt so carefree. We danced to a 5 more songs before _Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis _came over and the guys came over and grabbed the girls.

I was the only person on the dance floor and was about to walk off, when I felt a pair of hands grab me by the waist, I quickly turned around , ready to punch whoever's hands they were, only to stare up into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Care to dance?" He asked in his velvet voice, and I almost buckled to the ground.

"What..a..bout Tanya?" I stuttered. I could feel the heat from his hands on my skin.

"She had to leave early. Something about a sale, and that she had to go to sleep… I don't know …I don't understand girls," he chuckled. "So about that dance?" He asked, and I got lost once again in his eyes.

"Uh.. Sure." I managed to get out.

We passed Em, Rose, Jasper, and Alice swaying back and forth wrapped in each other's arm. We settled on the corner of the dance floor, and began dancing.

Edward put his hands on my hips, as I put mine around his neck.

We started moving back and forth in awkward silence. I was about to say something when Edward interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry I've been a jerk." Edward said warmly. I was glad he was finally apologizing. It was the second time he attacked me in one day.

"No you haven't been a jerk.. You were being a douschebag." I smirked.

"Well….thanks Bells that makes me feel so much better." He mumbled sarcastically.

"You welcome." I grinned.

"Forgive me?" He asked once again, and I became lost in the pools of green with small flecks of gold.

"Yeah. I forgive you, and if you ever hurt me again, you'll be lucky if you are able to have kids." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind. I just missed my best friend." He answered.

"I missed you too." I whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder, as he rested his on mine, and we danced content in each other's arms.

EPOV

_Meanwhile earlier…._

After we sat down, and ordered our food. We fell into easy conversation, well everybody ignored Tanya, so I pretty much had to include her into the conversation.

Bella looked so beautiful. She was absolutely breathtaking. The way she squinted her eyes when she laughed, or the way she would twist a lock of hair around her finger. I was mesmerized by her presence. I had been a jerk, and she hadn't still spoke less than a few words to me. I wanted to asked her so much, and I wanted her to be mine, but she wasn't. My heart has always belonged to Bella, but I guess she didn't feel the same way. I was going to apologize then, but Bella was bombarded with questions.

"So…. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Alice.

"Where's Renee?" commented Rose.

"What's your major?" Emmett quickly asked.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Jasper.

That first question struck a nerve. Did she have a boyfriend. Then I remember that annoying gruff voice who answered her phone. Maybe she did belong to someone else, so instead of apologizing I asked.

"Who's Jacob?"

She answered, Alice's question say she'd never had a boyfriend, she just hadn't found someone she was interested in. I had to scoff at that. Was she lying. I didn't care when she responded to the other questions. I just wanted an answer to mine.

"Thanks… um what do you mean who's Jacob?" she asked dumfounded. She must have knew who I was talking about, I mean he always answered her phone, for fucking sakes.

"You know who…Jacob. The guy who must have kept you occupied, and prevent us from calling you since he always answered your phone. Isn't he your boyfriend?" I sneered.

I looked over to see her face beet red, and I could have sworn I saw steam come out from her ears.

"Really?.. ..…Jacob was the son of one of Phil's teammates, I spoke less than 2 words, to him , he didn't prevent me from anything. How do you even know about him" she glared at me.

"Well…he always answered your phone whenever we called.. So I thought." I stuttered.

"Well you thought wrong, I lost my phone that day, so he must have kept it." Bella scoffed.

I had done it once again. I was being a jerk. I let my emotions get the best of me once again. No wonder she didn't feel the same way. I was about to apologize when Tanya interrupted.

"Well now that "little Miss Soap Opera" is done with her story. Eddie take me dancing." Tanya said standing up pulling me along with her towards the dance floor. I didn't really want to leave, but I thought I should let Bella cool down.

I could faintly hear Alice mumble…

"Just one little punch… It won't hurt. I won't even break anything." I had to smile at that.

Tanya instantly started grinding onto me and I had to admit that it actually hurt. She was trying to be seductive, but it just made her look slutty. I wanted to end things with her, but with Bella around, I knew I couldn't have her, which made the void in my heart larger, and Tanya at the moment was the only person who could fill the void. We danced to a couple of songs, and I saw Rose, Alice, and Bella head towards the dance floor as they instantly started grinding on each other.

Being that Alice, and Rose were my sisters, I was grossed out. I only had eyes for Bella. Watching the curves of her body through her tank, and the swell of her breasts at the top, She truly was a goddess. I was about to get a drink, before Tanya grabbed me saying that she was leaving early, something about a sale. I thought that was strangely odd, for her to be talking about a sale at 11:30 at night. I didn't even really care. Tanya quickly left, and I looked over and noticed that a slow song was now playing leaving Bella without anyone.

She was about to head off the dance floor when I grabbed her by the waist. She quickly spun around and stared into my eyes as I hers.

"Care to dance?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"What..a..bout Tanya?" she stuttered. I could feel the heat from her skin on my hands.

"She had to leave early. Something about a sale, and that she had to go to sleep… I don't know …I don't understand girls. "So about that dance?" I asked again and I was lost once more in those deep chocolate pools known as her eyes.

"Uh.. Sure." she managed to get out.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her into the corner of the dance floor. We passed by Emmett, with Rosalie and Alice with Jasper dancing in each others arms.

I grabbed her waist, as she clasped her arms around my neck. It felt so right. She smelt heavenly, a mix between freesias and strawberries. We swayed for a moment, and I couldn't stand the awkward silence. This was the perfect time for me to apologize. She was about to speak, but I stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry I've been a jerk." I said warmly.

I was hoping she would accept my apology. I had attacked her twice already.

"No you haven't been a jerk.. You were being a douschebag." she smirked.

"Well….thanks Bells that makes me feel so much better." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You welcome." she grinned.

"Forgive me?" I asked once again, and I became lost in her brown doe eyes.

"Yeah. I forgive you, and if you ever hurt me again, you'll be lucky if you are able to have kids." she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind. I just missed my best friend." I answered.

"I missed you too." she whispered.

She leaned her head upon my shoulder and closed her eyes, and I knew from that moment as I rested my head on top of hers…

I was going to do anything to make her mine.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: 

Sorry I didn't post it earlier... R/L intervened. ..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all I do own is this plot......

* * *

**BPOV**

**We danced, in each other's arms, and talked about all that we missed over the years. We were wrapped in each other's arms despite whatever song choice laughing at the memories of us when we were younger. We were pulled from our conversation to hear Emmett booming with laughter.**

"**God you two. Haven't you noticed that you're the only one on the dance floor?" Emmett laughed. **

**I looked at him in confusion. I looked around and sure enough we were the only dancing on the floor. Even the music stopped. I guess I didn't realize how long we were actually out there. **

"**Yeah we called you like three times." Jasper said.**

"**Sorry guys." I commented.**

**They were all glaring at us with shit eating grins. I didn't realize how close we were, until I looked up into his emerald eyes. I instantly stepped back, and felt the heat rush up my face. This made Emmett laugh harder.**

"**So what were you guys, talking about?" A curious Alice asked, she was grinning so hard I swear the lines in her face would be permanently etched on her face.**

"**Nothing, just reminiscing about the past." Edward answered casually.**

"**I'm sure you were." Rose added.**

**I blushed, and we headed out of the club..**

**We were the last ones to leave, when we headed out to the parking lot. I had to admit, I missed the loss of contact from his hands. It felt so right to be in his arms, and I felt like I could lay there forever. We kept sneaking glances at each other, and I felt maybe that he liked me. I wanted him to be mine. **

**Wait… Bella he can't yours. He belongs to someone else. My heart dropped at this realization. No matter how much I wanted him, he couldn't be mine. I would never be that girl, who just waltzes in ,and steals some girl's boyfriend. No matter how much it hurt. I just couldn't do it. I didn't realize I had let out a loud sigh. They all turned to me.**

"**What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.**

**I couldn't tell her the truth, so I said "Nothing.. I just didn't want this night to end."**

"**Me either, we were having so much fun." Rose said.**

"**I know sleepover!" Alice squealed.**

"**That's a great idea.. We can all stay at Bella's house." Rose added.**

" **Wait.. What?" I asked.**

"**Yeah the night doesn't have to end, it's only what?" She glanced down at her watch. "2:30. And its a Saturday! Please Bella!!? Alice pouted.**

"**Okay… We can have a sleepover" I breathed.**

"**I don't know Al….. I'm kinda beat… It's a 20 minute drive to our apartment, and 15 minutes to yours. What do we do about clothes?" Jasper asked.**

**Alice looked deep in thought, about the clothes situation.**

"**Ugh.. Don't worry about it. Al, and Rose can borrow my clothes, and I have some extra clothes left over from Phil." I responded.**

"**Yay!!! It's settled. OMGTHISISGOINGTOBESOMUCHFUN!!!" Alice managed to squeal out in one breath. **

**We settled in the cars, and drove off to my penthouse, picking up some cold drinks, rented some movies and a couple of pizzas. Although I wondered who would want to eat pizzas, and watch movies at 3 in the morning. Apparently we do. **

**We arrived, and quietly scurried inside, not to wake up Nessie. Yes…. my dog could be viscous when she didn't get enough sleep. I laid our stuff on the living room table. The boys, and Rose and Al settled on the couch while I went to look for them some clothes.**

**I went upstairs, and grabbed two tanks, and two pairs of shirts for Rose, and Alice. I even gave them a bra, and some underwear. It would have been weird just giving them to anybody, but these girls were my sisters.**

**I called there names to come upstairs, and directed them each to a bathroom, where they could wash up, and take a shower. **

**I was about to get the boys clothes, before Alice screeched..**

"**Come on now Bells…Cotton underwear? We are definitely taking you shopping at Victoria's Secret." **

**I groaned, before going into the storage room for clothes for the guys. Phil was about the same size as Edward, and Jasper, so I quickly grabbed them some sweat, and two shirts. The question was what I could put over Emmett's massive form. I grabbed one of Phil's jerseys and a pair of athletic shorts. It was going to be a tight fit, but that's all I had to fit him.**

**I gave the boys their clothes, and directed Jazz, and Em to the two remaining bathrooms. Since Rose was in mine, Alice was in the second room, and with Emmett, and Jasper occupying the remaining two. It left me ,and Edward waiting downstairs for one of them to finish. We were sitting in awkward silence again. I was about to say something again, but Rose, and Alice bounced downstairs, freshly dressed their hair still wet.**

"**Shower's free." The both grinned.**

**I stood, up, and headed for the stairs, I told Edward to follow me. I hadn't made it up the first step, before my foot caught, and I was falling backwards. I closed my eyes, and waited for my body to hit the hardwood floor, But it never came. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me once again, and felt the blood rush up my cheeks.**

" **Bella, do you think you can actually go 2 minutes without trying to kill yourself." He laughed.**

"**Ha Ha Ha… bathroom's on the left." I huffed, and carefully stepped into the bathroom. I quickly showered, and grabbed a navy blue tank, with matching shorts, Not wanting to deal with my hair, I quickly put it up in a messy bun.**

**I came back downstairs surprised to see Edward already downstairs. Everyone was sitting downstairs, talking. I couldn't help but stare at the contours of his abs, through the shirt. It looked like he had a 6-pack.**

**I desperately wanted to find out. Chill… Bella he's taken. I thought to myself.**

"**Whoo!! Nice legs Bells." Rose beamed.**

**I quickly turned red, and mumbled a quick thanks. I couldn't help but look over towards Emmett who was shifting on the floor.**

"**Problem Em?" I grinned.**

**I already knew the answer the jersey fit fine, but the shorts were a little tight. I thought I had grabbed the right size, but realization came to me since he was sitting beside Rosalie, and he was staring at her legs.**

"**Yeah these shorts, are too tight.. My manhood can't breathe." He huffed.**

"**You sure it's the shorts, and not "little Emmy?" Rosalie grinned looking down.**

"**Hey.. It's not my fault, and don't call it "Little Emmy" I'm everything but little." Emmett beamed."Eww.. Too much information!" Me ,Al ,Jasper ,and Edward said at the same time,**

**before grabbing the pizzas and drinks and settling on the floor.**

**We fell back into easy conversation, again asking questions about our lives while eating pizza.**

**After we were done eating, I threw our trash away, and from my peripheral vision in the kitchen I could see Alice bouncing up and down on the floor,**

"**Calm down Al…What's got you so hyper?" I asked the still bouncing Alice returning with a bowl of popcorn.**

**It may have been all the caffeine we gave her, but it probably not that. Alice is just always hyper.**

"**I got an idea!!" Alice squealed.**

"**So lets hear it." I asked curiously.**

"**Lets play Truth or dare!" She squealed.**

**I instantly felt all the color drain from my face.**

**APOV**

**I had an idea.. … had been a long time since we played this game. Maybe we could crush some of this sexual tension between Edward, and Bella. It was so obvious, they were attracted to each other, but I could tell Bella was a little reluctant. I would be too, if your crush was dating the seed of chucky. I couldn't stand her with a passion, but enough about me.. I so wanted to play this game. I was literally bouncing in my seat on the floor. Bella returned from the kitchen, with a bowl of popcorn, and sat down beside me. **

"**Calm down Al…What's got you so hyper?" Bella asked me, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.**

"**I got an idea!!" I squealed.**

"**So lets hear it." Bella asked curiously.**

"**Lets play Truth or dare!" I squealed. I could see all the color drain from her face.**

"**Al do we have to?" she begged."Yes…" I said.**

"**But…" Bell pouted.**

"**No buts… you're playing. Now everybody in a circle now." I demanded.**

**We all sat down in a circle, myself sitting next to jasper on my left, Bella on right, who sat next to Edward, who sat near Rose, who was near Emmett.**

"**Here are the rules….I'll write down our names on little slips of paper, and put them in a bag. When its your turn whoever's name you draw, you can ask them Truth or Dare. If you pick your own name, you have to a dare chosen by anyone of your choice. We all have to do at least 1 dare. Those are the rules so lets play." I grinned.**

"**Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Bella groaned.**

"**Aww.. Cheer up Bellsie, its gonna be fun." Emmett commented.**

"**Bella you can go first." I added. Bella grimaced and stuck her hand inside the bag, and pulled out a slip.**

"**Rosalie. Truth or dare" Bella asked.**

"**Truth." Rose said.**

"**Aww you're no fun." Edward said.**

"**Shut up Edward." Bella commented, I'll take the truth.**

"**So I've wondered how did you two exactly get together, and how did Esme, and Carlisle react to seeing you and Emmett, together?" I asked.**

"**You know that's two questions… right? But I'll answer anyway." Rose added.**

**Rose, and Emmett both had grins on their faces, before Rosalie started.**

**RPOV**

"**Boy.. I could remember that day perfectly….."**

_Flashback……_

_3 1/2 years ago._

_Ever since the incident, I felt like I was worthless, that I was just a worthless piece of trash. I had been sleeping all day, rarely eating. Everyone was letting me have our alone time. Over the next couple of weeks, I started to spent most of my time around Emmett. The other's were off, and Emmett was in the garage working on his jeep. I was tired of being cooped up in my room. So I started hanging out with Emmett, in the garage. _

_We would have weird conversations. He showed me how to hotwire a car. Not that I would have an use for it anyway. I felt this strange pull towards him. He was in fact the one who saved me. Even though he was my adopted brother, I couldn't see him as a brother. The way we would interact with each other, felt right. I was scared for anyone to get close to me, but when I would panic, or cry it was him comforting me. I had so many mixed emotions. I didn't really know if he felt the same way, I desperately wanted Bella, here no matter how much I was mad at her. She knew the perfect things to say to me , and gave the best advice. Since she wasn't here. I had to go to the next best thing. My twin brother Edward. _

_Even though he was being a pompous asshole lately, he still was my big bro although I'm older, and I loved him for that. I knocked on the door of his room, and seen he was on his computer, probably myspacing some slut. _

"_Hey Eddie…" I was the only one to call him that nickname, and he instantly knew from my tone that something was wrong._

"_What's wrong Rosie?" He asked concerned._

"_Ed… Had you ever had a piece of you that was ever reluctant, or you regret not making an important decision.?" I asked."I don't follow were you're going…" He asked confused._

_I huffed " Say you like someone, you really like them, but you're afraid they may not like you the same way in return. You're scared to tell them how you actually feel, before it's too late." _

"_I know how you feel." Edward huffed quietly under his breath._

"_What was that?" I asked, I noticed he had been gloomy ever since Bella left. I could have sworn he was in love with her. We all saw that.._

"_Uh…nothing.. So who's the guy?" He asked looking at me._

"_Emmett.." I muffled the words into my hands._

"_Huh?" He asked again._

"_Emmett." I said a little louder._

_Edward looked at me wide eyed. He turned a weird shade of green, before returning to his normal color._

"_Em….Emmett.. " he stuttered._

"_Well yeah…. I sort of like him, like him." I said._

"_Dude… he's your brother?" He commented._

"_Not biologically.." I added._

" _I know that… well how did this happen?" He asked._

_So I told him about the past couple of weeks, and me interacting with Emmett. When he was done Edward looked dumbstruck._

"_Uh.. I don't really know what to tell you sis." He huffed. I let out a large sigh._

"_But. what I can tell you is to just follow your heart." He added, "I kinda wished I did."_

"_Wait, who are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Look it's not about me, do what you have to do. If Emmett doesn't feel the same way it's his loss." He comforted me in a large hug._

"_What about Carlisle, and Esme? What would they think?" I asked worried._

"_Don't worry about them.. You will tell them when it's the right time. They love you both too much." He grinned._

"_Thanks… I love you baby bro…even though you can be so naïve at times" I said warmly getting up._

"_Hey.. You're only older by 10 minutes," He smirked._

"_Yep…. And I'll never let you forget it." I added._

"_Love you too Rose…" He smile a true smile._

_I headed towards to the door to my room, but turned around._

"_Hey Edward…" I asked._

"_Yeah?" He said._

"_Things happen for a reason you know…, and even though you might never get the chance to say how you really feel, just remember that person may feel the same way as you. Even if she is …all the way in Phoenix." I said before stepping out of his room._

_I glanced over my shoulder to see that Edward was in the same position, his mouth agape shocked at my words. I grinned, and went into my room. I decided I would tell Em tomorrow while the others were out._

_The next day I had so many butterflies in my stomach. The others were gone, and Carlisle, and Esme were up in the bedroom, doing god knows what. Eww… just the thought. Emmett was sitting on the couch, flipping through various TV stations. I sat next to him, and he raised his arms, for me to lay my head against his lap. We laid there for a while, as Emmett ran his hands through my blond locks._

"_Look…"he started."Em.." I began."You first.." we both said simultaneously._

_I grinned, and I gestured for him to go first._

"_Look Rose.. I know the last couple of weeks been rough on you…and you probably don't want to hear what I have to say…." He paused."Continue." I said looking up at him from his lap._

" _I like you Rose." He grinned._

"_I like you too Em." I responded._

"_No Rose…. I really like you." Emmett said sheepishly._

_I looked at him my mouth formed in a small o. _

"_Look I understand if you don't feel the same way I completely understand." Emmett mumbled trying to get up._

"_No wait.. Emmett… I like you too." I smiled standing up also._

"_Really?" He said, his dimpled grin spreading across his face._

"_Yeah.." I said._

_He grabbed me in a bone crushing hug, and kissed my forehead._

"_Rose.. You have no clue how long I wanted to do that." He said._

"_Me too." I giggled._

_Over the next couple of months we started dating, and I couldn't be happier._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"**Aww.. That's so sweet!" Bella exclaimed.**

"**I know right…" Edward said batting his eyelashes in a squeaky girly voice.**

"**Shut up Edward, So how did Carlise and Esme take it?" Bella asked.**

**Maybe you should let Emmett tell that story.**

**EMPOV**

_Flashback…_

_1 year ago…_

_Me, and Rose were sitting on the couch of out Parents house. We had came down from Binghamton since we were on break. Everyone was out of the house, and it was just me and rose on the couch. We were still hiding our relationship, from Carlisle, and Esme. Only Edward, Alice, and Jasper knew and were okay with it. I could even see Alice, and Jasper getting closer._

_Since the house was free of people. Me and Rose started cuddling on the couch, and started planting playful kisses on each other. Soon our kisses, were in full make out mode. I guess we were so into each other that we didn't hear the door open. We both heard a large gasp, and we both jumped apart._

_There in the doorway was Carlisle , and Esme with shocked expressions on their faces. Esme started turning a faint purple color, and leaned on the counter for support. Carlisle actually started swaying, back and forth till he finally fainted on the floor._

_We all rushed over, to help him up, but no response._

_Rose got Esme a glass of water, while I tried to wake, a still unresponsive Carlisle._

_I didn't notice the others returning, and all of them stood there glaring as to why he was on the floor._

"_Why is Carlisle on the floor?" Alice asked._

"_Well.. He kind of fainted." Rose said._

"_Why?" Jasper asked._

_Before I could answer Esme commented…"We walked in on your brother, and sister making out." Esme said still looking a little green,_

_They mouths all formed perfect little o's before Edward commented.._

"_Finally killed him..huh Em?" Edward mocked._

"_Shut up.. This is not funny." Emmett grimaced. Carlisle started to stir._

"_Yes he's waking up." Esme said relieved._

_When he finally woke up, me , and Rose went into detail, about what happened over the past couple of years._

"_I still don't understand, why you guys didn't tell us earlier?" Esme asked hurt._

"_We didn't think you would understand, you know with us being adopted siblings ,and all." Rose said._

"_Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked. It's not everyday you see your children making out." Esme said."You got that right." Carlisle responded with a ice bag against his forehead."You okay ol' man." Jasper said chuckling._

"_Shut up Jasper!" Carlisle said._

"_But… you fainted, I thought at least Mom, would faint before you." Alice said struggling with her own laughter._

"_Yeah Whatever." Carlisle mocked._

"_Well, I won't stop you guys, I kinda figured this would happen, with you all being so close with each other. This may take some time, but don't you guys ever surprise me like that again. Understood?" Esme questioned._

"_Yeah." Both me, and Rosalie said."Great now give me some love." Esme said grabbing the both of them._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

**Everybody's were bright red, and full of laughter . Bella actually had tears streaming down his face.**

"**Omg! I can't believe he actually fainted." Bella exclaimed.**

"**Yep, who would have thought Mr. Big top doctor who doesn't faint at the sight of blood, faint at people making out." Edward laughed.**

"**So that's why, Alice and Jasper still haven't told them yet." Bella said.**

"**Yep that's all we need is Carlisle fainting again." Emmett boomed.**

**BPOV**

"**So Rose, it's your turn." Alice said passing the bag over to Rose.**

**Rosalie grabbed a slip and opened it and she said "Jasper."**

"**So Jasper… she started. Truth or Dare?" Rose asked.**

"**Uh.. I'm gonna go with a dare so I can get this over with." Jasper.**

**Rose got a mischievous grin across her face.**

"**Okay I dare you, when we take Bella shopping, to walk up to three rand people, scratch your crotch area, and say "Damn, those crabs really do itch." Rose smirked.**

**We all burst out laughing in huge fits of laughter.**

"**Do I have to Rose?" Jasper groaned.**

"**Yep, now it's your turn." Rosalie said giving the bag over to Jasper.**

"**Emmett." Jasper said.**

"**Truth or dare?" Jasper said.**

"**Jazz.. You already know. I choose dare!" Emmett boomed.**

"**Okay I dare you to switch clothes with Bella." Jasper smirked.**

"**What!" We both exclaimed.**

"**..clothes." Jasper said again.**

"**Aww..come on man. I'm already squished up in this. and you want to put me in a tank top, and itty bitty shorts?" Emmett huffed.**

"**Yep..Now you to go." Jasper pushed.**

**I groaned and stepped towards the bathroom. I reluctantly pulled off my tank, and shorts before handing them off to Rose to give to Emmett. When she gave me Emmett clothes, I grudgingly put them on. The clothes seemed to swallow me, and I had to keep adjusting the jersey to lay on my shoulder, so it doesn't reveal my undergarments.**

**I stepped out, and waited for Emmett to come out the bathroom, before heading downstairs. I could faintly hear him say "There's no way in hell I'm coming out in this."**

"**Come on Em!" Were waiting," I said through the door.**

**I heard him say "I'm so going to get you Jasper!" before opening the door, and I couldn't help but snicker. Here was Emmett with his massive form wearing my tank top, that was now stretched to the limit , with his massive thighs in my little shorts.**

"**Ha Ha Bella… this is worse than the clothes you gave me before." Emmett pouted."Aw suck it up, I'm about to drown in this." I mocked back.**

"**Now lets go back downstairs." I pushed him forward.**

**Once we got downstairs, I heard whistle coming from everybody.**

"**Nice legs Em." Jasper mocked.**

"**Shut up Jazz, I'm so gonna get you for this.**

"**Yeah who would have thought that blue was your color." Edward smirked dodging a pillow thrown from Emmett.**

"**I can't even breathe." Emmett complained.**

"**How do you think I feel, how can a person breathe with all of this fabric on.**

"**Oh yeah…nice bra by the way Bells." Alice cocked an eyebrow at me gesturing to my shoulder where the top half of my bra was showing. I instantly turned red, and heard Edward take in intake of breath.**

"**Yo..Em your turn." I passed the bag to him, and he pulled out another slip.**

"**Alice..Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.**

"**Uh.. I going to go with Truth." Alice grinned.**

"**Fine, If you had to save one thing from a fire or, you had rescue only one person. Would you save either Jasper or your brand new Manolo's. **

**Alice looked deep in thought for a moment.**

"**Al…" Jasper glared at her.**

"**Sorry.. I'll save Jasper." Alice grinned.**

"**Although he was going to buy me a pair once I saved him." Alice added.**

"**Typical Alice." I commented.**

"**Your turn Al." Rose said throwing the bag over into Alice's lap.**

**She grabbed a slip , and opened it glaring at both me and Edward. A sneaky glare spread across her face. I didn't like that smile. I was actually scared that she had pulled my name.**

"**Then she finally spoke.**

"**Edward." she grinned, and I instantly felt relieved.**

"**Truth or Dare?" A still grinning Alice asked.**

"**Dare." He said.**

"**I dare you to give Bella a three minute lap dance." she smirked.**

**I think both mine and Edward's mouth dropped.**

"**What?" was all I managed to squeak out.**

"**You heard me." Alice grinned again.**

"**I dare you to give Bella a three minute lap dance." she gestured to Edward.**

**This was not going to be pretty I thought. I looked over to Edward, and his piercing green eyes laid upon mine. We both sat there looking at each other unsure of what to do next. I could tell we were both nervous. Then I finally realized something……**

**We were both screwed...**

* * *

**Some of you were wondering about their current ages so here you go....**

**Bella- 17**

**Alice -18**

**Edward -19**

**Rosalie-19**

**Jasper -20**

**Emmett -21**

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!!!!! It makes Alice happy!! Don't you want her to be happy?**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I just seen Paranormal Activity, and it was so scary. If you're not a big fan of scary movies, I wouldn't reccomend seeing it, If you are be prepared, and stay away from liquids, Seriously the guy next to me almost wet himself. This chapter is pretty short, but don't worry the next 2 chapters I'm posting this weekend will be will start off a little slow, but the drama is coming. We will soon be re meeting a special friend, that's going to turn Bella's world upside down.

* * *

** Chapter 11**

_Previously….._

"_I dare you to give Bella a three minute lap dance." she gestured to Edward._

_This was not going to be pretty I thought. I looked over to Edward, and his piercing green eyes laid upon mine. We both sat there looking at each other unsure of what to do next. Then I finally realized something……_

_We were both screwed._

**BPOV**

"**Crap!" I thought to myself.. Of course… I glared at Alice hard…that traitor… she of course, was the only one who knew I had a crush on Edward. How could she do this to me, and him, would he do it? I don't even really know. I looked up at me, his emerald eyes directed on mine. I instantly felt all the heat rush in my face, I probably was beet red, right now.**

"**Whatever happens…happens." I thought mentally. I mean, he had a freaking girlfriend…for fucking sakes. I wouldn't let my feeling affect me at all, he wasn't mine but it is a friendly game…. Well might as well just to get it over with.**

**It was now all up to him….**

**EPOV**

**Damn that little pixie!! She knew I had a crush on Bella, we just made up as friends, and are taking baby steps, she has to come up and make it fucking awkward. I honestly didn't know what to do. I stared up into Bella's eyes for her to give me any sign that this was okay. She slowly raised up her head towards, and directed her gaze towards mine. I saw the beautiful crimson blush spread across her face. I was amazed by her beauty.**

"**Are you two ever, going to start?" Alice groaned.**

**I looked back over to Bella, who just shrugged, and said "Whatever." My heart fell at those words, maybe she didn't feel the say way about me. **

**I simply groaned, and got up. Rose grabbed Bella's hand, and dragged her over to the couch.**

"**Let gets this over with." I grumbled headed towards Bella.**

"**Nope…not yet, you need some music. You can dance to me, and Rosie's favorite song to listen to." Emmett said, grabbing his ipod, and sticking it in Bella's ipod speakers.**

**Soon enough…. the melody to **_Take you Down, by Chris Brown _**started blasting through the speakers. I could feel my ears burn at this. How awkward did they want this to be?**

**I gave a grimace towards Emmett and, said " I don't even want to know, why this is your favorite song."**

_Here we are, all alone in this room._

_And girl, I know where to start and what we? gonna do.._

_I'll take my time, we'll be all night, girl_

_So get ready ,babe, I got plans for me and you._

**I sauntered over towards Bella, and she looked mortified. Her face was so red, it looked like she was permanently sunburned. I was conflicting whether or not to stop or not, but kept on going. I spun around her, and stood in front of her, as she started panting hard.**

_It ain't my first time, but _

_Baby girl we can pretend _

_Hey lets bump and grind_

_Girl, tonight will never end_

**That technically was true, but I couldn't help but, wish it was Bella that was my first, instead of some whiny red-head, I met in 12th**** grade. I got down on my knees, and crawled over towards her, and did a small back flip taking my feet under me into a small roll. I did, a couple of pelvic thrusts around Bella before letting the chorus consume me.**

_Let me take you down _

_I really wanna take you down _

_And show you what I'm about _

_Can I take you now? _

_Your body, body oh Your body, body up and down._

**I slowly trailed back to Bella, my eyes connected on her, the crimson blush still evident on her face. As I started fake grinding on to her side her breath sped, up. I was glad I could get this reaction out of her.**

"**Breathe Bella." I said, and I heard her let out a breath of air, and I couldn't help but, smirk. I was doing, this. No other girl ever reacted to me, and I swear "Little Eddie" popped up. I guess I was to busy stroking my ego that I didn't realize that the song had stopped playing, all I could hear, was Bella's now steady breathing, and a booming laughter from none other than my brother Emmett.**

"**Damn, Ed… I taught you well." Emmett left.**

"**Yeah, I agree. You almost gave ol Bells here a heart attack." Jasper agreed.**

**I glanced over my shoulder to get a quick glance at her. Her face still bright red, Bella gave me a timid smile, before sitting back down on the floor.**

**I wanted to know what she was thinking, I wanted more than anything to get in that pretty little head of her's, and know what she was thinking.**

**BPOV**

"**Holy shit." I think I just came in my pants. That was so freaking hot. The way his body moved, I could see the faint contours of his abs, through his t-shirt. I could even smell the faint hint of musk, and citrus on his skin. If felt like my face was on fire, I could he had noticed. His once bright green eyes, were dark as he danced. Could that be lust.. I see. No it couldn't be he had a girlfriend. I had, a thought once again that he only did this because he was obligated to.**

**My heart fell once more. I had swore that I wasn't going to let my feelings get to me, but I had so many mixed signals. I suddenly felt ill. I sat back down on the floor, as Emmett, and Jasper boomed with laughter at his dancing skills. He glanced over his shoulder, and smirked at me, and I gave him a timid smile. I had so many butterflies in my stomach, I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like playing truth or dare anymore, so I suggested we started watching movies. They all grumbily agreeded. We all grabbed some extra slices of pizza, before settling on the floor. I sat beside Emmett, and tried to steer away from Edward. It looked like he was doing the same. The first movie of course I didn't pick was Paranormal Activity, and I couldn't help but cringe. I thought they would at least remember that I didn't like horror movies. Especially when I first seen Child's Play, I swear to this day, I steer clear from an dolls, of any type afraid that they would come to life, and kill me and my sleep. Jasper turned off the lights, and I leaned against the couch. **

"**Bells, I know you're not afraid of a little ghosts are you? Alice grinned,**

"**Uh….n…no." I stuttered.**

"**Whatever you say." Alice evilly smirked.**

**The first part of the movie wasn't scary. **

"**You're being a baby" , I thought to myself.**

**I grinned to myself, and leaned forward towards the screen, all of sudden there was a sudden jump. I screamed, and jumped high into the air. Emmett quickly paused the movie rubbing his ears.**

"**Damn Bells.. I think I want to actually be able to hear later." Rose laughed.**

"**Shut up Rose. It just caught me off guard." I grumbled.**

"**I sat back down next to Emmett on the floor, to watch the rest of the movie. It wasn't even 2 minutes, before another jump, and I screamed again, jumping once more, falling onto Emmett, and Rose, and Alice. Emmett paused the movie once more.**

"**Nope, that's it, go sit next to Eddie over there, you're going to make me deaf by morning." Alice grumbled.**

"**Technically it is morning." I smiled sheepish.**

"**You know what I mean." Alice smirked. What was up with Alice and that smirking. I could tell she was up to no good. It wasn't my fault I was scared. They had there guys to comfort them, and make them feel better. Things were still a little awkward between, me and Edward, but I settled down next to Edward . **

**He grinned, and whispered in my ear "Don't worry I won't let any ghosts, get you."**

**I grinned " Yeah you better, or I'll come back from the dead, and haunt you." I was glad that was over, we could be ourselves again. They un paused the movie once more, and it was an eerie quiet. I knew something scary was about to happen, so I decided to step out of the room, to grab some more popcorn, I came back into the living room to sit back down next towards Edward. I had to pass the flat screen to sit down. I was dark, and I was trying very hard not to fall over everyone laying on the floor.**

**As soon as I passed the screen, I think life was just out to get me. As soon as I passed, a sudden jolt came to the TV screen, and I screamed for what felt like the hundredth time. I tripped over jasper's hand and fell onto Edwards lap. I could tell I knocked the air out of him. Popcorn went flying everywhere landing onto everyone.**

"**Bella!" They all screamed.**

"**Sorry." I mumbled my face burning.**

"**Geesh Bella, we thought when you said you had us covered by getting some more popcorn, I didn't actually think you meant it." Rose grumbled picking popcorn from her blond locks.**

"**Aww..don't worry Rosie. It's two of my favorite things, my sweetie, and my favorite salty treat." Emmett exclaimed presenting his dimpled smile.**

"**Yeah if you really wanted to sit in my lap, all you had to do was asked." Edward grinned.**

**I raised one eyebrow at him, and flipped him off.**

"**Ouch that Hurt Bella." Edward mocked hurt.**

"**Yeah like your face." I replied.**

"**Oooh you got burned." Emmett boomed, putting his hands over his mouth.**

"**Okay now, since we obviously can't watch the rest of the movie without the risk of becoming deaf." She glared at me. "Lets pick another one."**

**We settled on Crank, and we all settled back down on the ground covered by our pillows, and blankets. I only seen the first, 20 minutes of the movie before I felt, my eyelids start to drift. I closed my eyes momentarily, and let the darkness consume me.**

**EPOV**

**She was so beautiful. Like an angel dancing among the clouds. She was soundly sleeping to me, and I could see the others tire out. Jasper switched back over to regular television, before snuggling up to Alice on the floor. Emmett was already asleep, snoring, while Rosalie pushed a pillow to his space, before snuggling up to him. I wished I could be in their position, to have someone, that I truly loved. I was about to close my eyes, until Bella rolled over and snuggled into my side her hand on my chest. I was shocked I didn't know what to do. Should I move, but I didn't want to move from her warmth against my body. She nuzzled once again into , my side, and I felt my eyes starting to drop. I could feel her heartbeats pulsing against my skin slow, but steady.**

**In that moment, whether she liked me or not, I wouldn't change what we had at this moment for anything. I closed my eyes, and fell into the darkness of oblivion, drifting off slowly, dreaming of a special brown eyed girl.**

* * *

Review please!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kinda short. Basically a filler. Drama starts Next chapter. Someone is making a reappearance.....and it's going to make Bella's world crazy, and make Edward do things, he never thought he'll do.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**APOV**

**I woke up early, to a furry ball scurrying over my body, I was about to scream out loud, when I noticed it was just Bella's dog Nessie. She was so cute, I couldn't wait to dress her up, ohhhh, I might even buy her some doggie polish. I looked around to see if anyone was up, everyone was still asleep.**

**I looked over to my right to see the most cutest thing. Awww, they look so cute. Bella was resting her head on, Edward's chest. He had his hands protectively around her. My plan, sort of worked last night, my whole goal was to make them realize how they feel about one another. We can all tell. I was so glad, I picked Edward's name out of the bag, I was hopping he picked dare, and when he did I knew exactly what his dare was. A lap dance. It was so perfect, I thought Bella was going to combust since her face was so red. Although it wasn't my intention, things were awkward between the two of them. Since that didn't work out so well, I was glad Bella suggested to stop playing, and watch a movie. Time for phase 2. I specifically chose a horror movie, so that Bella would be scared enough to go and cuddle up to Edward. After almost making all go deaf, she finally settled by Edward. They didn't speak towards one another, and I internally groaned. Bella had left to go get some popcorn, and Edward was looking a little down. Then as fate would have it Bella fell landing in Edward's lap, covering us with popcorn in the process. I could see the way they looked at each other, but I guess they were too oblivious towards their feelings. I was going to do anything to help them get together, I'm too sneaky for my own good, but you know what that's why my name is Alice.**

**Since I was the first up, and I decided to check my cell phone to see what time it was. It was 2 in the afternoon…**

**"Damn… we only have so much time for shopping." I huffed out loud.**

**I quietly woke up Jazzy, then Emmett, and Rosalie.**

**"What the hell Al, I was just getting to the part where, Megan Fox was about to go dow…."**

_**Smack!**_

"**Oh Rosie…my bad you're the only girl I dream about.." Emmett huffed rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Uh huh, sure honey. Whatever you say.." Rose glared sleepily.**

"**Ha.. Looks like someone isn't getting any this week." Jasper laughed.**

"**So what do we owe the pleasure of you my dear sister waking us up, at this ungodly hour?" Emmett asked.**

"**Em…it's 2 in the afternoon. Time to get up, and anyway were going shopping!!!**

**Both the boys groaned.**

"**Look you don't have to come. Although we could use the help carrying our bags." Rose grinned.**

"**Uh… no. If we have to go, it will be in the Video game store." Emmett grumbled.**

"**Typical Boys." Rose huffed.**

"**Come on…lets go, we only have so many hours till closing." I grumbled.**

"**I'll go wake Eddie, and Bells." Emmett mischievously grinned.**

**This wasn't going to be good…**

**EPOV**

**I was having the most amazing dream. Bella, and I were in a meadow. We both were laying beside each other. She looked like a goddess. We were staring at one another, and it looked like Bella was about to say something. The first word looked like she was about to say "I" . But when she opened her mouth, it wasn't her angelic voice I heard, It sounded a lot like Emmett's. Maybe I was having a nightmare. Please no…no, then she spoke again in the foreign voice "Wake UP!!!!!!"**

**I quickly shot up accidentally rolling over her in the process. My body laid on top of hers. I looked down to see if she was awake, even though that was probably a lost cause since I fell on top of her. Her big brown doe eyes looked up at me, full of shock.**

**Crap…were back to being awkward….**

**BPOV**

**I was on cloud nine, my dreams were filled with a bronze haired god, with the most amazing green eyes, with flecks of gold. My dream was so real, It actually felt as if I was curled up to him, the warmth from his chest on mine. His steady breaths, tickling my skin. I was so glad this was a dream, I didn't want things to be awkward like they were earlier. I relished in the moment, until I heard Emmett's booming voice. My dream suddenly stopped, and I felt an thump against my chest. I opened my eyes, to see what knocked the breath out of me only to gaze into 2 bright green ones down at mine. I could hear everyone's laughter in the background. Was wondering why they were laughing at me, but mostly in particular I wanted to know why he was on top of me…… **

**EPOV**

"**Oh shit!" I'm sorry Bells, Emmett scared me, and I didn't mean to you know…."**

"**It's okay Edward, I should have known." Bella smiled beautifully.**

"**Thanks.." I grinned.**

"**Edward.." She said, my name rolled beautifully off her tongue.**

"**Yeah?" I asked.**

"**Uh do you mind getting off me now, you're cutting off my air supply." Bella huffed breathless.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry… really I am." I stuttered rolling off of her. I guess I was too infatuated with her beauty that I didn't realize I was still on her,**

**I gave her my hand, and helped her off the floor. We both dusted ourselves, turning around to be met by 2 shit grinning faces.**

"**Thanks Em, because of you I fell on top Bella." I grimaced stretching out my bones from laying on the floor.**

"**Like you didn't enjoy it." Emmett grinned.**

**Bella instantly turned red, and followed the girls to the bathroom. Damn she won't even look at me now.**

"**Thanks a lot Emmett!" I gave him a death glare.**

"**Oh Eddiekins, don't get your panties in a bunch we all know you like her." Emmett laughed.**

"**I do not, and don't call me Eddiekins." I grimaced.**

"**Come on man, we all know you do, ever since we were kids, only you and Bella are too oblivious to see what's right in front of you." Jasper reasoned**

"**So maybe I like her." I huffed quietly.**

"**What was that Ed?" Jasper grinned using his hand to cup his ear.**

"**I like her…okay" I said once more.**

"**No…that's it you love her." Emmett grinned.**

"**No I don't… I don…t" I stuttered.**

"**Say it." Emmett pushed.**

"**No." I replied.**

"**Say it" Jasper egged. I was becoming Highly agitated. I did love her but I was afraid to admit it.**

"**Come on!" they both said simultaneously.**

"**I Love her okay!" I screamed a little too loudly.**

"**Love who?" Alice said, walking back into the room with the other girls. Bella was looking expectedly at me. What do I do? I was deciding whether or not I should tell her I feel, but at the same time she might not feel the same way. I had so many conflicting emotions, to protect myself I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.**

"**Tanya!" All their mouths dropped including Bella's into perfect little o's.**

**I didn't realize what I said till Alice spoke up.**

"**You actually love her?" Alice almost screamed at me.**

"**Uh, yeah." I managed to say I couldn't go back on what I said, I was in deep thought, so I blocked out all the profanities Alice was screaming . I deeply regretted it what I just said. Bella looked as if I had killed her puppy. Any chance I now had with Bella, just went down the drain. I'm such a dumbass….**

**BPOV**

_Meanwhile a couple minutes earlier in the bathroom….._

**I looked into the mirror, my face was flushed from the night before. I quickly brushed my teeth, and thought about the day's recent events. First a lap dance, then I fall onto his lap, then I wake up to his gorgeous face inches from mine. He smelled so good, I just wanted to close in the distance and press my lips against his, just to breathe in his scent. I wanted him so bad, I wanted nothing more than just to take him on the floor and ravage him. Though that wouldn't be a pretty sight, to see. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, when I thought about dancing with him. His warm hands on my waist, and my arms around his neck. My face against his chest where I could hear his steady heartbeats. I wanted to remember that moment forever. I started to brush my hair with my brush, when Rose, and Alice stepped in.**

"**Aw..lookie Rose our little Bella looks like she's in love." Alice faked wiping a tear from her eyes.**

"**Shut up Al!! I'm not in love." I tried to say but I couldn't hide my grin.**

"**Details, details, details!" Alice squealed.**

"**I might be in love with your brother." I mumbled.**

"**Who Jazz?Em?" Rose mocked hurt.**

"**You know who!" I said back.**

"**Do we now?" Alice smiled…she was going to make me say it. I got something for her.**

"**Yeah I want Jasper so bad.!" I mocked back. Alice's mouth dropped open, and Rose tried to stifle her laughter.**

"**..funny!" Alice said punching me in the arm.**

"**Ouch Alice, I really like to keep use of my arm, if you don't mind." I winced rubbing my arm.**

"**Sorry, but still just say it." Alice sighed.**

"**Fine…. I might be in love with Edward!" I closed my eyes, my face was probably a bright shade of crimson right now.**

**Both Rose, and Alice squeezed me into a hug.**

"**I always knew it." Alice squealed.**

"**Knew what?" I asked dumbfounded.**

"**We all knew you like him, well all except Edward, who's too blind." Rose grumbled.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yep, I think he feels the same way. Have you noticed the way he looks at you?" Alice questioned.**

"**I don't know. I don't think he sees me in that way. There probably will never be anything between. Even if there was something between us. What about Tanya? He's still dating her." I replied.**

"**Don't make me laugh Bells! He doesn't care for Tanya, all he's looking for is a good lay." Alice grinned.**

"**But what if I'm that to him… He might just want to get in my pants…" I tried to continued until Alice stopped me.**

"**Don't let me ever hear those words come from your mouth again. He would never do that to you, and if he did I will castrate him personally, and feed it to your dog." Rose added.**

**I couldn't help but smile…. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Rose…. So you really think I'll ever have a chance?"**

"**Yep, I wouldn't doubt he felt the same way." Alice reassured me.**

"**So what's today's agenda?" I asked.**

"**Shopping!!!" Rose, and Alice said enthusiastically.**

"**No!!" I groaned.**

"**Yep..now lets go.**

**So maybe I did have a chance, if Edward didn't really feel for Tanya we could take things slow. The girls and I walked back downstairs to head into the living room, and overheard Edward having a conversation with Emmett, and Jasper.**

"**Say it." Emmett was pushing.**

"**No." Edward replied.**

"**Say it" Jasper egged. I**

**Edward look agitated. **

"**Come on!" they both said simultaneously.**

"**I Love her okay!" Edward screamed loudly.**

"**Love who?" Alice asked bouncing beside me.**

**Edward looked deep in thought till he blurted out the one name, that I didn't wan to hear.**

"**Tanya." He replied.**

**My mouth dropped, as did the others. Even Edward himself looked shocked as to what he had just said. My heart broke into millions of pieces. He loved her, not me. I could feel the tears glaze over in my eyes, but I will myself not to cry. I blocked everything out, I headed back stairs to get dressed. I didn't hear Rosalie calling my name, or even Alice shouting profanities at Edward. I crawled onto my bed, closed my eyes and wished my bed swallow me whole. I was being foolish.**

**I wanted him so bad, but he didn't want me…….. he never did…**

**APOV**

**All I saw was red. My asshole of a brother was in love with Tanya. He knew I couldn't stand her, and he goes up and does this. I didn't even notice Bella leaving the room. She was probably crushed, after both me and Rose reassured her that he didn't have any feelings for Tanya. This was it, I couldn't take it anymore, I started screaming at him for being so stupid. He looked like he was ignoring me, which only made me angrier. By time I was finished. I was so made I wanted to go help Rose castrate him, grind it up in a food processor, and then feed it to Bella's dog and say "Bon Appetite."**

**RPOV**

**My douche of a brother hurt, one of my best friends. I know how it feels, to love someone and hope they love you back. I was glad I had Emmett, and Alice had Jasper. As for Edward I suggest he run because if I get next to anything sharp sometime, soon he can say goodbye to "Little Edward."**

**EPOV**

**What did I just do?**

**I managed to ruin it all in a matter of seconds. I didn't love Tanya, I loved Bella with all my heart. But me being, stupid, just blurted out the one name. I could have said any name, but no I chose the one my family despises. After Alice was done hollering at me, Emmett told me, that we were going to meet the girls at the mall. I noticed Bella wasn't in the room, and was about to go check up on her when, Jasper stopped me. Just let the girls cool off. I sighed and went towards my Volvo. **

**Since the three of us shared a apartment, I trailed behind them for the 20 min. ride.**

**I didn't even bother trying to get my key out of my pocket, I let Emmett open the door, and slugged my way towards the couch.**

"**I fucked up..guys" I grumbled.**

"**Yeah you did, I never seen that little pixie so mad before." Emmett agreed.**

"**Yeah…why did you blurt out Tanya's name anyway." Jasper asked.**

"**I don't know.. I guess I sort of panicked." I huffed.**

"**Well you and all the panicking, may have made you lose all your chances you had with Bella." Jasper said.**

"**So what do I do now?" I asked.**

"**First you have to set things right, first get rid of Tanya, she's a bitch… Second tell Bella about your feelings, and even if she doesn't feel the same way, although I doubt it. Fight for her, if you truly do love her, as I can tell. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way." Emmett beamed.**

**Wow, that was a lot to take in, and for once Emmett actually made sense.**

**BPOV**

**I felt the soothing hands of my best friends on my back, as I sobbed into my pillow.**

"**Shh…its okay Bells." Rose cooed.**

"**Yeah my brother was being an ass." Alice said.**

"**I told you he probably didn't feel the same way." I said, my voice raspy.**

"**I thought he did… I'm so sorry honey.." Alice said tears, brimming in her eyes.**

"**No. it's not your fault I was being foolish to think he could ever like me. I can't compare to Tanya." I huffed.**

"**Now you know that's a lie, Nessie looks better than Tanya. Now let's stop all that crying that's Edward's loss. We'll be back in 20 minutes and we'll go shopping." Alice said.**

"**Yeah, and if Edward doesn't want you there are plenty of guys that will." Rose reassured.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Duh Bella, now go take a shower and we'll be back.**

"**Thanks you guys…" I grinned.**

"**No problem Bells that what sisters are for." Rose smiled before following Alice out.**

**I laid back on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. They were right. It was okay if he didn't want me. Like they said, there are plenty of guys, I could go out with. Of course it wasn't the guy I wanted, but I would settle. There is no reason, to want someone that doesn't want you back. He sees me as a friend, and we will stay friends. I don't want to ruin that for anything in the world. I'm tired of crying. If he doesn't want me it's his loss, he loves Tanya I'll be happy for him. That's all I want for him….She can be with the person she loves….**

**I just wish I could be with the one I love.**

**Reviews.... Any guesses who going to make Bella, and Edward's world upside down? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait, I climbed a rope thursday, and friday my arms were in protest and still are. Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this up in about 20 minutes.

* * *

**

** Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

**Not too long after the girls left, I quickly changed out of my pajamas, and threw on my most comfortable clothes, my favorite rolling stone shirt, my old jeans and ratty converse. I threw my hair into a messy bun, and went back downstairs and laid back on the couch. Nessie quickly scurried onto my lap, as I settled down. I desperately wanted to relax, my heart was in shambles by the only guy I liked. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that he didn't feel the same way for me as I him. I was feeling restless, I decided to close my eyes for a while. Right when I was leaning into peaceful slumber, there was a hard knock at door. I sighed before getting up to open the door. There stood Rose, as she took in my features, my messy hair and puffy eyes. I was willing myself not to cry but stray traitor tears started to fall. Rose quickly embraced me in a comforting hug..**

" **Its okay Bells, it's all right." she cooed.**

"**I know it just hurts.." I huffed.**

"**I know…come on Alice's in the car with the engine running." Rose said.**

"**Okay, let me lock up. Do you mind grabbing Nessie?" I asked.**

"**Sure.. But you know pets aren't allowed in the mall right?" Rose questioned.**

"**Yeah I know, I'll just leave her in the back, with the window rolled down." I replied.**

**Rose quickly picked up Nessie, as I grabbed my bag, and locked the door. I turned around and swore I could see Alice bouncing she knew I hated shopping. I got in the back, as Rose sat in shotgun. Alice glanced at me in the mirror as she pulled out of the lot ,and it looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.**

"**Bella!!! What are you wearing?" Alice grimaced.**

"**Al.. it's called clothes, you of all people should know this.." I smirked.**

"**You know what I mean Bells…." Alice replied.**

"**I like my clothes Al…it's very comfortable." I huffed.**

"**Ever heard of comfortable but stylish? I know you're heartbroken, but you have to stop moping so much." Alice grinned.**

"**I know." I said.**

"**She's right Bells, were going to make you look hot!! Forget Assward, he can have Tanya all he wants." Rose encouraged.**

"**Thanks guys!" I grinned , giving them a hug from behind.**

"**Aww you're welcome Bella. Now we have to hurry. I set us an appointment at the spa for 4, so we can all get facial, and mud baths, get our hair done, then get a bikini wax, and…..**

"**WAIT!!" I said almost scaring Alice off the road.**

"**What did you just say?" I questioned" Uh.. Get a mud bath?" Alice said sheepish.**

" **No, after that." I said.**

"**Get our hair done.." Alice spoke once more.**

"**Al!! You know what I mean." I grimaced.**

"**Fine a bikini wax…" Alice huffed.**

"**Thought so… and there's no way in hell I'm letting someone near my cookie." I sneered.**

"**Your cookie?" Rose laughed.**

"**Yeah…my cookie, I am the only person who's seen ,and been in the jar, and I don't want others looking at it." I grimaced again imagining the pain.**

"**Oh Bella.. Don't be such a drama queen. It doesn't hurt that bad…" Alice reassured me.**

"**Yeah easy for you, you did this before…." I sighed.**

"**Look Bella, I love you and all, but stop complaining! You're killing my mood." Alice said in a frank tone.**

" **Fine." I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Alice. She always wins.**

"**Good girl." Rose patted my knee from the front seat, and I leant back in my seat, Nessie looking up at me with her big brown eyes, She was so lucky she was a dog, without a care in the world. I didn't realize we had stopped till Alice, and Rose steeped out in front of a large white building packed with cars. **

**I sighed, rolled down my window, to give Nessie air. I quickly closed the door and slowly trailed behind the two of them. If I thought Edward breaking my heart was painful, this experience was definitely going to top it…..**

**EPOV**

_A couple of hours later…._

**I don't know how long I laid with my head, face down on my pillow, wishing my bed would swallow me whole. I was so fucking confused I didn't really know what to do anymore. I just told my family, and the girl I love, that I was in love with freaking Tanya Denali. Eww…. Even that's a new low for myself. I must have dozed off, because I woke up bouncing in my bed. I looked up to see Emmett's large form jumping on my bed till I heard a sickening crunch.**

"**What the fuck Em!!!! You broke my bed!!!" I screamed.**

"**Damn hormonal much Eddie?" Emmett said sheepishly.**

"**You got that right, your big ass broke my bed!" I grimaced. I now lay lopsided on my bed, because Emmett managed to break the support's of my bed. I loved my bed, it was soft and comfortable, of course leave it to Emmett to mess it up.**

"**Sorry Edward, I thought your bed would be used to some action. How the hell am I supposed to know, your bed can't handle a little Emmett action? "Emmett grinned.**

"**You're so lucky I'm down, cause I would so kick your ass Emmett." I mumbled into my pillow.**

"**You know you can't handle all this man.." Emmett said gesturing to himself while flexing his muscles.**

**I could hear Jasper's laughter in the background. I looked up n\to see him standing in my doorway.**

"**Mind I ask why the hell, you 2 are in my room, when obviously I want to be alone." I sneered.**

"**Stop being, a pussy man.." Emmett said punching me in my arm, causing me to roll over to the un even side of my bed, causing me to hit the floor with a hard thud.**

"**Shit!" I groaned rubbing the back of my head.**

**My head was spinning, and all I could hear was Emmett's booming laughter.**

"**Boy..Eddie you are so entertaining today!" Jasper snorted.**

"**What the fuck! Did you just snort?" I asked.**

"**Maybe, now come on were supposed to meet the girls at the mall, were supposed to go, and catch a movie." Jasper said before walking out of my room.**

"**Yeah hurry up Edward we leave in 10, and you look like crap." Emmett grinned before strolling out of the room.**

**I looked in the mirror, and I did look like crap, my messy hair was even messier, and my stubble scratchy, it's amazing how a change of events could change a person so quickly. I sighed ,and decided to just change my shirt. I threw on my converse, and headed downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were already downstairs, waiting on me.**

"**It's about time Edward, Alice is going to have my ass if were late." Emmett mumbled.**

"**Yeah, blame it all on Alice, you just want to see Rose." Jasper smirked.**

"**Yeah so?? But really Alice will have all 3 of our asses on her mantelpiece if we don't hurry. That little pixie can be menacing, when things don't go her way." Emmett smiled.**

"**Yeah whatever. Let's just go." I said grabbing my jacket, leaving Jasper to lock up.**

**We quickly piled into Emmett's jeep.**

"**I call shotgun." I called.**

"**Yeah right!" Jasper said as he got into the front passenger seat.**

"**What the hell? Why do I always have to sit in the back?" I questioned.**

"**Because were older. Now respect your elders, and hurry your ass up." Jasper groaned.**

"**Go to hell!" I huffed under my breath as Emmett pulled out of the lot.**

"**So where are we meeting the girls?" I asked.**

"**We are supposed to meet them at La Bella Italia café parking lot for 7, before walking over to the movies.**

**I couldn't wait to see Bella, again. I missed her so much despite it was only a couple of hours. I decided once more to try and tell her how I feel. I had made to many mistakes once before, and I didn't want that to happen again. As soon as we parked, I almost jumped out of my seat to get to Bella, nearly stumbling in the process.**

"**Got damn Edward, anxious much?" Emmett grinned.**

"**Shut up." I said.**

**I walked behind them, walking faster with each step to see her. I was stopped mid step almost crashing into Emmett, and Jasper's back.**

"**Why did you guys stop? I asked.**

**Emmett turned around with a frown.**

"**What is it Em?" I questioned. **

"**Uh I don't know how to say this." Emmett mumbled.**

"**Just say it." I said as Emmett gestured one of his muscle arms in the café's direction.**

**What I saw shocked me.**

"**It wasn't the fact, that it was Tanya, smacking lips with Tyler, the school's ass. It was Bella, and she was beautiful,. I looked closer to see the girls laughing and smiling. A tall russet colored man stood before them. His gaze intently on my Bella. **

**Did I just say my Bella? **

**Yeah I did and it sounded so right. **

**I could tell she was blushing, as the unknown guy slipped her a piece of paper in her direction, before kissing her hand. I could see her face beet red, as he strolled off, it looked like they waited until he was out of eye distance , which looked as if the girls were squealing. I couldn't believe it… some guy was hitting on Bella.**

**I don't know what the hell just happened, I felt hurt once more. It wasn't the fact that Tanya was cheating on me. I could have cared less, I was going to break up with her anyway. It was the fact, that I had waited too long and someone else managed to snag her. If I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I was terribly mistaken.**

**BPOV**

_30 minutes earlier…._

**After, being primped ,and pulled we were actually through. My skin felt amazing, after 2 facials and a mud bath I felt heavenly. Then the worst of all was the bikini waxing. I swear ,that was one of the most painful things I've ever experienced. First the woman was really butchy looking, and it looked like she was eying me up. Then the process of hair removal, I was so, glad to have that over with. The girls told me I'll tender for a while, but that couldn't stop me from waddling out of the place. Women laughed, and patted my shoulders, aware of exactly I just went through. Next stop was the hair salon. I really like my hair, and hair color so I just settled on getting my ends cut. My hair now cascaded down my back, in flowing curls. My hair was now luscious and thick I could have been in a Tressemme commercial. Now the real torture began clothes shopping. I didn't even get the chance to see what I was wearing, Rose, and Alice just pulled me in various directions, piling loads of clothes in my face. After what felt like hours, my current wardrobe changed, and I had purchased at least 20 bags worth of clothing, and Rose and Alice had about 30.**

"**Why do we need so much clothing Al?" I asked, my arms felt like they were going to fall off. With all the bags it was hard for us to, fit in the car so we decided to just drop all the bags at my house. We couldn't even close the truck, so we had to pile bags in the front with us. Even my poor dog couldn't move around anymore. I was scared she would suffocate. We dropped everything off, including Nessie making sure, she had fresh water, and food before leaving back out. We were going to meet the guys over at La Bella Italia café, before walking over to Fed. Ave. for the movies.**

**We quickly got a table, an waited for our waiter. I had to admit I was still a little down, but I felt so much better. We quickly engaged in conversation, until our waiter arrived. I couldn't help but feel my mouth drop. A tall, russet skin boy stood before me, and he was breath taking his body could even give Edward a run for his money. He had jet black hair pulled to the back in a short ponytail, brown eyes, and a bright while smile. He obviously wasn't paying attention to Alice, or Rose, his gaze intently on mine, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his presence.**

"**Hi, I'm Jake, and I'll be your server, what would you like to have today?" he beamed at me.**

"**Uh…." I stuttered by face slowly heating up.**

"**She'll have the hazelnut frappacino with vanilla, I'll have the Anniversary Blend, with cinnamon, and she will have the Guatemala Cocoa with whip cream." Alice grinned.**

"**Okay, I'll be right back ." He smiled at me once more before, turning away.**

"**Omg Bella! That Jake fellow likes you!" Alice squealed.**

"**How could you be so sure." I asked.**

"**Bella take a look in the mirror, you're gorgeous, he didn't even pay attention to us. Didn't you even notice when we gave him our order, his gaze was still on you." Rose said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, Bella you must realize the effect you have on men." Alice grinned.**

**Jake quickly returned.**

"**So who had the Guatemala Cocoa with whip cream? " he asked.**

"**That would be, and I'm Rosalie." Rose said.**

"**Nice to meet you Rosalie. Now who had the Anniversary Blend, with cinnamon?" Jake asked once more.**

"**That would be me, and I'm Alice." Alice gestured to herself.**

"**Hi Alice." he quickly waved and turned in my direction.**

"**And this hazelnut frappacino with vanilla must be for this beautiful lady over here." He grinned, and I instantly blushed.**

"**Thank you, I'm Bella." I said.**

"**Well I was right, beautiful definitely suits you, even your name." He charmed.**

**I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.**

"**Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I grinned. Was I Bella Swan flirting, why I think I was.**

"**I know this might be a little forward of me, but I can't resist." He said timid.**

"**Yes." I spoke.**

"**Do you mind if I call you sometime?" Jake said looking at his shoes.**

**I was glad he wasn't the only one shy. I was scared to death what do I say? I looked over towards Alice, and Rose, They both had big grins on their faces. Alice mouthed to me "say something" and gave me a huge thumbs up.**

**Jake looked like he was about to walk away since I hadn't replied…**

"**Uh…I'm sorry maybe I was a little forward. I know you just met me, and. I'll just g…." He rambled.**

"**Yes, you can call me sometime." I replied.**

"**Really?" He said.**

"**Sure let me see your phone." He took out his cell phone, and I quickly dialed mine into his. He gestured for mine, but I realized I had left it in the car.**

**I was about to get up and get it, before he stopped me.**

"**No worries." Jake said before tearing a sheet off of his tablet, and scribbling his seven digit number across the page. **

**He slid it up to me, and sweetly kissed my hand.**

**I blushed, and he was about to walk away when Rose asked him how much we owed him.**

"**Don't worry, my best friend owns the place, he owes me a favor. So it's on the house." He grinned once more in my direction before going over to another customer.**

**I waited until he was out of eye distance, to squeal an Alice approved squeal.**

"**See I told you he likes you, he even got us free coffee!!" Alice beamed.**

"**Yeah, Bells, he didn't even compliment us." Rose laughed.**

" **Omg!! He said he wants to call me. A guy that I actually like wants to call me." I laughed.**

"**Yeah, it looks like someone is over Edward." Rose grinned.**

"**Sure does, speaking of Edward, isn't that him ,and the guys over there?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah it does look like them, and oh my gosh is that Tanya, and Tyler?" Rose questioned.**

**It looked like they were having an argument, so we quickly gathered our things before, leaving. I quickly threw a wave toward Jake, who was attending another customer, he gave me his bright smile before writing down their order.**

**I followed behind Alice, and Rose to see what all the commotion was about. I instantly heard my name being called so I looked over Rose's shoulder to see a fuming Tanya, and scared Tyler. Tanya instantly pointed to me, and screamed it was my fault. What I had to do with anything, I honestly didn't know, but it was time to find out.**

**EPOV**

**Even though I was feeling crappy at the moment, I didn't really care. I thought, it was finally time I got the Tanya situation over with.**

**I cleared my throat, which instantly broke them apart.**

"**Oh my god…Hi Eddie it isn't what it looks like." She tried to purr ,but stuttered. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.**

"**Then what is it Tanya?" I questioned.**

"**This is nothing." She said gesturing between herself , and Tyler who stood there looking clueless.**

"**Yeah we are nothing, I can't do this anymore Tanya." I said in a frank tone.**

"**What do you mean?" Tanya said.**

"**First off were, not working ,and then you are cheating on me, and Edward Cullen doesn't get cheated on.**

"**You have some nerve Edward, I only did this, because I heard about you , and that Becca chick were doing things at the club after I left. Yeah Irina texted me, that she saw you and some brunette dancing on one another." Tanya sneered.**

"**First off, her name's Bella, not Becca. We are friends, and we weren't doing anything." I said in a stern tone.**

"**Oh…I'm so sorry Eddie ….forgive me." She tried to beg.**

"**No we, can't do this anymore." I replied.**

"**It's Bella isn't it." Tanya grimaced her face turning an unusual shade of green. I was afraid she was about to go all Exorcist on me ,that her head would start spinning ,and she would begin to throw up green slime. I instantly took one step back.**

"**No it not her." I tried to say even though she was the reason.**

"**It is Bella!" She grimed once more.**

**I guess the girl had decided to show up cause, once Tanya spoke Bella's name, she peered over Rose's shoulder. Tanya didn't let this go unnoticed, she quickly turned in Bella's direction and screamed "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

"**What did I do?" Bella questioned.**

"**You know what you did you little bitch!" Tanya screamed."No I don't and what the hell is your problem?" Bella spoke.**

"**You broke me, and Eddie up." Tanya said.**

"**Name's Edward." I put in.**

"**I did no such thing, and I would never steal someone's boyfriend…" Bella tried to say.**

"**Yes you did you little slut, everything was fine before you came around." Tanya screamed now red in the face, the other customers in the parking lot stared.**

**Bella looked on the brink of tears. Tanya looked like she was about to lunge towards Bella, but Alice quickly stepped in the way.**

"**I wouldn't even think about it Tanya, If you even try to insult my best friend, or hurt her. I will break your fake little plastic nose understood?" Alice spoke with so much venom in her voice.**

"**You wouldn't." Tanya sneered.**

"**Try me." Alice said leaning in towards Tanya's face.**

**It looked like Tanya was going to slap Alice until Rose stepped in.**

"**If you want to keep those fake nails of yours, I suggest you back the hell up." Rose glared.**

**Tanya instantly stepped back, because Rose had one hell of an right arm when she was angry.**

"**Just you wait Edward Cullen, I know you love me, you just don't know it yet. This isn't the last you've seen of me. And you three, I'll sleep with one eye open, just wait till my daddy finds out, he's on the school board, I'll get your asses kicked out." Tanya huffed before storming off.**

"**Save it for someone who cares." Emmett hollered.**

**Tanya flipped him off, and kept walking until Emmett boomed.**

"**Sorry I don't go that way, I like to stay within my species." Emmett grinned, and we all broke out into laughter.**

**Once we all calmed down, I apologized to Bella for Tanya's actions.**

"**Don't worry about it." Bella tried to push it off.**

"**Well we missed the last movie so , I guess we should all head home.**

"**No, I don't' want the night to end." Alice pouted.**

"**Yeah, I want to catch up some more, it sucks that we live so far away from one another," Rose added.**

"**Well about that.." Bella interrupted.**

"**Yeah Bella?" Jasper said.**

"**Well you know I live alone, and I have 3 extra rooms, so I thought maybe….never mind I ask.."**

"**Omg Yes!!" Alice, and Rose squealed.**

"**Can someone fill us in? Were out in the open here." Emmett said.**

"**We can all move in with Bella!!!" Alice screamed.**

"**How is that going to work?" I asked.**

"**Bella has three extra rooms, so we can all live together." Rose added.**

"**How is that going to work?" I asked again.**

"**Edward you can be so obtuse sometimes, Jas, and I can share a room since, I'm usually always in his room anyway. Rose , and Em because, well you obviously know, and you can have the last room to yourself." Alice beamed.**

"**Are you sure about this?" I asked Bella.**

"**Well, yeah I've been alone for a while, and I have the space so…"**

"**Hell yeah!!! Moving in with Bells!" Emmett boomed.**

**Alice, and Rose grabbed her in a hug,**

"**So when can we move in?" Jasper asked.**

"**Well tomorrow's Sunday, and classes don't pick back up to Wednesday so how's Monday?" she asked.**

"**Good!" Rose beamed.**

"**But wait, how far can you put in your notice?" Bella asked once more.**

"**We can put in in right now, we have a 24 hour office hours at our place." Jasper said.**

"**Yeah we do to. Yay!! This is so exciting," Alice said bouncing.**

"**Great, since we are going in opposite directions, Emmett can you drop me off? Bella asked.**

"**Sure things Bells." Emmett said.**

**We started off in different directions until Alice interrupted.**

"**Wait what about our clothes?" Alice asked.**

"**Well since you're moving in anyway, you can just leave them there." Bella added.**

"**Oh yeah! Silly me. I'll see you Monday." Alice waved, heading towards her Porsche.**

**I helped Bella in the Jeep, since she couldn't get in by herself. She buckled herself in before we pulled out of the parking lot.**

"**Are you sure your neighbors won't mind us? We can be a rowdy bunch." Emmett asked.**

"**No worries Em, my neighbors are rarely at home themselves, and the neighbor that is around is, a playboy, and has girls stepping in and out all night." "Bella said.**

"**Hey sounds like a party to me." Jasper grinned.**

"**Yeah , and Alice would gladly hand you your ass on a platter." I laughed.**

"**Yeah you're probably right.**

"**Here's your stop Bells." Emmett said.**

"**Thanks for the ride guys." Bella said ,kissing us all on our cheeks even me, which really surprised me. She closed the car door , and ran off .**

**We made sure she was inside safely before pulling off.**

**I couldn't help but rub the cheek she kissed. Her lips were soft, and I couldn't help but smell the scent of her hair freesias, and strawberries.**

"**Damn Eddie, if you rub any harder, your skin's going to fall off." Emmett boomed looking through the rear view mirror.**

"**Shut up Asshole…" I smirked.**

"**Look who the ass is, first you see the girl you like flirting with another guy, than your now ex' cheating on you with your arch enemy. I swear you deserve your own cable show." Jasper laughed."Whatever man, just hurry the hell up, I'm tired." I said.**

**I rested my head on my hands , and looked out of the window. It seems like now like I can ever have a good day. Two days it's been since I seen her, and she has managed to turn my world around a complete 360. Now I'm about to go and live with her. If I ever thought in a million years I'll be were I am, cheated on, heartbroken, and JEALOUS. I would have laughed in your face , and say I'm Edward Fucking Cullen. I would tell you now, I am Fucking screwed…**

**Indeed I am…….**

* * *

So there you have it. We finally meet Jake, and this isn't the last we seen of Tanya. Edwards being an ass, he has to let his sisters fight his own battles, so what will he do now? You'll just have to wait and find out...

Character pics on Profile: Someone asked how I imagined them, there are only two changes I see Tanya as Emilie de Ravin, and Jake as Steven Strait, sorry Tayor Lautner fans, I have nothing against him, I love him to death, but he was not the Jacob I imagined...Sorry!

Please Review...... It makes Assward happy...


	14. Chapter 14

An: Here's Chapter 14, sort of a filler, but it helps explain further chapters. This chapter is for all my Reviewers especially Edwardfan1997 who complained about, the bold print since it was hurting her eyes. I didn't want to stop her from reading, so the rest of my chapters will be in regular print, so this chapter is dedicated to you...

Also can you believe we have about 19 days to New Moon, I can't wait! I hope you guys got your ticket already like mine, get it before it's sold out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot, even though i do plan to steal Edward for my own personal enjoyment, sorry SM....

* * *

Chapter 14

BPOV

It still amazes me how fast Alice works. She was bouncing from room to room profusely writing notes down on her mini note pad, and it was just 8 in the morning.

She was strolling around in a jean jacket, and black dress, with dark grey high heeled boots, despite the fact that it was almost 60 degrees outside. Rose was sitting on my couch, looking through fashion magazines. She was dressed more casually, in a grey sweater, a denim skirt, and grey pumps. What was up with them, and heels I would never know. Even, after my makeover, I still felt less superior by being next to them. Since, it was early I was being lazy, and decided on a purple top, and jeans wearing my favorite purple converse, I threw on a cardigan since there was a cool draft.( AN: Outfits on Profile)

"Al could you stop, for a moment you're making me dizzy." I said nauseated.

"Nope, I have so much decorating to do." Alice squealed..

"Chill Alice you have time to decorate." I reassured her.

"No I don't I got till tomorrow to get all 4 rooms done." Alice beamed.

"What do you mean you have four rooms to decorate by Monday?"

"All the bedrooms silly." Alice grinned.

"What's wrong with my bedroom I liked it the way it was." I huffed.

"Bella it's time for a change." Alice grinned.

"And what if I don't like change." I smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that…" Rose mumbled from the couch.

Alice quickly poked her bottom lip out, and opened her large hazel eyes,.

She looked like a lost puppy. She knew I couldn't resist that face. I sighed and told her yes, but to keep my room very close to my personal style.

"Yay! I knew you would agree. " Alice squealed.

"Told you so.." Rose grinned.

"Shut up." I said as I threw a pillow from the couch at her head.

"Okay enough, I just have to decide on paint colors, and then we'll be through." Alice huffed.

"Wait paint colors? How are you going to do all of this in two days?" I asked.

"Don't you know not to bet against the ol great and mighty Alice." She grinned.

"Really Al." I asked once more.

"Fine," she huffed.

"I know some guys who owe Esme some favors and they offered to do the rooms for free." she grinned.

" And, its going to be a big surprise!" Alice squealed.

"How is it going to be a surprise when you ,and I already know." I questioned.

"Correction, I'll know what happening, you will have to wait like the others." Alice grinned."Yeah right, hello I live here." I said flailing my arms in the air.

"About that they will be here in 20 minutes so we have to go." Alice said sheepish.

"What do you mean we?" I asked.

"We are all going out, and you're staying the night with us until tomorrow evening , then we are going to go off ,and visit Esme and Carlisle in Jersey.," she said.

"You're actually kicking me out? What about my stuff, including yours. Aren't the moving trucks coming by later to drop your stuff off?" I asked.

"Bella stop being a worry wart, now grab your things and go." Alice said pulling me off the couch.

"Okay, okay let me go grab some clothes, for tonight ." I started.

"Wait, what about my dog. I can't exactly leave her here." I questioned.

"How about we leave her your neighbor?" Alice asked.

"The playboy man, next door? I don't know.." I grimaced.

"Bella, it'll be alright, I heard he got a new dog so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I go ask him now." Alice smiled, heading towards the door, Nessie trailing behind.

I decided to get some, clothes for tonight, and headed for the stairs, I slowly rose from the couch ,and winced because, I was still slightly little tender down there. It had hurt when my thighs rubbed against each other. To prevent my self , my hurting I started waddling for the stairs."Bella, you have to stop waddling like a duck, you'll make everyone think you got your underwear stuck up your but, or something, and don't worry about clothes, I got everything handled." Rose reassured me.

"Whatever you say Rose." I replied since I knew there was no point in arguing when I know I'm going to lose anyway. That was just a waste of breath. She was just like Alice, when it came to negotiating. It was a lost cause..

Alice quickly, came back into the room, saying that he agreed , an that it was not a problem. His maid tended for the dogs, anyway.

"What about food?" I asked.

"He said, he had it all settled. I was actually glad to get away, he kept eyeing my legs despite, the fact he had like two girls already inside. I mean he looks likes he is a 40 year old version of Hugh Hefner, It's just gross." Alice shuttered.

"So Al, were not going out till later tonight, so why are we leaving so early?

"Were going into the city, Bella." She grinned.

"What city, there are many cities, in this world." I smirked.

"Geesh Bells, THE CITY!" Rose added.

"Still lost here.." I started.

"NEW YORK CITY BELLS!" Alice boomed in her high pitched voice.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that, and what about the boys?" I asked.

"They'll meet us there, they need their own male bonding time." Rose said using air quotes.

"Yeah, they'll probably be in the arcade all day, shoving food down their talking about sports." Alice grinned.

"And, if we don't leave now, we won't have any time for sight seeing!" Rose added.

I couldn't wait to go sight seeing, I had been here now, for almost a week, and haven't seen much of Binghamton, or New York for that matter. I was actually anxious to go. I grabbed my bag, and quickly locked up. As soon as we were leaving, one of the moving trucks arrived, and Alice gave him one of my spare keys. I was a little nervous to give my keys to a complete stranger, they might steal something, but Alice reassured me.

"Don't worry, there one of Esme's favorite companies, and she is one of their best customer,

I'll hate to see what would happen if they decided to double cross her.

We were riding in the Porsche ,and decide to let the top down. I was glad to see that the sun had come out, and it was warming up quickly. We were in for about a 4 hour drive, making some stops along the way for sightseeing. I put our bags in the trunk, and got in the back seat. Rose turned up the radio, blasting one of our favorite songs _Wheels by Foo Fighters. _I loved that song, we pulled out, and Alice headed towards the interstate , and sped off towards New York City, our hair blowing in the wind. I was so glad to get away from everything. In that moment I felt free, it was time for some much needed girl time. I had no worries, about school, Edward, my mother, Nessie, the guys or even Jacob for that matter. It was just us, and the sun stretching across, the distance….

EPOV

_About 6 hours later…_

"Damn Emmett that was my favorite cd!" I hollered as my big oaf of a brother broke another one of my cds.

We were putting the remaining , items in a moving truck to send off to Bella's place, or what I should call "our place". We hadn't bothered with our bedspreads, and mattresses since Alice said she had that all settled. Which made me think what she was up to. The girls were going to New York, and we had decided to join them, and go visit out parents the next day.

Apparently. Bella hasn't seen what New York has to offer so, we were going to let her go sightseeing. After taking one final glance at our old apartment, we headed towards the parking lot to Emmett's jeep, and threw our overnight bags, in the trunk. We all piled into Em's jeep ready to take our long 4 hour drive. We headed towards the interstate, and fell into easy conversation.

Emmett was wondering what the girls were talking about, trying to come up with a reason why, they had left so early.

"You know girls, all they talk about is hair products, clothes, make up, and what ever middle aged guy on television they think is hot, you know the usual?" Jasper said.

"No I don't know Jas, so Eddie what are you going to do about the Bella situation?" Emmett asked.

"First, off don't call me Eddie, I can't stand it, and you know it. Honestly I don't even know, I like her so much ,but yet she keeps her distance from me" I said.

"Gosh, are you hormonal or something? Dude can you blame, her? Your little home wrecker , by the name of Tanya fucked it all up. It looked like that little confrontation shook her up." Emmett said.

"Yeah I know, it's all her fucking fault. I'm still surprised she cheated on me, of all people." I grimaced.

"Look Edward, don't be so hasty, don't put all the blame on Tanya, you're just as bad as her. So she cheated on you ,get over it. Over the years you cheated on so many girls, leaving them heartbroken, and confused. And know when one girls cheats on you that you don't even want you're shocked. News Flash Edward!!! You need to get over yourself." Jasper said.

"Damn." I mumbled, and Emmett ,and Jasper grinned. They were right, I did need to get over myself, I mean I was only using Tanya as a good lay, I didn't even care for her. I guess I had let my teenage inner self come over.

"It about time you came to your senses Ed, besides I'll be a little afraid if I were you, didn't little ol Tanya said she could get her Daddy to kick you and Bells out." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, I thinks it's a load of bullsh…." I started till I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a text, it was an unlisted number, so I opened it and it read…

_I see you, even when you are unaware._

_So many obstacles, all because of 1 girl._

_Time is limited, whether or not you choose to do so,_

_Just know, whatever it takes it love costs a price…._

_Btw, I hope your trip to NYC goes well…._

_-Unknown Sender_

What the fuck? I thought to myself. Who the hell was this? And how could they know we were on our way to NYC. I decide not to show the guys, until I could find out who was sending these cryptic messages, I typed in a quick response,

_Who is this?_ I put my phone back in my pocket, and settled my head against the window while Jasper, and Emmett rambled on who was the best joker.

"Jasper, it has to be Jack Nicholson, I mean he's a legend." Emmett boomed.

"Come, on Em, it has to be Heath Ledger, the way he played the Joker was just so eerie." Jasper exclaimed.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated again, I was expecting it to be the unknown sender, but it was a text from Alice.

_Where the hell are you guys?_

_You all were supposed to meet us two hours ago._

I quickly responded,

_What do you mean, we just left about 30 minutes ago…_

It wasn't long before she responded,

_What do you mean just left?Emmett told us you guys were leaving an hour after we did,_

_We have dinner plans, and our hotel reservations are at 9,_

_I swear to god , if you make us late, all three of your asses_

_will be on a platter tonight. And tell Em, and Jas they won't be getting any either if they're late….. __L_

I quickly asked Emmett if he knew what Alice was talking about, and he mumbled an

"Oh shit! I completely forgot. We were supposed to leave an hour after they did." He said.

"Yeah the little pixie is furious, and I quote " Our asses will be on a platter if we miss dinner, and our hotel reservations, and that you and Jazz won't get any if were late." I grinned.

"Well buckle up guys, and hold on tight." Emmett boomed as he pressed down on the accelerator hard, sending us to fly forward, with Jasper egging him to go faster.

"Damn who knew you both were so whipped. All of this for a little lay." I huffed.

"Yeah, says from the one who isn't getting any." Emmett laughed.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, because Emmett was right. He was actually right….

BPOV 

_3 ½ hours later….._

We had been here for hours, and even in my converse my feet ached. But the pain didn't even faze me. I was in New York City. The first place we went to when we arrived here was the Statue of Liberty, and let me say she was beautiful. They offered us to go into her torch or her crown, but I politely refused, I was terrified of heights. Our next stop was Ellis Island were we got to take a tour of where the immigrants would arrive to get checked out. Then we somehow arrived at Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum, they all looked so life liked, but it was awfully creepy. Al, Rose, and I decided to take a small lunch break and wandered off into Chinatown, and went into one of Rose's favorite restaurants.

Alice had texted the boys earlier , and they said that they were about 40 minutes away. To make one more stop we headed over to go to the Empire State Building. I was scared to go inside, but Rose reassured me. Although, the line took forever, it was so worth it. We were up about 102 stories, and I have to admit I was scared to death. Me Bella Swan, was one of the clumsiest people on earth , and Alice, and Rose kept pushing me towards the rail to look down. That was all I needed on my first trip to New York City was to fall to my death.

I glanced over the rail, and to see how high we were almost made me faint. I quickly took a step back, to calm my fears. From what I could see it was breathtaking. It was twilight, and the lights were beginning to come on, I could even see the light from the Chrysler building right behind us. The boys texted Alice to let them know that they were right downstairs so we decided to leave. I really had to use the bathroom, and luckily there was a bathroom on this floor, so I told the girls to go down stairs, and that I'll meet them so we could head off to dinner. I ran to the bathroom, and finished my business. I washed my hands when my phone started vibrating signaling that I had a text message. I was hoping it was Jacob, but

it had read as an unlisted number, so I knew it wasn't him.

I opened it and it read…

_Aww, look at little ol Bellie _

_What a little bitch you've grown up to be_

_You've hurt someone I hold dear to me,_

_And guess what???_

_Someone's got to pay.._

_Btw, I can see you're still afraid of heights…_

_- Unknown Sender._

My breathing became heavy, and guarded. Someone was watching me. Who did I hurt? I did nothing to no one. I decided not to worry, thinking maybe it was the wrong number so I hopped on the elevator, and nearly stumbled out when I reached the ground floor. Luckily Emmett's massive form was in front of me or I would have did a major face plant on the floor.

"My gosh, Bells. Be luckily you didn't do that up there or we would have come across you as a splat across the ground." Emmett laughed, starting everyone to laugh out loud

I playfully punched him in the arm, and headed for the door, again I had to meet my friend the floor again, and tripped crashing into the ground. I instantly felt a pain wince up my right ankle.

"Oh my god, Bells are you okay?" Rose cried

I nodded, and tried to get up but, failed miserably.

Edward, and Rose grabbed my arms, and pulled me up. I tried to put my weight on my right ankle, but I stopped instantly when the pain shot up my right leg.

Seeing the pain on my face, must alerted them.

"Maybe we should skip out on dinner and just head to our hotel." Jasper said.

"No, I'm okay really. I bounce back quickly, this is Bells Swan, you're talking about." I said putting on my bravest smile.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked concerned.

"Never better, lead the way." I gestured, and l followed limping behind, wincing at every step I took. Edward kept taking back glances in my direction, and I delivery put weight on my ankle, to make it seem I was walking instead of limping. We were going to a restaurant, in Times Square, and I was amazed by all of the lights, but I couldn't really pay attention since, my leg was throbbing badly. After about 12 blocks, we finally arrived at Georgiana's an Italian Pizzeria. I couldn't wait for the hostess to sit us, once she did, I almost ran, to my seats, making everyone chuckle.

"Didn't they feed you Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you're running over here like a madman." Edward added.

I grinned back at them, oblivious to the fact, my ankle was on fire, throbbing like it had a heartbeat. We agreed on one sausage pizza, with onions, and peppers, and one Hawaiian style pizza, with sardines for Emmett…Ew.

Once our pizza arrived we all dug, in and soon, enough my phone started vibrating again, I was a little afraid to see if, it was the same person who texted me earlier, but glad to see that it was Jacob.

_Hello Pretty lil Bella._

_I was too nervous to talk to you with words,_

_I really hope this is better for what I have to say.._

_How about next Friday night, at 6?_

I smiled, he had called me Pretty. I felt all warm, he had asked me on a date. It was so sweet, he was nervous to talk to over the phone. I couldn't resist, I told him yes, and quickly closed my phone. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I looked up to see everyone intently staring at me, I felt my face flush..

"So, who was that?" Alice beamed.

"Uh no one.." I stuttered.

'Sure it is, and Rose leaned over the table and grabbed my phone. I got up, and tried to retrieve it back but that was a mistake, until I fell back down in my seat. The pain unbearable in my ankle I started to breathe in and out hoping the pain to subside. It did, and once again everyone was looking at me again,

"Are you really okay?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I said and finished off my coke.

"So I see Jake finally asked you out." Alice squealed.

"Who's Jake?" All three of the boys said."No one.." I tried to say.

"Don't listen Jake is this really cute guy, that we met in _La Bella Italia _café. He was immediately drawn to our Bells here, and even gave us our drinks for free.! Alice beamed.

"Yeah, and he's taking our girl out on a date Friday." Rose added.

I heard Edward take in a short of breath, I looked over to see his face, his eyes a dark shade of emerald, he looked almost angry.

'You okay?:" I asked touching his arm, and he calmed almost instantly his eyes returning to their normal color.

I grabbed my phone from Rose, and put it back in my bag.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Jasper asked.

Everybody, replied yes, except Emmett who grumbled about not having any dessert yet.

"Stop it Em, you ate a complete pizza by yourself anyway, and besides I can be you dessert tonight." Rose purred.

"Ew, see this is why we all get separate rooms." Alice grimaced.

"Then let's go." Edward said, and everyone started to get up. I tried , but ended up stumbling forward into Edward's arms.

The pain was unbearable now, I started taking in breaths, to try to calm the pain shooting through my ankle, but it was useless.

"I don't think you're okay Bella." Alice said.

"Nope." I breathed,

"What hurts?" Emmett asked.

"Ankle." I huffed, still wincing from the pain.

Emmett lifted my right ankle into the nearest seat, to observe the damage. My foot looked like it was squeezed into my converse. Once they removed my shoe whish was really painful. Then my sock it revealed my ankle, or what used to look like an ankle. My ankle was a deep mix, of red, purple, and blue. Swollen, all out of proportion. With a huge disfiguring lump on the side. They all gasped, luckily there wasn't anyone else in our section or, they would have lost their appetite. Even I had to admit, I was feeling a little nauseous.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you were in pain." Edward asked worry etched onto his face.

" I didn't want to be a burden. I wanted to actually enjoy myself." I said still in pain.

"You could never be a burden. How could you walk 12 blocks, and not say anything?" Alice said, on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry Al, it's just a little sprain.

"That is not a little sprain, you're not going anywhere on that leg." Jasper said gesturing to the thing that was my ankle.

"So how are we going to get back?" I asked.

"One of the guys, will have to carry you." Rose said.

"I'll do it ." Edward quickly answered.

"Are you sure? I weigh more than your average book sack." I said.

"Nonsense, Hop onto my back." Edward smiled.

"Hello! Earth to Edward." I said gesturing to my ankle. He gazed down."I can't really do too much of hopping here." I smirked.

"Oh yeah." He quickly grabbed me bridal style, and slid me on his back, my arms around his neck, my legs at his waist, his hands, gently caressing my swollen ankle.

"See easy." He grinned before following everyone out of the pizzeria.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to stroll towards the hotels. The cars were nearby so Emmett, and Jasper went to go an retrieve them. Soon enough after maybe 20 blocks of walking, I was surprised to see that Edward, didn't in the least look tire after carrying my 115 pound body, and Alice, and Rose were still strolling along in the heels like they were models. We were staying at the Chelsea hotel, and Alice, and Rose went inside to retrieve our reservations. Me, and Edward waited on the guys, to come, as they got our overnight bags from the trunk, and gave the cars over to the valet. Since we each had 1 bag each, except Alice, of course, they had to make two trips. We went inside to see a sheepish Alice, and Rose.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Well sort of.? Alice said.

"Is it with our rooms?" Edward asked shifting his weight, so that I could see better.

"Well, I asked for 4 rooms but there was a mix up so now there only three rooms." Rose said.

"And the problem is?" I questioned.

"They each have single beds." Alice said sheepish.

"Okay, this means.." Edward started.

"That Em, and I will share a room, Alice, and Jasper will share a room…" Alice started.

"Which means, Edward ,and I have to share a room. I gulped.

"Yep, so here's your key, and bye." Alice said, grabbing Rose running off towards the elevator.

"Alice wait!" I hollered, but was useless. Emmett, and Jasper dropped our bags by us, and hurried to catch up with the girls.

"What no help guys?" Edward asked.

"Nope!" They both said popping the "P".

"Were about to enjoy the night, goodnight Eddie, Goodnight Bells." Emmett boomed.

"Whatever, you guys." Edward waved them off.

"So…" I started.

"So…" Edward started. We both laughed at how awkward we were just standing in the lobby,

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready" I replied.

We stepped on the elevator, our room on the 23rd floor.

I grasped on tighter to Edward to prevent myself from falling, as he shoved me higher up his back. I could feel the contours of his muscles against my legs as he grasped them, our bags hanging in one of his hands. We quickly reached our floor, and stepped out, towards our room I didn't see the guys, so they must have been on another floor. We arrived in front of our room, and Edward asked, for our key. I gave it to him as he tried to open the door unsuccessfully cursing under his breath. I laughed at his attempt and freed one of my hands , and opened the door. I was nervous more than anything, despite the fact we weren't going to do anything. I couldn't stop the anxiety I felt. Me, and Edward all alone in a room, all I can say is this, I probably won't get a wink of sleep tonight.

* * *

So, who's sending the mystery texts?

What's going to happen on Jacob, and Bella's date?

Edward/Bella sharing a room?

What is the sneaky little pixie up to?

Find out, more just click on that little green button....

Hope you all have a fun, and safe Halloween!!!! xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	15. Chapter 15

Early chapter for you guys, I 'm curently working on two new twilight fan ficss, that I hope to post early next week. So far I 've shown evryone chater 1 of these stories and they' have enjoyed it. I will not slow down on this story, there is just so much left that needs to happen. So expectanothe update next week, and add me to your author's alerts!! It will be so worth it...

Here, we exeprience, a little Edward, and Bella fluff....

* * *

Chapter 15

APOV

I quickly grabbed Rose's hand and motioned the guys to follow, as we all piled on the elevator to go to our respective rooms. I couldn't help but laugh at the reactions on Bella's, and Edward's faces when I told them that they had to share a room with only one bed. This was all to my plan to get Edward, and Bella together. We could all see how attracted they were with each other, but again they were oblivious to it. Ever since, Bella's makeover it was my goal to make them realize their feelings for each other, but of course Jake came along. He seemed really infatuated by Bella, and she seemed to enjoy it, but I couldn't help but feel that something was off about him, I could have sworn I heard his name before, but I just couldn't put two, and two together. He told her he would call her, and I glad at least there would be someone for Bella, cause she was heartbroken about my ass of a brother. I could still tell she was attracted to him, so I started putting my plan into action. We 3 were all surprised by the confrontation we all stumbled onto. It was Tanya, her and all of horeish glory.

I was so glad she was out of our lives, and she had the nerve to blame Bella. She should know better than to mess with my family and friends. I still believe my day with her will come. I had to admit I was afraid that this encounter wasn't going to be the last time we have seen Tanya. She seems very off, on the brink of insanity. I not usually afraid of people, but something about Tanya isn't right with her in the head. I was also glad when, Bella had offered for us to move in with her since she had the available space, that was going to make my plan so much better, let's just say you must stay on your toes with a little pixie like me. As for the meantime we were all going to New York to take Bells sightseeing, she had been here for a while, and still hadn't seen much out of her place. We were going to spend the night, and the next day go and visit Mom, and Dad. I had told them we were bringing a guest, and to set an extra mat for dinner.

Instantly, I knew I was going to put my plan into full effect with this trip. Of course Bella had, to meet her friend the floor and hurt her ankle. She told us she was alright, so we all decided to continue with our dinner plans. We had decided on a pizzeria, and ordered 2 pizzas, of course it wasn't long before Emmett ate all his, and was stealing pizza from our boxes. I had saw Bella grin from the corner of my eye, and I was about to ask her what it was all about, but Rose had beat me to the punch, and had snatched her phone.

She had told me it was a text from Jake asking about a date, and that she had replied yes. I was still a little iffy about the situation but I couldn't help but still be happy for her. Soon enough it was time, for us to go to the hotel to rest for the night, but Bella tried to get up and failed miserably. Luckily Edward was there to catch her. She had said most of the pain was in her ankle, and when Emmett took off her sock, and shoe, I almost fainted, Bella's ankle was swollen, and all different shades of black, blue, and red. I couldn't believe she had let her ankle get to this point, but we all know Bella doesn't like to show pain. We had some blocks, to walk to the hotel, and Jazz, and Em were going to retrieve the cars. Since we were going in two complete different directions, someone had to carry Bella. Of course since me, and Rose were girls especially in 4 inch heels, it would be difficult to carry Bella around. Edward quickly offered and grabbed her bridal style, before sliding Bella onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled her head onto his shoulder. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. We walked the couple of blocks to the hotel, while Rose , and I went inside to retrieve our keys, leaving Bella, and Edward outside to wait on the boys to get the bags from the back. It was now time to tell Bella, and Edward the news about the whole room situation. They didn't know that I had intentionally booked 3 single bed rooms, each on a different floor. Once I delivered them the news, I knew they were about to protest, so I threw them their key, and told the guys to drop their bags, and hurry so Edward, and Bella wouldn't catch on to my plan, so here we are riding on the elevator heading towards the 19th floor. Rose, and Emmett were on the 12th so they had already gotten off. I couldn't hide the grin off of my face abut Edward, and Bella. So far everything was good, despite the few difficulties, I couldn't help but wonder what those two were going to do tonight. I automatically knew what Rose, and Em were probably doing. Ew. I shuddered at the thought. I gazed up to the bright blue eyes of my sweetie Jazz. He looked lustful, and I couldn't help but giggle.

" What are you laughing about, my little pixie." Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering about, Bella, and Edward and their little rooming situation." I beamed.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what they were doing." Jasper said curiously.

"Well at least we know they aren't doing what I know Rose ,and Emmett are doing right now." I laughed.

"Well lets, forget about them for a while, and go give Rose, and Em a run for their money." Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows before embracing me in a kiss.

Soon we were on our floor. Right now I could care less, what the others were doing right now. I quickly enveloped my lips with Jasper's, ,before stumbling into our room slamming the door behind us. Right now it was just the two of us, in love confined by the walls of our hotel room. I had had fun today, but now it was time for some fun of my own…….

EPOV

Fuck! I thought to myself, I had dropped Bella off of my back, and onto the chair that was settled by the table in our room. I knew Alice did this on purpose, and I knew she did. I didn't know what to expect for the night, it was already late about 11:45 p.m, and we still had to go and visit Carlisle tomorrow, and still make it back home, hopefully the movers would have finished by then. Bella's ankle was still hurting so I gave her some aspirin, before stepping out of the room, to get some ice from the machine. I returned to see Bella hopping along on one foot towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing ?" I asked.

"Uh I was going to go, and change into some pj's." she said sheepish.

"Oh yeah, well let me go put your bag in the bathroom." I mumbled.

I came back out, and she was already outside of her door, I was worried about her ankle, with all the hopping, worried she might dislocate it, I would have to let Carlisle take a look at it. She hopped inside and closed the door behind her.

I went to get changed outside of the door, and quickly threw on some athletic shorts, and a green wife beater I grabbed my black framed glasses on , to see if I could get some reading in. I went to grab my phone and charge it, but I had noticed I had one mixed text, again it was from an unknown sender, it read:

_Oh don't worry about who I am,_

_Just know that I see you, _

_Love's a painful price, and I get what I want_

_-p.s: Nice room by the way…_

_-Unknown Sender_

I really had to find out whoever this person was and why were they were watching my every move. I was starting to get worried that this could get serious. I sighed, and raked my hands through my tousled hair. I threw my phone in my bag, not worrying about charging it, and laid back on the couch. I closed my eyes, and was slowly drifting off the sleep when I heard Bella's voice call my name. It had been 40 minutes, and she was still in the bathroom, maybe she had needed help getting out. I went to knock on the bathroom door, and she answered saying that the door was unlocked. I entered and there Bella sat with a tank top, and her jeans still on.

"I thought you were changing, you've been in here for over thirty minutes now." I said.

"Uh I kind of have a situation here, she said gesturing to her leg." She replied her face beet red.

And then it dawned on me why she was taking so long, she couldn't get her jeans off, and I was the only one who could help her.

Oh crap!!!

BPOV

I was glad, to change into my pjs, my ankle was still swollen, and it hurt like a bitch. I hopped towards the toilet, and pulled the lid down so I could sit. I grabbed my bag and was glad to see that Alice had packed some reasonable bags. I quickly took off my top, and cardigan, and slid off my bra, because like most girls know, it's hard to go to sleep in one. I found a yellow tank, and quickly threw it on. I grabbed my shorts, and tried to tug my jeans off, but every move I made, made my ankle ache more. I instantly knew I had a major dilemma on my hands. I couldn't get my fucking jeans off. I had 3 options I could keep trying to get my jeans off, hurting my ankle more in the process, 2 call Alice or Rosalie to come and help me, or 3 get Edward to help….

I think I will go with option 2 , I grabbed my cell from my bag, and saw that it was an another text, I quickly opened it and it read:

_Poor baby, got a booboo,_

_Stay away or you will get more than_

_A sprained ankle…._

_-P.s love the outfit btw_

_-unknown sender_

What the fuck! Someone was seriously out to get me. What do I have to step away from? Sometimes these messages could be so cryptic. I didn't wan to dwell on who the crazy son of a bitch was, I had another issue on my hands. I quickly scrolled down my contacts to first Alice's number, I quickly dialed, and the phone rang multiple times, and still no answer. I tried again with the same result. I gave up on Alice. Next was Rose, I dialed her number, to get an breathless hello.

"Hello." Rose purred.

"Rose." I called.

"Bel… mm, Emmett!" She my gosh she was having sex on the phone with me.

"Rosalie!" I called out once more.

"Sorry, Bell.." She moaned before the phone hung up.

"Great!" I mumbled to myself. I tried to pull my skinny legs jeans off with no such luck.

I huffed and knew I had no other choice.

"Edward!" I called out.

I was about to call out again, when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I called as he opened the door.

There he stood, in a wife beater, and athletic shorts, His black framed glasses complementing his angular face. I could see the faint contours of his muscles/

He resembled a sexy nerd. I wanted nothing more than to jump him at that moment, but I had other issues to resolve.

"I thought you were changing, you've been in here for over thirty minutes now." he said. Had I really been in here that long? I could start to feel my face start to heat up with what I was about to say

"Uh I kind of have a situation here." I said gesturing my leg.

I think realization came to him as he stuttered.." Uh okay?"

"I can't really get my ankle out, since it's so swollen." I mumbled. My face probably resembled a tomato right now.

"What about the girls?" Edward asked nervously.

"Uh, I tried Alice, with no answer, and uh Rose was a little occupied at the moment." I quickly said.

"Occupied?" He questioned, than realization dawned on his face, as we both called,

"Emmett." We both laughed. Great so that eased some of the tension out of the room.

"So.." I started.

"So.." he started which made us break into another fit of laughter.

"Please, just help me, my ankle is killing me." I said once more.

"Uh okay?" He said timid, hesitant to move forward." Come on I don't bite." I huffed ,ready to get this all over with.

"You sure?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah." I said as I unbuttoned my jeans, and tried to shimmy them downward, thank god I had boy shorts on at this moment.

"Okay, how about I just close my eyes." He said."Edward it's just me, were both adults here." I huffed.

"Whatever." He said, as he slowly pulled my jeans down, his hands cool, leaving traces of goose bumps across my skin. My heart rate rapidly started increasing, his touch sending electric pulses across my skin. He grabbed my ankle, and carefully caressed it making sure not to hurt me, any further. I must have been so infatuated with what he was doing that I didn't notice that his gaze had been on mine the entire time. His once bright green eyes, now a dark jade, gave me a look. I mumbled a quick thanks, as he nodded his head in acknowledgement before stepping out closing the door behind him. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. How could I let his touch affect me so much? I was trying so hard to keep my emotions in check, the way he was taking care of me tonight, gave me conflicting thoughts. As much as I'm afraid to say this, I was falling for Edward Cullen…

EPOV

If there was an moment I could use a cold shower it was definitely now. I couldn't believe it a first, when she told me she needed help getting her jeans off, I looked at her like she was crazy, I was wondering why she needed my help, when she could have called the girls, but told me Alice didn't answer, and uh Rose, was a little occupied at the moment, so that left no one by me. I could see the distress on her face, to just curl up in a ball and go to sleep. I was so nervous to help her, so I simply obliged, keeping my gaze on hers, I grabbed the waistband of her jeans, and slowly pulled them down. My fingers felt a tingling sensation, as I glided downward along her skin, it felt as if there was an large electric current flowing from her to me. I carefully grabbed her swollen ankle, afraid to cause it anymore distressed. Once I was finished, I saw that she had laid her bold brown doe eyes on mine, as she mumbled a quick thank you. I nodded my head in acknowledgement before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I laid back on the couch, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. In that moment I wished I was taking her pants off for other reasons. I could still smell her scent on me, Freesias, and strawberries.. It was hard to change the way I felt, I wanted her to be happy, but I was fucked up myself. I wanted the best for her, and I thought that was me. I was a player, using girls to feel up the large void that opened in my heart, by the one girl I loved, but how did I know she felt the same way about me? I didn't. I didn't want to hurt her like I had hurt others. I was no different than Tanya, I was brought out from my thoughts when I heard Bella's angel voice call me once more. I guessed she needed help to get to the bed.. The door was ajar, and there sat Bella once more, freshly changed, her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She looked even more beautiful at the moment.

I gave her my crooked smile , and she grinned back before I grabbed her bridal style towards the bed. I settled her down carefully propping up her leg on one of the extra pillows. I gave her a quick kiss on the fore head before heading over to the couch were I was going to sleep tonight.

"Edward." Bella called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I feel really bad about the whole bed situation, I don't want you to hurt your back on the couch I'll just go." She said, trying to get out of the bed.

"Nonsense Bella, you're going to hurt yourself more, if you try to move around. I'll be fine on the couch don't worry." I reassured her."But you paid for this room, and all… I couldn't possibly.." She started but I quickly stopped her.

"You will stay in this bed, and go to sleep, and that's final." I said in a frank tone.

"Look, how about we compromise." She tried to say, but was obviously nervous.

"What kind of compromise?" I questioned."Well this bed is big enough for the both of us, so why don't we share." She said.

"I don't know?" I grumbled.

"Come on Edward, I don't have cooties, and I'll feel a whole lot better if I didn't have to worry about you straining your neck on the couch. Please?" She asked.

"Okay, You're sure you don't have cooties Bells?" I grinned playfully.

"Yeah I'm sure, 100% clean." She grinned.

I chuckled before settling on the opposite side of Bella under the covers

She quickly snuggled onto her pillow, as I turned out the lights. I turned over on my pillow, and heard steady breaths coming from the opposite side. I had figured she was asleep, so I closed my eyes, to go to sleep. Then I heard Bella's voice call out once more."Edward." She said sleepily."Yeah Bells?" I responded.

"Goodnight." She yawned, before turning over.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." I said, before I let slumber overcome me, into the dakness of oblivion....

* * *

Dont forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!!!! I decided to update this story every Wedesday, and my other ones Friday. Btw the first chapter of Wild at Heart is up!! Read it, and my 3rd story will also be posted friday. Canu you believe it almost 8 days till New Moon. Also check out the banner I made for TWWW!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of these characters.....sigh

Read and Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was in a peaceful dreamless sleep. It was like I was floating in a cool pool of darkness. Suddenly I awoke to the harsh pounding of someone at the door. I tried moving to see who was at the door, but I couldn't move. I as wrapped in someone's arms. I look up to see Edward soundly, asleep, his arms protectively around me. I have to admit that I feel content in his arms. But were just friends, we could never be more than this. I decide to just relish in the moment, as I snuggled into his arms, breathing in his scent of musk, and citrus. That was probably why, I slept so peaceful. I gaze up onto Edward's face, and never really noticed how beautiful his face was. His long bronze colored eyelashes, the covered those piercing green orbs, his lips slightly parted, even the little freckle he had behind his right ear.

The pounding starts again, even louder. The clock reads 7: 15 a.m it's early, but not to early so I wondered who was at the door. Edward doesn't stir, so I pull myself from his grasp, and get off the bed. Bad move. I had forgotten, about my ankle, and now was sprawled out across the floor. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth. I look at my ankle to see it even more swollen than last night. My whole leg was on fire. I tried calling out Edward's name, but he doesn't stir he sleeps like the dead. The pounding at the door stops, and I wait momentarily. Minutes pass by, so I figure it must have been housekeeping, since we left the do not disturb sign out. I lay on the floor for another 10 minutes, until sleep overwhelms me again.

I wake up, to furious voices outside the door.

I glance up to see Edward still soundly asleep, his arms thrown over his face.. I look back over to the clock and it reads 2: 45. Crap. We were supposed to leave around 10. That meant first we were late, which Alice hates. Second, I have been on this floor for about 6 hours now, all because Edward's sleepy ass won't wait up, and to make matter's worse I really need to use the bathroom.

"Isabella Marie Swan, and Edward Anthony Cullen! If you two don't answer this door right, now I'm going to make Emmett knock it down." Alice called.

"Come on guys, I'm already sore, don't let this little pixie make me knock this door down." Emmett moaned.

I call out, but my voice is hoarse, my throat dry. I hear a loud sigh, and than the clicking of the door opening taking the sight upon them., As my buddies take in the sight of me sprawled across the floor, with a large disfigured ankle, indomitable on the floor. Than Edward, whose knocked out comfortable with fluffy pillows.

Everyone looks from me to Edward, and back. No one says anything, until Rose speaks.

"He didn't make you sleep on the floor did he? Cause if he did I'm going to kill him." Rose glared murderously.

"No, we shared the bed." I said hoarsely.

"Then why are you on the floor?" Jasper asked.

"I fell, I heard the door earlier, and I had forgotten my ankle. So when I got up to get it, I fell, so here I lay." I gesture patting the floor.

"So why didn't Edward help you up?" Emmett asked.

"Well he doesn't know I fell." I said sheepish.

" Why didn't you call out his name?" Rose asked.

"I did, I tried multiple times, but I was so tired from it being early and all…" Alice gasped, and Rose's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Early?" Alice questioned.

"Well yeah, I fell around 7." As I said this even the guys gasped.

"So you're telling me. You've been on the floor for the past 6 hours, and this dead log over here, didn't even stir?" Rose glared."Pretty much." I answered.

"I'm going to kill him." Rose screamed ready to go hit Edward up aside his head.

"Wait, I got a better idea!" Emmet, and Jasper called, grabbing the ice bucket, and storming out the room. The return minutes later with a bucket full of ice water.

Rose, Alice, and I grin about what about to happen next. Emmett leans over Edward, as Jasper ,motions the count of three. On three, Emmett dumps, the bucket of ice water on Edward's head, and body. Edward shoots out of bed, screaming a high pitched scream, even Alice, with her high pitched tinkling voice couldn't master.

We all break out into fits of laughter, at the terrified look on Edward's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS?" Edward screams, his face red, and body trembling.

"That's what you get with, you leave poor Bells, on the floor for 6 hours." Rose beamed through her fits of laughter, that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, what Rose said. But that was priceless you should have seen your face, and that scream!!…" Emmett boomed so loudly, that the occupants next door hit the walls to quiet us down.

"Fuck you, she could have woke me up if she wanted to." Edward angrily groaned

.

"Well for your information jackass, I did try. I been on this floor for 6 fucking hours." I huffed. I was getting mad. He thinks I wanted to lay on a hard uncomfortable floor for 6 hours?

"Well, you could have just gotten up. I'm not your fucking slave." He grumbled.

"Hello smart ass! Look!" I cried out , as everyone looked to my horribly disfigured ankle that now looked worse than before.

"Oh shit, Bella I'm sorry.." Edward tried to say.

"Stop, I don't want to here it, you've said enough. Can one of you guys help me, I really need to got to the bathroom." I called, trying to stop the tears, from falling from my eyes, but one traitor tear slipped.

Rose, and Alice pulled me up. Rose already had my bag in tow, so I wrapped my arms around their necks, as they helped me into the bathroom. They settled me down on the bath tub leg, and once I reassured them I was okay they stepped out. Once inside, I finished my business, and settled back on the ledge. I grabbed my bag to see an a denim skirt, and cardigan. Thank god, Alice gave me this to wear, I couldn't get anything over my swollen ankle. She also gave me flat sandals or sandal rather, since I couldn't put it on. I put my hair in a messy bun, not even caring about my appearance. Once I was finished, I looked over to the full-length mirror that was on the backside of the door. I gasped at what I saw. I had dark circles under my eyes, my face red and splotchy. I looked like the fucking crypt keeper. I couldn't help but let all my tears free flow. All I could do was think about Edward. He's sweet one moment, and than a complete ass the next. I must have been completely wrong about him. . His constant moods, were giving me whiplash..

I leaned back, and close my eyes against the cool tile of the wall. My body was stiff, and achy from laying on the floor so long. My stomach rumbled, causing a pain to go through my stomach, but that pain couldn't even compare to the one I had inside. My heart was breaking once more and there was only so much a girl could take. As of right now I didn't want anything to do with Edward Fucking Cullen.

EPOV

"Come on Eddie, stop moping around." Emmett called from the front seat.

We had been on the road for 2 and half hour now, to go visit Mom, and Dad. Mom, had an early meeting in the morning, so she had no time to cook. We were going out to eat. I had plenty of reason to mope, I just hurt the girl I love, again. I didn't meant to holler, at her. I was just so agitated from having ice water thrown on me. I felt like a complete ass. Bella was on the fucking floor for 6 hours, and I was knocked the fuck out. Esme always did tell me, I was a heavy sleeper. When Rose, helped Bella our of the bathroom, she wouldn't even look at me. Alice helped her put her shoe on, and they hobbled out, not saying one word to me. She wouldn't even let me near her. She leaned on Jazz, and Em to get he in the car. I felt like shit. I was miserable, and fucking horny. I keep hurting the girl I want, but know I can't have. I have every right to fucking mope.

"Shut the hell up Em." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Go to hell Ed. It's not my fault you fuck up every chance you get. You'll be lucky she ever speaks to you again." Emmett spoke.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked.

"No you don't. You're full of it Edward. You keep trying to say you'll do better next time, yet you do it again. Bella's been through too much in her life, and you're just being a pain in the ass. You need to keep your distance until she's ready to talk." Jasper said.

"And what if she doesn't wan tot talk?" I asked.

"Then it's your lost. You're an ass Edward, we all see that but we still love you. They way you hollered at Bella today, even I wanted to pummel you into the ground. You're suppose to treat females, as you would your mother. How would you feel if dad treated her the same way you did Bella?" Jasper said.

"I wouldn't like it." I answered."Thought so. Look bro we love you all, but you don't deserve Bella." Emmett said frankly.

"I know…" I admitted.

"Were here." Emmett called. Parking into the lot that was our home. Mom, and Dad were standing outside with huge grins on their faces. With college started back up, it was hard to make visits. Alice had called earlier about Bella's ankle, and he told us he was going to check her out to make sure it wasn't too serious. I got out of the car, and ran over to my mom, and gave her a big hug. Picking her up, and spinning her in circles, as she squealed. I gave my father a hug, as the gang got out of the car. Jasper, was carrying the bags, as Rosalie, and Alice rushed over to give Esme, and Carlisle hugs. Emmett was carrying Bella bridal style since she couldn't manage getting up the stairs to the doorway.

"Emmett, Bella!" Oh how I have missed you so much." Esme squealed giving Emmett a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, and Bella a tight awkward hug, since she was in Emmett's arms.

"Mom, ew gross….mom germs" Emmett smirked.

"Whatever you say my silly boy. Bella, I see you've changed into a beautiful young lady." Esme beamed.

Bella blushed and looked down saying a casual hello to Carlisle.

"I'm so glad to see you Bells, I see you haven't changed one bit." He said gesturing to Bella's ankle.

"Well let's get inside, so I can check out poor Bella's leg." Esme said pushing us all inside.

I knew once we got inside, Mom ,dad were going to bound us about school, and the weekend. Lord I hope, they don't mention the weekend. Mom loves, me but she would gladly put my ass on blast and ground me. Yes she still grounds me, but can you blame.

BPOV

"Emmett take her up to my office please." Carlisle said, as Emmett started walking to is office, where he kept medical supplies. The others went upstairs to change, and freshen up so we could go catch a late dinner. Emmett, quickly left ,and Esme entered to offer her husband some assistance..

"So how have you been Bella?" Esme asked as Carlisle starting inspecting my ankle.

"I would say I'm good, despite the obvious." I said gesturing to my ankle Carlisle was touching. He touched a sore spot, and I winced.

"Sorry." he said apologetic.

"It's okay." I answered.

"Are you sure, you know I'm here to talk about you know…" Esme said timid.

"Alice told you huh?" I said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to talk about it if is a touchy subject." She answered. My eyes started to water.

"Yeah, it's touchy but that's okay. My mom didn't want me, and my stepfather the only person who cared for me died. Life goes on." I tried to say. Esme gave me an inviting hug.

"Sweetie, no one should ever have to deal with what you've gone through." Esme cooed.

"I know, sometimes I just think I deserve it that's all." I mumble.

"You don't deserve it. You're a beautiful young lady, with a big heart full of love. You're honest, and kind. Just because your mother didn't want you, that doesn't we don't want you either. I bet you right now that Charlie, and Phil are beaming in heaven as the girl you turned out to be." Esme smiled.

"You think so?" I asked grinning."I know so." She wrapped me in another hug, and kissed my forehead. We pulled apart o see that Carlisle wasn't in the room anymore, Minutes later he returned with loads of gaze and a boot.

"So what's the damage doc?" I grinned in my best Bugs Bunny voice. He laughed before answering.

"Well you have a major stress fracture on your talus, when you fell you slightly knocked it out of place. But from what I could feel you pushed it more out of place. The fracture stretched a little ways up your leg now. Did you ever fall a 2nd time?" Carlisle asked wrapping my ankle tightly.

"Uh this morning, I sort of fell, and laid on the floor for 6 hours." I mumbled."Well why didn't anyone help you up?" Esme asked."Well we were all in different hotel rooms, and I shared with Edward. He was asleep, when I fell, I tried to wake him up, but he sleeps like the dead." I answered.

"So how did you get up?" Carlisle asked.

"When they guys finally decided to go get a key, and come in." I said.

"Well I'm sorry for Edward's behavior. I can't believe he let you la on the floor for 6 hours straight. I should give him a good talking too." Esme said.

"Don't Esme. Let's just enjoy the night," I said.

"Fine, but I'm going to get him." I thought I heard he mumble.

Alice quickly paraded own the stairs in he robe. Her makeup, and hair freshly did.

"Dad, can you hurry it up, I wanna play Bella Barbie!" Alice, said and I groaned.

"Calm down Alice, I'm almost done." Carlisle said, grabbing the boot, and pulling the straps tightly to support my leg.

"Now Bella, stress fractures take between 2- 8 weeks to heal, so you're going to have to take it easy for awhile. Try to stay off your feet when necessary." he said, writing a prescription.

"I have some pain meds here for you to take, but when you get back I want you to pick some up okay?" Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said giving him a hug."No problem honey, you're like a 3rd daughter to me." he smiled.

"You don't know how much that means to me." I smiled."Okay enough with the mushy stuff, I have an hour dad, and hour to get Bella ready, I'm on such short notice." Alice moaned.

"Calm down dear, and no heels." Esme said in a stern tone.

"Mom!" Alice screeched.

"Alice honey, do you want Bella to hurt her other leg?" Esme asked.

"No." Alice sighed defeated.

"That's my girl." Esme said kissing Alice's cheek.

"I slid down off the table , to learn how to balance myself with the boot. It was extremely heavy, and slowed down my walking. If someone wanted to attack me, they had easy access cause, I couldn't do anything except walk the pace of a turtle. Alice grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the stairs. She basically ran up the stairs, and I was struggling to get one foot of the stairs.

"Bella hurry up! Our granny is faster than you." Alice screamed.

"Yeah that was only because, she was trying to get first in line for Bingo." A velvet voice answered, and I automatically new who it was. He picked me, and I squealed shocked at his actions. He put me down beside Alice, and I mumbled a quick thank you before waddling over to Alice's room. Rose was already there finishing her makeup, in a robe similar to Alice.

"Hi Bells!" Rose called.

"Hi Rose." I answered.

"Okay enough with interruptions, get in the shower. I'll be there in a moment to help you." Alice said."Alice, I don't know." I blushed. No one had ever seen me naked.

"Come on Bells, I had the same girly parts as you." Alice said."Yeah but I don't have to see yours." I grumbled.

"Relax Bells, were all girls here." Rose added.

"Whatever you say.

30 minutes later, I know sit in Alice's vanity seat in front of her mirror, freshly showered. Alice was curling my hair, as Rose was doing my makeup.

"Al what am I supposed to wear?" I tried to say, as Rose was doing my lip gloss..

Alice mocked hurt, "Bella how could you ask that I always come prepared."

"Oh, sorry I forgot you are Alice after all." I smirked.

"And don't forget it" She smiled before grabbing our dresses. We quickly put them on, and I was amazed at how beautiful we all looked. Rose was dressed in a black strapless silk dress that ended at the knee. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back, in soft curls. Alice had a empire waisted pink silk gown. Naturally they both wore heels. Than, for my self Alice picked, this gorgeous long white, and beige chiffon dress. It had embroidered detail on the front, and the length hid the boot very well. Alice gave me a sandal, to wear, because like we all knew I was danger to myself, and anyone in a 5 feet radius. My hair was in an elegant bun, with a few tendrils of hair down my face. (A/N: Dresses on profile) .

We had 15 minutes left so I decided to get a head start on the stairs. I made it down the first 5 stairs, before Jasper grabbed me, down the stairs.

I smacked Jazz on the chest , and he mocked hurt.

"Ouch, that hurt Bells." he said rubbing his chest.

"You deserve it you scared the hell out of me, Is today carry the Bella day?" I asked.

"It is today. Alice was right, our granny, did go faster than you." Jasper smirked.

"Shut up Jazz." I moaned before wobbling over to the couch. As soon as I sat down I relaxed it took so much effort just to stay on my feet. Of course everyone decided to come on downstairs. I had to admit all the guys looked good, even Edward…well he looked hot, but I wasn't paying attention or anything. Everyone piled at the doors, as I struggled to get off the couch. Seeing as it was useless, I called for Emmett.

"Emmett!" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Yes Bells?" He answered.

"A little help please." I said reaching my arms out, so he could help me off the couch. I gave him a quick thanks, before following the others down the stairs. I took precaution, and made careful slow steps. By time I got down the stair completely. Esme, and Carlisle were already in their Mercedes, and pulled off. Everyone else piled in the jeep. Emmett was waiting on the driver's side for me.

"Come on Bella, you're killing me here. I'm hungry." Emmett moaned.

"Sorry." I grumbled as I attempted to get in. Jazz was in the middle with Alice in his lap, and Edward on the right side of them. Since the jeep was so high up, you had to jump to get in, and me with my bad leg made this difficult.

"My god Bells, how is it to get in the car?" Alice laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha, bad mouth the cripple. Love you too Al." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah Al, why don't we just attach her to the roof, like you wanted to do Tanya." Rose smirked."Hello, right here." I said gesturing to my face.

"Yeah there, and not in the car hurry up." Emmett said.

"Look Em, I'm trying, if you're so hungry, we can make this much easier for the both of us if you just help me in the fucking jeep." I said agitated. I was tired, and achy, and hungry.

"Oh why didn't I think of that." Emmett said grabbing me, and shoving me in the car.

" My god, Em you could have least gave the girl a warning." Jasper said. Helping me get situated.

"Yeah you almost messed up her hair." Huffed Alice patting my head.

Emmett quickly pulled off, and we arrived at the restaurant. Again we were late, because my boot managed to get stuck under Em's seat That alone took us 15 minutes to get undone.

"Damn Bella, next time we leave the cripple at home, or were going to starve." Emmett said, earning a smack on the back of the head from Rose. Dinner went by quickly, and we all stopped for ice cream close to the house. I didn't want any, because I was so tired. I laid my head against, the table, and quickly dozed. I was out of it. I faintly heard Carlisle's voice saying " Let her rest. She exhausted." I also faintly remember someone picking me up bridal style cradling me their chest. The last thing I remember before succumbing to darkness was a velvet voice saying "Goodnight my Bella. Sweet Dreams…."

* * *

So Edward's being an ass again. What does this mean for them when they get home? Will Bella and Edward ever be? The texts have stopped for now. Next Chapter, we get a little Jake, and Bella action..... even a little Emmett action... Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I'm floating, in the midst of darkness. It seems peaceful. Suddenly, a flash a white, I see the warm face of my dad Charlie. His bright smile, making me feel whimsical. I remember the flashbacks of me and him on the swing beneath the tree. I would lean against him, and he would call me his Sweet Pea, and the Forks' breeze would spread the faint scent of vegetation. It was one of my most favorite memories if him. I wanted to cherish that memory forever., I then see him in the distance, as he walks towards some unknown horizon, and disappears. Complete darkness again. Next I see is my papa Phil. The one man, that ever hold a part of my heart than Charlie. The two men who actually loved me. He too walks to the unknown horizon, and it fades to complete darkness. Whoosh.. A flash of red and I see Renee's sneering face looking back at me.

"You little bitch! You've were never wanted." She sneers, and I cower back. My feet are planted in spot, and I desperately want to run, but I have no where to run.

"Where are you trying to go you little slut. No running away from me! You should have being the girl I wanted, no you had to stay they way you were. Stupid shit of a girl." Renee smiles.

Suddenly my feet have movement, and I start to run. I hear faint footprints behind my back, and see no other than Tanya Denali, running behind me, with a face so full of hatred that if looks could kill. I would be 10 feet under right now.

"What do you want?" I cried.

"You know what I want, you little sadistic bitch." Tanya grimaced.

"I have not the slightest clue what you are talking about? I huffed, my feet suddenly stopped moving sending me spiraling onto the ground. I gaze up to see Tanya hold a very large sharp knife inches away from my neck.

"Yes you do, and there's a price to pay." She screamed, before slitting my throat…

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. I shot up in my bed. I looked over to the clock to see it read 4:30 a.m. There was no way, I would be able to go to sleep. My hair was damp against my face, and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Even my leg ached. I laid there for hours until I decided to get dress. It was about 10:30, and we were leaving in about an hour, so I went into the bathroom in the guest room to freshen up.

When I looked into the mirror, my appearance didn't seem to surprise me. My hair was a jumbled bird's nest upon my head. I had on some boy shorts, and a camisole. I really hoped Alice, Rose, or even Esme undressed me; that would be so embarrassing if it was one of the guys or specifically Edward. My face looked like the living dead. I was paler than I usually was,and let me tell you I was abnormally pale. My face looked sunken in. I had dark rings around my eyes, and very large bags under them. I looked horrible. Sighing, I brushed my teeth, and went to grab some clothes. Again thanks to Alice, I grabbed, a pair sweat pants to easily slide on over my boot. I threw on a tank top , and a midnight blue sweatshirt on, because it was chilly. I grabbed one of my boots, I recently acquired on our latest shopping spree, and put it on. My hair was no use, since it was still in the same French braid from last night. Giving myself, was last look in the mirror. I hobbled slowly down the stairs where the others were eating breakfast. Everyone, had their backs turned, so when I said hello, they all turned around to greet me, but I didn't get the reaction I expected. As soon as I spoke Alice screamed.

"Ahh!" Scaring everyone around her, including me, as I held my hand to my chest to stop the frantic beating of my heart.

"Well hello to you too Alice." I grumbled before going over to the counter where there were freshly baked muffins, and orange juice. When Esme gazed at me, even she gasped.

"I really wish everyone would stop doing that." I huffed.

"Well it's not our fault you look like the Crypt Keeper." Emmett said earning a smack on the back of the head from Rose.

"What the Hell Rose!" He grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, Em you really know how to make a girl feel great in the morning." I sneered, laying on the sofa near Jasper.

"Well someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning." Alice said.

"Yeah well I didn't get any sleep last night." I yawned resting my head in Jasper's lap.

"Yeah we can tell, even I have to admit you look like the crypt keeper." Jasper laughed.

"Thanks Jazz." I said sarcastically, punching him in the shoulder."

"Love you too Bells." He grinned.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's on call, but he told me to tell you guys, he misses you all, and don't fray , from visiting us again. You know us and our old age." Esme grinned.

"Yeah you guys, and your old age." I huffed sarcastically. Esme, and Carlisle didn't look a day over 38. Carlisle looked like a god. Esme was pretty much flawless.

"Yeah cause with the way you're looking like right now you could pass for 50." Edward laughed. I just glared at him, I was still angry, from last night, and he was just digging himself a bigger hole. I huffed, and stormed off to Alice, who was in the kitchen reading a fashion magazine.

"So Al when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Actually we should be leaving in about 5, I was just telling Mom, about the new fall collection." She smiled.

"Okay I'll go get my bag." I said, but was stopped when I crashed into Emmett's massive form, stepping on his foot in the process.

" Damn, Bells. You're already a cripple, you're trying to make the whole world handicapped too." He groaned rubbing his foot.

"Yes Em, that's my goal in life. To make everyone handicapped, walking around on crutches, and boots!" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever Bells, strange one you are." he mumbled grabbing the girl's bags.

Realizing I left my bags upstairs, I slowly stepped up the stairs, and retrieved my things. I was just about to go down the last 3 steps, when I of course tripped, and got reacquainted with the floor. I heard a sickening crunch, and felt a painful sensation spread throughout my face. I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my mouth, as I saw the pools of blood, flood my face. Everyone stormed in, to see me lying on the floor .I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I felt the ache spread through my leg, but that couldn't compare to my face. I was 3 for 3. It's been less than a week, and I managed to hurt myself at least three times.

I didn't even care for the fact Edward had picked me up bridal style, my face was on fire. The rust and salt smell, suddenly making me nauseous, as I tried to breathe. That was pointless, as I tried breathing through my nose. Stupid Bella. My fucking nose was broken. Alice, grabbed a cloth as I covered my face and when all ran to the jeep to rush me to the hospital. Luckily when we arrived Carlisle was on break. When he seen us arrive, an took one look at me, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Something obviously Edward picked up. They all followed me, into one of the rooms. Edward settled me on the gurney, while we waited for Carlisle to return. While we were waiting , Emmett decided to lighted up the mood.

"My god Bella, See what I told you about making people crippled, it's karma and it bit you in the ass, or nose rather. That sucker is fucked up!" Emmett boomed earning 4 smacks from Edward, Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

"Ouch what was that for?" Emmet winced rubbing his face.

"How is this fucking funny? She broke her nose Em!" Alice screeched.

"Guys…" I started, but they kept arguing.

"Guys…" I said once more, but they were still ganging up on Emmett."Guys!" I screamed loudly. That had finally gotten their attention, as they all glared at me. Thank god Carlisle showed up at the moment. My head was pounding, and all the hollering was making it worse.

Carlisle stepped timidly towards me gloves on each hand. I gave him a questioning glance until I realized what he was about to do. I cowered back, and grabbed my face, which was stupid since I only made it hurt worse.

"Ow!" I grimaced, again stupid. I needed to stop moving all the muscles in my face."Now Bella?" Carlisle started, but I shook my head.

"Can't you a least knock me out." I hoped.

"I'm afraid not honey. In order to do this I need you to be awake, to see if there is any septum damage." he said.

"Must I?" I cried.

"Yeah if you want your nose to be facing the right for the rest of your life." Carlisle smiled.

"Go on." I closed my eyes as he grabbed my face with his left, and my nose in hand with his right.

"He started feeling my face, to observe the damage. He started feeling the three main focal parts of my nose.

"1,2. Crunch." I cringed as he pressed down. I screamed and couldn't help the profanities that fell from my mouth.

"!" I looked up to all of their shocked faces.

"Well who would have thought our sweet little Bells, had a mouth like a sailor." Rose grinned.

"Shut the fuck up Rose." I grinned. Again stupid move Bella. I winced as Carlisle grabbed my nose once more, to clean up the dried traces of blood. My nose was already swelling. He helped me off the gurney, and led me to the x- ray room. He told the others to wait in the waiting room till I was finished. I had indeed broken my nose. I had to wait 6 days, to slow the swelling down, before they could realign my nose under local anesthetic. I had to go 6 fucking day, looking like a witch, with a limp. Just Perfect.

He led me back to the room, to bandage up my face. It would take 2 months for my nose to heal completely after surgery. Yay me, I would have this freaking bandage on my face, just as long as I had this boot on.

"Bells. I really hope we stop meeting like this." Carlisle smiled.

" I know but this is me, were talking about." I tried to smile. Carlisle had no need to, to give me a prescription, because the one I was suppose to get, could also help for the pain.

I got up, and hugged him, as I tried to walk back to the waiting room. Hospital procedure, I had to ride in a wheelchair, which was embarrassing. My nose probably stood out with the redness of my face. Carlisle pushed me, onto the worried faces, of my friends and Esme.

"Oh Sweetie, I was so worried." Esme said kissing my cheek.

"Its okay Esme, you know me I trip over air." I said trying to lighten the mood.

" I know you just worry me so much." Esme smiled.

Everyone gave me sympathetic smile, but I saw how they grimaced when they looked at my face.

"Mind me saying this, why does Bella look like a witch.?" Emmett said out of the clear. Clearly he had no filter. I don't know why, but Emmett words had hurt. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"See what you did Em?" Rose screeched smacking him on the back of the head. Just for that no fun time for a month."

"Come on Rosie?" Emmett begged."Nope, I can't believe you just said that, that was so insensitive." Rose said.

Alice strolled over to give me a hug.

"It's okay Bella." Alice cooed."No it's not. I probably do look like a witch. I limp, my nose crooked. I have dark circles under my eyes. Emmett has every right to say so." I huffed.

"Silly Bella." I heard Jasper say.

"How about we go let you change back over at the house." Esme said.

"Sorry, but I would really like to go home. I'm exhausted, and not in one of the best of moods. Sorry Esme." I said.

"Nonsense dear." She hugged me.

"But her shirt!" Alice screeched.

I looked down to see indeed my sweatshirt was covered in blood. Sighing, I threw my sweatshirt over my head, careful of my nose, and threw it on the trash bin.

"Happy now Al? I snapped. I hated being rude to her, but I was tired.

"But it's like 50 degrees outside." Rose said.

"But I don't have a jacket." I said.

"Here take mine." Edward said. I looked up to see that he had also changed. I didn't want him to be covered in my blood.

"But you'll freeze." Edward said.

"I'll be okay." I tried to say but was interrupted my his harsh tone.

"Bella please, take the damn jacket." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I felt tears well up in my eyes again, and grabbed the jacket.

"Bella." he started, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Jasper can you please roll me away please." I started my voice quivering. Rose, and Alice gave him a hard glare, before following me, and Jazzy, out.

He helped me in the back propping my leg sideways of the seat. Rose decided on driving, so Alice sat in the passenger seat. All I wanted was to lay in my comfy bed in my room. Hopeful our rooms were done, because I did not want to be bothered for the next couple of days. They said beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It wasn't in mine. I felt, and probably looked liked crap. Edward, and Emmett didn't help for that matter. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the 4 hour journey to be over, where I could relax, and not think how fucked up my life was.

**EPOV**

Damn, she could be so stubborn. I didn't mean to come out so harsh to her, but it had been a long night. After carrying Bella up the stairs, to sleep. I went to my own room. I succumbed to my own darkness, but they were filled with nightmares…. Bella, my sweet Bella, smiling in my face, and telling me to fuck off. That she wanted no more to do with me. We couldn't even be friends anymore. She said I betrayed her. What did I do to betray her. Let's just say it was a long night. I then awoke to go downstairs, and eat breakfast with my family.

Not too long after, Bella, slowly strolled down, looking like the Living Dead. She must have been exhausted, dark circles ringed her eyes, and she looked pale. Even paler than me, who was often called a vampire growing up. She said a quick hello, making everyone gasp, and Alice scream. That was one way to wake up everyone in the world.

Everyone, started making snaky remarks about age, and of course the ass I was ,butted in.

"Yeah cause with the way you're looking like right now you could pass for 50." I regretted the words as so as they fell from my mouth. She glared at me. I could still tell she was not happy with me, from the previous day. I wanted to sit down and talk to her, and apologize, but she was obviously was pissed. I overheard her say she was going to retrieve her bags. I thought about grabbing them myself, but changed my mind to let her have her space. Although I watched careful when she made it up to the top of the stairs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and returned outside to help with the bags.

Then, I heard my sweet Bella scream. When all ran back inside to see Bella on the floor, blood pooled around her as she grabbed her face. From what I could see, it appeared broken. I quickly grabbed her bridal style as Alice grabbed a washcloth to cover her face. Not too long after we arrived at the hospital, where Carlisle was on break. He quickly took car of Bella, and I couldn't help but feel this was my fault. I could have helped her, but I was too much of a stubborn ass. I was decided of ways to make it up to her. All I have caused was problems for her. I should have kept my distance. Bella came back wheeled back from the room, her face black and blue. I couldn't help the grimace that spread across my face as I took in her face. She was still beautiful, the only imperfection her little crooked button nose.

Esme had offered to for her to change at the house, but Bella was tired, and just wanted to go home. I couldn't blame her. I could use a good night's rest. Alice commented on her sweatshirt that was covered in dried blood. I had changed when I had went to the bathroom. Bella quickly chucked off her sweatshirt. Leaving herself in her tank top. It was about 50 degrees outside, and I didn't want her to freeze, so I offered her my jacket, She refused but I insisted. She refused again, and I couldn't help but get agitated. Not with her, but with my self.

"Bella please, take the damn jacket." I snapped, my tone harsh. I had never meant to speak to her in that tone, I instantly regretted it. I saw the tears well up in those beautiful brown orbs, and I felt like an ass. She quickly grabbed my jacket, before asking Jasper to roll her away. Rose, and Alice glared at me, even Jasper. Mom just gave me a questioning glance. I didn't want to speak about it. Emmett gave me a pat on the shoulder, as I gave Mom ,a kiss, and hugged dad. I followed Em, to the jeep. The girls had already pulled off. I jumped into the back and laid my head against the window.

"Ed…" Jasper started."I know Jas. I know." I huffed closing my eyes.

I had so many chances with her, and I kept blowing it. When we got home I was going to apologize. I only hoped she forgave me. My chances were running out. I was almost bearing strike 3. I didn't want to strike out, and I definitely didn't want my dream to become a reality.

**EMPOV**

Poor Bells. I was being a douche. But I least I wasn't as bad as Ed in the back. He was staring out the window in some weird comatose state. I had to make it up to my baby sis. Maybe she would forgive me. I never meant to make her cry, and now it's cost me a month of no fun time with Rosie. Maybe Bells would forgive me. I couldn't stand to see her so down.

**APOV**

My plan is failing! Edward's dumb ass keep's messing everything up! I know Bella loves him with all of her heart, but Edward is ruining all of his chances. He keeps on hurting her. We all know Bella is a very fragile soul; one of the most selfless people I ever known. Edward better get his life in order, before it's too late.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

My face ached to much to sleep. My head was rushing with so many conflicting emotions. The guys were going to meet us at the house, while us girls took went over to the pharmacy to pick up my pain medication. They went inside for me since I was too embarrassed, not only because of my boot but from my now crooked nose. Once they came back, Alice was literally bouncing in her seat.

"Why so hyper pixie?" I asked.

"Don't you remember Bells? All of our rooms got redone." She beamed.

"Oh right." I huffed.

"I can't wait to give you guys a tour of the rooms." she squealed.

"Al, I'm really tired, and I just want to sleep and…" I said, but she raised one of her perfectly manicured fingers at me.

"Nope." She said popping the "p".

"Al!" I groaned.

"Bells, it'll be quick I promise." She pouted, and I couldn't resist.

"Yay!" She squealed, and ray pulled up the driveway, where the guys were sitting on the front steps.

"Hey guys!" Rosalie hollered.

"Al, you could have at least given us a key, we've been out here for 20 minutes." Edward complained.

" I know." Alice smiled.

"Then why would you…" Edward questioned.

"Rooms remember, that would have spoiled the fun!" Alice said dangling the keys from her fingers. The guys motioned to get the stuff from the car, but Alice stopped them."Grab bags, later. I want to show you guys your new rooms." She smiled unlocking the door,.

I inwardly groaned. I was exhausted, my face ached, I was hungry, and now I had to find a way to get up 9 steps.

"Need some help Bells?" Edward asked. I just glared at him. We were still on bad terms, and Ii was really aggravated at the moment. I just wanted to get this all over with.

"Look Bells, I want to talk. I'm sorr.." He started but I stopped him. I was so not in the mood. He let out a sigh of defeat, and walked ahead. I closed the door behind me and settled on the couch. I noticed there wasn't too much of a difference to the place. Edward's piano was now in the vacant corner near the bookshelf, and the living room now sported pictures of all of us. I nestled into the cushions as I felt my eyelids droop, but was interrupted by Alice's high pitched voice telling me to get up.

"Al!" I moaned.

""Oh hush Bella, it will be over before you know it." she reassured.

I looked up towards the stairs and gave her a wearied glance.

"I think you're trying to kill me." I grumbled, but all I heard was her tinkling laugh.

"Silly Bella." She laughed.

"Emmy?" I called in my little voice again.

"Yeah squirt." He grinned, his dimples protruding on his face.

"Can I ride on your back." I gestured reaching my hands out.

"Anything for you Squirt. But this can't be an everyday thing. Only Rose rides me." he grinned.

"That's right he's my monkey man." Rose beamed.

"Ew, I really don't want to know." Jasper shuddered, and we all laughed. I climbed onto Emmett's back, and we went up the stairs.

The first room was Em, and Rose's on the end of the hall. _( A/n: All rooms on profile.)_Alice opened the door to reveal a red, and black room. The room was awesome. The bed was more girlish for Rose's tastes, but still had a touch of Emmett. His various trophies, and pictures of animals filled the wall. There clothes and possessions were all packed up in their own him, and her closet. Rose squealed, and gave Alice a huge hug. The next room was Alice's, and Jasper's which was right beside Em, and Rose's. That meant Edward's would be next to mine on the end of the hall. But onward to Alice's and Jasper's room. It was black and white. The walls were painted a rich white, and feet the conflicting moods of Alice, and Jasper. A subtle white for Jas, and bold variations of black for the feisty Alice. Jasper kissed her cheek, as the others followed behind Alice down the hall to Edward's new room. He looked slightly nervous, but Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Edward." She said.

"Yeah, you don't have short stuff over here, trying to decorate my room." he grumbled.

"Hello I heard that." Alice sneered.

"You were supposed to." He grinned, earning a kick to the shin."Shit! That hurts." He winced. Alice simply smiled.

"Here's your room brother dear." she smirked.

Like Alice's, and Jas's room his walls were whit. But the room was themed with green and white. Edward's many schoolbooks were shelved, and his guitar laid against the wall, next to his composition books. I glanced up to see Edward's reaction, and he looked awed.

"You even got me a new mattress." He added.

"That was Rose. She felt bad that Em ruined it." Alice said."Thanks Rosie." Edward said ruffling up her hair. She swatted his hands away.

"It wasn't because of that. Em said you wouldn't stop whining so I did it so I could shut you up." She grinned.

"Well thanks a lot Rose." He responded sarcastically. They all turned to me. I started walking in the direction of my room since I already knew where it was. I had picked this room specifically because it had a balcony. I opened the door, and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when I entered. My room was pretty much the same, with the exception of a few changes. I still had my same bedspread, but with some new lavender pillows. I had artwork spread across the walls. A book shelf that held all of the classics. A beige couch in the corner, with a black table. Hell even my internet was already hooked up as it laid on my new computer table. I looked down to see a mini fridge, stocked with my favorite goodies. My room was very "Collegy", but still had me in it. I gave Alice a huge hug, and she smiled brightly at me.

"Now that that's over. Everyone off." Emmett boomed swatting Rose's but, as she squealed off. Everyone left, but Edward stayed behind. I groaned. I so did not want to have this discussion right now. I wanted to curl up in a ball, take some pain meds, and sleep. I still had to call my professors to get my work for the week. I wasn't so much embarrassed about the boot, it was the nose I was worried about. I had still to wait 6 days so it could be re- aligned properly. I was about to head to my bed, when Edward called my name.

"Bells, can we talk.." I stopped him once more."Look Edward, can we talk later? I'm tired and could really use a nap. So if you don't mind." I said flopping back on the bed. He sighed and closed the door behind him. I hated being like this to him, but I was still mad at him from earlier. I knew he was going to be persistent, and I would speak to Edward later in a couple of hours. I grabbed the pills, and popped two into my mouth. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and swallowed. I laid back against the pillow carefully aware of my nose and leg. It wasn't too long before I slipped into darkness.

**EPOV**

I try to lay on my back, and enjoy the softness of my new mattress. I can't it seems as if my mind has no off mode, I keep thinking about all that's happened with the whole Tanya situation, those freaky text messages, and of course. Bella. My sweet Bella. Its been 3 hours since she told me to leave her room, It was now about 7:30 and she still hadn't come out of her room. The others were down stairs ordering a pizza. Seeing, as laying down was pointless, I get up to go downstairs. Emmett, and Jasper are already on already playing Halo 3, on the Xbox. Rose was on the floor painting her toenails, and Alice was reading a magazine from over from the kitchen counter with Bella's dog in her lap. I swear that dog didn't like me so I decided to take my chance, and sat down next to Rose.

"Hi Rose." I said.

"Hi Edward?" she said more of an question.

"What are you doing?" I said in my 5 year old voice. This would be a game me and Rose would play all the time."What are you doing?" She said back in the same questioning tone.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" I asked back.

"I don't know what I'm doing. What are you doing?" She smiled finishing her nails.

"I don't know what I'm doing trying to watch you to see what you are doing?" I grinned.

"Well I don't know what you're doing or what I'm doing by the way what are you doing..?" Rose grinned.

"Oh I wish you guys will stop. I hate it when you guys do that, it annoys us all." Jasper groaned."Fuck off Jas, like you and Alice don't do it." Rose smiled.

"Well…" He started.

"Thought so." Rose beamed, as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza here! Whoo hoo!" Emmett grinned throwing his controller down running towards the door. Emmett pulled opened the door grabbing the pizza from the guys hands.

"Em pay the guy." Alice said.

"Can't pizza love so much!" He beamed stuffing his face on a slice of pizza.

"Sorry for my oaf of a brother. He acts as if he's starving." Alice grinned paying the delivery guy.

"No problem." The pizza guy said before leaving. Alice closed the door behind him, and glanced at Em, who was on his 3rd slice.

"Hey save some pizza for the rest of us." Rose screeched, snatching the box from his grasp."Sorry. Hey Ed go get Bells, so we can watch a movie." He said quirking an eyebrow.

"Why me?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me and shifted his head towards the staircase. I knew it was time to talk. I sighed and got off the floor towards the staircase. I ran my fingers through my tousled hair, and slowly approached Bella's door. I could hear a faint classical tune flowing from her room. I raised my hand to her door, and softly knocked. I heard my angel's voice say come in , and I slowly opened the door. This was it, it was know the time to talk….

**BPOV**

I laid back against my pillow as the sweet sounds of Clair de Lune spread throughout my room. I had been up for an hour but made no room to move despite the fact that I was hungry. I had emailed my teachers and told them I would be out for the week due to my nose and leg. They quickly replied, and sent me my assignments for that week. I was glad to see that my teachers were so diligent to me so early in the school year. I was reading my email when I heard a soft knock at my door. I looked at my clock to see it was about 7: 45 so I figured it was either Alice or Rose at my door. I told whoever was at my door, and in walked Edward. He gave me one of his crooked grins, and I felt my heart rate speed up. Stop it Bella…. You're supposed to be angry. My heart rate calmed down, and I quirked an eyebrow at him for him to talk. He sat at my couch and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella I want to apologize for my actions earlier, and yesterday. It's just that I'm frustrated with life and…" I stopped him right there.

"Well were all frustrated with life, some more than others." I said pointing to my nose and leg.

"Again, I apologize. The whole situation with Tanya, and me in lo.." He quickly stopped him self, and held his head down.

"I know find the one you love cheating in you." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising his face from his hands.

"Broken heart. But with time it heals." I answered.

"I really hope so." he mumbled.

"Yeah its okay, out there somewhere is the perfect girl for you." I smiled. I swear I heard him mumble "maybe she's right in front of me", but maybe the withdrawal from the pills got to me.

"But you need to learn how to not lash out at others. It seems every time were around each other, we bicker like an old married couple.

"Yeah it seems that way huh?" he grinned.

"Yep but as you can see I'm in no condition to argue." I smiled.

"Yes, our clumsy little Bells. Are we okay?" He grinned.

"Yeah but this is strike 2 Cullen. 1 more and you're out." I said in a mock/serious tone.

"I'll hold you to that. Know come on before Emmett eats all the pizza." Edward grinned reaching his hand out. I quickly grab it and he pulls me off the bed. I waddle towards the step, and was about to cautiously step down when Edward grabbed me bridal style. I squeaked in surprise, and delight as he ran down the stairs towards the living room. He put me down and I playfully smacked his arm.

"You know I am capable of walking right?" I asked.

"Yeah and look where it got you." Edward smirked.

"Touché." I answered, and waddled to the couch next to Rose.

"About time, Some of us are starving here!" Emmett boomed.

"Sweetie it's only been 10 minutes." Rose said."Yeah 10 minutes without food. I'm a man here. I need to eat" Emmett boomed grabbing the pizza box."Yeah a man with the mind of a 2 year old." I grumbled. Edward heard me, and laughed a genuine smile spreading across me.

"So a movie?" Alice asked plating a couple of slices of pizza.

"Sure, but no horror." I said , reminiscing about last time.

"I agree, because next thing you know Bells over her is going to have another injury over here." Jasper laughed.

"Okay can we not play "tease the Bella over here?" I groaned.

"Sorry Bells, you know we love you!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, yeah!" I smiled.

We all settled on Die Hard, a Bruce Willis classic. We watched 3 more movies, before deciding it was time to go to sleep because they had school in the morning. Again Edward carried me up,even after I protested. After saying goodnight to everyone. He laid me in my bed, and kissed my cheek, and closed the door behind him. I snuggled into my covers, but sleep didn't come. He apologized, and I actually felt my heart tug, and my cheek tingle from his kiss. I tried not to worry much about it, but I can't help how I feel about him. All we do is argue. This was his 2nd time lashing out at me. Should I let my self feel for someone like that. This was strike 2, but I gave him a second chance. I decided to worry about it later I turned on my cd player and let the soothing melody of Debussy drift me away.

* * *

Return to Top


	19. Chapter 19

Again sorry if the chapter is short. Im trying to get all schoolwork finished for Friday, and the upcoming thanksgiving break. Longer chapters I promise for Thursday, and Friday. Two days to NEW MOON!

Disclaimer: Again I'm not SM although if I were, I would have made Edward real and kept him all to myself. Now all a girl could do now is dream and hope she'll find a vampire of her own....sigh:P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

It's been 9 days and I am in total bliss. I stopped receiving those weird text messages, no Tanya drama except I would often see her eyeing me mischievously. School was going great, I had been offered to play for the head mistress of the university. Despite the common interruption from Bella's demon dog, I was content. Most importantly me, and Bella have been getting along great. Things weren't the way I wanted but I was glad to be there. She even let me go take her to the hospital to get her nose realigned. The doctor had told her told her the bone was already starting to heal, and she would only have it on for 2 more weeks.

Bella's smiled sort of faltered, when the doctor told her that she would have a small bump on her nose. I quickly spoke and told her no matter what that she would always look beautiful to me. She blushed, and gave me a quick thank you. On our ride home, she was quiet and wouldn't even look at me. Things were awkward again. This was the 5th or 6 time I have slipped up. The first being when I apologized to her, and almost told her I loved he. Second when I came back from school one day and she was outside laying on the ground reading a book. She looked so beautiful, It was one of the rare sunny days, since lately we had been exposed to nothing to cold weather. I was the first home so I silently stood behind one of the pillars that led to the back, and watched her read for about an hour. When I glanced down at her I saw that she had fallen asleep. I sort of felt stalkerish. I mean I was watching her like some creepy old guy, watching her sleep. I couldn't help myself I mean I was man. Once I saw her stir, I quickly went back inside. I settled on the coach and brought out my laptop to finish up an a new composition I was working on for the mistress. Bella hobbled back in her face slightly flush as she settled next to me. I couldn't help but small the faint scent of freesias, and strawberries, mixed with a hint of dew form the grass. I greeted her hello, as she gave me a timid wave. I was just about to ask her what did she want for dinner when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked up to Bella was engaged in conversation with Alice so I glanced downward at my phone. Again it was another text, sent by an unknown sender. I sighed and stood to get up. I didn't want none of them to see the message. Bella gave me a weary glance, and I smiled at her to ease her worries. She took my smile as a reassurance. I went up my stairs, and sat downward on my bed. I opened my phone, and let out a big breath it was time to see whoever what this crazy person wanted…

**BPOV**

I've been feeling great these days. Once of course my nose was aligned correctly. The swelling and bruising had gone down, but was heartbroken when the doctor told me I would have a permanent bump on my nose. I had brought Edward along and he was quick to tell me that I would always look beautiful to him. Naturally I blushed which caused Edward to chuckle, glared at him, and he instantly stopped. It was Wednesday, and I had just gotten back from class. Everyone was still opposed to my driving because of the boot so my friend Irina would take me to and fro to drop me off. Edward had offered to drop me off, but we were all on complete different schedules. My professors let us out early, so I was the first to arrive home. The others weren't going to be here for another hour or so. I grabbed my book I was currently reading called _Handle with Care_, _by Jodi Piccolt._

I didn't bother bringing a blanket. I t was one of the rare sunny days her. Even though it was late August, it was hot enough to wear shorts. I laid down, and quickly became engrossed in the pages. The sun felt warm against my skin. I closed my eye, and let my thoughts overwhelm me. It's had been 9 days, with no arguments. Edward was being sweet and not an ass. He even helped me maneuver around the house despite my protests. Silently I always enjoyed his hand on mine, but I would never let him know that. We were just FRIENDS. I couldn't worry about him I was trying to survive the world we know as college. I had 2 term papers, a lecture to prepare, and finish reading chapters 4-20 of my literature book before tomorrow.

I heard voices inside so I figured the guys would be home. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and hobbled into the house. I gave everyone a quick hello, before settling down next to Edward's He gave me his crooked smile, and a hello. I timidly said hello back. This was how me and Edward were for days. Certain things we do around each other would make us nervous. I looked up to see Edward was looking intently at me as if he wanted to ask me a question, but then hid phone rang in his pocket, He took it out, stood up and let out a huge breath. I looked at him curiously, to see what was wrong, but he smile contently at me. He ran up the stairs , and I gave Alice a questioning glance.

"Hey don't look at me. We all know Edward's weird." she grinned.

"Yeah he seemed really flushed, just now." I said.

"Maybe Eddie over there, has his phone set to let him play with lil ed…"Emmett boomed, but Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't even finish that's statement." Rose shuddered.

"What?" Em grinned.

"You know what. Some of us are actually trying to keep our food down." Jasper groaned.

We all laughed when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it up to see that it was from Jake. I was wondering why he was texting me so I quickly opened it up.

_Hope were still on for Friday._

_Roberto's at 6.…._

_-can't wait Jake._

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. They all looked at me alarmed.

"I completely forgot!" I said shocked."Forget what?" Alice asked.I gave her my phone and she squealed out in protest.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you forget about your date. We only have 2 days to shop!" Alice said her hand cradled to her chest as if she was having a heart attack.

"Chill Sweetie you have enough time." Jasper tried to reassure her."No we don't. Do you know how long perfection takes?" She asked.

"Hey!" I protested."Sorry Bells, no offense but you know the leg, and nose.." She trailed off."Point taken." I answered.

"Well you better get all your work did missy, cause right when you get home tomorrow were going shopping!" She beamed."Must we Al? Come Rose a little help here." I begged."Hey don't bring me into this the pixie can be scary." Rose said acting scared."Hey I am not scary." Alice pouted."Says who?" Edward said, strolling down the stairs. He looked a little worried, creases edged in his forehand but quickly released when he gaze fell upon mine."So why are we saying Alice is scary again?" He asked."She's trying to make Bells go shopping with her." Emmett grinned putting his game in to play with the wii.

"Al you can't force people to shop with you. You know that right?" He asked."Yeah I know but she needs it for her date." Alice said."Date?" Edward questioned."Yeah Bells, has a date with that guy form the café Friday." Rose smiled quirking an eyebrow at Edward. I wondered what that was about. I glance up to look at Edward's face. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were a smoldering dark green. He looked deep in thought so I waved my hands in front of his face, to snap him out of it.

"Sorry, I spaced out." He answered."Yeah we noticed." Jasper grinned sitting next to Emmett who was playing Mario Super cart."You okay?" I asked him, and he nodded quickly. He then stood up, and said he was going to go grab some Chinese. We all quickly obliged and he went to go pick it up. Alice then refocused her attention back on mine, and pouted."Belly?" She answered.

"Yes Ally?" I answered in the same mocking tone."How much do you love me?" She asked widening her hazel eyes making her look like a doe."You know I love you lots." I grinned.

"Then show me how much you loved me by coming shopping tomorrow!" She said."Al!" I screeched."Please,Please,Please! I'll be good I promise!" She said crossing her heart throwing away an imaginary key."Fine Al but, nothing to extreme." I answered and she squealed in delight."Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Alice said bouncing."Whatever shortie." I grumbled.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm height challenged." She pouted."I know. I'm about to go shower and change. You guys should do the same. We can have a study party" I said."Study? Bells' studying is for losers." Emmett boomed."Coming from you the guy who's majoring in veterinary medicine. You need more studying than any of us." I laughed.

"Touché Bells. Are you trying to say I'm dumb?" Emmett questioned.

"If the obtuse shoe fits." I grinned.

Emmett looked at me dumb-witted as I strolled to the shower laughing all the way.

**EPOV**

Did I just hear the word DATE? If my heart could crumble into the smallest unit of matter right now it could. I had just came from upstairs to hear Bella, and Alice arguing over such a trivial matter such as shopping. DATE? My Bella had a DATE? Stop it Edward she's not yours. I just came back from getting one very scary text message, and this just makes it worse. I don't want Bella to see the heart spread across my face so I quickly offer to go get some Chinese.

I quickly leave not even wavering a goodbye. I was so hurt at the moment. This brought three things to my mind. One Bella obviously doesn't see you this way. Two, Creepy Text messages have me shitting in my pants. Three, If she moved on than so must I. Number 1 kept running through my mind. She doesn't see me that way. I quickly arrive to the place and order two boxes of shrimp fried rice, a box of egg rolls, and box of stir- fried vegetables with teriyaki chicken. I quickly pay, and turn around to see a cute brunette, at the end of the line sizing me up. I hate to rewind to my player days, but I was hurting. I gave her my crooked smile, and she grinned back. I strolled over to her, and we engaged in quick conversation. I wasn't even aware of the time. I sat and talked to her as we ate the food that was supposed to go to everyone at home. Surprisingly she wasn't a bimbo like Tanya had been. She was very intelligent, she was no Bella but I could settle. Soon enough we exchanged numbers and had a date Friday. I glanced at my cell phone to see it was 6:30. Shit! I had been here and hour and an half. We had no food left, so I quickly went to go purchase some more. I quickly returned home earning death glares from everyone including Bella."What?" I said in a mock tone."Hello we are starving here. The place is right down the street." Alice said."So, I got a little sidetracked." I answered truthfully or what I thought was truthfully."Hello! A little thing call a cell phone hanging in your pocket." Bella said."Well Bella, never in my whol.." I said in an appalled tone."Dude if you don't stop I'm going to eat your arm off in a sec. I'm starving." Emmett moaned."Yeah I agree." Jasper and Rose both said."What is wrong with you people?" I asked."Never mess with a bunch of hungry college kids." Bella grinned before hobbling over to me snatching the bag from my hands. They all greedily took the boxes passing among each other. I started for the stairs when I heard Bella's voice.

"Edward?" She asked."Yeah?" I replied."You're not hungry I assume." She questioned.

"Yeah I already ate, I was a little preoccupied, and grabbed a bite to eat." I said.

"And you couldn't wait to get home?" She said.

"Yeah, just I don't really want to talk about it right now." I replied."Okay Edward. I was just asking." She huffed hobbling away.

Great I did it again. I stopped her mid-step.

"Bella." I called."Yeah?" She answered"Sorry, and Sweet Dreams." I smiled. If she was going to be happy, I would be happy for her.

"Sweet Dreams Edward." She smiled, hobbling away, as I ran up the stairs, the two of us wandering away in opposite directions.

* * *

Next chapter! The big date with Bella, and Jake, and Edward and this mystrey girl. Any guesses. WHat did the text say that had Edward shitting in his pants. Review and find out more!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!! Look how far weve come. Tommorow New Moon comes out. I cant wait. I will try to post Chapter 21 as soon as I come home. Later that night I will be at the movies decked out in New Moon Attire. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just think the wait is almost over!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

"Stop moving Bella!" Alice, and Rose screeched curing a strand of my hair.

"Well stop trying to pull it out! And you trying to poke my eye out." I screeched back. My head was aching from all of the tugging Alice was doing, and Rose with her mascara wand."Chill Bella! You'll be done soon." Alice smiled, and I closed my eyes so Rose could work on my makeup.

The two of them dragged me shopping yesterday, and my feet still hurt. I was dress in a halter black number that tied at the bow at the base of my neck. I had recently upgraded my boot so that it was basically like an ankle wrap, so I could wear shoes. They were some black boy themed patent leather shoes, and even I had to admit they were cute. I was going to catch a cab and meet Jake at the restaurant. Edward supposedly had a date also tonight but didn't speak much about it. All he had told us was that her name was Leah, and that they were going out at 8 for dinner. My heart tugged a little bit at this realization. I shouldn't be jealous, cause he was never mine. Alice had stepped out, to go grab some earrings from her room. Rose did the same and went to hers to grab a clutch and ring. I went to grab my phone when I noticed I had a text message. I hoping it was Jake when I noticed it was from an unknown sender I quickly opened it, and read…

_Good little Bella!Someone finally took the hint._

_Just remember I got my eye on you._

_-unknown sender_

Okay? Someone was indeed watching me the question was who? I tried to think of people who had my number, only the Cullen's, and my friends Angela and Irina. What hint? What was so good about what I was doing. This was some crazy psycho. I didn't want to alert the others so I decided to figure it out later.

Alice and Rose stepped back in. Rose gave me a black clutch, and chrysocolla ring. Alice let me wear her wolf claw necklace, and when I looked in the mirror I had to say that I looked good. My eyes were a smoky grey, and my lips looked full and pouty that I could give Angelina Jolie a run for her money. Rose perfectly did my face that you couldn't even see the faint bruise against my nose. Alice had my hair in an intricate braid pinned into a twist with curls falling at the sides of my face. She was a miracle worker. Rose had called the cab earlier, so it was waiting patiently for me outside. Alice handed me a leather jacket to complete the look, that and it was about 60 degrees outside. Emmett, and Jasper were downstairs playing on their wii. When I cam down they all wolf whistled at me. I felt my blush heat up my face. I looked around to see where Edward , was but Alice must have seen me, cause she answered my unspoken question.

"He left 5 minutes ago." She smiled quirking an eyebrow at me.

"SO what are you guys going to do?" I ask.

"Go see a movie. We've been cooped up for too long." Rose grinned."Well I'll see you guys later." I called, heading out the door.I heard a call of "Bye Bells" and jumped into the taxi. I gave him quick directions, and in about 15 minutes or so we were in front of Roberto's. I quickly paid the Taxi cab driver and stepped out. I pulled my jacket tighter to me as the air became colder. I flattened down my dress, and took a big breath. As soon as I stepped in I lost my footing, and fell forward. I closed my eyes, and waited for impact with the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes into the confused green ones of the one I never thought I would see.

**EPOV**

I had 15 minutes till my date. I hurried and got dressed. I didn't want Bella to see. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for her I was. It just hurt to see her go out with another guy. I scurried down the stairs but was caught by Alice, and Rose.

"So a date? Aye brother of mine." Rose said."Yeah with Leah. So?" I answered. I knew they were going to interrogate me.

"You sure you're not going out of spite?" Alice asked quirking her eyebrow at me.

"Spite from what?" I asked, although I knew who they were probably talking about.

"Hmm, maybe from a certain brunette with brown eyes, who's clumsy as hell, and blushes as red as a tomato." Alice grinned.

"What makes you think that?" I said nervously.

"Nothing. Just a hunch." Rose grinned. Stepping into Bella's room. Alice slowly trailing behind but stopped turning her face towards mine.

"Edward." She called.

"Yeah Al?" I responded.

"Just f.y.i. Were not as clueless as you think. She winked at me and closed the door behind her.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath. So they knew. I better stop making myself so obvious around her. I grabbed my leather jacket and bounded down the stairs. Emmett, and Jas were downstairs arguing over what game to play on the wii.

"Jas I wanna play Super Mario.!" Emmett boomed.

"No we played that yesterday. Mortal Combat!" Jasper said.

"You guys are at it again." I grumbled.

"Well excuse us. Mr. Prissy." Emmett scoffed, Jasper just glared at him."What?" He asked.

"Em, you have to have a better comeback than that." He said."Uh no." Emmett said scratching his head.

I laughed, and went to retrieve my keys off the key hook.

"So ready for your big date?" Jasper asked when I returned."As ready as I will ever be." I said truthfully.

"We all know your jealous right." Jasper spoke."Huh?" I responded, I was confused.

"You know what. As soon as Bella mentions a date, you disappear. I might add for an hour and a half, leaving us starving. Only to come home, not hungry and with a date." He beamed.

"That obvious?" I answered.

"Yep. Pretty much to everyone but her." Emmett smiled."Well that's great. I better go before she comes down." I grumbled.

"Yeah but remember, you are doing this out of jealously. Sometimes more than one person can get hurt you know that right." He said in a stern tone.

"I know. I really don't feel like talking about this anymore so I'm just gonna go." I moaned.

"All I say is watch it." He grinned, but I still could tell he was serious.

I waved once more, before hurrying out. I stopped for gas and soon arrived at Roberto's. she had texted me yesterday to meet her at 8. I stepped in and notice a guy with russet colored skin, waiting in the front also. He looked in my direction, and we gave each other nods. I still had 5 minutes so we made small talk.

"So you're waiting for your date?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?" I said.

"Yeah she should be here in about 5 minutes or so." He said."Edward." I said pushing out my hand."Jake." he responded. The voice seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't pinpoint it.

"I'll be back. I need to use the restroom, so if I don't see you again, Later man." Jake said before heading to the bathroom. As soon as he went inside in stepped Leah.

'Hi Edward." she grinned, and I gave her a hug.

"Leah. You ready?" I asked."Hold on. I need to use the restroom." She said, as I gave her a head nod.

As soon as she went in. I waited patiently till I heard an oof, and something come crashing into me.

I instinctively reach out my hands, and the all too familiar scent consumes me. Freesias and strawberries.

"Bella?" I gasp.

"Edward?" Her face flushed, and eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" We both said at the same time. We laughed at the fact, and I gestured for her to go first."Um.. Well my date's here. You?" She breathed.

"Same here." Then soon enough Leah came out from the bathroom, and then out came Jake. They both gasped.

"Leah?" Jake breathed."Jacob?" Leah breathed.

"Uh you guys know each other?" I said. Bella leaned, in my ear and whispered."Looks like it." Her breath tickled my ear, and I shuddered in delight.

"Maybe, but wait how do you too know each other?" Leah asked."We live together." I said.

"What!" They both screamed in protest. I realized my error but Bella butted in.

"Not like that. We all live together with his siblings my best friends." She spoke.

"Yeah what she said so how do you two no each other?" I asked.

"Uh we might have been married, and still are," He mumbled looking at the floor.

"What!" Bella screeched."You guys are married?" I looked to Leah. The server was looking us as if she was watching Jerry Springer.

"Well yeah." she mumbled.

"What the hell? Are you two some kind of freaks?" Bella moaned.

"Well we have an open marriage so.." Jake grinned.

"That's sick." I shuddered just at the thought.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem." Leah glared at Bella.

"I didn't even know. And if I did I wouldn't have agreed to this….." Bella fumed.

"Wait Jake you didn't tell her." Leah glared."Uh Hello I didn't know either." I added."Looks like you didn't either." Jake spoke.

"Well I was going to tell her at dinner." Leah said."Well so was I." Jake spoke up. I was about to interrupt but Bella intruded."Well, now that this is all settled. I think I would like to go home now." Bella said her face a deep red, and her usually full of life eyes, gleamed with unshed tears.

"I'm with her." I added.

"Look you don't have to leave, he doesn't matter. It's just him and the kid.. It oka….." I stopped her right there."Kid? You have a kid and a husband and you're trying to get me to go out with you?" I was appalled. I looked over to Bella who's face was so red that she looked like she wanted to melt onto the floor.

"So what. It's life. Won't you stay?" She begged, Jake was just standing back watching this all unfold.

"How about no." I said stern grabbing her hand from mine.

"Fine it's your lost. Do you know how any guys would kill for this?" She said ."Apparently not your husband." I grabbed Bella's hands, and we strolled out.

We walked over to my Volvo, and we both settled in. We sat there not moving, for who knows long. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my bronzed mane. At this moment I really wish someone could have explained to me the irony of this situation. We both get dates, only to meet up at the same place, meet the guy, find out Jake has a date with Bella. And my date is Bella's date 's wife. I swear we deserved our own soap opera. I looked over to Bella, who had her eyes closed and I could see slow but silent tear fall from her eyes. It broke my heart . I should have drove home but I was too stunned to drive. I know where my thoughts were, but I really wished I could be inside of her mind right now.

**BPOV**

"Bella, how do you always end up in situations like this." Charlie would often saw to me, when always ended up in some weird predicament. The same words replayed again in my head when Renee first left. Now here I am again. I am so embarrassed. Here I am thinking a guy actually likes me when all I am to him is so freaky sexual fantasy. I mean really. What did I do to deserve this. I wasn't sad. I mean I had gotten my hopes up, but I was angry and embarrassed more than anything. That should have been the first then he said to me.

"Oh hi. I'm Jake, I'm married, have a kid, and I'm in an open marriage." I should have seen the major red flag right there.

Stupid me. Edward looked just as embarrassed as I was. We walked out quickly, and sat down in the car. The silence was unperceiving. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Maybe I was undeserving of love. I don't know. This is just the same repetitions. I need to stay away from guys for awhile. This is just too much freaking drama.

We sat there for another 30 minutes in silence, till Edward spoke.

"Bells?" He asked in almost a whisper."Yeah?" I spoke in the same.

"Fate leads the willing, and drags along the reluctant." he spoke and I grinned. We would do this when we were younger if we were feeling down or sad. We would quote each other about life or the ironic situations we were put in until that person couldn't come up with a quote.

"He was happily married – but his wife wasn't." I said. It was a quote I heard from one of Phil's friends back in Phoenix.

"Violence won't solve anything….But it sure makes me feel good." he breathed. I couldn't blame him, I was still just as angry , at the thought of it.

"Where did you graduate again? The university of DUH??" I laughed. I was feeling better. Of course we had some built up frustration. Even me quiet timid Bella wanted to bash Leah's head in.

"Hey that's not my fault. And I haven't even graduated so hah!" He laughed.

"Dude…" I laughed.

"Your just jealous because the voices only talk to me." He smiled poking me in my arm.

"Yeah jealous. I'd insult you, but the sad truth is that you wouldn't understand and if I tried to explain it to you, your brain might implode from information overload." I joked.

"Damn." He grumbled, and I giggled. He was trying to think of something to say."Fine you win, how about we go get some ice cream to ease our broken hearts aye?" He grinned.

"Whatever. And you know you could have made a good comeback. Besides

"People say that laughter is the best medicine…so your face must be curing the world!" I laughed and he just started the engine and drove over to the store, We both went inside to the ice cream section. Edward wouldn't look at me. I know he wasn't angry about what I just said. Could he.

"Eddie?" I said in a baby voice.

He didn't answer me he grabbed a tub of out favorite ice cream Pecan praline, and strolled over to checkout.

"Eddie you're not mad about what I said huh?" I asked again. He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I saw that he was trying to resist smiling so I knew he wasn't angry a me.

"Aww.. I'm sorry. You're not ugly. You're pretty!" I smiled batting my eyelashes."Pretty really Bells?" He asked/

"Yeah you remind me of ken, from when me and Alice used to play with Alice.

He scoffed and glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Plastic couldn't even compare to this." He started doing the various hand movements form Vogue. I was trying my hardest not to bust out and complete laughter from it.

"Wow what a way to boost your ego huh Edward?" I smiled

"You know it. Now lets get home in our pajamas, watch some movies, and dig into some ice cream.

"Sounds like a date to me." I smiled.

"Yeah lets hope it doesn't end like earlier." He smiled

"Wait Edward?" I called.

"What?" he answered.

"You're not married are you?" I smiled.

"Shut up Bells." He laughed and we pulled in the driveway. Emmett's jeep was gone so they must have left for the movies.

I slowly but carefully stepped up the stairs and changed into some sweats, and a Tank. I washed my face an undid the braid, and shook my hair out. I made sure Nessie had some food, but she was asleep in her little doggie bed. I went downstairs to see Edward on the couch.

He was dressed in the same attire I was, except he had his glasses on. Again naughty thoughts Bella.

"Hey we match." He grinned and I just laughed.

"I ordered take out if that's okay. He spoke.

"That's fine. So what do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me." He answered.

"Really?" I said.

"Yep," He smiled crookedly, and I felt my heart jump. I could be in the foulest mood, and his smile could lighten up my day.

"Well you're in for a girl's night. A Walk to Remember, Titanic, My Best Friends Wedding, Steel Magnolias, and Pretty Woman." I grinned and his smile faltered.

"Really Steel Magnolias?" He said skeptically.

"Yep." I grinned, than there was a knock at the door.

"Food!" I boomed now Eddie go get the food, some of us didn't get a chance to eat dinner."

I smiled at the expression on his face.

"Trust me I know." He grabbed the bag and paid the delivery guy. I hopped up, careful of my leg to go get us something to drink. I returned to see Edward setting out the boxes.

"Aww you even got my favorite. Honey braised chicken, with sesame seeds." I grinned grabbing for that box first."Nope we share." He said stealing the box dumping his chopsticks in for a bite.

"That was mean.: I groaned.

"I know." He laughed at my shocked expression,

"Aww here. He raised his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of chicken and put it near my mouth. I was about to grab it with my mouth when he pulled it back, and stuck it in his own mouth..

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I screeched, he was full out laughing. I crossed my arms at him and glared.

"Fine, he grabbed another piece, and raised it to my mouth. I glared at him to do it again, and he actually let me bite it off his chopsticks.

"See all better!" he smiled.

"Yeah you're lucky this chicken tastes so good, or you would be a goner." I smiled.

"I know. Now put a movie on." He laughed.

I put in A walk to Remember first. I loved this movie. The perfect love story, but ends in tragedy. I always cried at the end when Jaime's character dies. I was even surprised to see Edward's eyes tearing up.

"OMG Edward are you crying?" I scream skeptic.

"No." His voice raspy.

"You so were, wait till Emmett finds ou.." My sentence was cut short when Edward began tickling me . I gasped for air as he continued tickling me.

"Promise." He laughed.

"Never!" I laughed . My stomach was hurting so much from the laughter.

"Promise!" I squealed again as started tickling me more."Fine I promise not to tell Emmett." I laughed.

"Tell Emmett what?" Emmett questioned coming through the door, the others trailing behind.

"Oh that Edward cried on the end of .." Edward slapped his hand across my mouth to block my sentence.

"End of what?" Alice quirked/

I bit his hand, and he instantly removed it. "A walk to Remember." everyone laughed, and Edward groaned.

"Bella." He moaned."You're supposed to be my best friend." He pouted.

"That was for the chicken thing," I laughed poking my tongue out at him.\

"Did I hear chicken?" Emmett smiled.

"Yep, and none for you. This is for me and Edward, since we didn't have dinner.

"Well why didn't you guys have dinner. I thought you guys had dates. ? Jasper asked.

"Long story, I tell you in the morning," I smiled. Alice groaned and stomped up the stairs.

I knew in the morning she would be bounding us with questions. Everyone went upstairs, as we finished up the rest of the food. Edward went and got the tub of ice cream, and two spoons. I put in Titanic, as we dug into the deliciousness that was Pecan Praline ice-cream. We soon finished the tub, as I felt my body wear out. I looked up to see Edward's face mirrored mind. He stifled a yawn, and slowly closed his eyes. I leaned against his shoulder and felt my own eyes close the last thing I remember was Leo's Dicaprio's character Jack Dawson scream "I'm the King of the world!"

* * *

Enjoy the fluff while you can. The drama's just started and you've seen nothing yet!!!

Review....


	21. Chapter 21

I know I promis3e this to be a longer chapter, but I have my reasons for why I chose to leave it short so read and find out why.

NEW MOON IS OUT TODAY!!!! I CAN"T WAIT!!!!!!!! IM GOING TO SEE IT TONIGHT, AND IM LITERALLY TRYING MY HARDEST NOT TO FALL OUT OF MY SEAT FROM BOUNCING WITH SO MUCH ENERGY. MY MOM IS EVEN CALLING ME A MINI ALICE. SO IM A LET YOU GUYS GO AS I GET READY FOR THE MOST AWESOMEST MOVIE EVER!!!!!!!!!! TEAM EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**APOV**

Eeeeee!!! I was so ready to ask Edward and Bella about their dates. I had just woken up to see Jasper soundly sleeping next to me. I kissed his cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Darlin." He yawned.

"Morning Jazz!" I smiled.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" He groaned.

"I wanna know about Bella, and Edward's date." I said jumping from underneath the covers.

"Why are you so interested in their lives, my little meddling pixie?" He smiled lazily.

"Cause I'm Alice. Now come on." I pulled him up, and he grumbled.

I walked in the hallway to see Rose pulling along Em, in their pajamas.

"Took you too bro?" Emmett yawned, and Jasper nodded.

"Come on you guys , don't you want to know about their dates? And why they didn't have dinner?" Rose asked.

"Uh no. Were guys. You too gossip like old ladies." Emmett spoke.

"Yeah right, you guys gossip more than we do. Don't act like you don't. I protested pulling Jasper's arm.

I went downstairs to see one of the most cutest scenes ever. Edward and Bella were cuddled up on the couch. Her head against his shoulder, his hands protectively around her. I glanced at Rose, Em, and Jasper and they all had grins on their faces. I could hear a faint mumbling from Bella. I always knew she was a sleep talker, but never really acknowledged it.

"Put the squirrel in the coconut! An mix it all up." We all had to stifle our laughter, so we wouldn't wake them up. She was quiet for a couple of minutes and started rambling again.

"Emmett smells like bacon." She mumbled, and Emmett scoffed in protest."I do not." he groaned.

"Uh you kinda do. Maybe if you stop eating meat so much it'll go away." I grinned.

We listened more for ramblings to hear Bella ramble about Jasper looking like a cowboy, rose was a queen, and I was a fairy."Who knew Bells dreams were so weird." Jasper laughed.

"I know right. I surprised she has mentioned Edward yet." Rose said. And as if right on cue Bella mumbled.

"Edward has pretty hair!" It feels like marshmallows." When she said this we all bust out into fits of laughter. Waking up Bella, and Edward in the process.

"What's so funny." Edward and Bella groaned rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Nothing at all, just some of Bella's sleep talking.

"Oh my god what did I say?" She moaned her face turning a deep crimson.

"Oh nothing too embarrassing , only that Edward has pretty hair that feels like marshmallows." I grinned.

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey it's true. You could be in a tresseme commercial." She smiled.

"Great, more comparing me to a girl." He groaned."Maybe that'll explain why you're always pms-ing." Emmett laughed.

"I do not!" Edward protested."Whatever bro so about your date?" Emmett said quirking his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Bella and Edward looked at each other and groaned. Bella then went on to tell us about Jake and his "wife." By the end of the story all I could do is stare with my mouth open. Of course Emmett broke the silence.

"That is epic!" he boomed, and soon we were all laughing."Yeah I really appreciate how our misery is your happiness." Bella groaned."Love you Bells." We all said.

"Yeah Yeah…" Bella smiled. She then got up and strolled over to the kitchen.

"So who wants breakfast?"

**BPOV**

The weeks after that disastrous day were going by quickly. Soon the one day I was dreading was coming up next week.

"No, that's illegal!" I protested."Bells, it's just a little fake id. What's the worst that could happen." Alice smiled.

"Uh let me think. We could get arrested." I cried."But Bells it's your 18th birthday. Don't you want to party?" Rose grinned.

"No. Why can't we go out to dinner or something?" I moaned."Dinners are so overrated." Rose said.

"Yeah, and no if or butt's about it." Alice grinned."I real y have no choice huh?" I asked malice but I already knew the answer."Nope." She said popping the "p."

"Fine but if we do get arrested, I'm not being your bitch so the other's wont grab you." I smirked.

"Silly Bella." Rose, and Alice laughed.

I hadn't heard from Jacob, and I was glad. That little fiasco, 3 weeks ago had me, going out of my mind. Leah also left Edward alone, and I could see he was relieved. Me, and Edward started hanging around each other since our classes started letting out at the same time. This ranged from, going to get lunch, ride over to the bookstore or just take a walk through the park. It was nice being alone. Just the two of us where we couldn't hold back. The text messages had stopped and I was relieved, although I would often see Tanya and her little posse giving me the stink eye every time I was around him. She was acting like this was high school. I would often avoid her glare, and walk away. But sometimes I would often wonder if the messages were related to her, since lately I noticed she was always around someone I went. I pushed this aside, and thought I was hallucinating.

"Great just great." I groaned, waiting in the back of Emmett's jeep.

"What's wrong Bells?" Edward asked."We are so going to get arrested." I said fingering rubbing the clasp around my charm bracelet Edward had given me earlier. It had a B.M.S. my initials, a dog for Emmett, a book fir Jasper, a rose from Rosalie, a shoe from Alice, and a music note from Edward.

"Were not going to get arrested Bella?" He laughed."How can you be so sure?" I asked him. The others looked at me curiously.

"You're 18 now Bells. It's time to live a little." Jasper grinned."I am living." I moaned.

"Yeah living like a prude." Rose grinned.

"Hey!!" I screeched.

"Chill. Just kidding. Look were here, just relax okay?" She smiled.

"Fine. But like I told Alice I'm not being you bitch when we go to jail." I moaned, and the car erupted into fits of laughter.

We quickly arrived at the club and I flattened down my denim skirt. I still had flats on to support my legs, and quickly fluffed up my hair. If I had to act like I was 21 might as well look the part. We quickly ushered in. Thank god that the bouncer looked about 50, and his eyes weren't too well. We followed in a quickly found a table. Emmett ordered a round of shots."Em. I'm underage!" I protested."Chill, a little tequila never hurt anyone."Yeah that's what all alcoholics say." I sneered, and the waitress reappeared with 6 shots of tequila, 6 limes, and salt.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Damn Bells, we need to start getting you out more." Rose laughed.

"First lick the top of your hand." Alice licked hers, and we followed.

"Dump the salt in a trail against where you licked." He again all followed.

"Now lick the salt up and take your shot. Then squeeze the lime in your mouth. She went first and everyone followed,everyone gulped there's down with ease and smacked it back on the table.

"Come on Bella!! You can do it." They egged. I groaned and chugged it down. The alcohol burned my throat, and I started coughing violently.

"Oh I forgot it was her first time." Alice grinned.

"You mean you've done this before?" I asked.

"Hey a girls' got to have fun, now lets go." She smiled grabbing Rose's and mine's hand.

We made our way down to the dance floor were it was crowded with people. We started dancing, and I felt myself get lost in the music. I felt light in the moment. Maybe it was the tequila, maybe not. I was a lightweight, and maybe all one shot was what it took. I was dancing more into the music when I bumped into someone. I mumbled a quick apology and instantly regretted it when I looked up….

* * *

DONT YOU JUST LOVE A CLIFFY!!!!!! THATS WHY I LEFT IT SO SHORT, I LOVE TO KEEP YOU GUYS GUESSING!

REVIEW... Sylvia Cullen :)


	22. Chapter 22

Here you go guys Chapter 22!! OMG I saw New Moon friday and it was freaking awesome!!!! I was hyperventalating through the whole thing. I mean i had to get to the movie theater an hour and a half early just to wait in line inside of the movie theater till our group was called. If you haven't seen it yeat go out and see it you so won't regret it. If you have seen it I would love to know your thoughts. Leave them in a review, just dont give away any spoilers, it ruins the excitement of the movie. ANyway here's Chapter 22. You guy would have gotten it yesterday, but I went back to see New Moon again. i couldnt help it it was so freaking awesome!!! Can't wait for Eclipse June 30, 2010!!

Disclaimer" I own nada. I do own The Complete Illustarted guide to New Moon, which ironically I bought an hour before seeing the movie. So I had it in my bad trying my hardest not to read it. Still haven't read it. It's just sitting here next to me taunting me. But enough about me here's Ch.22.....

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

We were riding in the car to celebrate Bella's 18th birthday. We were riding in Emmett's jeep. Emmett driving, Rose in front with Jasper, and Alice sitting on his lap, Bella in the middle, and myself on the side of her. We were going to this over 21 club, using our fake id's. I could tell Bella was nervous, because she kept squirming in her seat. We passed two squad cars, close to the club. We were almost there when I heard her grumble.

"Great just great." she moaned.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked. I really wanted to know why she was so nervous.

"We are so going to get arrested." she grumbled, fingering the charm bracelet I had given her earlier. I was so glad she liked it. I wanted to give her a ring, specifically the one my biological grandmother had saved for me, but I thought it was too much. So I settled on a nice charm bracelet, with a charm representing each of us. She didn't like presents, so lets just say she doesn't really know how much it cost me.

"Were not going to get arrested Bella?" I laughed. She was worried we were going to get caught.

"How can you be so sure?" She said. We all looked at her curiously. We weren't sure, we just never got caught. I was about to come up when Jasper spoke up.

"You're 18 now Bells. It's time to live a little." he grinned.

"I am living." Bella moaned.

"Yeah living like a prude." Rose grinned.

"Hey!!" Bella screeched.

"Chill. Just kidding. Look were here, just relax okay?" Rose smiled, as Emmett pulled into the parking lot."Fine. But like I told Alice I'm not being you bitch when we go to jail." Bella huffed, and we all broke out in fits of laughter.

We all hoped out the car, I couldn't help but stare at Bella's creamy legs, when she went to flatten out her denim skirt. Her legs looked like they went on for miles. Even surpassing Rosalie's 5 foot 9 stature. She did a quick fluff of her hair, and I swear her scent immersed through the air, and hit me like a ton of bricks. I took a deep breath and we showed the bouncer our id's. I was glad the guy was kind of old, he really didn't seem to notice how different we looked from our id's. He gave us the thumbs up, as security let us in. The club was packed. We managed to find a table, and in honor of Bella's birthday we ordered a round of shots.

"Em. I'm underage!" Bella protested.

"Chill, a little tequila never hurt anyone." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah that's what all alcoholics say." she sneered, and the waitress reappeared with 6 shots of tequila, 6 limes, and salt.

We all grabbed our shots. Of course we all knew what to do. We first started when Emmett went off to college first. We would visit every other weekend to go out.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bella asked.

"Damn Bells, we need to start getting you out more." Rose laughed.

"First lick the top of your hand." Alice licked hers, and everyone followed except Bella..

"Dump the salt in a trail against where you licked." She said again, we all followed.

"Now lick the salt up and take your shot. Then squeeze the lime in your mouth. She went first and everyone followed. We all had gulped ours down with ease and smacked it back on the table. We all looked up to see Bella with a scared looked on her face.

"Come on Bella!! You can do it." We all egged. Bella groaned and chugged it down. Since this was her first time I knew the alcohol must have burned her throat because she started coughing violently. I gave her small tap on the back, and she quickly stopped.

"Oh I forgot it was her first time." Alice grinned.

"You mean you've done this before?" Bella asked.

"Hey a girls' got to have fun, now lets go." Alice beamed, before pulling away Rosalie, and Bella.

We all laughed, and Emmett, and Jasper decided to go play pool, while I got us a round of beers. I quickly got up and went to the bar, and told the bartender. I waited till I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear.

**BPOV**

_We made our way down to the dance floor were it was crowded with people. We started dancing, and I felt myself get lost in the music. I felt light in the moment. Maybe it was the tequila, maybe not. I was a lightweight, and maybe all one shot was what it took. I was dancing more into the music when I bumped into someone. I mumbled a quick apology and instantly regretted it when I looked up…._

"Renee?" I gasped.

"Well, well if it isn't the estranged daughter." She sneered, as she stopped dancing with some guy. She gave him an apologetic glance. And he strolled off, I did the same to Alice, and Rose who looked like they wanted to rip Renee's head off. I didn't blame her, I wanted to do the same.

"Why are you here?" I nearly screamed.

"It's a fucking free country. Who do you think you are?" She sneered giving me a once over.

I couldn't help but do the same. I hated to admit to it but she looked good. Her once long brown locks, were now in cropped blonde do. She was wearing a very low revealing purple dress. She had Smokey makeup, and a light pink gloss over her full lips. She looked amazing for someone who was 38 year old. She almost looked, dare I say it "beautiful." No she wasn't. Rose, or Alice was someone who was beautiful. I could even say Edward, Emmett, or Jasper. People who were beautiful inside and out, and aged naturally, and gracefully, not someone who was full of so much silicon to make so many toys, that China would go out of business. What really shocked me was the humongous diamond ring on her left hand. I couldn't believe someone actually wanted to marry her. She was a gold digging bitch, who let life make her into a heartless human being. I can't thank her for nothing at all in my life, except the fact that she gave me life.

"I'm Bella Swan-Dwyer." I said proudly. I wasn't going to let her talk down to me anymore.

"Oh so I see you kept the old man's name aye." She smiled.

"Yeah, I like to keep both of my dads close to heart." I grimed.

"Yeah. I heard about Phil. What a waste. He was going to be so rich one day. But hey you win some you lose some. He kicked me out and look he's rotting 10 feet under" Renee smiled.

"Is that all you think about, you fucking bitch?" I screamed.

"Is that the right way to talk to your mother?" Renee sneered.

"Dogs have plenty of kids, but it doesn't make them a mother." I huffed.

"So now I'm a dog. Look at you Bella. You try to dress all up, and look cute and all. But it's pointless. You're ugly. Sometimes I wonder how I could make such an ugly child." Thank god for my step daughter. Someone who is actually beautiful." Renee laughed.

"Why are you so heartless?" I whispered, my eyes watering.

"I'm heartless? No one will ever want you. I'm surprised the Cullen's even hung around you. I should have aborted you. No, Charlie wanted you. Sorry excuse for a man. You are a waste of life, and I regret giving you life. You're just collecting dust, Isabella. No one loves you, and no one will ever will. You're just a broken piece of trash." She smiled.

"How could you say that. You know that's a lie." I huffed, I was so sad. I know I didn't like her, but I would always love her regardless of the fact she didn't love me. She was still my mother, but those words opened a wound, that I thought had closed 5 years ago.

"I say what I want, and it's always the truth." Renee smiled grabbing my face.

"Don't fucking touch me." I hollered.

"I'll do what ever I want. Now if you don't mind I have a husband to get to. Someone who has a real job." She laughed.

"I'm surprised someone would even want to marry you." I exasperated.

"Like I care about what you say. It's all about the money." Renee laughed,, touching her manicured fingers to her forehead to move an strand of hair away from her eyes.

"So whose the lucky fellow." I sneered.

"Like you care. But for your F.Y.I.." She started.

"Name's Renee Denali." She smiled before walking off.

Holy Fuck!

**EPOV**

"Hey Eddie." The nasally voice said.

"Tanya." I sighed.

"You know I miss you right?" She tried to purr.

"Yeah so does your other fuck buddy." I laughed. The bartender quickly passed me my beer, and I quickly chugged it down. I really needed it of I had to deal with her.

"You know I only did it to make you jealous, because of that Becca girl." She snapped.

"Name's Bella, and we aren't even together." I groaned, grabbing the beer tha was supposed to be for Emmett and chugging it down.

"So why can't we get back together." She asked.

"Tanya do you really have to ask." I ignored the puppy dog she was trying to give me. All it was doing was making it look like she had a weird twitch or something.

"What we had was special." She smiled.

"No it wasn't and you know it." I laughed in her face.

"You know you want me you just don't know it yet." Tanya breathed.

"Not going to happen. Why are you bothering me again." I questioned. I look up to see Bella with tears in her eyes, strolling over the table and she her chugging down Rose's and Alice's drinks. Tanya must have followed my glare, because she took in a deep breath.

"It's her again., Why won't she go away." She glared.

"No it's you, Why don't you go away and leave us alone." I said, getting up off the stool, I swayed a bit and told the bartender to brings some more drinks to the table. As I was about to walk off Tanya grabbed my arm.

"You and I will be together one day." She purred, and I thought I heard a tone of seriousness.

"Yeah in your dreams." I laughed. And with that I walked off heading to the table where my friends were.

**BPOV**

I could help the angry tears that were starting to fall from my eyes. I hurried to table were everyone was sitting. I didn't acknowledge the fact Edward wasn't here. I needed a drink. I grabbed Rose's, and Alice's drink, and chugged them down. The alcohol didn't bothered me as much this time, since I barely tasted it.

"Whoa!! Slow down there." Jasper said alarmed.

"Fuck off." I sniffed wiping my hands across my face, Edward strolled over, and I could tell he was slightly tipsy. As soon as he sat down the waitress returned with 6 new mugs of beer. Before she could even set one down on the table. I snatched it from her hands, and chugged it down, the same with the second. I was about to grab for a third when Emmett's large burly hand stopped me.

"Hey I think that's enough for awhile. What's wrong Bells?" He said cautiously.

"Please just leave me the hell alone." I cried, grabbing the third beer on the table, and swallowing down.

I leaned back , and felt the rising buzz from the alcohol. I stared into open space, and let my thoughts overwhelm me. Rose, and Alice must have told them what happened, because I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"She's Here!" he boomed causing other people to look at us.

"Yep, and she must have said something to Bella." Alice acknowledge.

I snapped out of my state to see them all looking at me. Edward's jaw was tight, Jasper looked concerned, Emmett looked protective, Alice, and Rose looked murderous. They all knew what she did to me, and hw she caused my life to be a complete hell.

"What did she say to you Bells?" Edward asked. I just slightly shook my head, and stared back into open space.

"Come on Bella, you're seriously scaring us right now." Alice begged.

"We sat there in complete silence for a while, till I randomly spoke.

"Guess what?" I said, and they all looked shocked and alarmed at what I was about to say.

"What Bella?" Jasper asked.

"My mother got remarried." I said glaring into open space again.

"Okay? This is relevant because?" Rose asked confused.

"Her name's Renee Denali." They all gasped, and once again we were consumed by silence.

"I know right. Happy Birthday to me." I said sarcastically.

**APOV**

What the hell! Renee is Tanya's stepmother. My best friend looks so broken. She needs us more than ever right now. It seems the world is out to get Bella. She deserves none of it. She so careless, and such a free spirit that I am glad to call her my best friend. If I ever see Renee again she better not be wearing heels. I'm going to chase her ass so far, she'll be getting frequent running miles. Everyone knows you don't want to get Alice angry. She hurt my best friend. All I can say is get ready for the wrath of Alice.

**EMPOV**

My little squirt. How could a woman be so viscous to someone as sweet as Bella. She is one of the most selfless people I've ever known, and I'll be damned if I let that woman who doesn't even deserve to be a mother break her. But I may be too late. Bella already seems broken.

**JPOV**

Poor Bella. For some strange apparent reason, I feel for her. It seems as if her pain is my pain. I look to my love's face, and she her just as heartbroken as Bella is. Alice's pain is my pain. Bella is my little sister and I hate seeing her like this. Were the only family she has and she needs us the most right now.

**RPOV**

That freaking plastic Barbie bitch!!! The one person who used to comfort me, needed me to comfort her now. Bella looked broken. Like her spirit was gone. Her once lifeless eyes were dull, and she was shaking. I was so glad to have Esme to call my mother. She loved us all even though we weren't biologically hers. Hell she loved Bella like she was her own. She was so heartbroken when she first left. I swear if I see Tanya, or Renee again they better run. Cause they are going to have Rosalie Cullen's 81/2 Manolo's up their ass.

**EPOV**

My poor Angel. I often wondered if this was how she was when she first left. It killed me to see her like that. She was just sitting there staring into open space, not even blinking. I could see tears flowing form her lifeless brown eyes. The eyes I once said that if you peered in you could see the depths of Bella's soul. She was shaking so I gave her my jacket. She didn't acknowledge the fact that I did. I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair."I think we should leave." Alice breathed."Yeah we should." Jasper agreed. We all got up but Bella just sat there, staring into space.

"Bella?" I said waving my hand across her face, but got no response. She was seriously scaring me.

"Bells." Alice called crying herself.

"What do we do I think she's in shock." I said.

Jasper gave me a cautious glance and approached Bella.

"Bells honey if you can hear me blink once." Jasper said and she blinked .

We all breathed a sigh of relief. She still wasn't talking but at least we knew she was okay. I grabbed Bella in my arms, and headed for the door. She didn't even make a sound just staring into space. I settled Bella on my lap, and let Alice sit in the middle. I ran my hands through Bella's tousled waves to get a response, and got nothing. Emmett quickly put the key in the ignition, and sped home, taking a few glance in the mirror to take a look at Bella. It was an eerie quiet, the only sound of our breathing. I looked down to see Bella still glaring out the window. We arrived home and I slowly got Bella out of the car. Rose locked up, and I carried Bella to her bed. Alice, and Rose went in to help assist her change her clothes.

They both came down, with concerned faces.

"I'm really scared. She just laid there the whole time. I don't know what she said to her. We were going to approach Renee with her, but Bella stopped us. I regret it. How could I be so stupid?" Alice cried.

"It's not your fault." Jasper cooed.

"Yeah Al I blame the whore, and the fucking cow named Renee." Rose huffed. Emmett wrapped his large arms around her, as she cried. This was the first time I seen Rose cried since the incident.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well I have a theory." Jasper said.

"Well?" I asked."Well I think Bella might be suffering from PTSD." he said calmly.

"PSTD what?" Alice asked.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. That's why she was unresponsive. She zoned out to block out anything traumatic for her. It's her way of protecting herself. Sort of like a shield.

"So what do we do about that?" I questioned.

" We wait…….."

**BPOV**

I lay there staring at the walls of my room. I can't sleep, I'm starving but I can't will myself to get up. All could think of was Renee's words playing through my head.

"_No one will ever want you."_

"_I should have aborted you."_

"_You are a waste of life, and I regret giving you life."_

" _You're just collecting dust, Isabella. No one loves you, and no one will ever will."_

" _You're just a broken piece of trash."_

Broken. Was I really broken? I asked myself that question many times now. I've been laying here for the past 6 weeks her asking myself that question. Since I missing schools much I switched to online courses. I didn't feel like getting up. The others were worried about me, but I couldn't help it. I felt alone, worthless. Thanksgiving was quickly approaching, and I wondered. Thanksgiving? What do I have to be thankful for? No one loves me, and I'm worthless. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, it was just nice to close my eyes. Esme had called numerous time, worried for me. I hated making her worry so much, but I was just too tired lately. When I did sleep, it was nothing but nightmares. I would wake up screaming, and Edward would rush in to comfort me, as I cried, Once my sobs stopped, I would pretend to sleep, to ease his worry. I knew Edward was just as sad to see me like this. I grabbed my book _Handle with Care_, and remembered a quote that appeared in the first chapter.

"_Most things break, including hearts. The lessons of life amount not to wisdom, but to scar tissue and callus.- Wallace Stegner, The Spectator Bird._

My heart was definitely broken. The walls that after years of keeping them down, were up again. Love. I wanted to be loved. I knew the Cullen's loved me, but as brother/sister/daughter. I wanted to experience the real thing. I wanted someone who would die for me, who couldn't live without my very existence. Who would become intoxicated by my very presence. I wanted someone who made me laugh, give me compliments, catch me whenever I fell, smile, and most importantly love me for all of my flaws. I had so much baggage and I knew what Renee meant when she said no one would ever want me. No one wants a girl with baggage. I often wondered why I found myself in this situations, I probably deserved whatever gave to me. Sighing I grabbed my journal that I started writing songs in to expressed my thoughts. I was just finishing the chorus of my song, when the door opened and in came a bouncing in. Me and Alice had spoken much over the weeks. Heck I hadn't really spoken to anyone I only came down for food. Mumbled a quick hello, and continued writing.

"Bella?" She said."Hmm.." I mumbled.

"You know Thanksgiving's coming up right?" She smiled timidly.

"Yep." I heard Alice sigh loudly. She hated my one word answers.

"Well Esme, and Carlisle decided to take us on a trip to Bahamas." She grinned.

"Have a nice trip." I said , finishing the last verse.

"When I say us, I mean you too." Alice breathed.

"I don't want to go." I said rereading my latest song.

"Bella you need to get out. We tired of you wasting away in here. Were all worried for you." She said.

"You shouldn't." I answered.

"I can't take it anymore!" Alice screeched grabbing my notebook and throwing it across the room. He slammed into the wall, making a large thud sound.

"What the hell Alice." I snapped, and was about to rant when she stopped me.

"You act like we don't know how you feel. We all do. You act as if you're the only person who didn't have parents. Hello were a perfect example." Alice screeched.

"Look Al, I'm sorr…" She stopped me with one of her fingers.

"Look I don't want an apology." She snapped.

"But…" I started again she stopped me.

"I have two wonderful parents who love me, and love you too, that they even decided to go on this trip. So if you wont do this for me, or even Edward, Em, Rose or Jasper. At least come for Esme and Carlisle's sake. We leave tomorrow morning at 8." She huffed and stormed out the room.

I sat there slack jawed . Did my best friend seriously go off on me. She was right though. I had to put on a smile. I know I was hurting them, but I couldn't hurt Carlisle and Esme. Sighing I grabbed my notebook and put it on the bag. I got up, and straightened my pajamas, and went to my closet to grab my 2 suitcases. I lugged it out, and sat on the floor. Taking a deep breath I whispered to myself.

"Hello Bahamas, here I come……"

* * *

Pic of Renee on Profile..

Yep. So who would have thought Renee was Tanya's stepmother. Bella's broken on the inside. Edward still in lov ewith her. Even Alice is mad at her. Will it ever end. Not by a longshot....More drama to come..... Next chapter we make our way to the Bahamas. Maybe with a little fluff. The question is whom...

Review....


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here's Chapter 23 You guys. I couldn't wait to post it !I was feeling a little down. I had recently received a review from a person who criticized my work very badly. I can handle criticism, and I appreciate all I can get. I may not have the best grammar, or my story line may not be the best, but I love what I do, and I love to write. That person told me to give up writing.

I made a promise to myself and readers, that I won't give up. Even if only one person reads my story, I will be proud, and wear a big smile on my face. So I will like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers who have dealt with me through it all.

Twilight2100, ninjaunicorn, Adrianna1120, edwardlover213, Xx-BaYbeE-BoO-xX, Edwardfan1997,Swanky 1, stacey04, Silverose17,capcalawrence, californiaucla, melibaskie, sexymami14, -yLOVEtwilight4EVER-, Adienna, CinnamonKitty,TwilightSaga-Music-HarryPotter, I'm-a-Sweet-Angel-Baby, amber aka alice, WilD TeeNTaLKer, lynntjax, Miss Stacy Sea Cullen, Crazy-Kid-Parker, MyMonkeyMan1995,PurpleMeltDown, edward13bella4ever, vampiregirlsrule, Screams-At-Midnight, MhsSwimmer, kkosoundsfan, Elizabeth0Black, RhianneMidNightSun, twianime01, bluegirl95,GabzR, harlequinnegirl, Mrs. Lautnerforever, cerera, lynntjax, twilighter5515, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, NightRose131, madcowre, .

If I forgot anyone I'm sorry. Just know that your reviews make me smile!

* * *

Chapter 23

BPOV

I awoke an hour early, to the blaring of my alarm clock. I thought a lot about what Alice had told me previously last night. I had to stop moping around. My emotions weren't just taking a toll on me, but the others as well. I quickly got dressed, and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I didn't hear anyone upstairs so I figured, they were all downstairs. Sighing I grabbed my suitcase, and purse. Slowly I brought them cautiously down the stairs. When I got downstairs, I noticed it was an eerily quiet. I looked around to see no one there. I called out but received no answer. I looked on the kitchen counter to see a note from Alice.

_Left early, didn't know if you_

_wanted to come or not. Plane leaves at _

_9. Left ticket just in case. Nessie at neighbors._

_-Alice_

They left without me. I couldn't blame them. I was poignant, and inconvenient. I was going to come and make it better. I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet, and charged out the door. I threw my stuff into the truck. I had about an hour an a half to get to the airport, check in and get passed customs, and get to my boarding section. I was about to pull out when I noticed, I left my ticket. Screaming inwardly to myself, I jumped out and ran inside. I couldn't help but shiver as the cold November air hit me like a ton of bricks. I grabbed my ticket, and jumped back inside. I had wasted 5 minutes of my very limited time doing that. I didn't even bother putting on a seatbelt. I had to hurry if I wanted to make it.

The drive alone to the airport took about 40 minutes. I pushed my baby as face as she would go. I even ran past a stop sign, and two red lights. Thank god there weren't any policeman around. I just hope those fucking cameras Mumbling silent apologies to the passing cars that I cut off. Soon enough I arrived at Greater Binghamton Airport. I pulled into the parking lot, and jumped out. I grimaced as my baby hit the gate, I knew it was going to leave a scratch. Yep as soon a I looked down there was a three inch long scratch against the door. I didn't even want to relish what was going through my head at the moment. I ran up to the counter, and I threw a wad of bills on the counter to hold my car. I didn't even care that I had put to much down. I told her my name, grabbed my bag and ran. In the process I almost knocked down a elderly couple earning the old woman to hit me in the leg with her cane.

I checked in bag, and almost hollered at the woman who was taking her precious little time, while smacking loudly on a piece of gum. I looked down at my watch to see it was about 8:30. Damn she had to hurry, I still had to get through security. Luckily she finished, and before she could finish telling me they were boarding I broke out into a sprint. I ran through to security, and begged to get to the head of the line. None of them would move, so I had to wait at the end of the line behind 20 fucking people. By time I got there I threw my purse, and all metallic items off. I took off my converse, bracelet and earrings. Luckily I made it through the machine. I threw back on all my items not even caring how disordered I looked, and saw that my watch read 8:56.

"Shit!" I screamed causing passengers to stare at me. I broke out in run, again and ran to boarding. I was almost there when I crashed into something hard. We both tumbled to the ground, and the person maneuvered so I would land on top. I opened my eyes only to gaze into a pair of green amused ones. I opened my mouth a couple of times, gaping like a fish. There laughing at me was Edward.

"Jesus Bella! You're going to kill someone one day!" He laughed.

Edward helped me up, and I couldn't find the words to speak. I stood there like a dummy, till large arms grabbed my waist, twirling me in a circle.

"Bells! You came!!!" Emmett boomed. I stood there amazed as the others, including Carlisle, and Esme sat there grinning.

"Shouldn't you guys be on the plane?" I managed to say.

"No our plane doesn't leave until 10." Edward said.

"10?" I gasped.

"Yeah didn't Alice tell you. Sweetie why do you look so flushed, and why were you running?" Esme said, kissing my cheek.

"I though I was late. I thought plane was leaving at 9." I huffed wiping the mated hair from my face.

"What gave you that idea?" Edward asked. Realization must have dawned on all of our faces, because we all glared at Alice.

"Al?" I spoke. Alice turned her head in the opposite direction whistling like a madman. Trying to avoid our gaze.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" Esme exclaimed gaining her attention.

"Yes." Alice answered in a sweet tone

"Don't be sweet now dear, did you tell Bella that our plane boarded at 9?" she said.

"Maybe…" She mumbled through her whistling.

"Alice, why would you do such a thing?" Esme asked.

"Well I didn't know if she was coming or not so I had to try. By the way I'm, still angry at you Isabella Marie Swan" She said quietly.

"Al." I spoke. She looked up at me through watery eyes.

"I'm sorry for being such a insensitive bitch. You words really got through to me." I smiled.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Yep, So do you forgive me, Ally?" I asked.

"Only if you forgive me Belly." She laughed before pulling me in a hug.

"Aww Hallmark moment. Group Hug!" Emmet boomed grabbing Alice, and I into a bone crushing hug.

"Em…Can't….breathe." I gasped as he released me and Alice. I took a couple of deep breaths when a thought came to me.

"Al." I said.

"Yeah Bella?" She asked.

"You know I'm going to kill you right?" I huffed.

"No. Why?" She said backing up from me. Smart Idea.

"I know you were trying to prove a point but do you know how much hell I went through to get here?" I said frank.

"Uh no?" She said, which came out more as a question.

"Alice, I ran though a stop sign, and two red lights. I'll be lucky if the cops didn't come now to arrest me. I scratched my baby on the gate in the parking lot. I threw down who knows how much money. I crashed into an elderly couple earning a hit in the need with the old prude's cane." I managed to say in one breath. They all looked at me, and soon broke out in fits of laughter.

"This is so not funny you guys." I said, although I was trying my hardest not to laugh myself.

"Yes it is Bells." Emmett boomed. Other passengers cringed at the octave of his voice.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I really just wanted you to come." She said timidly.

"I know Al. But next time could you give me a little heads up, before I end up in jail." I laughed.

"Who would have thought, our little Bella a speed demon." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, well I try." I smiled.

"Now about your clothes." Alice started but I stopped her. I could only imagine how I looked. Sweaty, hair a complete mess, my face probably all splotchy and red. I was too tired to care.

"Nope, if you had to go through all the things I had to, you wouldn't be looking like Miss America either." I smirked.

"But at least let me fix your shirt, add some makeup, and this sweatshirt, those jeans." She said.

"Al it's fucking 55 degrees outside. Sorry Esme." I said sheepish.

"So it's about 90 degrees there." Alice grinned, and I took on her appearance of a mini skirt, tank top, and light jacket with flip-flops. Rose wore the same thing, and Esme was in a sundress with a cardigan thrown over it.

"So?" I huffed clearly not giving in.

"Fine, but when we get there you're all mine. At least let Rose work on that rat nest you call hair." Alice sighed.

"Okay." I said. Alice handed Rose a brush and she began combing through the tendrils of my hair into a French braid. I gave her a word of thanks, and laid back into the indomitable plastic seat. My stomach took that as a sign to grumble loudly, causing everyone to stare at me. I blushed and tried to hide my face in my sweatshirt.

"Was that your stomach." Jasper said amazed.

"Well I'm only had a granola bar so…" I started when Edward pulled out an chocolate chip muffin, my absolute favorite. I squealed an Alice approved squeal, and grabbed the muffin from his hands.

"Damn Bella, I think I'll like to keep all my fingers in tact don't you think?" He laughed.

"Sorry?" I said through my mouthful of food.

"_Now Boarding, Binghamton to Bahamas" _The intercom rang, and everyone in our section stood up.

"Ready?" Edward said reaching out his hand.

"Ready." I smiled grasping his hand he helped me up, and we got in line. We were heading into the plane, and I was about to follow the other passengers, when Edward grabbed my hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Were in 1st class." I must have been standing there awhile until the stewardess told me to hurry it out."Well I never.." I breathed.

"Come on Bella." Edward laughed pulling me into first class, where the others were already seated. I sat next to the window, and Edward sat beside me.

"Why 1st class. We would have been fine with middle." I grimaced.

"We like to ride in style." He said.

"Well we could have rode in style in the back. I can only imagine how much this cost.." Edward stopped me by putting his finger against my lips."Relax Bella." he said.

I knew there wasn't any point in arguing. We put on our seatbelts, and prepared for takeoff. Once we were in the air. I undid my seatbelt, and decided to take a nap. We were in for a 4-5 hour flight. I was exhausted, Any way I leaned it was either too uncomfortable , or I managed to kick the back of someone's seat. Edward must had saw this because he raised the armrest, and gestured for me to lay my head in his lap.

"You don't mind?" I said.

"Nope. I'll probably just listen to some music and doze off." he grinned grabbing his ipod.

"Well if you're sure. I laid one of the complementary pillows against his lap and laid my head down. It wasn't even a couple of minutes until I felt my eyelids slowly droop. I snuggled into his lap and let the warmth from his body soothe me into a peaceful slumber.

EPOV

She looked so beautiful. Bella was sound asleep on my lap. I took this time to study her face. I loved how her lips were in a small pout her top lip a little fuller than her bottom one. The freckles across her nose, her long brown eyelashes. The little button nose, on her heart shaped face. I never seen anyone so beautiful. I knew on this trip, I was going to tell her how I felt. I couldn't hold it any longer. I knew Bella still had some issues to work out with the whole Renee situation. She was down lately, and even I was scared she wasn't going to come. Maybe she finally decided to change her mind and get out. I was tired my own self, so I put my ipod on shuffle, and laid my head back, and dreamed of my brown haired angel.

ESPOV

"Oh Carlisle look at the two of them." I exclaimed, looking at Edward, and Bella soundly sleeping his arms around her, with her snuggled into his lap.

"I know dear, they remind me so much of us when we were that age." He said genuinely.

"The perks of young love." I grinned.

"Alice said the two are completely oblivious towards one another's feelings." Carlisle added.

"Hey. We were like that too. I knew you for 3 years before we even got together." I laughed.

"I know. And I regret that I didn't get to tell you sooner." Carlisle smiled kissing my cheek.

"Hopefully, they do it soon. I hate seeing my babies unhappy." I said.

"Me either. So when do you think Alice, and Jasper going to tell us they're together." Carlisle whispered glancing at the two of them whispering to each other.

"Who knows. I tell you these days children are so obtuse these days." I laughed.

"Yeah. Don't they know parents see through everything." Carlisle said grabbing my hand.

"Apparently not. We sure raised a bunch huh?" I asked.

"Yes my dear Esme, we sure did." He smiled kissing my cheek, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

BPOV

I awoke to a velvet voice whispering in my ear. The warmth from his breath sent a shiver through my body.

"Bella, it's time to wake up love." He said.

"What if I don't wanna?" I huffed. I was too comfortable on his lap.

"As much as I would like that, were about to land." His face was so close. He neared his lips near mine, and I could almost breathe in his scent. Our lips were so close, until the stewardess barged in and told us to secure our seatbelt. I instantly shot up, and blushed a shade of red.

First he calls me love, then he doesn't care if I want to lay on his lap. Then we almost kiss.... I smiled sheepishly as I secured my seatbelt. We soon landed, and Edward helped me up from my seat. We got off the plane and headed towards baggage claim. The airport was packed with tourists. Edward grabbed my hand to pull me along the crowds. I relished the fact that I was holding his hand. I wondered if he had felt that electric tingle pulse through his fingers like it had mine. I grabbed my bag, thankful that it was only one, opposed to Alice, and Rose's 5 suitcases each.

"Seriously were only going to be here a week.'" I grumbled.

"Hey, you have to be prepared for anything." Alice huffed, dragging Jasper behind. He struggling to carry all of Alice's bag. I couldn't help but laugh.

"May I carry your bag me lady?" Edward grinned.

"It would be an honor, kind sir." I laughed, and we walked outside to get a taxi. I stood amazed from the sight I encountered. Those Sandals commercials had no comparison to the actual thing. The sky was a beautiful cerulean blue, with numerous tall palm trees spread about. Even from the airport I could see the glorious blue waters by the beach. I now knew about what Alice meant about the weather. It was scorching hot, but still had a slight breeze passing through. I was snapped from sightseeing when Edward waved his hands in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Edward, I was just caught up in the moment.

"I know it's beautiful huh?" He grinned helping me into the taxi behind the others. Carlisle told the driver the hotel we would be staying at.

"Yeah it seems like all of this is just a dream." I said exasperated.

"Well that's all apart of the beauty isn't it." Edward grinned, before engaging in conversation with Jasper, about surfing. We soon arrived at the resort, where it was full of people. The resort was huge. They even had a large pull with fish, and small sharks swimming in it. Esme and Carlisle went to get our keys, and we all settled on the bench.

"I so want to go." Alice beamed.

"I don't. What about my hair?" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose were in the Bahamas surrounded by water. Your hair is bound to get wet. Besides surfing is fun." Edward exclaimed.

"Nope, what about you Bells?" Rose asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Surfing?" She said."I don't know. I'm too clumsy to surf. Knowing my luck I'll probably get eaten by a shark." When I said this they all burst out laughing.

"Silly Bella. That reminds me, we are so going on that scuba diving with sharks expedition tomorrow." Edward smiled.. I looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Have you lost your mind. We just got her and you're trying to get me eaten by sharks." I screeched.

"Chill Bella. It'll be okay." Jasper laughed.

"Sure you say that now. Just wait till Jaws comes and bites my freaking leg off." I exaggerated.

"First off Bella. Jaws was a great white, and there aren't any around here. Just say you'll think about it." Edward smile crookedly and I felt my resistance going down.

"Fine." I grumbled."Ah that's my girl." Edward said kissing my forehead. His lips leaving tingling sensations across my face.

"Okay enough of that. Let me give you guys your keys. Your father and I will be on the 10th floor if you need us. Rose, and Emmett you guys are on the 16th floor. Alice, and Jasper you are on the 17th , and Bella, Edward you two's room is on the 20th floor. I gave you two the room with the two beds, since I heard what happened last time." Esme said quirking an eyebrow at Edward."Hey! It was an accident." Edward grinned.

"I know dear." Esme said cupping his face.

"Now I trust all of you will be responsible adults right?" Carlisle said speaking directly to Emmett and Rose.

"Why are you speaking directly to us." Emmett boomed.

"Because I trust Bella, and Edward won't do anything, and Alice and Jasper over there are to scared of us to do anything." Carlisle laughed.

"What!" Alice and Jasper screeched.

"My sweet Alice, and Jasper. Do you take us for fools?" Esme smiled. They didn't respond.

"Smart answer. Now we will meet back down here at 7 for dinner, Then later we can go down to the club near the beach." Esme smiled grabbing Carlisle's hand walking off.

"Well what do you know. They always knew." Jasper gasped.

"Well I'll never take them for fools." I laughed.

"Me either, now let's go. Alice beamed handing me two of her pink suitcases.

"Uh Alice why are you giving me two of your bags?" I asked.

"There for you silly!" She laughed.

"Al! What was wrong with what I brought." I whined.

"No offense Bella, but you are seriously lacking the island style" Alice grinned. Gesturing to my attire.

"Well thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. Have them marked off for each day of the week." Alice said.

"Seriously?" I gasped.

"Yep now vamoose!" Alice said pushing me into Edward. He caught me and steadied me. Alice and Jasper headed to the elevator, and I noticed Emmett and Rose were already gone.

"Where did Em, and Rose go?" I asked, although I probably knew the answer.

"They uh….wanted to explore the room?" he said his cheeks a faint pink.

"You mean explore each other?" I laughed and grabbed his hand to pull ourselves to the elevator. I pushed the elevator to signal us to the twentieth floor when we stopped on the ninth. A brown haired girl, and guy stepped on. The girl looked so familiar and when she turned her head I instantly knew who it was.

"Angie!" I squealed.

"Belly?" Angela gasped. We pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I'm here with my fiancée Ben. He surprised me with this trip." Angela smiled.

"Engaged?" I gasped.

"Yep!"Angela beamed showing off her ring."Eee! I'm so happy for you." I smiled.

"Yeah Ben, this is my best friend from back home Bella Swan. Bella this is my love of my life Ben Cheney." Angela beamed.

"Nice to meet you. Let me tell you this. If you hurt her in anyway, I will be on your ass faster than you can say "Bella no!". I said stern.

"You have my word." He grinned.

"So who's this fellow?" Angela asked gesturing to Edward.

"Oh this is my friend Edward, I'm on this trip with his family. I said, Edward shook her hand, but Angela pulled him into a hug. He shook ben's hands, and gave a quick hello.

"So when did you two get together?" Ben asked.

"Oh were not together." I quickly said.

"Really?" Angela said curiously.

"Yep." I said, and we soon arrived on the twentieth floor. Edward went forward, and I gave Angela a quick hug.

"Hope I see you later Angie!" I squealed.

"You too Belly!" She smiled before the elevators closed. We were towards the room, when a couple came out from the room next to ours. I could hear giggling, and I knew that voice anywhere.

EPOV

I watched as I saw Bella stiffen. All I could hear was her whisper was "Renee." she must have heard this cause she turned in our direction.

"Well looky here. If it isn't the ugly swan." Renee laughed. She kissed her male companion on the cheek, and he walked off. I felt my blood boil and held my jaw tight. Bella was far from ugly.

"What are you doing her?" Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Spending time with my family, why are you here. Renee said gazing up at me. Bella looked on the brink of tears, and I interrupted.

"The same spending time with our family." I said.

"Oh so now you got a family." Renee laughed.

"How about you just go and leave us alone ." I growled.

"Wow feisty. I like." Renee purred. Jesus she was trying to come on to me."

"How about you go now." Bella huffed, her face a deep crimson red.

"Fine, I'll go spend time with my DAUGHTER than." Renee grinned emphasizing the word daughter."You mean she's here too?" Bella gasped.

"Yep. I couldn't leave my girl at home. Goodbye. It was nice seeing you, talk to you later." She said walking off.

I looked down to see if Bella was alright. Her face was emotionless, she opened the door and headed straight for the bathroom. I heard the door close. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, and I could hear sobbing from the room. My sweet Bella was crying.

"Bella?" I called.

"Bella, Love?" Still no answer just the sounds of her sobbing.

I opened the door surprised to see it unlocked. I looked in to see Bella cured up in a ball on the floor. I instantly grabbed her and cuddled her to my chest. She grasped onto my shirt, and held on for dear life. We sat there for who knows long, until I heard her breathing even out. I looked down to see her sound asleep. I slowly got up, and cradled her to my chest. I went to the bed to lay her down, but she grasped onto my shirt even tighter. I tried again but it was no use.

I heard her whimper " Don't leave me." I hated seeing her like this. We had about 4 hours, so I kicked off my shoes, and laid next to her against the bed. She snuggled into my chest, and I let the sounds of her breathing let me fall into my own slumber.

I awoke a couple hours later to see it was about 5: 30. Bella was still snuggled against my chest. I gently kludged her, and she stirred. I kludged her again, and she opened those beautiful brown orbs. She looked down at our predicament, and blushed.

"Uh I'm sorry about breaking down on you. It's just that she still gets to me." She said timid.

"Bella, love. There's nothing to apologize for. That wretched woman doesn't deserve you at all." I reassured her.

"Really?" She grinned.

This was my chance. Our lips were so close. I kneeled my head down and our lips were inches apart. I was almost there when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella! Edward! Open up. I have to get Bella ready!" Alice, and Rose screeched from the door. I grumbled, and opened the door. They charged in with there own clothes in hand, and a whole bunch of other crap.

"Come on Edward grab your stuff and go. The boys are dressing in Em's room." She shoved me some shorts, and shirt, and pushed me out the door. She didn't even give me a room number. I knocked again and this time it was Rose's hand from the door holding a key with the room number. Sighing I headed towards the elevator towards Em's room. I was so close to telling Bella everything, but yet I was so far.

BPOV

I barely had time to say hello to Rose, or Alice before they shoved me into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the shower on, till I felt that the water was warm enough. I stepped in and let the hot water soothe my nerves, and butterflies I felt in my stomach. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, and conditioned./ I stepped out, and wrapped myself in one of the big fluffy whit towels. I stepped out the bathroom, and was pushed toward a seat near the mirror where Alice began blow drying my hair.

Rose was beginning her makeup, while Alice's hair was already finished, in it's usual spiky do. Alice braided half of my hair into a French braid to the side, and curled the rest so it hung down my back. Rose was finished with her makeup, so she worked on mine. She gave me soft blue eye shadow, with gold in the creases of my eyes. She did give me any blush, because I provided that all on my own. She gave me a sheer lip-gloss. Then we all preceded to put on our outfits.(A/N: all outfits on profile) Rose was wearing this beautiful green sundress, with brown and green beading. She paired it up with some brown wedges, and bracelets. She had her hair in a high ponytail. Alice was wearing a mixed print sundress with 4 inch heels. She almost matched my height with those babies. She threw on some jewelry, and she looked amazing. Alice and Rose gave me a mixed blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, that ended mid thigh. It looked like a shirt, but luckily they gave me some denim shorts to wear underneath. They then gave me a pair of light blue peep toe wedges. I looked at them like they were crazy, but they insisted. Ii was surprised to see that they were actually comfortable. We all took once quick look in the mirror, and started laughing. Rose grabbed her camera and took pictures of us acting silly. We were going to meet every downstairs. I checked my phone to see it was 7:10. We were 10 minutes late.

"Al, Rose we're late." I said.

"No we're not. We have to make an entrance." Alice beamed.

"Yeah let's hope this entrance doesn't end up with me falling flat on my ass." I huffed.

"Silly Bella." They both laughed.

We arrived downstairs to see the others waiting patiently.

"There you are, I thought we said 7.." Carlisle said than stopped.

"Well you girls look lovely." Carlisle smiled.

"No we have three beautiful young women." Esme beamed, of course I blushed. Alice ran over to Jasper, Rose did the same, leaving me and Edward.

"Bella you really do look ravishing." He said husky. I felt the butterflies again in the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you. I mumbled.

He gestured out his arms for me to pull my arm through. I locked my arms through his, and we preceded on to dinner. Dinner was fabulous. We had amazing seafood, but I kept glancing over to Emmett who kept fidgeting nervously. We decided on desert, on got 4 banana splits. The waitress brought us our desserts. We all had cherries on top, instead of Rose and Emmett's who had something metallic perched on top. Rose instantly noticed, and grabbed it using her napkin to remove traces of ice cream, and whip cream. It revealed a gorgeous diamond ring. Emmett got down on one knee, and I felt tears begin to glisten in my eyes.

"Rose, ever since I known you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever seen, no offense Mommy." Emmett grinned.

"None taken." Esme said tears streaming down from her eyes.

" I love you with all my heart, and if you will have me. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Emmett grinned.

I didn't even hear a yes. Rose just launched herself at him, and start kissing him all over on his face.

The guys were grinning like fools, and me and Alice were crying our hearts out. We both jumped up, and crushed Rose in a hug, sobbing freely on her shoulder.

"Were so happy!" Me, and Alice both cried.

"I want you too to be in my wedding!" Rose cried.

"No duh!" We both laughed. Edward, and Jasper smacked Emmett on the back with congratulations.

"Bella will you be my maid of honor?" Rosalie asked.

"Me really?" I gasped.

"Of course you, I asked you didn't I?" Rose laughed.

"I would love too!" I exclaimed.

"How about we go to the club on the beach to celebrate." Carlisle suggested. We all nodded and went out. There was a long line so we settle don the end of it. Emmett, and Rose were too infatuated with each other to see that the line had moved up, until I heard that wretched voice screech again.

"Move it!" Renee, and Tanya screeched.

We all turned around to glare at them.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Cullen's." Renee laughed.

"Hello Renee, Tanya." Esme said her voice void of emotion. She knew about the situation between myself and my mother.

"So I see you're stuck with mine huh?" She grinned. Tanya just cackled like an hyena.

"If you mean Bella. We aren't stuck with anything. We invited her." Alice said.

"Sure sure. Just don't send her back to me when you get sick of her. She's a waste anyway." Renee laughed.

"Why you little…" Rose lunged but Emmett grasped her by the waist.

"My daughter is not a waste. We will never get sick of her, and even if we did a dog would be better off taking care of her than you. Now if you don't mind, the line has moved up so please excuse us." Esme said stern. I never seen her so aggressive towards anyone. She had called me her daughter. I couldn't hide the grin that spread across my face, and I grabbed her in a bear hug."Thank you so much Esme!" I cried.

"No thank you. You gave me an extra daughter to round out the other two. I love you as my own." She smiled

"I love you too, Mom." I whispered, and Esme held me tighter. Just hearing her stand up for me, made me realize that I wasn't going to let Renee hold me down any longer. I had a mom who loved me for me.

We entered the club, and went straight towards the dance floor. It was open mike night, and there were people singing on stage. I instantly got an idea, I needed just the perfect moment. We all started dancing on the floor even Carlisle and Esme who was twirling in circles. I even saw Angela and Ben sitting at a nearby table waving at us. I got tired, so I decided to take a seat. Edward trailed behind me and we both got bottles of water. We were alone in a booth, when Edward scooted over towards me.

"Bella I wanna talk to you." He said nervously.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Well.. I lov…" I stopped him when I heard the DJ call for volunteers to come up and sing. Here was my chance to express how I felt. I told Edward I would be back, and headed towards the stage. Renee and Tanya was glaring at me the whole way, but I knew I had to do this. I headed towards the do, and told him I would like to go. He asked for my name, and I took a deep breath.

"Please welcome Miss Bella Swan to the stage." The DJ called out through the microphone.

I told the band to follow my lead, and I took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at me, the Cullen's looked at me unsure of what I was doing. Tanya, just glared, and had a huge smile on her face as if I was going to choke. I wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt. I closed my eyes and began singing…..

Happy-Leona Lewis(A/n: Pretend Bella wrote this. Also I recommend listening to this song.)

_Someone once told me_

_that you have to you win or lose_

_you cant have everything_

_don't you take chances_

_you might feel the pain_

_don't you love in vain_

_cause love wont set you free_

_I could stand by the side_

_and watch this life pass me by_

_so unhappy but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me_

_So what if i break down_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_don't care about other pain in front of me_

_cause I'm just tryna be happy, yea_

_just wanna be happy, yea_

_holding on tightly_

_just cant let it go_

_just tryna play my roll _

_slowly disappear, oooh_

_well all these tears_

_they feel like they're the same_

_just different faces, different names_

_get me outta here_

_well i can stand by the side_

_and watch this life pass me by_

_pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me_

_So what if i break down_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_my feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_i wanna hear my sound_

_don't care about other pain in front of me_

_cause I'm just tryna be happy_

_just wanna be happy_

_oooh_

_So any turns that i cant see_

_I'll count a stranger on this road_

_but don't say victim_

_don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me_

_so what if i break down_

_so what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_my feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_cause I'm just tryna be happy_

_just wanna be happy..._

I gazed out to see it eerily quiet. Then a big round of applause. I smiled and looked out into the cheering faces. Renee, and Tanya glared at me, with there mouths open. Hate, and distaste written all over there faces, but I didn't care. I jumped off stage and ran towards my family. I gave everyone hugs, and they congratulated me. I save the best for last. I peered into those green orbs, and he grabbed me into a tight hug, and twirled me in a circle. He set me back on my feet, and I peered up in his eyes.

We inched slowly towards each other, not caring about anyone around us. Time seemed to stop, and I didn't care Edward and I inched closer and closer, till our lips met, and sparks flew through us and I didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment.

* * *

Review!!! Our fav couple finally kissed!!! I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Here's chapter 24. Hope you all enjoyed Thanksgiving. This chapter is pretty much a filler, as we build up a relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

EPOV

I sat there amazed. Bella just poured her heart on the stage. All this time she was moping over Renee, she only wanted to be happy. I guess we never understood how she actually felt, until now. We all just looked towards the stage and watched her in all of her glory. I was going to tell her how I actually felt when she stopped me. I felt a little rejected at first, but when she got on stage everything became clear. After the crowd roared down, my family greeted her with hugs and kisses. After hugging everyone her gaze settled on mine. I couldn't explain the attraction between the two of us. It was like we were two magnets slowly pulling towards one another against our will. She gazed up at me with her brown eyes her lips pulled between her teeth, and she never looked more beautiful. I pulled her into a tight hug breathing in her scent of freesias and strawberries.

Slowly I released her, my gaze focused downward at her, the brown eyes stared back. It was the perfect moment. Slowly, inch by inch I neared her face. Bella was timid at first, like she didn't know what move to make next. Now we were less than 3 centimeters away from each other's lips. It was now or never. I slowly pressed my lips against her, and it felt like an explosion of electricity flew through us. I could hear roar from the blasting of music, and the various conversations surrounding us. I wasn't aware of anyone but me and her. Bella's lips felt so warm against mine. I could feel all the passion from the both of us in the kiss. Time could have been flying, but the kiss felt endless. We soon broke from our kiss, and she gazed back up at me. Bella looked up at me timidly, and I grabbed her in another tight hug. I could feel her small arms wrap around my waist, and I could feel the fast pace of her beat beating wildly in her chest. I whispered in her ear.

"You did a great job Bells." I whispered.

"Really?" She whispered.

"You were perfect." I grinned. I was about to ask her to come along with me so I could talk to her alone, when Alice and Rosalie bounded over grabbing Bella pulling her away.

"Stupid pixie and blonde." I growled. I ran my hands through my hair, and went to sit down with Emmett, and Jasper.

"Man, Ed. Bella was awesome! Did you tell her yet?" Emmett exclaimed. I had told them earlier how I was going to tell her soon about my feelings.

" I was. But your freaking girlfriends stole her away, before I got the chance to tell her how I actually felt." I grumbled.

"Don't blame our girls you had all the time in the world to tell her how you actually felt." Jasper laughed.

"I know." I moaned.

"So when exactly are you going to tell her how you feel." Jasper asked.

" I don't know. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. We still on for the scuba diving with sharks expedition tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, hopefully Rosie would be open to it." Emmett said.

"I really hope things aren't awkward between us." I cringed.

"Yeah. That was some kiss." Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows. I felt me ears heat up. I glanced over to the bar to see mom and the girls drinking. Carlisle was over talking to some dude about his plans for the hospital.

I looked over to Tanya, and Renee's table. Renee was fuming, and Tanya must have felt my gaze because she waved and winked at me, blowing me a kiss in the process.

"Ew.." I shuddered.

I laid back, and listened to the useless conversation between Emmett, and Jasper, wishing I could go back in time, where Bella and mine's lips were one . Moving in perfect harmony.

BPOV

"What the hell was that Bella?" Alice squealed, as we strolled over to the bar.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"That whole lip lock with my brother." Alice said.

"Oh that. I just got caught up in the moment?" I said nervously.

"Bullshit." Rosalie grinned.

"Rose!" I screeched.

"What? It's true." Rose shrugged.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I wanted to kiss him." I said.

"Well it surely looks like he wanted you too." Rose smiled.

"He was probably caught up in the moment too." I moaned.

"No, Bella. If he was caught up in anything. It was you." Alice smile.

"What do you mean? He could never like me, I'm just plain, clumsy ol Bella." I said timidly.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Esme screeched strolling over from Carlisle.

"Esme?" I said cautiously.

"Don't let me hear you say those words ever again. Bella… You don't see yourself clearly." Esme reassured.

"If I know anything, is that my boy likes you." She grinned. We all looked at her astounded.

"Hey don't look at me that way. Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I don't know anything about love." Esme beamed.

"I don't know." I said.

"Bella. I know you. I see the way you look at him and vice versa. Just let him know how you feel." Esme reassured.

"Maybe." I huffed. I didn't really know what to do. But I had to make the right decision. I was going to tell him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way it would be nice to at least clear the air between us.

"Well that's settled. So girls night in my room?" Rose said.

"I'm not too sure I wanna sleep in the same room you and Emmett christened." Alice laughed.

"Okay that's my cue to leave… Bye girls." Esme smiled before walking back over to Carlisle.

"Hey we're not that bad we only been here for about 6 hours now anyway." Rose scoffed..

"That doesn't stop you two. You 2 probably manage to get 5 or 6 rounds in." Alice grinned.

"So you guys aren't going to celebrate your engagement?' She looked at me curiously.

"I don't even know why I asked. You two go at it like rabbits?" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Touché Bells, touché." Rose smiled.

EPOV

"Where in the hell are the girls going?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The girls are not here." Jasper said. Sure enough I glanced around the girls were indeed gone. Mom, and Dad strolled over hand in hand, and gazed at our confused expressions.

"Do you know where the girls went?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. They decided to have a girls night." Mom said.

"Couldn't they wait. I wanted me, and Rose to celebrate." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett dear, there are some things a mother doesn't want to know." Mom said sheepish.

"Sorry Mom." Emmett grinned.

"So what are you boys going to do for the rest of the night?" Dad asked.

"Well Emmett apparently wanted to celebrate." I shuddered.

"Who knows what Alice, and Jazz were going to do, and I wanted to tell Bella something." I spoke.

"I see, that was some kiss aye?" Mom grinned.

"Mom!" I screeched feeling my face heat up.

"Aw, look Carlisle, our baby's blushing." Mom cooed.

"Can we not do this right now?" I begged.

"Sorry, sweetie. Any plans for tomorrow." Mom asked.

"Well we are going to take the girls out scuba diving with the sharks tomorrow." I said.

"Sharks? Isn't that dangerous. I don't want any of my boys, or girls to lose a limb." Mom gasped.

"Chill Mom, it'll be fine. What are you two up to tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know maybe spend a little quality time alone. Sight seeing, I haven't seen much out of my room." Mom said quirking her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew!" We all screeched covering our ears.

"Too much information!" Emmett boomed.

"I could have lived all my life without those mental images." Jasper exclaimed.

"I think I'm scarred for life." I shuddered.

"My three silly boys." Mom kissed all of our cheeks, before leaving with dad.

"So bros. What do you want to do now?" Emmett asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't know man. Are there any arcades around?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I saw one over near the airport. You wanna go?" I asked.

"Game on man!" Emmett boomed, and with that we were off.

BPOV

"Wake up! Wake up Bells!!!" Alice screeched in my ears.

"What the fuck Al!" I groaned using a pillow to cover my head. Rose was still sound asleep next to me on the bed.

"Come on we have to get ready!" Alice squealed.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Were going diving today." Alice said. I glanced at the clock it read 6-o clock.

"Well tell me later. Go bother Rose." I moaned cuddling back into my pillow. It was quiet for a moment so I figured she quit. Minutes later, the bed started shaking furiously. Both, Rose and I shot up, holding our hands to our hearts screaming "Earthquake!"

"Al! What the hell is your problem." I gasped, waiting for my heart rate to slow down.

"I had to wake you guys up some way." Alice said sheepish.

"Yeah by scaring the shit out of me." Rose groaned glancing at the clock.

"Fuck Alice! It's only after 6, diving doesn't even start till noon." Rose screeched.

"We need time to get ready." Alice grinned.

"Alice, we went to sleep less than 3 hours ago. You gotta be kidding me. I'm not a morning person and you know that." I moaned, feeling lightheaded.

"Please! Bella." Alice pouted ,opening her wide hazel eyes. I could see the flecks of brown, and green in her irises.

"Al." I moaned, and she smirked knowing that my resolve was lowering.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Eee!!" Alice squealed jumping off the bed. Alice ran out to go wake up the boys dressed in her silk pajamas.

"Good luck." Rose said.

"What do you mean by Good luck.?" I asked.

"You have do deal with the pixie now." she groaned rolling back under the covers.

"What do you mean me, you have to get up too." I said.

"Like hell I will!" Rose said pulling a pillow over her eyes. Rose could be a grouchy mess if she didn't get enough sleep.

"Yes you will. Now come on. If I have to deal with her so do you." I huffed pulling Rose off the bed.

"Damn you Bella. I want to sleep. Is that so hard to understand!" Rose screeched trying to pull herself back to the bed.

"Please Rosie. If you get up, I'll buy you the biggest breakfast of your life." I knew Rose was a sucker for breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, biscuits you name it. I know it was a pretty low blow, but Rose could eat. That was probably why she and Em were so attuned to one another, through their love of food.

"Fine, but I order what I want, including all the toppings." Rose grimaced.

"Only for you Rose. Thank you." I kissed her cheek, and went to find my shoes.

Alice bounced back in the room, saying the guys would meet us downstairs. There was no point in changing since most of the guests at the resort were dressed in sleep wear. I felt a little self conscious dressed in some boy shorts, and tank top. Alice, and Rose were wearing the same thing, but they reassured me it was okay. I went into the bathroom and threw on my robe. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. My hair was a rats nest on top of my hair so I threw it into a messy bun. I came out, grabbed my Stewie slippers and followed Rose, and Alice out. We went down into the breakfast room, to the guys sitting down at the table. I looked around and was glad to see we weren't the only ones dressed in pajamas. Although the 70 year old granny could have at least put on a bra.

"Hey guys." I yawned sitting down between Edward, and Emmett.

"Pixie woke you up too?" Edward asked.

"Yep. I still see no reason to get up this early. I said a loudly, turning my gaze directly to Alice.

"Well excuse me." Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to soothe her.

The waitress came over, and I asked orders. Em, Al, Jas,Edward, and I agreed on the Bahamas Delight platter which consisted of 4 pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and fruit with a choice of coffee or juice. Not only did Rose order that, she ordered 2 crepes fully loaded, Eggs Benedict, a banana nut muffin, orange juice, and a blueberry smoothie. We all looked at her incuriously."What? Bella promised me a big breakfast, and I intend to use it too my advantages. Just because I'm skinny doesn't mean I don't know how to eat." Rose shrugged.

"That's my girl." Emmett beamed.

Our food arrived, and I felt bad for our waiter. It took him at least 4 trips just to bring the food for Rose. We all engaged in easy conversation about the day's activities and nonsense.

"So Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Em" I said.

"Stewie slippers really?" He laughed.

"Hey don't diss the slippers. I so happen to think Stewie is awesome." I pouted.

"No it has to be Quagmire! He's the man. I see so much of myself in him." Emmett boomed.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked quirking one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows."Not like that Rosie." Emmett stuttered."Better not." She smiled.

We all decided to meet back downstairs for 10. I was surprised to see it only 8 o clock which threw Alice into a whirlwind. She grabbed both Rose's and I hands telling us to go shower in our rooms, and change into the bathing suits she assigned to us.

"Al, can't I at least take a nap?" We and Rose both asked.

"No! I will be there in an hour to check up on you." Alice grinned before pulling Jasper off. Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled off, before mumbling to me in my ear.

"That won't stop me." She winked.

"Come on Edward, let's go." I said.

"Hold on I'm going to run by the gift shop. Meet you up there." Edward said. I told him a quick reply. I was about to walk to the elevator when Edward called my name.

"Bella!" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Never mind. I'll tell you in the room." He waved off.

"Okay." I replied. I got on the elevator and could feel my eyes slowing drooping. We had been up hours gossiping, about my feelings for Edward., and Rose's wedding plans. I was going to tell him soon, but right now he could wait. I slugged my way to my room, opening the door. I went to the first bed I saw, and fell on top of it. I realized it must have been Edward's. It smelled of his signature scent. Faint musk and citrus. I sighed into his pillow, and fell into a quick sleep hoping the demonic little pixie wouldn't wake me from my peaceful state.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer or whatever your name is . Wake up!" Alice screeched causing me to jump off the bed, and tumble to the floor. Rose laughing beside her.

"What the hell Alice!" I moaned rubbing my thigh from were I crashed it against the nightstand.

"What did I tell you abut sleeping?" Alice asked.

"I was tired. Rose did too." I said trying to pass the blame off to her.

"Yeah but I was up when she got to my room ." Rose smirked.

"What happened to Edward he could have woke me." I asked.

"He said you were sleeping too peacefully so he left early with the guys." Rose added

"Ok. But Rose why didn't you wake me up instead of shortie over there." I asked. Alice was bouncing on her feet seething.

"And miss the show. That's what you get for making me get up with you." Rose laughed.

"Rose, you're such a bitch sometimes, but be glad I love you so much." I huffed.

"Love you too." Rose smiled.

"Okay enough of that you too. Bella you leave me 30 minutes to get you ready. Ugh , your hair, and a shower! Hurry up." Alice screeched.

"Fine!." I jumped out of the bed and quickly showered. There was no pint in washing my hair since we were going scuba diving. I wrapped myself in a towel, and slowly opened the door. That was a lost cause since Alice grabbed my arm, and yanked me out.

"Ouch, Al! I think I would like to keep my arm, don't you think?" I winced rubbing the tender spot on my arm.

"Stop being so melodramatic. Put this bathing suit on, and the outfit. I will be back to go grab our bags, while you change." Alice shoved.

I quickly threw on the midnight blue bathing suit. I was nervous about wearing around Edward, but I loved how it looked against my skin, making the contrast of blue to my pale flawless. I also throw on the denim shorts, and tank top Alice had given me. Rose began combing through the knotted tendrils of my hair, and braided them into two long French braids that flowed down my back. I threw on some flip-flops , and we were ready to go. Alice returned with 2 large beach bags, one on each of her tiny little shoulders.

"Geesh Alice, what all do you have in there?" I questioned as she gave me one of the bags, nearly knocking me off my feet..

" Just the basics. Extra clothes, extra bathing suits, suntan lotion, makeup, sunglasses, extra shoes, sunglasses, camera, hairbrush, hair bands, band aids, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash. You know the basics." Alice grinned.

"Why did I even ask? Al there's no way in hell we need all this stuff." I complained rubbing my shoulder.

"How do you even know? Anything can happen." Alice claimed.

"Okay some of the things I get, but makeup, toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash?" I asked.

"Hey first off everyone could use make up, and who wants sea water breath, certainly not me." Alice grinned.

"Only you. Now can we please go." I asked.

"Yeah, Let's go." Alice trailing behind.

"Hey , how come Rose doesn't have to carry this." I groaned, struggling to get to the elevator.

"I know better than to argue with her." Rose grinned.

"Whatever." I huffed.

Carlisle, and Esme went off to the spa, to enjoy the day together so it was just us on our own. The bys had left us earlier to sign us up for the 1st dive. I was anxious to see Edward, so much was left unsaid after that kiss. I didn't really want to complicate things, but I couldn't really be me, until I did. We jumped in a taxi, and I realized it was a 55 minute drive to the beach area. By time we did get there it was 12:15. The guys were standing near the instructors, waiting for our arrival looking hasty.

"It's about time." Emmett said, grabbing Rose into a hug.

"Hey don't blame us. It's Bella's fault." Alice said kissing Jasper's cheek.

" How is this my fault?" I said defensively.

"Well if you would have woken up on time, we would have saved time." Alice said.

"You kept me up all night, I was tired." I answered.

"That and you spent at least 5 minutes arguing with Alice about her bags." Rose added.

"Oh I could have told you that. There's no point in arguing with her, you'll always lose." Edward laughed. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he immediately ceased his laughter faking it as a cough.

"Okay now that this is over. I'm Jim Abernethy but you can call me Mr. A." The 40 something man said.

"These are my assistants James, and Victoria. I would like to welcome you all firsthand to the Bahamas, and I hope you are ready for our Sharks of The Bahamas Expedition scuba diving." He spoke.

"Sharks?" I gasped.

"Yes child, sharks." Jim answered.

"I thought we were going to see the little fishies, not Jaws." I panted.

"Oh we will see those too, but mainly the sharks. Now let's gear up." James said directing us to follow him to the boat, but I stayed frozen in place.

"Bells." Edward called. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"I don't know." I breathed.

"Come on Bella. Nothing's bad is going to happen." Edward reassured me.

"You say that know, but just wait till they find little Bella pieces scattered all over the ocean." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Belly, don't be so difficult." Alice pushed.

"How can you be so calm, were about to go into the dark depths of the ocean to become shark food!" I screeched.

"Trust. I think the sharks would be more afraid of her instead." Emmett boomed earning a smack on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Sorry. Testy, Testy." He groaned.

"I assure you, me and my team are expert divers. The sharks rarely bother you. As long as you don't bleed or agitate them you'll be perfectly fine." Mr. A said.

"That's not as easy as it sounds. Our Bella is super clumsy, she's a danger magnet." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jas, just expose my clumsiness to the world." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Look Bella, I promise not to let anything harm you." Edward said sincerely.

"Yeah you better, or I'm going to haunt your ass." I huffed poking him in the chest.

"Yay, let's go." Alice squealed pulling me, and Rose along.

We quickly got fitted in our diving suits, and equipment. We were still on dock, and Mr. A told us we were going out 5 miles out, into open ocean away from the reef where the most activity was seen. It was a 30 minute ride out. While we were adrift, James, and Victoria told us the rules, and precautions about the sharks.

"First. Don't, and I repeat don't get too close without our signal. We have 5 hand signals to let you know it's okay to approach the animals, to feed, and touch. The other two is to signal to stay at least 10 feet away from the animal if it seems agitated, and the fifth to signal you can do a little free diving in the perimeter. Understood?" Victoria said.

"Understood." We all said in unison.

"We all have these small waterproof microphones embedded in our masks, so we can talk to one another. It's going to sound a little weird, but be cautious. The mikes are very sensitive so please don't scream. The sharks can get very territorial when started by the noise." James added.

"Were here!" Mr. A called from the front of the boat.

I felt my stomach rise in my throat. This was not going to be good. James showed us the proper technique to falling into the water. You lean your back against the side of the boat, and fall backwards. Everyone else went and soon it was just me, and Mr. A.

"I don't think I can do this." I breathed.

"Nonsense child. I was scared my first time too, but I promise once you get down there all of your fears diminish. You see the beautiful reef life, and assortment of colors, and creatures and plants, makes you think you're in a whole new world." He beamed.

"But the sharks." I said.

"Sharks can be some of the most gentle creatures. They only get on the defense when they feel like they're being threatened, and besides most of the time they're more afraid of you than you are of them." He reassured me."I never thought about it that way." I said."I know child, now go." He said.

"Um. Mr. A?" I asked.

"Yeah child?" He answered.

"Can you fall back with me. I'm a little nervous." I said."Sure, now tighten your mask, and on the count of three, we fall okay?" He said, and I replied a breathless yes.

"1,2,3!" He called and we both fell into the cerulean blue waters.

What Mr. A told me couldn't even compare to the sight that laid upon my eyes. It was a beautiful variety of plants, and corals. Colors ranging from the softest of tan to the boldest of purples, and reds. There were so many schools of fish surround us, swimming around us in circles as if they were almost dancing. The group was about 5 feet away from us so we swam over to them. I nudged Edward's side, he glanced over at me. I swear I could see him smile through his mask.

Mr. A, James, and Victoria were in front of us, and gave us the first hand signal, to let us know to follow them. Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled my along with him. Even the cold wet water, I could still feel the warmth from his hand, We traveled about 20 feet, when they signaled for us to stop. Then I saw the sight, that almost made me pee in my pants. It was about 7 or 8 feet in length swimming around us. It had an large sickle shaped dorsal fin, with a wide snout. The thing looked really intimidating. I was starting to panic when, Mr. A patted along the shark's head, and gave it a fish from one of his many compartments on his suit.

"This. Is Ramona." He said.

Mr. A was right. The mikes were very sensitive to the ears. It was a breathless sound. Like we were hearing him over the radio. The shark seem unfazed by this. It still made me anxious, so I hid behind Edward. Alice was away snapping her water proof camera. Rose was studying a fish swimming around her. Emmett, Jazz, and Edward were staring at it like it was some foreign creature.

"Ramona here is a _Sphyrna Mokarran_ commonly known as The Great Hammerhead. We rescued Ramona here about a year ago, when she was captured by poachers, see the scar by her gills." We all looked to see a 13 inch scar gash that ran from her gills towards her back.

Mr. A over here." James called pulling us over to were we saw two sharks, one was small than the other so I figured it was Mother and child. The baby shark had spots, and lines scattered all across it skins, while it's mother had stripes going down the sides.

"_Geleocerdo Cuvier. _The Tiger Shark." Normally we would let you get close enough to touch them but since this is mother and child, she will be on defense." Victoria said.

"That's okay because over here we have a _Carcharhinus Perezi. _The Caribbean Reef Shark. The shark most commonly known here to the Bahamas." Victoria said slowly approaching the shark giving it a fish. The shark took the fish, and saw us as no danger so Victoria signaled us one by one to pet it. Everyone went by one, and soon it only left me staring at it in pure fright.

"Come on, the shark can only be so docile for a short period of time.' James said.

"Bella." I heard Edward call. Even underwater, and a crappy mike, his voice sounded like velvet.

"I don't want to." I said. I so didn't want to die today. I have so much to live for. I want to graduate, get married, have kids, and shrivel up, not rotting away in some sharks stomach.

"It's a once in a life time experience." He said.

I took in a deep breath, feeling my lungs in with the air from the breathing tank. This was a once in a life time experience. I was going to do, but I wasn't ding this alone.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." I grabbed his hand and swam forward. As I was approaching the shark I pushed Edward forward to use as a shield. I could hear his laughter through his mask as he patted the shark's skin. He was so calm and nurturing. I was about to touch the shark's skin when Emmett let out a large boo, scaring me, making me scream causing the shark to flinch, and me grabbing on to Edward for dear life. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter under water. I could feel Edward's chest rising up and down in quick jerking motiions. He was laughing at me. The shark settled down, and Victoria signaled for me to once again approach . I was even more reluctant this time. Silently Edward grabbed my hand in his, and slowly approached the shark. With his hand on mine he guided mine over the sharks. Even through the gloves, I could feel the intricate pattern wavered on the sharks's skin. Victoria gave the shark another fish, and it silently swam off.

"See you did it." Edward said.

"Yes I did. And Emmett?" I said.

"Yeah Bells?" Em asked.

"I'm going to get your ass. I let go of Edward's arm, and swam towards Emmett who was already swimming away. I didn't notice we had gotten far away the group when Emmett suddenly stopped.

I looked out into the water to see about 4 sharks swimming towards our direction. They were very round, and bulky with round snouts. I immediately knew what type of sharks they were. Thank god I had paid attention in biology class. They were bull sharks, known for being extremely aggressive. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him along, swimming until we reached everybody. They all breathed a sigh of relief when we came back.

"Don't leave the group without permission. There are so many other creatures out there who are looking for a snack. Please don't give them a reason to eat you." Mr. A sighed through his masks.

"I know we ran into 4 bull sharks." I said."Be lucky. Bull sharks usually stray away from people, but when they are curious they like to get close, and when they do sometimes it doesn't end so pretty." Victoria said.

"Come on we have about 5 more sharks to see." James said swimming ahead. Edward quickly came to my side, and grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He said.

"I know. I'll be careful." I tugged on his hand, and followed behind everybody. We saw the other five sharks including the Nurse Shark, Lemon Shark, Blacktip Reef Shark, The Oceanic Whitetip, and Silky shark.

Mr. A, James, and Victoria signaled us to give us 20 minutes of free diving, but we had to stay in the 20 ft perimeter. James paired off with Emmett, and Rosalie for supervision, Victoria supervising Alice, and Jasper, and Mr. A with us. Edward pulled me along, and once again I was amazed by the sight in front of me. We were surrounded by schools of fish swimming in and out of corals, and anemones. Edward even showed me a mother sea turtle with her ay perched on her back. We didn't even acknowledge the fact that Mr. A was there it was me, and him swimming around each other, teasing each other. He even found a sea rock that so happened to be formed into a heart. I tried giving him a hug, but our stupid equipment got in the way.

Mr. A signaled for us that it was time to go, so we all swam upward. The boat was a couple of feet away so we all swam over. The guys got on first, and helped us up. Victoria passed us towels to dry off, as we pulled off our suits. Alice, and Rose were over there babbling about the cutest little clownfish they ever seen. Alice even named it Nemo. Jasper, and Emmett were talking about the crabs they seen, and how they should have crab fighting. Mr. A went to start the engine, while Victoria, and James carried our gear to the back to dry the suits, and refill the air tanks. Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me to the back of the ship were no one was sitting. He sat down, and pulled me down beside him It was still pretty hot, but there was a faint breeze spreading the salt water scent through the air. I shivered a it, so Edward pulled me closer to him. This was normal for us, so I laid my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes, and breathed him in. So far today had been amazing. Just being out in the open, had some sense of a peaceful tranquility. I was falling into slumber when Edward called my name, I open my eyes and looked into his piercing green ones. The sunlight reflecting the gold flecks in his irises.

"Yes Edward?" I whispered.

"I think … I think I'm in love with you……

* * *

Yeah told you pretty much a filler. This is an actual scuba diving expedition you can try. Mr. A is a real person who runs this, so if you're ever in the Bahamas check it out! Review.....


	25. Chapter 25

Here's Chapter 25. I already know what you'e thinking. Where in the heck have you been you just left us hanging. Sorry... RL sucked lately not to mention I have exams all this week. I actually typed this up last night in the midst of me studying for geometry and civics. But enough.... Here you go

* * *

Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I spoke, glaring down at her, the wind shifting slightly in our direction, I could smell her strawberries, and freesia scent. It was now or never. We were alone and this was the perfect moment.

"Yes Edward?" She whispered gazing up at me. I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves and finally said.

"I think … I think I'm in love with you……"

"Wh….What did you say?" Bella gasped.

Taking in another deep breath, I breathed "I'm in love with you."

I looked down into her face to see any hint of what was going on through her face, but it remained emotionless. I could feel the rejection surging through me so I turned away, praying to God I wouldn't cry in front of her. I lost that battle when a single tear fell from my eyes.

"Hey." Bella called, but I couldn't will myself to look at her.

"Edward." She called again grabbing my chin in her hands.

I gazed down, and she wiped another stray tear that fell from my eyes.

"Edward I…." She started but I cut her off.

"Please don't, I can't bear it." I whispered.

"Let me fi.." She started again, and I covered her mouth with my hand to shush her.

"Please Bella, I really can't handle the rejection right now." I said, looking down at Bella's face until she bit down on my hand.

"Ouch! What the hell Bella?" I groaned rubbing my now red hand.

"Well that got your attention." She huffed.

"Seriously Bella, I understand if you don't fell the same way. I mean I've hurt you so much in the past, and how could I expect you to forgive me." I groaned rubbing my hands over my face.

"Edward." Bella called.

"Look let's forget this ever happened. I was stupid, I don't want to ruin it and…" I started and got up beginning to walk off.

"Edward!" Bella nearly screamed behind me. I turned around, and gazed over at her, with her hair astray, and unshed tears filling her brown doe eyes.

"What?" I said my voice raspy. And with that she closed the distance between us, crashing her lips against mine. I steadied myself against the deck and wrapped my arms around her. She pressed her tongue against my lips for entrance, and I instantly obliged. I could taste the faint traces of mango, and guava against her lips. This kiss was more aggressive, than first, and I could almost feel the love pouring from her. We both pulled away from the kiss, and I grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I'm scared." She whispered in my ear.

"Of what?" I said , my words muffled by her hair.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered .

"How are you going to hurt me." I asked curiously.

"I don't know how to love." She said her voice raspy.

"What do you mean you don't know how to love?" I asked.

"I just…. I mean I love you in a sense ,but the kind of love Rose, and Em have, Al, and Jazz or even Carlisle and Esme. I'm afraid I can't love you in the way I want to." She cried.

"I don't understand." I said pulling her down on the bench beside me.

" I'm scared to love you, because most things I love end up leaving me, My Dad, Phil, you guys, I even love that woman who doesn't even deserve to be loved. They all leave, and I'm afraid that when I do say it, I'll wake up and realize that this was all a dream." Bella said.

"But you didn't lose us. We came back, and we all love you." I said sincerely.

"I know. Edward I don't know what this is between us. I mean, I have this undeniable attraction to you. It's been there ever since we were kids. I mean I may act confident and all with certain aspects of my life, but I'm unsure of so many things." She answered.

"What kind of things?" I asked,

"I don't know, sometimes it can be something so trivial." Bella answered.

"And am I this something trivial?" I asked honestly.

"No. I cant help what I feel for you. I don't want to lose you, you are one of the most important people in my life. I'm just not ready to say those words yet, but when I do you'll be the first person I say it to." She said gazing into my eyes.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Baby steps." Bella breathed.

"Baby steps?" I asked.

"We'll take thing slow. I.. I mean if you want to." She stuttered looking down.

"I'll take all the time in the world." I answered sincerely.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really. Bella when I said that I love you. I meant every word of it. Just take your time, knowing that you feel the same way towards me, is better than me not knowing when you say nothing at all." I grinned.

"I'm truly sorry Edward." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just know when we get home, I'm taking you on a real first date.

"Seriously?" She smiled big, and I couldn't help but match hers with one of my own.

"Yep just the two of us." I said.

"Thank you." She breathed against my neck.

"No thank you. Just you being here, is enough for me." I smiled and kissed her forehead, as she snuggled into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes in content.

"Okay now that this little "soap opera" moment's over. We've been on dock for 20 minutes now and I'm hungry!" Emmett boomed, then earning a smack on the back of the head from both Rosalie and Alice."Shit! That really hurt." Emmett winced.

"It should, they were having a moment you big oaf." Alice screeched.

I could feel Bella's body shake against mine in silent laughter, which brought upon my own. I pulled Bella up along with me, and she whispered loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Well that's Emmett for you, willing to ruin a moment." She laughed her voice tinkling in the warm breeze.

"Yeah but you love me for it." Emmett smiled gesturing out his arm for her to take.

"That I do Em, that I do." Bella laughed looping her arm against his, walking off the boat.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her words. I understand she loved them, not just the way I wanted. She told me I'd be the first to hear the words. I just hope she'll keep her word in mind. Jasper must have seen the look on my face, because he patted me on my shoulder.

"You okay bro?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I answered honestly, and he shook his head in acknowledgement and walked off.

"I'll be fine, repeated itself throughout my head the whole car ride home, and for the first time, I actually believed it.

**BPOV**

"So what was that all about?" Alice and Rose quickly questioned as soon as we had got back to the resort. The guys had went off to the arcade so us girls could go shopping.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered trying to avoid the question I knew was coming.

"You and Edward seemed mighty cuddled up over there." Rose laughed.

"Yeah well it's complicated." I huffed.

"Meaning?"

"He told me he loved me." I breathed, and Rose and Alice let out squeals of delight.

"Oh my god. I knew it was going to happen. It's like second sight." Alice beamed.

"Seriously Al?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah freaky pixie over here, has these weird dreams." Rose said.

"Hey! I am not freaky. I just dream random flashes of things and they just happen to come true." Alice said.

"Only you Al. Only you." I said.

"Okay but back to the intended question. How is Edward telling you he loves you complicated?" Alice asked.

"I…I couldn't say it back." I said shifting my head down.

"Why not?" Rose asked in a somber tone.

"I don't know, things lately have been so confusing lately. I don't even know how to explain it. It's like this. I don't know if I'm per se in love with him, but I have this deep attraction to him that draws me to him. I mean I love him as a person, but I'm scared to be in love with him. Does this even make sense?" I asked.

"Yeah it does. I mean after the whole "incident", I was afraid to say I loved Emmett despite the weird attraction I had towards him. I know how it feels. It took me months to finally acknowledge how I felt. But when I did it was the most amazing feeling, and look at where it got me now." Rose smiled turning her engagement ring around her finger.

"So where does that leave you two now?" Alice asked.

"I don't even really know. I told him baby steps. Despite the fact, that I so frustrated and deeply attracted to him. I want to take things slow. He even offered to take me on a date when we get back home." I said.

"Well if Ed, knows what's good for him he'll wait. Cause Bells honey, you're an catch!" Rose said hugging me.

"Love you Rosie!" I beamed.

"Love you too." Rose laughed.

"Hey what about me, am I chopped liver?" Alice pouted.

"We love you too Pix." We grinned hugging her.

"Okay enough of guy drama. Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"No!!! Why do you insist on torturing me with pointless hours of shopping!" I groaned.

"I'm appalled Bella, that you think hours of shopping is pointless." She huffed, I just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And, besides the only reason were going shopping is to buy outfits for tonight." Alice said.

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"Yep. We're going clubbing ." Alice said.

"Didn't we do that yesterday?" I asked."Nope. That was something the resort has for everyone. We're going way out. Were going to Party Bahamian style.!" Alice beamed.

"And what does this all entail?" Rose and I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Alice grinned.

----------

**EPOV**

"Where are the girls man? They were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." Emmett grumbled.

"Knowing Alice, they like to make an entrance." Jasper laughed.

"Well I would like to make it into the club. I'm hungry and I'm ready to get wasted." Emmett groaned.

"Is there ever a time, you aren't hungry." I asked.

"Nope… I'm hungry 24/7." Emmett beamed.

"How can you be hungry 24/7. Most people are up an average of 16 hours a day. And even during that time is spent eating." Jasper said.

"I never said it had to be food." Emmett grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross! Em that's our sister you're talking about." I said shuddering.

"Come on. Like you aren't thinking of Bella like that." Emmett grinned.

I actually felt my face heat up with that one. I can't say I hadn't felt that about her. I mean I would probably earn a slap in the face if she knew what had been going through my mind about her since I was 14. I had told them earlier about what Bella said and they agreed with her. Bella had been through a lot of her things in her life, and if they were in her position they would probably wait to say "I love you too."

"Hey Rose just sent me a text, she said they'll be here in ten, and just to go inside already." Emmett said closing his phone.

"Okay let's go then." I said showing my fake id to the bouncer. He let us three in, and went to a table, and ordered a round of shots and beer.

"To girls, and an to an amazing vacation. Maybe even Eddie over her can get lucky!" Emmett boomed chugging down his shot.

"Get lucky with what?" a feminine voice asked. I looked up and my mouth literally dropped open.

There was the girls all dressed up looking amazing, but my eyes were immediately drawn to Bella. Words couldn't even describe how amazing she looked. Bella was dressed in black leather shorts, revealing her long lean legs and a emerald green blouse that revealed her immaculate pale shoulders. Her hair was in a high ponytail revealing her smoky eyed heart shaped face. I wanted nothing more than to ravish her at that moment, but I knew I had to take things slow with her.

"Nothing. Emmett was just making a toast." I answered.

"Well lets." Alice said scooting into the booth next to Jasper, Rose trailing behind her which left Bella to sit next to me. I couldn't help but stare at the contours of neck to her back bone. It was getting hard just to make a coherent thought.

"To babes, and booze!" Emmett boomed. Of course we all knew it was coming. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and glared at him.

"Well excuse me. To beautiful young **women**,and booze." He said again. Rose gave him a nod, and we downed our shots.

"I see our little Bella, has a tolerance for alcohol now I see." Jasper said drinking his beer.

"Well when you have enough, it all seems to taste good." Bella said casually.

"That's true." We all agreed.

Pretty soon we were all kind of wasted. It seemed like all of our words were starting to slur together. The girls dragged us to the dance floor, and I was so glad to be in close capacity with her. _Closer _came on and I soon found myself being grinded on my Bella. I don't know if it was intentional or not since we were all drunk, or if it was just her. Either way I was enjoying it. By time we stopped dancing we were all hot with perspiration.

We all stumbled over towards our booth, and ordered another couple round of beers. It was about 1 in the morning and we were tired. We were all in heavy conversation enjoying each other's company when a nasally voice called my name coming in our direction. I automatically knew it was trouble from the start.

**BPOV**

Damn. Just when you're having a good time something wicked this way comes. We were all heavily drunk, and sweaty, but we were enjoying ourselves. I knew it was inevitable

that I wouldn't run into her or Renee. That was clearly hopeless.

"Hi Eddie!" Tanya squealed, but sounded like a cat dying.

"Ed-ward." We all enunciated at the same time.

"Whatever, wanna dance?" She purred.

"Uh hel-lo you do see us here right?" I said in an irritated tone.

"Ew, it's you. Nice legs, so much cellulite at a young age." Tanya snickered.

"Look who's talking. With all that botox injected in your face , I'm surprised you can actually talk." Rose grinned causing us all to laugh.

"Coming from you with your lop-sided boobs." Tanya said rolling her eyes.

"Hey her girls are better than those fake balloons." Emmett snickered.

"Oohh burn!" Jasper said in a high pitched voice giving Emmett a high-five.

"Bite me." Tanya sneered.

"No thanks, who knows what I'll catch." Alice grinned. Tanya must had ignored that last remark because she kept pestering Edward.

"About that dance." She tried to say seductively.

Okay I was clearly aggravated . I was getting down to my last straw with her. I don't know maybe it was because I was jealous. Was I jealous. Hell yeah, blame it on the alcohol but the blonde bitch was getting on my nerves.

"Don't you have a mother to go run off to. Maybe time for a new session for injections, implants the whole she-bang." I said.

"Don't talk about her like that. She clearly didn't want you. She wanted the better obviously prettier child. Beside she looks ten times as better than that old hag you guys call as a mother." Tanya laughed.

Boy…..did she struck a nerve. How dare she insult one of the best mother figures in my life. Renee was all artificial beauty, and Esme was all natural. Before Rosalie or Alice could even lunge at her, I snapped my arm back and whacked her in her pretty little nose. She instantly fell on the floor holding her nose. I felt warm arms grab me around the waist , but all I was seeing was red.

"I swear to god. If you ever insult my mom again. I will beat your ass so bad, the doctors will need to replace that too." I screeched. I didn't know where this aggressive Bella came from. I blame it on the alcohol, because I was wasted. Or maybe not, I had so much pent-up anger that it was bound to happen.

"Just wait you little bitch. This is not over. I always get what I want." Tanya screamed, as a bouncer escorted her out.

"I'll like to see you try." I screamed back. I felt Edward's velvet voice in my ears, and it instantly calmed me.

"Calm down love.." I couldn't explain what went through my body when he called me love. He settled me in the booth, and then got in next to me. Probably to reassure himself that I wouldn't go after her. I mean alcohol did crazy things to me.

"Thanks Bella." They all said.

"Thanks for what?" I asked trying to make a coherent sentence. It's really distracting when I had Edward hands rubbing up and down my arm.

"For standing up for mom. I swear if Jasper weren't holding me back she would have more than a broken nose." Alice said still apparently seething with anger."Ditto." Rose huffed.

"No problem. I just can't stand the thought of someone insulting her like that." I said rubbing my temples.

"Me either." All the guys agreed.

"I don't know about you guys but I could really use a drink." I breathed.

"Yeah let's order one more round and head out." Emmett said going over to the bar to order 6 more mugs of beer. Of course that wasn't enough so we ordered 2 more rounds. I

Our drinks quickly came, and we all felt that buzz again. It was 4:30 when we finally decided to leave. Only 30 minutes before closing and the club was still packed with people. We all got up nearly tumbling over one another. We hailed a taxi, and almost nearly fell asleep in the process. We all decided to sleep over in Rose and Em's room since it was closer, that and Jasper, Al, Edward ,and I couldn't even remember what floor or room we were in. Em, and Rose went straight to the bed, and passed out as soon as they hit the pillow, the same as Al, and Jas. I don't even remember where I slept. The rest of that night or rather morning was pretty much a blur. But what I did get in detail was the one thing I never expected.

-------------

**APOV**

I feel refreshed. Strangely enough I could consume insane amounts of alcohol and not experience an bad hangover. I pulled myself away from Jasper who was snoring soundly on the floor. Emmett was hanging off the bed, and Rose was spread eagle across the bed dressed in her clothes from last night. I looked around to see they weren't in the room. I figured they must had woken up and went to their room to sleep. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon so we had been asleep for roughly 8 hours. I decided to use the bathroom before waking up Jas to go to our room.

When I opened the door to the bathroom, what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

"Oh My GOD!!!"

**JPOV**

I was sleeping soundly until I heard my little pixie's voice scream. I shot up and saw she standing in front of the bathroom door. I got behind her to see what she was looking at, and I couldn't help the large gasp that escaped from my mouth. Emmett, and Rose must have heard us because they came bounding in almost crashing into us. Emmett's face broke out into a grin, and Rose stood there wide-eyed and her mouth agape. I just couldn't believe it.

**EMPOV**

Well…Well…Well… Someone's got some splaining to do. I said in my best Ricky voice from I Love Lucy.

**RPOV**

"Oh my god…." Was all I could get out.

**BPOV**

Damn…. My head's pounding. Wait…why do I feel a draft, and what is the warm thing around my waist. My back is killing me. Apparently I slept on the bathroom floor. Suddenly the door opens and I hear numerous gasps. I look up to see Rose, Al, Jas, and Em gaping at me with astounded expressions on their faces. I look down.

Oh shit….

**EPOV**

I'm having the most amazing dream. My dream started out great, until I kept getting flashes of me and Bella doing something, But I don't know what. I awaken to something warm pressed against my chest, I can feel an awkward draft blowing against my skin and it seems a little too close for comfort. I feel a slight shift against me. I groggily open my eyes and look to see what's laying against my chest. All I can say is….

"What the hell did we do?"

* * *

Review......


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Previously….._

_**BPOV**_

_Damn…. My head's pounding. Wait…why do I feel a draft, and what is the warm thing around my waist. My back is killing me. Apparently I slept on the bathroom floor. Suddenly the door opens and I hear numerous gasps. I look up to see Rose, Al, Jas, and Em gaping at me with astounded expressions on their faces. I look down._

_Oh shit…._

_**EPOV**_

_I'm having the most amazing dream. My dream started out great, until I kept getting flashes of me and Bella doing something, But I don't know what. I awaken to something warm pressed against my chest, I can feel an awkward draft blowing against my skin and it seems a little too close for comfort. I feel a slight shift against me. I groggily open my eyes and look to see what's laying against my chest. All I can say is…._

"_What the hell did we just do?"_

**APOV**

There in front of my shocked eyes was Bella and Edward on top of one another. Bella dressed in nothing but her undergarments which happened to be a midnight blue lace bra with matching thong, and under her Edward in his green silk boxer briefs. Them dressed in their undergarments wasn't the shocking part it was their position. Bella was straddling his chest her arms around his neck, her head laying in the crook of his. Edward with one arm laying protectively over her, and let's just say the other was grabbing what Bella falls on daily.

Well I don't know what in the hell happened after we fell asleep, but now it's time for an explanation.

**BPOV**

"Oh my God!" I screech as I roll off of top of Edward who looks as shocked as I am.

I manage to hit my head against the bathroom edge causing all 4 of them to bust out in fits of laughter.

"Shut up! This is so not funny." I groan ,wincing as I rub the sore spot on the back of my head adding more pain to my already throbbing headache.

"Yes it is. By the way nice ass Bells." Alice laughed.

"What do you mean _Nice Ass_?" I ask, and Rose gestures to my behind. Oh my gosh the stupid thong. I turn beet red and grab a towel to cover my self up. I look down to see Edward's amused face.

"I can't believe you right now. This is so not funny. Oh Jesus! Please tell me we didn't do anything!" I hollered.

"I don't know I'm just as confused as you are?" Edward grumbled, pulling his hands through his tousled bronze hair.

"I don't know what you guys were doing, but it looks like if you wouldn't have passed out, you would be wearing less than that." Jasper laughed. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Uh, can you give us a moment?" Edward asked.

"Why so you can finish were you left off." Emmett laughed suggestively.

"No! " We both hollered at the same time causing all 4 of them to laugh.

"I just want to talk to her, if you don't mind." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose with his pointer and fore finger.

Fine, we're going. Geesh, I guess not getting some made you grumpy." Emmett boomed."Emmett out!" We both screeched causing him to mock hurt.

"Well before you talk, you might as well put some clothes on. It seems to be a little distracting. Huh Eddie?" Rosalie laughed shoving Emmett out before her. I was curious to see what she meant and I saw Edward eyeing me up. I glared at him, and he quickly shifted his eyes.

"Uh Alice?" I called out. She instantly knew what I meant and threw us two fluffy white robes, pulling Jas along with her.

"10 minutes. It's already late, and we have to meet Mom and Dad later for dinner." Alice called from the door.

"So?" I start.

"So?" He says, staring up at me with those green orbs, and I feel myself being dazzled.

"Uh?" I say trying to come up with a coherent thought and he just laughs up at me.

"Ok stop it. Did we do anything, you know out of the ordinary?" I question.

"Meaning what out of the ordinary?" Edward says smirking at me, and I know he knows what I'm talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about." I huff.

"Do I?" Edward questions and I can see the amusement in his eyes.

".." I enunciate very slowly and precariously.

"I don't think so. I mean we were technically spooning each other so.." He trailed off.

"I really hope not. I'm so not ready to take that step yet." I breathe.

"So what did happen. I mean how did we end up in our undergarments spooning each other on the floor?" I ask.

"Who knows, but last night was one hell of a night." Edward grins.

"Was it?" I ask.

"You honestly don't remember." He asks.

"Nope." I say sitting on the bath tub ledge.

"Well how about a night of dancing, getting drunk, and hitting one annoying blonde in the nose." Edward laughed.

" I actually did that. I thought I was dreaming." I gasped.

"Yes you did, and must I say you have one hell of a left hook." I rolled my eyes.

"That's good to know because I can't remember none of that night." I groan feeling a roll of nausea overcome me.

"Me either, I only remember fragments of last night anyway. Besides I'm surprise you don't have an hangover, you consumed a lot of beer last night, and I don't think that and tequila mix too good together." Edward says watching my face go from pale to a sickish green.

"They don't." I groan before running over to the toilet to retch up the contents of my stomach. I felt my hair get pulled back as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Eww…that's so gross..You can leave if you want." I groan, wishing the floor would suck me up right now.

"It's okay Bells, at least you made it to the toilet. Emmett just chugged in Rose's glove compartment and let's just say he didn't get any for a month, plus he had to get her car cleaned and waxed." He grinned.

"Thanks for the image. Look Edward whatever happened last night, I don't want it to ruin what we have. Baby steps are kinda overrated right now depending on what we did or didn't do last night. But we still keep us at a pace. Deal?" I smiled."Deal." He grinned, revealing his breath taking crooked smile.

Feeling slightly better, Edward helped me up on my feet. I rinsed my mouth out with the tap from the sink, and opened the bathroom door only to be bounded by Emmett and Rose in a full blown make-out session.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave." Edward laughed in my ear, and his warm breath tickled my neck. Em, and Rose slammed the door, and we couldn't help but laugh at their eagerness. Alice and Jasper were gone but left a note for us.

_Edward, and Bella.._

_Don't mind them two, they're just trying to work off that excess alcohol._

_Be ready in 20. Already set out your outfits._

_Don't be late!_

Well let's hurry. Because I feel gross right now. Who knows how many germs were on that bathroom floor. I could so use a hot shower right now." I shuddered, stretching my sore back, which ached in protest. Edward closed the door behind us as we headed to the elevator.

"Good, because you sort of smell." I looked at him shocked.

"Kidding. Kidding. You could never smell bad to me." He tried to say ,but I still smacked him in the chest hard.

"Geesh woman! I was just joking. You always smell heavenly." he smiled revealing that crooked grin ,leaving me mesmerized. Making me a blubbering mess.

"Uh…su..re." I managed to get out which made Edward start laughing.

I glared at him and stomped off to our room. Before I could even open the door, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a hug ,pressing his warm lips against mine.

"Ew, I'm all gross. Morning Breath, puke breath, and I'm all hot and sweaty. That is not attractive." I groaned trying to pull myself away from him which only made him grab me tighter.

"Don't pull away love, I'm in the same condition." He said his voice husky.

I was glad he was holding on to me, because my knees almost gave out from under me. My resolve was dying and he knew it because I could feel him grinning against my lips. He pulled away and was looking at me mischievously . I huffed at him which made him grin even more and he opened the door. I hated the fact he had so much control over me, but just one look for him could melt me into a puddle. I decided to shower first, and grabbed my clothes from off the bed. I took a 5 minutes shower knowing we were a time limit. The menacing little pixie could be vicious when she wanted to be. I decide against washing my hair since it would take too long to dry, and threw it into a messy bun; hoping it didn't smell like a brothel. I was glad to see Alice was going to let me dress casual tonight. She gave me some black skinny jeans, with a pink Runaway's shirt. She also left me my new now favorite pair of pink converse. After brushing my teeth, and washing my face. I let Edward use the bathroom after a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Fine he was in the shower I grabbed my phone off the charger which I had left here previously that night. I opened my phone to see I had two missed texts. The first being from Alice saying we were to meet in front of Diggy's Seafood hut in 10. I quickly scrolled to the second to see it was by an unknown sender.

_Aww…taking things slow I see.I suggest you end things while you still can._

_Time's a wasting….. And so will other things if you don't _

_-Unknown Sender_

I felt the color drain from my face. I thought the texts had stopped. I still don't understand what this mystery person wants me to do. " _I suggest you end things while you still can." _I mean can it be any more vague. I heard the bathroom door open and I quickly closed my phone. I quickly composed myself because Edward could read me like an open book.

There before me was Edward a towel gently drying his unmanageable hair. I was so glad at the moment that Alice dressed him. He was dressed in a white polo, with jean short, and a pair of his own black converse. He looked mouthwatering. I could see the faint contours of his muscle through his shirt. He wasn't built like Em, or Jas, but had a boyish appeal to him. He caught me sizing him up and cleared his throat. I instantly blushed and put my head down, using the few tendrils of hair to cover my embarrassed face. He quickly strolled over to me, and lifted up my chin.

"Don't worry love. I do more than that in a daily basis. Now come on." Edward said grabbing my hand to pull me up.

What in the hell did that mean. I do more than on an daily basis. Does that mean he eyes me up too? My face blushed at the thought. He smiled that crooked grin at me against, and I felt my face heat up even more causing him to chuckle at me. I grabbed my bag and phone, and let Edward close the door behind me. He gestured out for hand to take in his, and I looked up to see a hesitant gleam in his eyes. He was probably worried if this was too forward or not. I grinned, and put my hand in his. It felt right. It was as if we were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. He let a breathtaking smile, and smiled back up at him. I felt this weird sensation overcome my body. I couldn't even describe it. No matter how strange I felt at this moment. It felt oddly right, and I was glad that he was able to make me feel that way.

**EPOV**

I had to admit yesterday I was a little amazed. After waking up from a booze filled night, and waking up practically naked beside Bella. I thought I was in for it. Although I didn't tell her I remember a little more than she did before blacking out.

_-----Flashback----_

"_Damn my feet hurt." Bella moaned throwing her heels off after we stumbled in behind Al, and Jas._

_Emmett and Rose were already heading for the bed, and were out before their heads could hit the pillow._

"_Watch it Bella, you almost took my eye out." Alice grimaced pulling Jasper along with her to the couch._

"_Sorry. It's not my fault you're so short." Bella said, well slurred trying to stay upright._

"_See Bells, right now I'm a little too drunk to even comment to that." Alice said laying against Jas._

"_Hey why do you guys get the couch?" I ask leaning against the wall to support myself._

"_Because I'm older, now shut up." Jasper exclaimed cuddling up to Alice._

"_Whatever." I grumbled. He was going to end up on the floor my morning anyway. I took off my shoes and grabbed a pillow off the bed, where Em was hanging off the bed and Rose spread eagle across the bed knocked out her head leaning against his chest._

_I laid down on the floor trying to find the most comfortable position for myself. I wasn't a lightweight , but I was wasted. I was just about to succumb to sleep when I noticed Bella was nowhere to be found. I called out her name, but received no answer. I could see a faint light coming from the bathroom door, so I got up and stumbled over to the door. I opened the door and the door resisted by nudging something. I opened the door more carefully to Bella snoring soundly on the floor her face pressed against the cool tile of the bathroom floor._

_I hated waking her, but even drunk I know it was unsanitary to be sleeping on the bathroom floor._

"_Bells." I called, but all I got was a strangled 'Go Away' from her._

_Sighing, I reached down to try and grab her which was futile because when you're drunk yourself you have no equilibrium. So all I managed to do was make myself fall on top of her causing her to wake._

"_Shit…sorry Bells." I said trying to pry myself up. But she grabbed my arm._

"_What you're doing Eddie?" Bella slurred, and I tried my hardest not to laugh at her. She was so cute when she's drunk._

"_Bella love, come on we have to get off the floor." I said strained when she began kissing my neck right below my pulse point._

"_Maybe I don't want to." Bella breathed sending shivers down my spine._

"_Isabella please! I can't control myself when you're doing this." I tried to say, but came out breathless which encouraged her more to press kisses along my neck. I felt my resolve weakening. I didn't want us to do anything we would end up regretting later. That thought shot out the roof when her lips pressed against mine. I found myself becoming enthralled more and more by her touch. She begged my mouth for entrance and I happily obliged. Bella tasted heavenly, even her lips tasted like strawberries, and alcohol. I was getting drunk and high off her kiss, like she was my own brand of heroin. Somewhere through our little make out session I ended up shirtless and pant less leaving myself only in my boxers. Bella was on top of me in her bra, and underwear. God, I wanted nothing more than to ravish her at that moment but even drunk I knew that was inappropriate. Bella was pressing kisses against my jaw line her hands massaging up and down my chest. It was getting harder and harder for me to resist. I had to stop it while I still had the chance, before my hormonal driven mind took over._

"_Bella love, we need to stop." I groaned when she began nibbling on my ear._

"_Why we're just having a little fun." She said in the crook of my neck._

"_Please Bells, not while we're drunk okay. Someday." I breathed, I waited for an response and heard nothing._

"_Bella?" I called, but Bella was sound asleep her steady breathing leaving pulses against my neck._

_Thank god she passed out. I thought to myself. Any longer and I don't think I could have controlled my actions. I waited a couple of minutes, her sleeping to see if I could get up. Surprisingly I was very comfortable on the floor. Maybe it was because I was drunk or the beauty laying against my chest. I didn't really know, and frankly I didn't care. I listened once more to her steady breathing and soon found my self succumbing to my own darkness._

_----End Flashback----_

So when Bella asked me if we had sex or not. I answered truthfully. She seemed relieved at this and that's why I couldn't help but smirk at her relief. I was afraid a little bit that this could change things between us after we agreed to take things at a steady pace. Again, she shocked the hell out of me and put it all away without further notice.

After a brief teasing, I managed to turn Bella into a bumbling mess. I was glad I was able to get that reaction out of her. Apparently she didn't like the fact I was laughing at her, and she pouted and stomped off. She was so cute, like a small kitten trying to be a tiger. I had quickly grabbed her, and pressed my lips against hers. I didn't care about the fact that I myself probably had morning breath, and smelled like a bar. It was all about me and her. That seemed to relieve any tension between us. After a brief showering, we were to be at an early dinner with Mom and Dad. I gestured out my hand out for hers, and was a little a fraud she was going to think that this gesture was a little too much. I was relieved when she put her hand in mine. It felt right.

We were all at dinner discussing our plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and we were deciding on what activities we wanted to do . We all decided to rent out a yacht and spend the day out at sea. We called it an early night, because we were still experiencing a slight hangover. We all went our respective ways with our other halves. Bella, and I agreed on changing into our pajamas and ordering a couple of movies on pay per view. I phoned room service to send us up a box of pizza and I grabbed a couple of sodas from the mini fridge in our room. I sat back and leant my head against the cushion of the couch. I was surprised when Bella asked dif she could rest her head in my lap. With a quick nod of the head she laid her head down. Mindlessly I began running my hands through her long mahogany strands of hair. I use to do this when we were younger, but now it seemed to have a deeper meaning. We weren't the same people we were when we were 13/14 year olds. We were only involved in a friendship, and we still are we just took this to an more advanced level. I was thinking about tomorrow's festivities. I was wondering about dinner.

Usually we go around the table saying what we're thankful for. I already knew what I was thankful for. My family, school, even Renee. Because without her, I wouldn't have found my way back to the most important thing to me. Her. Bella gave me everything to be thankful for. Just her presence of being alive seemed to be enough. I took a lot of things for granted in the past, and I deeply regret ,actions. She makes life, fun and amazing. Everyday a new wonder. Although, I know she says she feels something towards me not per se love. I often find my self wondering what she could be thankful for? Was she glad to back. Did she enjoy all of our company? Could she love me? All my questions seemed to be answered when I glanced down to see her sound asleep. I could hear a faint mumbling, and I knew she was sleep talking. I leant my head down closer, too see what she would say which usually consisted of pointless ramblings. Soon I heard the three words that made my heart jump for joy spoken clear as day. Unconcious or not, I knew those words held a lot of meaning. Of the nights we had been here she never mumbled anything that was relevant, but she said it with perfect clarity. I pressed a kiss against her forehead, and breathed in her scent. I glanced over to the clock to see it read 12:01 A.M. It was officially thanksgiving, and I couldn't be more thankful for those four words.

Edward..You.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the warm comforts of my sheets in the early morning. I slept so soundly last night it was unbelievable. I had the most amazing dream last night, it was amazing. Edward and I were dancing under the moonlight in a small meadow, right in the smack of winter:; the snow gently falling down in small flecks of white fluffs. A soothing melody was playing in the background. It sounded so familiar yet so distant. We were spinning in circles which was great for me, because I was horrible at dancing. We were gazing into each other's eyes, and I couldn't help but me mesmerized by him glistening in the moonlight. He slowly kissed me, and I said the words II thought I would never say.

"Edward I love you." He just smiled and pulled me closer, dancing the remainder of my dream.

If only I could say it in really life. I thought to myself. I yawned and stretch up and looked to see it was around 10:30 a.m. We weren't due to be down until 1 so I decided to take a shower. Edward was still sound asleep in his bed, one hand thrown across his face, and one holding on to what looks like a pillow from my bed. I just laughed, and grabbed some jeans and a blouse from my bag. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water drift away the aches in pains still in my back from the previous days. My hand was a little bruised, so I guess if I did actually punch Tanya I must have put a lot of force behind it. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. This always soothed me. Why I like strawberry scented shampoo I would never know. I hated eating strawberries with a passion, but something about the scent intrigues me. I rinse, then condition my hair and step out of the shower.

I quickly dried myself off, and change into my clothes for the day. Blue jeans, and a black blouse with my silver Mary Janes. I decided against drying my hair, and decided to leave it in it's natural state. I made sure to grab a hair band because depending on the humidity my hair would be a frizzy haystack in no time. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss and stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was still sound asleep on the bed and it was now 11:15. I decided to wake him up, because you never know when shortie decides to pop up through your door. She never wants us to be late. Throwing off my shoes, I decide to give Edward an wake-up call. I run over to his bed, surprisingly not tripping and begin to jump up and down on top of the bed.

Edward just moans and uses my pillow to cover his face. This just makes me want to jump harder.

In the process of my jumping I hear him grumble "Go away Alice!"

I stop momentarily and whisper in his ear " Not Alice." and began jumping up and down once more. I didn't even see it coming. One moment I'm jumping up and down one moment, then the next I was being tackled on my bed. And let me tell you that there is about a 4 feet difference between beds. I nearly had all the breath taken out of me when his hands mischievously began to tickle my sides. He knows I'm very ticklish. I began giggling and squirming around on the bed trying to make him stop which made him tickle me harder. My ears were tearing up, and my stomach was hurting from laughing so much

"Okay Uncle! Uncle!" I squealed. He instantly stopped and jumped off my bed with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"That was mean." I huffed trying to tame my now wild hair.

"It was mean to wake me up like that." He grinned back and started grabbing his clothes to go take a shower.

"Still, I mean really. How did you even jump that far its like 4 feet between beds." I said astonished.

"It's these swimmer legs." He smiled gesturing to his legs, and I couldn't help but stare at them and notice that Edward was shirtless. The contours of his chest, and the soft muscles that covered it with a few tousles of hair.

"Like anything you see?" He said smug. My face flushed at that comment, and he just laughed and went in to take a shower.

I grabbed my hairbrush, and began to brush my hair, which turned out to be pointless. I grabbed it and threw it into a messy bun. I often used to joke with Edward when we were younger that if we ever had kids, we should put away any hope that our child could have manageable hair. With my frizziness and his un tameness it would be a total disaster.

He soon returned looking like a Adonis himself. He sat on the edge of his bed and began throwing on his converse. He looked up at me and grinned, and soon I became a blubbering mess once more.

"What happened to your hair?" He grinned.

"Oh I don't know some jackass decided to tackle me and tickle me senseless." I grinned.

"Touchy. I see. Ready to go?" He asked still smiling.

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled.

"I enjoy your enthusiasm." He laughed pulling me off the bed. I placed my hand in his and felt that same tingling sensation again. I often wondered if he felt it too. While at dinner last night, I started to think about what I was thankful for. This thanksgiving , I had a lot to be thankful for. Of all things, I was most thankful for Edward. He made me see things in a new light. Sometimes I felt that I was consumed by so much darkness, that I couldn't feel the light. I often wondered why, but it was always him I grabbed his hand and we stepped outside to take on the day, and I was forever thankful for that.

* * *

Did you really think I was going to let them have sex like that? Come on now. Baby steps mean baby steps. This chapter is just really a filler next chapter we return home, a date, wedding plans, christmas shopping and the drama starts back up.....All I can say is enjoy the fluff while you can . You never know how long it'll last....Review :)


	27. Chapter 27

This is my Christmas Present to you. Hope you Have a wonderful Christmas, Hannakuh, Kwannza, or whatever other holiday you celebrate.

Hope you enjoy!!! xoxo Sylvia Cullen

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

Thanksgiving lets say was eventful. After Edward and I came down to meet the others for dinner. First off Emmett ate half of our food, before the first course was even over. Then to make matters worst, he totally blew chunks at the table, thus causing all of us to lose our appetite and make me nauseous. Then, the even sickening part, Emmett kept on eating. After 2 hours later our stomachs were calmed down enough to actually consume something, but Em managed to eat it all, and was now sulking in a beach chairs his head in Rose's lap. At least of the rest of that night was salvaged. We all sat outside with glasses of lemonade watching the sunset on the horizon. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. When we returned that night I was glad to see that Renee's room was vacant, and Tanya had been M.I.A.

Which brings us to now. Sitting on an airplane praying to god we don't crash. Since it was almost December. New York was prone to abundant amounts of snow. I kept thinking of all the worst case senarios of crashing: Ice freezing on the wings, causing the propellers to stop sending us into a death spiral towards the ground, us crashing into a snow bank, surviving then freezing to death waiting for help, or us landing on the runway, the sleet preventing us from slowing down leading us to crash into another plane causing a mass collision, featuring a catalyst of explosions causing the next Armageddon. Okay maybe the last one was a little extreme, but I had a vivid imagination. It was only 4 o' clock but the sunlight was slowly descending. Just the thought of such things that I was on the brink of hyperventilating. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back but I was too nervous to care. I mean it was only a 4 hour flight, but it fell like freaking forever. I breathed a sign of relief when we finally descended and touched ground. Edward helped me grab my carry on and we left the plane to retrieve our belongings. After nearly taking out Edward and Esme when I tripped over my sneaker, and Alice causing a commotion in the baggage claim area when one of her Versace shoes went missing we were finally out to go to our respective cars. Esme and Carlisle were in a different lot so we said our goodbyes. Luckily we were all in the same area, and I couldn't wait to get to my baby. She was covered in a light sheet of snow, but when I dusted off the snow I noticed the once three inch scratch along my door was now a foot long. It wasn't the small straight line that could easily be repaired. It was now jagged like someone went over it multiple times scratching nearly all the paint off her.

"What the fuck!" I screeched, examining my baby. Jas and Em must have heard me because they came to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jasper asked.

"My baby has been defiled." I moaned rubbing my hands through my hair.

"Didn't you say your car was already scratched?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah it was a 3 inch scratch, not a whole fucking foot." I said rubbing my hand along the car door.

"Well let's think rationally. Let's go to the counter and ask for the survelence tape to see if anyone vandalized it. We went up the counter, but to our luck no one was there. They were on lunch break. Great. Just Great. This was all I needed right now. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Em called over Rose who was helping Edward and Alice put her multiple bags full of new clothes and souvenirs in the trunk of Emmett's jeep.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"You think you can fix it babe?" Emmett asked.

"Ooohh ouch. Nasty scratch. I might be able to." Rose said examining my car door.

"You can fix it?" I said astonished.

"Yeah didn't you know Rose used to work part time at an auto shop.

"So my baby can be fixed?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but whoever did scratch your car did a number." Rose breathed rubbing her hands up and down her pant leg to warm up. I guess I was so angry that I didn't notice the temperture was starting to drop. Edward and Alice quickly came over and the first thing their eyes were drawn to was the long jagged scratch on my car.

"What in the hell happened?" They both said at the same time.

"Look I don't even want to talk about it anymore, let's go." I huffed, watching my breath chill in the cold air.

"You sure?" Edward said concerned.

"Yeah. I hopped in my car and took deep calming breaths. Edward offered to ride with me, but I wanted to be alone. I told him not to take it personally, and gave him a quick kiss against his cheek.

I told them to go ahead, and I took a moment to take a breather. I sat in my car for about 20 minutes thinking. I was trying to relate those strange texts with the damage associated with my car, but came up with nothing. Sighing I pulled out the lot very carefully to ensure myself that I wouldn't do any further damage. About halfway into my drive, I stopped at a gas station to fill up. I was still a little hungry, since those tiny packets of peanuts really did nothing. So I grabbed myself a large green apple slurpee and a jumbo bag of Doritos. Soon enough I could see the faint outline of our penthouse complex and I pulled in behind Em's jeep. Thank god I only had the one bag in my trunk the other in the jeep. I grabbed my suitcase and settled it against the ground, before closing the trunk… I pulled out the handle extension, grabbed my food and headed for the doors. Before I could pull my keys out I was crushed into a massive hug by Emmett.

"See there see is. Eddie over there thought you crashed off somewhere and died." Emmett boomed. The others were sitting around on the couch watching televison.

"Well excuse me for caring so much." Edward grumbled giving me a hug.

"Gross some of us are trying to keep our food down." Emmett boomed, earning a smack from Rose, the sound echoing off the walls. I grinned against his lips, but he took notice of my comfort food and grabbed it from my hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" I screeched jumping up and down.

"Hey Em catch!" Edward grinned throwing the bag of Doritos over to him.

"Sweet!" Emmett grinned throwing some in his mouth and passing the bag around. I didn't really care for the chips but that slurpee had my name written all over it which, Edward was greedily consuming."Give it." I growled at Edward who was drinking my slurpee. I could see the cool frothiness going down. He just laughed and began walking over to the couch.

"You're supposed to share love. Yum green Apple my fav." He called over his shoulder grinning. I took my chance. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on his back causing us to crash on to Jasper who was laying down on the couch.

"Damn." Jasper grumbled rubbing his leg where Edward fell. Edward was still momentarily stunned by my action so I grabbed my drink from his hand and hopped onto Jasper's Edward recovered we all laughed at his shocked expression. He looked liked a lost puppy.

"I can't believe she did that." He said flabbergasted.

"Well that shows you. Never mess with a girl and her slurpee." Jasper laughed ruffling up my hair as I laid back against his shoulder in content.

Edward: 0 Bella: 1

--------

School was back in full blast. I was able to join back in my regular classes, but had to do some extra catch up that online class couldn't fufill. We had about 2 more weeks till exams and then winter break. Not only was I up to my knees in classwork, but wedding plans also. Rosalie had decided that Alice would make the perfect wedding planner. The girls squealed for what felt like 2 hours till Jasper grabbed her and took her to their room. Rose and Emmett wanted to be married as soon as possible before Em's upcoming graduation. They decided for the day before Easter, so they could enjoy their honeymoon without the worry of class work.

Our professors had canceled our class for the day so we could work on our papers. Emmett, Rose, and Alice were off at class so it was just Edward, Jasper, and I in the living room working on our term papers. Jasper was to my left whose exam consisted of writing a 40 page essay on the neurological and behavioral patterns of a healthy adult and one of a mentally handicapped adult. Thoughts, dreams, and all that crap. **(A/n: No offense to anyone who is a pyschatrist or wants to become one.) **Edward who had to come up with 5 compositions, and a paper on a classical musician of their choice and how their music influenced their time decade and relate it to present day composers. Of course he chose Debussy, one of his favorite composers of all time and for the love of Clair de Lune. Me personally I preferred Moonlight Sonata.

I on the other hand, was going crazy. My Eng. Lit professor Mr. Barnes assigned us a 50 page term paper dedicated to Aristolte's defintion of a tragic hero relating to characters or objects of classic literature and poetry on their perception of life. Choosing two books and an author or poet. Basically meaning I had to read analyze the 2 books in depth, which I didn't mind at all and see if they fit the quota of a tragic hero. I chose Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and the one person I thought of as a tragic hero Sylvia Plath. A woman who expressed thousands of emotions in a few words, only to succumb to her own tragic fate by her hatred towards life. I was only on page 20 of my paper on my laptop, and I felt like my brain was slowly melting. We had been sitting in here since 8:00 that morning and it was only 12. The others wouldn't even be back till a quarter till 4. My fingers ached, and I was getting a headache. I thought about grabbing Nes and going to the park but it was too cold for that. Even with the heater on high, walking on the floor without socks was miserable. I could still try, but she was soundly sleeping against one of Edward's legs.

"Hey Guys?" I called closing my laptop.

"Yeah?" They both called out, not looking up from their computers."I'm bored." I moaned.

"Yeah me too." Jasper said closing his notebook.

"Yeah I mean we've been sitting here on the floor for 4 hours now." I grumbled trying to stand up. My legs were asleep, from sitting down so long so it felt like pins and needles shooting down my legs.

"I know what you mean. My ass feels like it's asleep." Edward grimaced. Jasper and I looked at each other wickedly ans smacked Edward hard on the ass.

"Ouch! Okay I think my but is alive now happy." Edward winced rubbing his behind.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Uh I don't know but I'm starving." Edward grumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go to the mall. I exclaimed.

"Edward check her forehead, I think she may actually be coming down with a fever. She actually wants to go to a mall." Jasper mocked.

"Hey! I'm find but I could really use a giant cookie right now." I smiled.

"You really think I can actually go into a mall without Alice. She'll kill me." Jasper said.

"Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her, now let's go. Besides don't think I've forgot." I smiled mischievously.

"Forgot what?" Jasper asked.

"Oh don't think I remember huh mister. Remember your dare a couple of months ago from playing truth or dare, you never did it, and right now I could use a little entertainment. I grinned leaning on Edward for support, and he smiled evily.

"I don't have to." Jasper said stern."Oh yes you will or me and Bella will tell Em, Rose, and Alice about the time we caught you in the bathroom dancing and singing to Madonna's Like a Virgin wearing mom's makeup and dress." Edward grinned.

"You wouldn't." Jasper breathed.

"Try me. I got the pics to prove it." Edwar laughed darkly.

"I thought I burned those." Jasper grumbled.

"Nope, I and still got the negatives." He laughed."I hate you both so much right now." Jasper huffed wrinkles creasing deep on his forehead in frustration…

"Don't fret my dear boy, wouldn't want to get premature wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours." I teased smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on his face."This is so not right I was 8." Jasper protested. Edward just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Come-on Loverboy and **Jasmine. **Time's a wasting." I grinned hooking my arm through Edward and Jasper's.

"You do know I'm going to get you back for this right?" Jasper said.

"Whatever Jas, when you come I'll be ready." I said smug grabbing my snow boots, and jacket.

"Be careful what you say Bells, Ed over here won't always be ther to protect you." Jasper grinned darkly."If you're referring to the birthday incident that was so not my fault." I said refering to when I was 8 and for my birthday I decided to have a pool party.

Whoever's dumb ass idea to put a birthday cake on a diving board was clearly mistaken. I didn't even see it. One moment I'm jumping and splashing into water, the next I was being given the death glare by Jasper who was covered head to toe in birthday cake. Usually things like this didn't bother him, but he was trying to impress Alice who was just giggling along side Rose, and Em. Next thing you know Jasper charging towards me to cover me in frosting, and I start running around the pool trying to use whatever I could to block him. Of course being me I slipped and luckily Edward was there to catch me. If I would have slipped I would have headed straight towards the food table.

Jasper wasn't so lucky. He slipped and fell right onto a nearby table which was holding Ms. Zoily's nasty green bean casserole. Who gives an 8 year old a casserole for her birthday? I mean come on. I knew she was reaching nearly a hundred and smelled liked old moth balls but the woman had 16 grandkids for Christ's sake. Anyway let's just say Jasper wasn't too happy. My 8th birthday pictures consisted more of him covered in various foods, than of myself. Ever since then Jasper always tried to get me some kind of way, but Edward was always there to save me, and his pranks ended up backfiring on himself or some other defenseless person.

"Just you wait Bells. Your day will come." I laughed at his seriousness.

"Sure Jas, You keep telling yourself that." I laughed pulling the two of them out the door.

Going to the mall, with those two was one of the most enjoyable moments I've had I a long time. Not only did Jasper do his dare and walk up to random people claiming that he has crabs, but an old woman actually grabbed him claiming she had the perfect remedy for getting rid of crabs. Let's just say that this, whatever the old lady said was so x-rated that Edward and I just about died from laughing so hard. Which of course angered Jasper to chase me around the mall earning glares from passing shoppers. We then spent the next hour and half going into random stores trying on clothes like we were some crappy movie scene montage.

Then, we decided to go grab something to eat. We all know you don't mess with me and my food. Edward and Jas thought it would be funny to eat my giant cookie, and scarf down my drink. I was not pleased. I may have or not grabbed a funnel cake covered in powdered sugar and syrup from the side table and threw it at both their faces, then shot out like a bat from hell in the opposite direction.

Okay, I might have made it about 13 feet, when my feet decided to betray me. I lost my footing and crashed into the giant Christmas tree in the center of the mall. Snow and ornaments rained down on my head covering me head to toe in small specs of fake snow, confetti, and glitter. To make matters worst while trying to get up I slipped once more on a fallen ornament and crashed into Santa. Yep, I fell right on top of Old. Saint Nick. I basically used him as a landing pad. Kids around standing in line were screaming at me for hurting Santa who was still laying stunned on the ground. Embarrassed, I carefully got up and tried to help the Santa up but he was not moving.

"Oh my god she killed Santa!" A little boy cried causing the little kids to cry out in protest.

"Did I?" I was panicking. He was just laying there unmoving. I didn't think I fell on him that hard, but he did break most of fall. Suddenly the Santa started stiring. Breathing a sign of relief I helped him up. He stumbled over to his seat with the help of his elves he glared hard at me. Everyone else in line just gave me the stank eye. Then he called out that I was now on the Naughty List. Feeling extremely embarrassed, I felt my eyes well up with tears. Edward and Jasper were off to the side with amused grins on their faces despite the fact that they were sticky and covered in sugar. I glared hard at them. Edward and Jasper were grinning even wider their bodies shaking in silent laughter. Feeling that stray tear fall from my eye I stormed past them and ran to the women's bathroom.

After spending at least 20 minutes of recollecting myself and removing what I could from my hair. I wiped my eyes and stepped out. The sight before me made me smile. Edward and Jasper were waiting for me. Jasper grinning holding my favorite giant peanut butter and white chocolate cookie and Edward holding an extra large slurpee with grins on their faces. I raised an questioning eyebrow at them.

"Uh we're sorry Bella. I mean you know for laughing at you. Although it was extremely funny-" Jasper said, I squinted my eyes at him.

"Ignore him. Peace offering?" Edward smiled.

"Whatever. I'm over-reacting anyway. Seriously though I thought I killed Santa." I breathed taking a bite from my cookie.

"For a second there, we thought you did." Jasper said.

"At least he's okay, and besides look on the bright side. I made the naughty list." I said with as much sarcasm I could endure.

"Don't worry love; with all of our past actions you are not alone." Edward reassured me kissing my forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been an perfect angel." Jasper grinned.

"Yeah only when you came out the womb." I muttered.

"Ouch that really hurt Bells." Jasper mocked hurt.

"Suck it up. Let's go, you guys are starting to attract flies." I laughed. Their hair was matted down with syrup and sugar making it a nasty brown paste which covered the front of their shirts. Alice would not approve of this at all.

By time we got home it was around 6, so we the guys were proably home. Before either of us could make it to the stairs we were hit by a small black blur.

"Eeee!! What did you guys do? This is Betsey Johnson." Alice cried gesturing to my shirt. I didn't even know who Betsey Johnson was.

"It's Jasper's fault!" I shouted.

"No it wasn't sweetie. It's Edward's." Jasper blamed.

"Hey it was not." Edward protested.

"I don't care's whose fault it was. I can't believe you went to the mall without me." Alice pouted.

"Wait. How do you know we went to the mall?" I asked.

"Does it look like I have the words _dumbass_ posted across my forehead?" Alice questioned. Emmett was about to open his mouth to say something but Rose quickly covered his mouth.

"Uh… Hello I can so smell Harrold's on you. This is me you're talking to besides those two smell like baked bread and sugar. Care to explain?" Alice said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well those two know better than to steal my food." I growled. They just shrugged.

"I could have told you that." Rose smiled.

"Yeah she almost bit off my finger when I tried to grab a bite of her mushroom ravioli." Alice added.

"Yeah sometimes. I wonder. Where does she put it all? She's just so small." Edward said."Who knows, but Rose and Al can't judge. You guys eat just as much as I do." I smiled.

"True." They both agreed. Alice quickly shoved us towards the shower. I was about to head to my room to grab a set of clothes when Edward grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Bella?" He said in an almost nervous tone.

"Yeah Edward?" I said timidly.

"Remember that date I promised you?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said.

"I'd like to take you out tomorrow night." He asked, his emerald eyes blazing.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I always keep my promise." He grinned.

"I'd love to. So to where?" I asked."That's for me to know, and you to find out." Edward smiled.

"I hate suprises." I moaned.

"Yeah but you'll love this one." Edward laughed before pulling me into a hug.

"Ew… You're all sticky!" I squealed squirming away from him.

"You know you love it." Edward smiled, before turning away heading towards the bathroom.

He was right I did…

------------

"Calm the hell down Bella. All this nervous twitching is making your makeup smear." Rosalie said for about the millionth time.

I was nervous. Edward had apparently told everyone about our surprise, and I didn't know what to expect. Alice was fixing my hair, first curling it then throwing it into a messy bun a few tendrils flowing out. Once finishing my hair, Alice shoved me my outfit for the night. It was a midnight blue billowed sleeved blouse with a bow that tied in the front. She paired it off with grey cashmere tights that hugged my legs perfectly. To finish it all off some riding boots of the same color. (**Outfit on Profile**) I looked in the mirrow and I was amazed by the beauty I seen. I looked like a porcelain doll, the way my skin glistened, and with the clothes I looked liked I stepped right out of an Diana Palmer's novel. I grabbed them in a tight hug and thanked them profusely. Of course this angered Alice claiming that I was wrinkling her work.

I grabbed a small clutch and threw my phone, and lip gloss in and took a deep breath.

Edward was downstairs waiting. I was so anxious to get downstairs that Rose had to lock the door to keep me fromgoing down too early. According to Alice and Rose I have to make an entrance. Finally it was time. I took a deep breath and slowly descended the was at the base of the stairs with a breath taking smile upon his face. He gestured out for my hand and I placed mine in his. His kissed my knuckles and I felt my face heat up.

"Ready m'lady?" Edward grinned.

"As a matter of fact. I am." I curtsied causing everyone to laugh."Go on you two crazy rascals. Have fun. But not too much. If you know what I mean." Emmett boomed causing my face to flush even redder.

Edward just laughed it off and we walked over to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I mumbled an timid thanks. The car ride was quiet. Not an awkward silence, but a silence that was calm and peaceful like we didn't have to say anything.

We soon arrived and I amazed to see that we were in the city. It was beautiful. Since it was about a week and a half til Christmas the town was covered in decorations. Couples were walking around smiling and laughing, children were pulling along their parents to nearby toy stores. It was amazing. Edward opened my door, and helped me out. We were going to a beautiful little restaurant that had been here for over 50 years. We were quickly seated, and I noticed at least everything on this menu was over 20 dollars. Edward must have seen the shock on my face.

"Don't worry love. You can order whatever you want." He reassured.

"Edward this is expensive. I don't want you wasting a lot of money on me." I complained.

"Money could never be wasted on you. Please?" He smiled and I couldn't deny him with that smoldering gaze. I blushed and looked down, trying to contain myself.

I decided on the braised lamb with a honey sauce with the Argentinean rice, while Edward decided on the smoked duck and sautéed vegetables. While waiting on our server, I couldn't help but gaze at Edward and he at me. We were just studying each other, as if there was something new to find at each and every gaze. Soon, our waiter arrived. A gangly looking guy with oily hair. I think his name was Eric.

"How may I serve you?" He was about to give him our order, but the waiter interrupted him by saying "Miss?" He was just staring intently at me. I shuddered at his gaze, because he was extremely creepy. Edward must have seen how uncomfortable I was caused he nearly growled under his breath.

"She have the braised lamb, and Argentinean rice, and I'll have the duck and sautéed vegetables. Okay." Edward glared.

"Uh yep! Drinks?" He said timorous. Edward looked over to me for my anwser.

"I have an coke." I said.

"Make that two." Edward added, and Eric soon left. I breathed a sigh of releif when he left. I was feelnng better, but Edward was still tense. I could tell, his jaw was locked and that small little vessel pusled against his neck. Soothinly I grabbed his hand and began rubbing soothing circles, he instantly calmed down.

"Better?" I asked making sure he was okay.

"Yeah. I just can't stand it when guys decide to hit on my girlfriend." Edward breathed.

"Girlfriend aye?" I smiled.

"Uh…no… I mean yeah… If you want to." He stuttered."You're so cute when you're flustered, and yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I grinned. This must have relieved him, and we fell into easy conversation.

The rest of the night was server Eric didn't say another word to us for the rest of the night. Edward quickly paid for the check, and helped me from my seat. We walked autopsied, and I shivered from the cool midst of the air. Edward shrugged out of his leather jacket and settled it on my shoulders. I smiled at him and we decided to go on a walk. Walking hand in hand, we walked over to Central Park. We talked about mindless things, life, goals, and acheivements over the years. I really had nothing to say to that. My biggest acheivement was going a month without causing bodily harm to myself or someone else.

I saw a carriage ride, and I asked Edward if we could ride. He quickly obliged an help me up before himself. Our steerer was a sixty year old man name Mickey, and we were being pulled by a pure-bred black horse named Twilight. It was about a 20 minute ride so I snuggled into Edward's side. He wrapped his arms around me, and I sighed in content. Suddenly small flecks of snow began to fall. In less than 5 minutes the ground was covered. The snow didn't really faze me that much despite the fact that I was covered and so was he. Not only was I warm on the outside , but as well on the inside. He even mocked that his lips were cold and needed something to warm them up. Slowly, but cautiously he pressed his against mine, and everything else in the world melted away. His very touch was soothing to me.

This feeling was invigorating and no longer strange. I finally knew what Rose, and Alice were talking about. Falling in love was something so new to me. To need someone. To give your heart to, someone who loves you despite your flaws, and whose subsistence would become compromised if you ceased to exist . Whether this was our first date or not. I think I knew all along even since the day I first met him when I was just a little girl.

I was in Love with Edward Cullen. I just had to find the right moment to tell him.

* * *

Aww.. so she's finally in love with him, she just has to tell him, and we got alittle Jasper action! I felt like I was neglecting him. Sadly the santa story is true. It was a pure accident and I did it maybe 2 years ago. He could have at least took it easy on me... lmao. I proably won't update again til New Year's eve, and I'll post the first chapter of my new story Small Town Girl...... REVIEW!!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Very Short and to the point. Sorry I didn't get to post on New Year's my computer died, but now she's all better and on a roll.**

** Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

"Bella wake up!" a high-pitched voice screamed in my ear.

"Go away Alice. It's only-." I checked the clock.

"5 in the morning. Are you out of your mind! Let me sleep!" I moaned rolling under my covers. She continued screaming in my ear.

"Give me one good reason. Why I should be getting up at 5 in the morning." I asked sleepily.

"We're going Christmas shopping today." Alice pitched.

"Alice, why can't we actually go shopping when the stores are actually open?" I complained. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"To avoid the rush. Come on, we're all going." Alice said."How about you come get me when the sun's actually up." I grinned putting the pillow over my head. I got back into a comfortable position and closed my eyes. Alice was quiet for a moment, so I figured she had left. Then I heard her little high pitch voice call for Edward. Edward? Why would she possibly need Edward for-?"

"Eeee!" I squealed as my covers were thrown off me. I tried to see but I was upside down someone's back. I didn't realize it was Edward until I heard his deep velvet voice chuckle.

"Edward put me down!" I squealed hitting his back.

Nope. If we all have to get up so do you." he grinned pulling me into the hallway were Rose was in no better condition then I was. She was pounding on Emmett's massive form to let her down.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Put me down this instant. I want to sleep. Do it now or else!" I threatened. I looked at Rose and she had a mischievous grin on her face. She pointed and I nodded.

"Or what?" He laughed. I knew this was kind of forward for me, but I was tired.

"Ouch!" Edward and Emmett screeched and they both let us lose. Rose ranin my direction and we headed for my room. I quickly locked the door behind us. We both breathed a sigh of a relief.

Suddenly Edward and Emmett were pounding on my door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Did you just bite my ass?" Edward called through the door.

"Yes I did. That'll teach you to mess with me." I laughed, at the continued pounding on the door. Suddenly there were four voices calling from the opposite side telling us to wake up.

"Go Away. Come back in another 5 hours." Rose protested.

I threw her a pillow and she got in on the left side of my bed and I on the right. I turned off the light and Rose and I were out before our heads even hit the pillows.

"Bella. You ready to get up?" Rose yawned beside me.

"Yep." I looked at the clock, 11:30. See this is a reasonable time for people to get up on a Friday.

"I peeked outside of my door to see if there was anyone around, but I just saw a note attached.

_Bella and Rose,_

_When you read this get, your buts dressed and meet us at the mall A.S.A.P!_

_-signed a very disgruntled Alice!_

Rose just laughed over my shoulder.

"Well what do you know Rose. Alice threatened us, and you know she keeps up on her threats." I laughed.

"I guess it's time to get dressed then." Rose said walking towards her room.

"Meet me in 20?" I asked.

"Be right down, and maybe we'll catch a late breakfast." Rose said.

"It's after 10: 30 Rose." I called."I don't care, food is food." She laughed.

"No wonder you and Emmett are getting married. You two are one in the same." I grinned heading to the bathroom.

"Just like you and Edward." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning the shower on.

"You two revolve around each other. When he moves you move. It's like magnets." Rose said.

"Huh? I never noticed." I said."That my friend is love." Rose said walking to the other bathroom.

"If you only knew." I muttered to myself as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

After grabbing a couple of smoothies, we were off to the mall. After Rose fixed my car, I didn't want her to be out of sight. I was nervous about Christmas. I mean I had mostly everyone's presents well except for Edward. It was just that I hadn't had a real Christmas in awhile. Ever since Phil died, it was just Nessie and I sitting on the couch drinking eggnog, watching A Christmas Story on television. Pathetic I know. From what Rose was explaining to me in the car, we were to spend Christmas with Esme and Carlisle and then go into the city for the big ball drop for New Years. Two weeks, I was to actually be surrounded by a family something I haven't had in a long time.

"You know she's going to be mad." I said showing her a text from an angry Alice.

"She'll be okay. Come on we still have to look for dresses." Rose said as we walked towards the entrance.

"Dresses for what?" I asked putting my cell in my pocket.

"Every year we go to the charity banquet for the hospital." Rose said as we got inside.

"I hate shopping for clothes." I moaned."What did you say?" A high-pitched voice screeched.

"Nothing." I grinned trying to avoid her wrath. Behind her, tired looking Jasper stood holding eight bags.

"How're you doing Jasper?" Rose grinned.

"Rose. I love you and all, but if I didn't have these bags in my hand right now, I would so flip you off." Jasper moaned.

"It'll be okay Jazzy. We all can't be so strong." I laughed and he glared at me.

"You two better be gone when I come back or else." Jasper threatened.

"Go on Jasper, there are still so many stores we haven't hit yet." Alice pushed throwing her keys at him.

"Where's Em, and Edward?" I asked.

"Who knows? I lost them hours ago. They were complaining about my bags. Come on we still need to pick dresses." Alice said.

"Hey Al I just want to look around is that okay?" I asked.

"Fine Bella. Please listen. Find something in your skin tone, and stay away from pinks. It makes your skin look to pasty." Alice pouted.

"Fine. Now can I go?" I asked.

"Yeah, but manicures at 4. Okay? We're leaving tomorrow and we need our nails to be perfect." Alice said.

"Yeah whatever." I waved.

"Four-o clock means 4 o clock." Alice screamed over her shoulder.

Now that I was alone, I really needed to find Edward a Christmas present. I'd past countless stores, and nothing deemed acceptable. I was about to give up until I saw it. It was perfect. Edward already had one, but it was old and scratched. I could even get it engraved. Squealing joyfully to myself, I went to the counter to purchase it. They were going to send it to Carlisle and Esme' place and he would be able to open it Christmas morning. Glad that a least some of the strain was over. I just had to find a dress. I wanted to take the easy route, and even I knew you could never go wrong with a little black dress. I found a very nice one at Macy's. I looked at my cell and saw that is was just three o clock. I had an entire hour to myself. I decided to head to the food court.

I grabbed myself some shrimp fried rice with honey glazed chicken and a bottle of water. I found a table in the far corner, and I settled down. As soon as I sat down, I saw a hand reach out for my food. I stabbed at it with my fork.

"If you want to keep that hand. I suggest you move it." I growled, and I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"See that Eddie, your girlfriend is a psycho!" he laughed pulling a chair out to sit."For the millionth time! Don't call me Eddie, and my girlfriend is not a psycho. She's just a little testy when it comes to food." Edward laughed.

"Hey!" I pouted, and he kissed my lips.

"Sorry love." He grinned as I took a bite of my food.

"So what have you guys been up to? Al said she lost you guys hours ago." I asked.

"Actually we ran away. Once you and Rose locked yourselves in your room, we tried to do the same, but I swear. Short stuff is vicious!" Emmett shuddered

"Yeah, as soon as we got here she made us carry her bags like we were her slaves. Once she had her back turned, we bolted and left Jasper with the bags." Edward laughed.

"Well that explains his bad mood then. Shame on you two!" I smirked taking another bite of my food. Edward looked at me longingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Care to share?" Edward asked."No way. How come every time I have food, the both of you decide to pop up? Go get your own." I protested.

"What's the point in going to get your own if you don't know if you'll like it or not. Please?" Edward pouted and my eyes focused on his lips.

"Fine. " I grumbled giving him a piece of my chicken. My eyes mesmerized as his mouth touched my fork."Delicious." he moaned chewing."Hey what about me?" Emmett pouted."No way! Go get some from your own girlfriend." Edward said."I believe the term is fiancée." Rose said walking over towards our table.

"Hey babe." Emmett said pulling Rose onto his lap. He saw the bag of food in her hands and grinned happily.

"Where's Alice and Jasper." I asked, stuffing some more food into my mouth. Edward pouted again, and I gave him some more of my food.

"I don't know. Alice has gone crazy. Some talk about a whole new wardrobe for our trip. Poor Jasper's carrying all her bags. She even tried to make me carry some. Uh. Hello I wear 4 inch heels for a reason." Rosalie said pointing to her high heeled boots.

"To drive a man crazy." Emmett boomed planting kisses all over face causing her to squeal.

"Uh hello. Some of us are trying to eat here." I smirked at Emmett using his words against him.

"Well apparently not you. Looks like Edward is enjoying himself over there." Rose said, said I looked down to my now half eaten plate of food.

"Edward!" I moaned.

"Sorry love. I was hungry." Edward grinned kissing my cheek.

"Eww! You're all sticky." I squirmed. He just laughed and pulled me onto his lap.

"You know you love it." He laughed still kissing my face.

"Look whose being mushy now." Emmett laughed."Whatever. Edward you have money. Why don't you go buy yourself some food, and stop eating mine." I said taking what was left on my plant into my mouth.

"I was, but I spent most of my money buying gifts especially for a special someone." Edward said.

"Edward. I hate it when you spend money on me. I'm not that important." I said.

"Nonsense love. You mean the world to me." Edward grinned giving me a kiss on the lips. I melted into his touch and soon we were in a full blown make out session."Whoa! Slow it down kiddos. We're in a public place." Emmett boomed loudly causing shoppers to glare at us. I blushed and hid my flushing face in the crook of his neck. I could feel his body shaking in silent laughter.

"Uh oh. Something troubling this way comes." Emmett said timidly.

"Where did you go Rose?" Alice asked tapping her foot against the floor. Jasper just slumped into the seat I had occupied and grabbed my plate of food and Rose's bag of food.

"Jasper!" we both screeched simultaneously.

"I told you I was going to get back at the both of you for teasing me. Payback's a bitch." Jasper grinned.

"I'm hungry. Between the three of you Rose and I are going to starve." I pouted, and just grinned up on me.

"How about I treat you to your favorite. A cinnamon sugared pretzel?" Edward asked and my stomach grumbled in excitement.

"Hey. I thought you were running low on cash?" I asked.

"Not really, besides where's the fun in that?" Edward asked.

"You're in big trouble mister. I want a cookie too." I asked."Make that two." Rose added.

"Why do I have to get you one? That's what Emmett's for." Edward asked."Because Emmett would probably just end up eating it himself." Rose added."Well it's going to have to wait. We have an nail appointment." Alice pushed grabbing our arms."Alice." I grimaced, not wanting to move from my comfortable position.

"Now!" Alice sternly said. Sighing I gave Edward a kiss on the lips. Rose did the same, and our arms were viscously grabbed my Alice's small hands.

"Why so harsh al?" I winced rubbing my arm where she grabbed me."Because there is still so much left to do, and besides I miss my girl talk." Alice cheered as we stepped into the salon.

"Only you Alice." I laughed. We were all getting manicures and pedicures so we were able to sit alongside one another. They started on our feet first, and I just about fell asleep in my chair from the foot massage."So Bella?" Alice grinned."Yes Alice?" I asked my eyes closed.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I said confused at the question.

"You two are getting serious." she of course we are. I'm his girlfriend." I winced at Alice's squeal."Wait girlfriend? When did this happen?" she perked.

"Last week." I said timid.

"Damn. That's the last time I sign up for a lecture. I missed all of the juicy details." Alice pouted.

"Well I could've told you that. They had some serious PDA action going on in the food court." Rose added."No it wasn't." I screeched blushing furiously.

"Come on Bells, You two were mauling each other's faces off." Rose said.

"Well it's not like you and Emmett don't do it." I smirked at her.

"Well at least we're modest in public. Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of Rose's statement."Hey we are modest." Rose said.

"Rose. Modest should never be included in a sentence involving you or Emmett." Alice grinned.

"Whatever you two. A girl does anything when she's in love." Rose smiled.

"Yeah about that." I said timidly.

About what?" Alice asked.

"I'MINLOVEWITHEDWARD." I said in a rush. I don't even think Alice the queen of speaking fast understood me.

"Come again?" Rose said.

"I'm in love with Edward." I said more slowly, and Alice squealed so loud that she startled the woman doing her feet, so that she splashed water on herself. Alice looked at her apologetic.

"This is great Bella! " Alice smiled.

"Have you told him yet?" Rose asked me as her toes were being polished fire truck red.

"No not yet. I haven't had the right moment. Every time I'm around him it just doesn't seem to be right. I want it to be special." I said as I gestured to a dark purple color for my nails.

"Don't worry Bella. When the moment's right. You'll know." Rose said.

"I hope so. I just can't believe he actually loves me." I grinned in thought.

"Of course he does. He has every right to love you. You're beautiful, intelligent, selfless young woman with a incredible soul. If anyone deserves someone like that it's him." Alice grinned and I felt my eyes water.

"Oh Al. I would give you a hug right now, but my nails are wet at the moment. You'll probably just kill me for smudging my nails." I laughed.

"You know it." she beamed at me.

We were all wearing closed toes shoe so they gave us a pair of cloth flip flops for our feet

We waddled ourselves out of the salon were our boys were waiting with grins on their faces. I waddled over to Edward and gave him a kiss."So you miss me?" He grinned cockily."Shut up Edward." I said playfully hitting his chest."So you're abusing me now? And to think I went and got you food." Edward said holding the bag of food behind his back.

"Sorry?" I . You have to kiss it from me if you want it." He smirked. Grinning, I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips leaving him so breathless he dropped the bag from his hands.

"Damn." Rose and Alice said.

"Well it's about time; someone's left ol Eddie boy breathless." Emmett cheered.

"Emmett, if I weren't so distracted right know. I would so be kicking your ass right now." He breathed.

"Come on let's go." Jasper said grabbing Alice's hand. The boys were walking a little too fast for us. They were all taller than us so their strides were wider.

"Slow down. We can't go that fast. Hello just got our nails done." Alice screeched stopping us to an abrupt halt. The guys just grinned at one another before sweeping us all up bridle style. We squealed in delight as they ran towards the exit. Earning glares and awes from passing shoppers.

Edward had ridden over with Emmett so he was he decided to ride back with me. To prevent my feet from smudging I allowed him to drive my car. Emmett didn't seem to mind, he was too busy mauling Rose's face. I had to admit I was a little reluctant to the fact he was driving my car, but honestly I trust Edward with my life and I knew he would never do anything to intentionally harm me. Grinning to myself, I jumped into the passenger seat, and opened my bag of food. It smelled delicious. Edward just laughed at my reaction. I always knew Edward was an great driver and he proved me right. Keeping a steady speed limit on the highway he drove without incident all while keeping his hand on my knee. I leaned back against the seat. Soothed by his warm touch. I must have fallen asleep in the car, because soon he was carrying me against his chest into the house. Jasper was doing the same to an exhausted Alice. Edward dropped me off at my room. I would have loved for him to stay but he packing to do himself for his own self, as did I. I was still little tired so I settled down for a nap. When I did reawaken it was around 2 in the morning. I must have been exhausted. My room was dark but I could see a faint blinking in the distance. I got up to see what the offending light was until I realized that it was my cell phone signaling myself that I had a text. Yawning groggily, I opened it.

_Last Chance._

_End things now, or when you come back or_

_Things WILL get worse._

_--unknown sender_

Even through my sleep induced haze I was a little afraid. What did it mean by things WILL GET WORSE? Was that some sort of threat? What did they want to end? Fidgeting nervously, I went downstairs to make myself a glass of water. When I went downstairs I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the couch watching television.

"Can't sleep?" We both said at the same time. We laughed at each other.

"No." I said drinking some of my water.

"Well why don't you come lay down next to me." Edward patted against him.

Finishing my glass of water and rinsing it out in the sink, I walked over to the couch to sit next to him I laid my back against hic chest, and covered us both in blankets. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed in content. He was watching one of those old Three Stooges episodes. As he began humming in my ear, my last thought should have been about those wretched texts. That at least I should tell someone about them and decide whether or not they could be dangerous. No. my thoughts consisted of none of those things .As I fell deeper and deeper into unconscious it was only it was only filled with the velvet voice that hummed my own personal lullaby.

* * *

Short Chapter for a Reason. Leads up to climatic scenes. Review!!

Go check out my other two stories Small Town Girl and Remember Me!!


	29. Chapter 29

I know what you are thinking. She finally updates!!! Sorry for the long wait I had to catch up in some much needed classwork. My mom will kill me if I let my grades slack. So in the midst of doing work I've been reading some amazing an fics that I going to rec at the bottom. I have rewritten this chapter multiple times. The words couldn't just come out right. So I hope this chapter meets your standards. You're going to hate me for this chapter and your proably wondering why.. You'll see..

Disclaimer: ( since I haven't wrritten one in a while) I own nothing.. It's all SM. I do own though a new Edward blanket that my mom tried to steal out of my room.. Weird...right?

Moms....Anyway here's Chapter 29

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

"Ready Belly Bean?" Emmett asked putting the last of our bags in the trunk of his jeep.

"Yep. Are you ready Emmy Bear?" I grinned.

"You know it Bella baby. We would all be ready to go if my lug head shortie of a sister, would hurry up!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm freezing my ass off over here." Edward said. We could have all been in the jeep waiting for Alice's return, but who wants to sit in a car for 25 minutes straight. That is a waste of gas, and then we were too lazy to actually go back into the house.

We were all still waiting on Alice. She had to make a quick stop, and told us she would be here in five. That was 20 minutes ago. Soon enough her little yellow car was coming up the driveway.

"Something dangerous this way comes." Edward muttered loudly in my ear, his warm breath tickling the cold skin against my neck.

"Hey I heard that!" Alice screeched locking her car door behind her.

You were supposed to. We have been waiting for almost 30 minutes now. We have a whole a long drive ahead of us. Not to mention it's beginning to snow." Edward said glaring at his sister.

"Well I'm here now so stop being a baby." Alice pushed, returning his glare.

"You know you don't scare me." he glared playfully at her.

"Oh yeah?" Alice smiled evilly. They were both leaning towards one another,

"Yeah." Edward laughed and the next thing you know Alice was on his back giving him a wet willy.

"Ew! Al. Get off!" Edward hollered running back and forth with Alice perched on his back. We were all in fits of laughter at the sight.

"Say it." Alice pushed, ruffling up his hair.

"Never!" Edward laughed, although I knew he wished she would just get off by now. She ruffled up his hair again.

"Fine, Alice. You are a terrifying little thing. It's disgusting how much I love you." Edward breathed.

"Tell me about it." Alice grinned kissing his cheek before jumping off his back. Edward had a huge pout on his face, which made us all laugh. Edward walked over to me his eyes smoldering.

"Love, you were supposed to help me." Edward said his eyes glistening with excitement, his face flushed from the dropping temperature."Well babe, what do you want me to do about it? Your sister scares me." I laughed, although it was true. Alice did scare me, especially when she had all of beauty tools. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well how about you help me and I'll help you." He breathed, the faint scent of mint off his breath making me lightheaded.

"And what if I don't need your help." I pushed grinning; He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close.

"Oh you will. She's going to corner you one day, and you'll need me." He said smiling crookedly at me. His smile, which revealed those perfect set of pearly whites. His smile could make me lose all conscious thought, and I would become a blubbering mess. All I could do was blink, until Alice interrupted.

"Hey are you two finished plotting against me now? It's been 10 minutes of you two staring at each other." She smirked.

I shook my head to clear my head. "What?" I asked.

"Bells, you two dummies have been standing there for the past 10 minutes now. At this rate with all these delays we will never make it to mom and dad's on time." Jasper said.

"Really?" I gasped wondering where the time went.

"Yeah and now if you and lover boy are finished. Can we go now?" Alice asked.

"Fine." I pouted not wanting to pull away from his grasp. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on love." Edward said grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes as he pulled me along.

I decided to sit in the middle next to Edward, and let Alice sit on Jasper's lap. It was somewhat of a tight fit, with all of Alice's bags and our stuff including all of presents were in the back blocking the window. I just prayed we didn't get pulled over. I did not want to end up in jail.

The whole ride to Carlisle and Esme's was humorous. Emmett had turned the radio on and we had sung to the old tunes of Christmas carols. After nearly laughing to death of Emmett's rendition of Santa Baby, and nearly melting into a pile of goo when Edward sang Bing Crosby's White Christmas when were finally here. Esme welcomed us with welcoming arms. Carlisle was still at work and would not be home until later. We have to make four trips alone with Alice's bags, and we soon brought the others in. I helped Alice out the Christmas presents under the tree. Of course, she was pestering me about her present.

"Come on Bella you have to tell me what you got me!" She begged.

"No can do Al. Besides, Christmas is in two days. Surely you can wait that long." I pushed.

"No I can't it's not fair." Alice cried bouncing up and down in place.

"Yes it is. You don't see me questioning you about my present." I said.

"Ooh if I tell you, then will you tell me!" she asked excitedly.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Bella!" Alice hollered and she began pouting. I knew my resolve was going to weaken if I gazed into her big hazel eyes. Only one person to call.

"Jasper!" I hollered and he came bounding down the stairs."Yes Bells?" he asked.

I just pointed to a still pouting Alice and Jasper just laughed.

"Let me guess. She's bothering you about her Christmas present isn't she?" He grinned.

"You know it." I smiled. He just grinned and threw Alice over his shoulder as he headed back up the stairs.

"Isabella Marie! I'm so going to get you for this." She hollered playfully. Jasper just laughed and smacked her behind.

I was about to go to the guest room to put my things up, when Edward stopped me. He was very fidgety and looking at me nervously. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Uh Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said timidly, yet curious

To what he was about to ask me.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing my bed with me." he said, and I raised my eyebrow up again at him. He quickly caught on to what he just said.

"Uh- no! That is not what I meant. Would you mind sharing my room with me? I promise to keep my hands to myself! I promise. Scout's honor." He said raising up his hand in mock salute. I just laughed at his dumbstruck expression. He looked at me curiously, and after composing myself, I answered him.

"I would love to share a room with you. But I swear if you knock me off the bed again, your ass is mine." I glared playfully at him.

"I'll have your word on it." He smiled crookedly pressing his lips to mine.

I melted into his kiss, and pulled him closer until I heard someone clear their throat. I swerved around to see Esme leaning against the doorway with a grin on her face. I felt my face flush. How embarrassing is it to be caught by your own boyfriend's mother. I pressed my face against Edward chest, which was shaking, in silent laughter. I smacked his chest with my free hand but kept the other grasping on to Edward's shirt, my face buried onto his chest.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle and I did more than that in our day." Esme laughed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew Mom! Gross. I did not want to know what you and the doctor did before we came along." Edward shuddered.

"Silly boy." Esme smiled. Once I felt my face cool a little, I lifted my face. Edward was looking down at me with amusement in his eyes, while Esme had a breathtaking grin on her face.

"Go on you two. Your father should be home soon, and dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go upstairs to freshen up?" Esme smiled.

"Yeah we should. Come on lover boy." I grinned grabbing his hand.

I pulled him upstairs, and headed towards his room, well…our room for the time being. Edward put my bags on the bed and wrapped me in a warm hug. I laid my head back in content. We just swayed back and forth and it wasn't awkward at all. After a couple of minutes, he finally released me. I had to admit I miss the warmth of his touch. We both decided to take showers and decided to let me use his bathroom while he took his in the guest bathroom. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

After taking a hot warm shower, I threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a shirt. We were all staying in anyway so why not be comfortable. I heard Esme call from downstairs that dinner was ready. Naturally, Emmett was all ears and bounded down the stairs nearly knocking Alice and me over. Rose just sheepishly grinned trailing behind him.

I headed cautiously down the stairs, taking a relieving breath every time I made a step. Cringing at the memory of last time's fiasco. I almost made it to the last step, when I tripped. Yep, it was not going to be a pretty sight. Luckily, the fall never came as I fell in to Emmett's large arms.

"Jesus Bella. How clumsy can you be? I actually want to eat on time without rushing you to a hospital." Emmett boomed.

"Well thanks a lot Emmett. You actually think I like making contact with the floor." I growled. Yes, I actually growled at him.

"Feisty. No wonder Edward likes you so much. Now come on. "He said pulling my hand, but the sudden force of his pull caused me to trip once more and crash into him. He just laughed and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and started smacking his back.

We entered the dining room to the amused faces of everyone. I was still laughing trying to get away from Emmett's grasp but he was so strong. How can a 5'6 one hundred and fifteen pound girl compete with a 6'5 two hundred and ten pounds of pure muscle? Here is the answer to that. You can't.

When I finally stopped swatting at him, he dropped me into Edward's warm arms. He pressed a kiss to my temple, and I giggled at his touch.

"Well it's about time. Bella for a second there I thought you were trying to seduce my monkey man away from me." Rose said.

"Ew, first off it's Emmett. He's practically my brother. Even if he wasn't I would never do that too you, because I love you too much." I grinned, and everyone mocked awed.

"Aww…That's so sweet but look at me I'm hot as hell." Emmett beamed.

"Emmett language!" Esme said with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry mommy. Just look at me though. The muscles and the dimples for crying out loud." Emmett laughed.

"Well someone apparently has a big head." Alice laughed.

"No I don't pix. In addition, most importantly the blue eyes. My Rosie said that they are the best she's ever seen." Emmett said proudly.

"Well duh! She loves you, so of course they are the best she has ever seen. Besides, I am a sucker for green eyes if you catch my drift. "I said staring back his gorgeous emerald orbs.

"Well who in the hell has green eyes!" Emmett asked."Me dumbass!" Edward laughed."Edward!" Esme said.

"Sorry. Still, how can you not know I have green eyes? Rose even has them for crying out loud." Edward stated.

"Well excuse me for not noticing." Emmett laughed.

"So wait, does this mean you never noticed my eyes?" Rose said angrily towards him.

"Ohh you're in trouble!" Edward and Jasper boomed loudly.

"Well babe it's not like I didn't notice them, I just never really paid attention to them." Emmett said.

"Stupid." Alice muttered in my ear, and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud."And what is it that you do pay attention to then?" Rosalie growled.

"Uh?" Emmett said.

"Well, you have all night to think about it in the guest room." Rose said folding her arms across her chest.

"Isn't that Bella's room?" Emmett asked."It was, but now its yours." Rose glared.

"I can't just put her out like that." Emmett pushed.

"Oh no worry Em. I am staying in Edward's room." Everyone's eyes flickered over to me and I blushed. Rose and Alice raised questioning eyebrows at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Edward settled me into the seat next to him and I leant onto his touch. We heard the front door open, so we all knew Carlisle was home. He entered the dining are and gave Esme a passionate kiss on the lips. He actually moaned into her mouth. Can you say gross? I mean its sweet and all but when you have two people who are practically like parents to you, it's kind of gross.

"Eww, if you don't mind Daddy, I would really like the mortifying images that are now popping into my head to stay at bay please?" Alice shuddered.

"How is my Ally-bug?" He grinned kissing her forehead."Just fine without all the mental images thank you." she cheered. He then went around the table kissing the girls foreheads, and patted the boys on the back. When he got to me, I was surprised when he kissed my forehead.

"And how is my 3rd daughter doing tonight?" He asked. I beamed at his words.

"Just fine, thank you." I smiled so wide that I thought my face was going to hurt so much. He settled down next to Esme, and we began to eat dinner.

Esme had made post roast, with roasted vegetables and let me say it was just absolutely delicious. We rattled on about various topics but Alice was stuck on the gala that was tomorrow night. It was the annual charity gala for the hospital and anyone who was anyone was going to be there. Alice was babbling on about hair products and shoes, but I was listening to none of it, I just kept my focus on the amazing man beside me. I was still a little anxious at the fact that I still had not told him I loved him yet. I was going to tell him soon and just prayed that he still felt the same way towards me. He still hadn't really said I love you since that day and it was seriously killing me. What if I waited to long to actually say it? I guess dinner went away in a blur because I was soon dressed in my pajamas getting ready for bed. Edward was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, and looked a sight. He was wearing a black wife beater and some low pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. Sex was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment but I couldn't help but get a little aroused from the sight of his muscles.

I sighed in frustration and leant my head back against the pillow. It smelled fresh of laundry detergent and Edward. I pulled the pillow to my face and breathed in the heavenly scent. When I pulled the pillow away from my face, Edward was on the edge of the bed with an amused grin upon his face."What?" I blushed.

"Did you actually smell my pillow?" He asked and I pressed the pillow against my face to hide my flushed face. I can't believe he actually noticed. It was just that he smelled so good. Today it was vanilla and musk, he scent alone did things to my body.

"Don't hide from me love. "He said lifting the pillow from my face. I gazed up and once again got lost in his eyes. He had an amused grin on his face, and I smacked his arm, although it probably didn't affect him.

"Stop that." I squeaked.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop dazzling me like that. It's not fair." I pouted.

"I dazzle you?" he smile crookedly and there I go again.

"Damn it Edward! Yes, you dazzle me quite frequently. Happy now?" I huffed

"I'm only happy when you're around." He said giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're such a marshmallow Edward." I laughed.

"Oh, so now I'm a softy eh?" he teased.

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Love nothing about this is soft." Edward grinned taking his shirt off and then placing my hands onto his rock hard abs.

"You got that right." I moaned pressing my lips to his. He reciprocated eagerly pulling me closer to him. I didn't even mind the fact he was grabbing my ass either. I was about to straddle him when Alice barged in breaking up our little reverie.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Ever heard of knocking?" I screeched.

"Yeah, but this is much more fun. Now go to sleep you two. We have a lot of prepping to do tomorrow." Alice grinned.

"Al, seriously?" Edward grimaced and I realized I was still straddling him. Blushing I got off him. I swore I heard him mumbling something about a cock-blocking sister, but maybe I was just hearing things.

"Is that all?" Edward breathed.

"No, but Edward get rid of the wood, that is definitively something I don't want to see." Alice laughed. Edward glanced down and covered himself with a pillow. Her ears were turning red and I knew he was embarrassed. Alice just laughed even harder and strolled out the room closing the door behind her.

"Well if that wasn't embarrassing." Edward mumbled mortified."You'll get over it Lover boy, no lets get some sleep I said pressing my lips to his. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. Edward turned off the light, and I began raking my hands through his hair. Edward often told me he enjoyed it when I did it. He breathing soon deepened so I knew he was asleep. I gave him one more kiss against his lips before succumbing to my own.

"Come on Bella you're killing me here." Rose said taking a strand my hair to curl it.

"Me, you're the one practically pulling all my hair out." I winced in pain as she grabbed another strand.

"Well if you stop fidgeting so much we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" She said.

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

"About?" She asked.

"Well I never have been to one of these things before. What if I embarrass myself, or you guys? What do I even talk about with a bunch of doctors, and socialites?" I questioned. Rose raised an eyebrow at me as Alice bounced into the room.

"Bella, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's not even as boring as you think. We all actually have a good time." Alice said grabbing her makeup bag.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Now close your eyes so I can do your makeup." Alice grinned.

"You're not going to poke my eyes out with that thing are you?" I asked. She nearly pulled off all my eyelashes last time when she did my mascara.

"Just trust me. Then I'll help you get dressed." she beamed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I was surprised she was really gentle. When I looked in the mirror, I was amazed by the beauty in the mirror. The girl didn't look like a naïve 18 year. This girl looked mature and elegant. Alice had my eyes smokey with a slight blush on my cheeks. My lips for blood red, giving me a perfect pout. Rose had my hair in soft curls pinned to the sign with a silver butterfly barrette revealing my neck. I looked amazing. I couldn't help the Alice like squeal and grab her into a hug.

"Bella! Don't smudge your makeup!" Alice screeched."Sorry. Now here." Alice said giving me a strapless bra, and undergarments.

"Uh Alice why is my bra strapless?" I asked, the way my dress was made I should have been able to wear the bra I usually wore underneath it.

"Well I might have made some alterations." She said coyly.

"Alterations meaning???" I asked anxious.

"Oh I might have cut a bit of this and that." She smiled.

"You cut my dress!! Alice that was a two hundred dollar dress, you just can't go around cutting other people's clothes." I screeched.

"Bella chill. I just cut some of that extra fabric off the back. It's perfect fully fine." Alice said.

"I don't know about this." I said worried.

"Relax, besides Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees you.' Alice said, her spiky hair bouncing as she pranced about the room. I went into the bathroom to put it on.

"So do I look good or what?" Rose asked, as I glanced over in astonishment. Rose looked gorgeous of course. She was in an emerald satin ruffle dress that tied at the waist**. (A/n: All dresses are on profile.) **It showed off her beautiful figure and she had her hair in a knot at the base of her neck. She had light gold eye shadow on which made her green eyes gleam. She looked amazing.

"Girl if I wasn't so in love with Jazzy, I would totally do you." Alice laughed.

"Me too." A soothing voice said as Esme entered the room. She was dressed in a cocoa brown floor length gown with an empire waist and flutter sleeve. For a mom of 5 she looked amazing.

"Esme you look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you dear. Why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked.

"Waiting on Alice. Apparently she altered my dress." I huffed.

"Well Alice will be alice." Esme grinned. As soon as she said this Alice bounced from the bathroom dressed in a steel colored strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. She also had on 5 inch heels which almost made her even height with me.

"Well don't you look gorgeous?" I smiled at her."Thank you. Now come on Bella, let me help you went your dress." Alice pushed. I stripped off my robe. I was still a little shy undressing in front of them.

"Calm down Bella, it's not like we don't have the same parts." Rose laughed spraying some perfume on her neck. Alice helped me into my dress and when I finally looked into the mirror, I was amazed. Alice had took some of the extra fabric from the back and made my dress into a halter with a knot in front draping out into the rest of my dress. It tied at the base of my neck revealing my back. I felt and looked beautiful. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Al, I don't know what to say." I breathed, trying not to cry.

"Bella, if you mess up your makeup." Alice said sternly with amusement in her eyes.

"Well remind me not to underestimate you ever again." I laughed.

"I have been telling you that for the longest, now here." Alice said giving me a pair of 4 inch silver heels."Have you lost your mind Alice?" I asked looking at the pair of deathtraps.

"I think she has. Alice honey, have you seen what happened to Bella last time?" Rose asked."It'll be fine. With the way she's looking right now I doubt Edward would want to leave her side. Besides he said he'd always be there to catch her when she falls." Alice beamed.

"Well I hope he's ready to catch me then. I huffed putting on the heels. I stood up straight. I would actually be neck and neck with Rose if she weren't wearing heels. I grabbed my charm bracelet Edward gave me and I put in my diamond stud earrings. I didn't put on any perfume because Edward akways said he loved my nautral scent. I took a deep breath and glance in the mirror.

"Are you guys ready for our entrance?" Alice asked.

"Another entrance?" I groaned.

"Yep, now make sure the girls are up." Rose said adjusting herself, and I was even surprised when Esme did it. I looked at her shocked.

"What dear? Just because I'm a mother doesn't mean I have the goods? Besides without these Emmett would have never been born." Esme smiled.

"Thank god for that." Rose said."Oh so have you finaly forgiven him?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah, after he begged for forgiveness on his hands and knees." Rose beamed.

"That's my girl!" Esme smiled.

"Esme!" I gasped."Again what. I would have made Carlisle do the same thing. How can you not notice someone's eyes?" She waved.

"Well that's Emmett for you." I laughed and Alice interrupted.

"Mom is going to go down first, then Rose, then I will go down and finally you will come down Bella." Alice said.

"Hey why do I have to go last?" I asked.

"We always do this. Oldest to youngest." Alice gestured."Alice you're not that much older than me." I pointed out."Yet I still am, now hush. Wait at least 15 seconds before coming down." Alice pushed and we all lined up at the top of the staircase.

Esme went down first. I couldn't see much from where I was standing but I could hear Emmett's booming voice about how they have one sexy mama. Fifteen seconds latert Rose slowly went down the stairs and I heard a large thump. Apparently Emmett mock fainted at the sight of herm which caused Rose to holler at him for getting his tux dirty. Then Alice slowy descended the stairs. Once saw she at the base of the stairs I waited fifteen seconds before catiously coming down the stairs. It was like one of those movie moments, where time stops and there's the guy and the girl who stare at each other, not willing to break their gaze afraid that the other person might just disappear. I actually made it down the stairs without incident, and there he was. Edward was dressed in a black tux, with a silver tie. He smile crookedly up at me, and I prayed to god I didn't melt into the floor. He grabbed my hand and put a gentle kiss to my hand.

"You look ravishing love." He grinned. I blushed and was about to give Edward a kiss when Alice screeched."Bella if you even smudge that lipstick." She pouted.

"Okay what's the point of me wearing it if I can't kiss my boyfriend?" I asked.

It's for the effect." Alice said, and I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Fine, but you better fix it." she huffed. Jasper just chuckled and pulled her towards him.

"Now where were we?" he grinned mischievously.

"We were right about here." I smiled pressing my lips to his. I could feel his smile against my lips. I heard a throat clear and I blushed pulling myself away from him.

"Now if you don't mind. Some of us are starving here." Emmett boomed, causing Rose to smack him in the chest."Is that all you think about you big oaf?" Rose asked.

"No, most of the time I think about you?" Emmett grinned."Most of the time?" Rosalie questioned, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Wait babe that didn't come out right. I think about you all the time." Emmett quickly said."Yeah, whatever." Rose shrugged walking over to the door."Aw man. I guess another night in the guest bedroom." Emmett pouted. Edward burst out laughing."What are you laughing at Eddie? I always knew red was your color." Emmett laughed. I looked up to Edward's face to see my lipstick smeared all over his lips. Using my thumb I pressed it to his lips, to remove it. Edward's eyes darkened and I found myself lost in his eyes again.

"Come on you two. Let's go." Jasper said. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him along. Carlisle and Esme had rented out a limo for the night so we all got to ride over together. It was being held at the Volterra, a huge 100 year old hotel owned by Aro and his wife Athenadora old friends of Carlisle. Edward helped me out of the car and went to put our coats away. He soon was back at my side as went entered the main room. It was nothing like I expected. There were table strewn everyone with a huge dance floor in the middle. Some people were enjoying dinner while others were dancing underneath the various lights. We found a table, and decided to eat first. We all decided on the steak, and our food quickly arrived. While we were eating, Mr. and Mrs. Volturi stopped over to greet their hello.

"Well is it isn't my old friend Carlisle.' Aro Volturi smiled.

"Long time no see my friend." Carlisle smiled back."And if it isn't the lovely Esme. How are you dear? "Mrs. Volturi asked.

"Good Dora and you?" Esme beamed.

"Just fine, and look at those kids, I swear they grow up so fast. It seems just like yesterday when Alice and Edward used to play with my Jane and Alec." She beamed. She looked around the table and her gaze fell upon me."Well who might this beautiful young lady be?" she asked. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh and look at that blush." She cheered.

"Dora I would like you to meet Bella, Edward's girlfriend, and my honorary daughter." Carlisle smiled.

"Nice to meet you dear." She grinned beautifully at me."Nice to meet you too ." I smiled."Nonsense child, call me Dora."

"Thank you, Dora for inviting us. All of this is just amazing." I said honestly.

"Thanks dear, I swear if it weren't for me Aro over here have this place looking like a chicken coop." We all laughed at his flushed face.

"Well if you don't mind we have other guests to greet. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Aro smiled."We will." We all smiled back.

After we were finished eating and some prodding, Edward had me on the dance floor. I was scared to death I was going to break my neck but he kept me on my feet the whole time. I was enjoying myself so much and all I wanted was him at the moment. All of a sudden Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is you, and I had to laugh at the coincidence. Edward looked at me curiously and asked why I was laughing. I told him and he chuckled alongside me.

"You never cease to amaze me love." He grinned at me, and I pressed my head to his chest letting the soothing thump of his heartbeat as my metronome to dance to.

We decide to leave a little early with tomorrow being Christmas and all. Alice was passed out on Jasper's shoulder, while Emmett was sound asleep drooling on Rose's shoulder. Esme was snuggled up against Carlisle; I had my feet in Edward's lap as he rubbed them soothingly. My feet were aching so much from dancing all night. The driver soon arrived to the house and we all sleepily excited. Alice was still asleep so Jasper carefully picked up and they headed to their bedroom. Rose agreed for Emmett to sleep in the room which he happily obliged. My feet were still tender so after saying my goodnight to Esme and Carlisle. Edward carried me to our room. Edward threw me one of his shirts, and I quickly shrugged it on. I was so tired. Edward grabbed me to his chest and I snuggled into his warmth. I began raking my hands through his hair again and he sighed in content. I heard his breathing deepen once more and was about to go to sleep myself when his grip around my waist tightened and he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight My Bella."

"Goodnight my Edward." I breathed.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!!!!!" Alice screeched jumping on our bed."Alice." Edward moaned behind me.

"Wake up Edward!" Alice said.

"No, I want to sleep and snuggle with my Bella in bed, now go away." he huffed pulling me closer. I wasn't arguing so I closed my eyes. I heard her huff and the next thing she was placing wet kisses all over on Edward and my faces.

"Eww pixie germs." Edward said although I knew he was enjoying it.

"Gross Al. "I laughed wiping my face.

"You know you love me. Come on breakfast downstairs, and you know Emmett." Alice grinned jumping off our bed.

"I guess it's time to get up love. "He smiled at me.

"I guess it is." I grinned. We both got out of bed. I threw on a pair of grey sweats and decided to keep on his shirt, it smelt of him and all I wanted was to be surrounded by his scent. Edward had put his glasses on and I swear I wanted to tackle him to the ground right there.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"Ready." I told him. We went downstairs and managed to salvage two muffins and a piece of bacon. Emmett was on the warpath. Alice nearly lost a finger when she tried to steal a piece of his sausage. After we were done we all headed over to the living room where the tree stood with all of our various presents. Alice an Emmett were bouncing in their seat and nearly tackled us all down when it came to presents. I had given Alice and Rose tickets to Hawaii so that the three of us to go out on a retreat to relax and they just about squealed loud enough to make my ears ache. For Carlisle and Esme, I gave them a painting of painting of Betsy Patterson and Jerome Bonaparte, one of which they both admired. Now for the guys. I gave all the guys an envelope. They all looked at me quizzically.

"Well open already." I huffed, and I should have had a camera to catch their reactions. They all stood up and tackled me to the ground.

"I love it!" They all whooped.

"Well what is it?" Rose asked.

"Box tickets to the Super bowl. Jesus Bells, they were sold out. How did you even get these?" Edward asked.

"Phil had some old friends." I answered.

"But didn't Phil play baseball?" Jasper asked."Hey he had many friends." I laughed. They all pulled me into hugs once more.

"I'm so pumped I cannot wait." Carlisle laughed.

"Men and their football." Esme whispered in my ear. I smothered a snicker.

Esme and Carlisle gave me two new charms for my bracelet and a thousand dollar gift certificate to Barnes and Noble. I know I couldn't believe it either. Alice gave me a new bag, and set of clothes. Typical Alice. Jasper and Rose both gave me books. Jasper gave me a 1st edition Wuthering Height in excellent condition. I nearly sobbed at that. Rose had given me Pride and Prejudice which was my 2nd favorite book in the world. Edward was looking at me nervously as he passed me a small box. I looked at him curiously and noticed the familiar wrapping. It was something from Tiffany's. Catiously I open it to reveal a beautiful heart pendant with diamonds going alongside one of the curves. (**Pendant on Profile**) My hands were shaking, and tears welled in my eyes. He was looking at me curiously waiting for my reaction.

I looked up at him through my tears and smiled.

"I love it." I grinned and his crooked smile appeared. He gestured, to put it around my neck and I lifted my hair for access. His warm hands left tingling sensations down my back. He grabbed me in a hug from behind, and I kissed him eagerly. I lay back against his lap, and fingered the lovely necklace against my neck. He whispered in my ear.

"Now you can know for sure my heart belongs to you." My heart welled with his words.

Everyone had started cleaning up when I jumped up. I almost had forgotten about Edward's other gift. Only and Carlisle and Esme knew about it, and the nodded their heads for me to continue. They had already wrapped it and I carefully carried it out. Edward was looking at me confused, when I set it down before him.

"Bella what is this?" He asked.

"Well you will never know if you don't open it." I said biting my bottom lip anxiously.

He slowly opened it and his eyes were wide as saucers when he realized what it was.

"How-.. How did you know?" he breathed, his emerald eyes blazing.

"I didn't." I answered. He looked down and carefully opened the case. It was a black Jimmy Page style electric guitar with gold trimmings. (**Picture on Profile**) I even managed to get his initials engraved on it. He looked up at me and his eyes were twinkling with some unshed emotion. He carefully closed the lid and walked over to me and pulled me off to the side.

"That was one of the most thoughtful gifts I ever received. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." he said breathless.

"I know. Absolutely nothing." I grinned."I agree. I would die if you didn't exist. I love you so much." He whispered. It was right and the perfect moment. I took a deep breath and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." His labored breathing stopped and his eyes focused on mine.

"You love me?" He asked his voice hoarse. I nodded my head and said it once more.

"I love you Edward Cullen." He smiled crookedly and pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't like our usual kisses. It was much more sweet and softer, the contours of our mouth finding each other. We pulled apart and he leant his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and put my hands against his chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." Edward whispered."Well you will never have to wait again." I breathed before pressing my lips to his once more.

The next couple of days flew by, and I soon found myself wrapped up in Edward's arms. Tonight was New Year's Eve and we were in the big apple to watch the ball drop. This was my first time seeing anything like it. We decided to go get an early dinner, so we wouldn't be hungry for later. We were going to meet back down in an hour. Our hotel was located nearby so we didn't have far to walk. It was already crowded with New Yorkers and tourists. Edward and I were walking looking at various shops, and after 2 hours of just wandering, we decided to just head back. I was freezing my but off. The temperature was slowly dropping and you would think with all of the collective body heat from the crowd it would be warmer. Edward had his arms wrapped around me to keep me warm it wasn't really helping but I loved how his arms felt around me. It was about 30 minutes till the ball dropped and, as embarrassed as I was to say I really needed to use the bathroom. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and told him I would be right back. He opted to come with me but I told him to save my spot. There was a café right behind us so I headed over to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, there was an extremely long line. I really had to go and this was the closest place I could find. Besides, I refuse to squat in the cold New York air, I waited and I waited. It felt like time was just wasting away. If I didn't get in anytime sooner, I was going to burst. I was almost there when I heard a husky voice call my name. I looked up into the eyes of none other than Jacob Black. I sent Edward a text to tell him where I was, and that I would be back soon. He quickly responded to let me know he would be waiting.

"Hey Bella." he smiled.

"Jacob." I said bored. There were only 3 people ahead of me and 15 minutes left. Edward must have replied back because my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Good. How's the wife been?" I asked.

"Now you know it wasn't like that." He pushed.

"Do you know how embarrassing that is? To go on a date with someone and then find out that said person is married, and then trying to convince that person into an open marriage?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey we're all adults here. It's New York for fucking sakes. Aren't we allowed to do what we want?" He asked me.

"Yes we are, but that still doesn't make that right, no if you would please excuse me." I said walking up. There was only one person in front of me with 8 minutes left.

"I really like you Bella." Jacob said putting his hand on my arm. I looked down at his arm and said in a menacing voice that almost scared myself it was so threatening.

"If you don't get your hand off of me right now, you and Leah will never be able bear future children. Got that?" He backed away and began walking away. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at me.

"Whatever Bella. Just know that I'm better than any douche you're probably dating. He's just going to cheat on you anyway." He growled."Fuck you Jacob Black. At least I'm in a relationship where we are both willing participants and he would never cheat on me. That's what you call a good man." I hollered over my shoulder. I took a deep breath my little rant had cost me precious time. When the bathroom was free, I all but ran to the next available toilet. I quickly relieved myself, and washed my hands. My phone vibrated again in my pocket, and I realized I had forgotten to check it. I opened it up, and my heart nearly dropped at the words.

_Aww…finally said the I love you…eh_

_Those words were meant for me and you ruined it…_

_You didn't listen, and now someone has to pay…._

_You can't say I didn't warn you…_

_Kisses…_

_-Unknown Sender_

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I had a really bad feeling. I glanced at phone to see I had about two minutes left.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself as I ran out the door. The crowd was even larger but I could still faintly see Edward's bronze mane in the distance. His hair was unmistakable. I began plowing through the crowd. I didn't even care about the protests of me pushing into people. I just had to get to him, and give him that kiss. I had a minute left, and I was sweating bullets. Even through the cold my heart was beating profusely in my chest. Thirty seconds the ball was getting ready to descend. I pushed harder and harder, fifteen seconds I was running and running. I was almost there. There was a small clearing and if I sprinted right now, I would be in Edward's awaiting arms.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven…" the crowd boomed. I was right there. The ball began to make it's descent to welcome the new decade.

"Three, two, -." Everyone called. I was just about to jump on him. When a brunette pushed me causing me to fall to the ground and crashed her lips to Edward's.

"One, Happy New Year!!!" Everyone screamed, as confetti fell from some unknown destination. I felt my eyes well up with tears; it didn't look like he was fighting her off either. He pulled away and glanced at my heartbroken face. Angry tears began falling from my eyes and it was too much. I stormed off, pushing people out my way as my sobs broke through my throat. I heard him scream my name out, but I didn't care. It was too good to be true, and I knew it. He was perfect and I was just me. People said the new decade was supposed to invigorating full of new hopes for life and love. Love……Fuck Love….Right now 2010 didn't look so promising anymore.

* * *

Hmm... Someone's in trouble.... They finally say hello and you know what hits the fan. Poor Emmett... all it seems like lately is that he can't keep his foot out of his mouth. Isn't it weird that all these people are jsut randomly showing up. Who was the mysterious brunette that pushed Bella and kissed Edward. Could it be random, or was it a coincidence? Maybe you'll find out next Monday or even this Friday depending on reviews... Yeah I'm a sneaky bitch like that...:)

Fanfic Recs:

The Delicate Dance of Marriage~ Funkydiva1978

A Misshapen Life~ JigsawRose

A Disciplined Breakdown~ahealthyaddiction( A jaded Bella and hopeful Edward)

Don't forget to Remember me~ Oliviamk1218

Personaility~angelanharvey3 ( We get to see the three sides of Bella.)

Just Wait~ InstantKarmaGirl (Stutterward and Drugella)

The Woods are Dark and Lovely~bananapancakes7( Very dark with a hint of Robert Frost)

Like a Moth to A Flame-citizencullen25( Mafia Edward. Very dark with mature themes.)

Trust~timidvampire

Body and Mind~ Filia1990

Send me an Angel~ clpsuperstar ( Once you meet Gay Gabe it's a done deal.)

Fic I'm currently reading is How to Save a Life by . I'm only on ch.7 but I love this story!

Im going to stop all of my rambling but I have one curious question that I thought of while I was in bed.

In the New Moon movie Bella punches Paul in the face with no problem. So how come in Eclipse when she punches Jacob she injures her hand... Maybe it's a stupid question but I have always wondered about that... Any anwsers?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 People!!! This isn't really nothing new, but we get to see inside of Edward's head. Remember there's two sides to every story.

I do hope you all will be watching the Hope for Haiti telethon on televison. I even heard Robert Pattinson is to make an appearance. But don't let that be the only reason you watch. This is a beautiful cause and i all hope you donate money for the victims of the Earthquake. Every little bit makes diffrence...

Here I present Chapter 30!!! #)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV**

"I'm freezing my ass off over here." I huffed. We were still waiting on Alice and she was god knows where. She was over 25 minutes late; she knew how I liked getting to places on time. At the rate, we will never make it for dinner. To ease my nerves I glanced over at the beautiful girl beside me. She was talking to Emmett, and I admired her from a far. Her flushed face and twinkling brown eyes. She was all mine, I went to wrap my arms around her when we saw Alice's car pull into the driveway.

"Something dangerous this way comes." I muttered into her ear loudly. She visibly shivered but I doubt it was from the cold.

"Hey I heard that!" Alice screeched locking her car door.

"You were supposed to. We have been waiting for almost 30 minutes now. We have a whole a long drive ahead of us. Not to mention it's beginning to snow." I glared at my sister pointing to the sky.

Well I'm here now so stop being a baby." she pushed, glaring back full flare at me.

"You know you don't scare me." I smiled playfully at her. She walked forward and leaned towards my ace. I had to squat down just so she could just reach my face.

"Oh yeah?" Alice smiled evilly.

"Yeah." I laughed, and the next thing I knew, 90 pounds of pure pixie was on my back giving me a wet willy.

"Ew! Al. Get off!" I hollered running back and forth with Alice perched on my back. She wasn't even that heavy, but I loved messing with her.

"Say it." Alice pushed, ruffling up my hair. Why she did it, I do not know. My hair has always been a catastrophe.

"Never!" I laughed, although I knew we would never get there at this rate if we kept playing around.

"Fine, Alice. You are a terrifying little thing. It's disgusting how much I love you." I breathed. Everyone else was still chuckling at our antics.

"Tell me about it." Alice grinned kissing my cheek before jumping off my back. Alice grinned over her shoulder at me, and skipped into Jasper's arms. Rose and Emmett were over by the car talking, and I noticed Bella was looking at me with an amused expression. I put on a fake pout and walked over towards her.

"Love, you were supposed to help me." I said, and I noticed her face flush to that beautiful shade of red."Well babe, what do you want me to do about it? Your sister scares me." I laughed. I did agree to some extent. Alice could be a scary little thing when she didn't get her way.

"Well how about you help me and I'll help you." I proposed.

"And what if I don't need your help." Bella grinned. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"Oh you will. She's going to corner you one day, and you'll need me." I said Bella sort had a dazed look on her face and I was instantly worried. She kept blinking at me until Alice pulled us from our reverie.

"Hey are you two finished plotting against me now? It's been 10 minutes of you two staring at each other." She smirked.

"What?" Bella had asked.

"Bells, you two dummies have been standing there for the past 10 minutes now. At this rate with all these delays we will never make it to mom and dad's on time." Jasper said.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yeah and now if you and lover boy are finished. Can we go now?" Alice asked.

"Fine." Bella pouted not wanting to pull away from my grasp. I could help but laugh at her disgruntled expression. I kissed her forehead, and pulled her towards the car.

"Come on love." I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me.

I would say the car ride was horrendous. After Emmett's booming voice nearly destroyed my eardrum, I wanted nothing more than to get out the car. The only thing that even made the car ride bearable was Bella's smile. Her smile could pull me from one of my worst days. I would do anything to see her smile and her flushed face. I made a vow to myself that I would do anything to see her smile, and I would be mortified with myself if I did anything to pull that smile off her face.

We had soon arrived at my Parents house. Dad was still at work, so only Mom was home. She welcomed us warmly.

"There's my sweet boy." Mom said kissing my cheek.

"Missed you too Mom." I smiled. The guys and I went to put the bags up in our rooms. Rosalie trailed behind Emmett so those two could do whatever they do, while I overheard Alice pester Bella about her Christmas present. I had been thinking about this all day, and I really hoped that she would say yes. I came down the stairs just as Jasper was carrying a giggling Alice up. I smiled humorously at them and stopped at the base of the stairs. Bella was just turning towards the guest room when I called her name.

I could not help but fidget. I felt like I was shitting bullets just to ask her one single question. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me waiting for me to continue.

"Uh Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said timidly at me.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing my bed with me." I asked. She looked a little startled at me until I realized what I had said. That definitely was not what I had meant. I had to hurry up and backtrack.

"Uh- no! That is not what I meant. Would you mind sharing my room with me? I promise to keep my hands to myself! I promise. Scout's honor." I gasped quickly raising my right hand. She burst out laughing and I looked at her confused. After she composed herself, she smiled beautifully at me.

"I would love to share a room with you. But I swear if you knock me off the bed again, your ass is mine." Bella glared. She was so cute trying to be angry. It was like a little kitten trying to be a tiger.

"I'll have your word on it." I smiled. I grabbed her closer and pulled her lips to mine.

Her taste was so sweet. I couldn't get enough. I moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer if even possible. I heard a throat clear from behind us and we broke apart. Bella quickly turned around and flushed. I looked up into the warm eyes of my mother in the doorway. Bella pressed her face onto my shoulder. My chest shook in silent laughter. Bella grimaced and smacked me in the chest, her flushed face still against my chest.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle and I did more than that in our day." Mom laughed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew Mom! Gross. I did not want to know what you and the doctor did before we came along." I shuddered. That was forbidden territory. I mean who wants to hear about their parents' sex lives.

"Silly boy." Mom smiled at me. Bella must have been over her embarrassment because she slowly lifted her face. I smiled down at her. Mom looked at us with awe in her eyes.

"Go on you two. Your father should be home soon, and dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go upstairs to freshen up?" Mom smiled shooing us.

"Yeah we should. Come on lover boy." Bella grinned at me, and I swore my heart skipped a beat. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

We headed towards my room and I wrapped my arms behind her. She was so warm, and the heavily soothing scent of strawberries and freesia consumed me. I laid my head on her shoulder and we swayed back and forth. A dance to our own rapid heartbeats. I gestured for her to take a shower. I kissed her once more before grabbing my own clothes to take a shower in the guest bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, I changed and headed towards the dining area .Emmett and Bella were still missing so I sat down beside Alice.

"Where's Em?" I asked curious."Oh he went to go get your girlfriend. He insists on eating now and pulled us all from our rooms. Mom won't let us eat until everyone's down." Jasper said."Leave it to Emmett." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Hey leave my monkey man alone." Rose huffed.

"Monkey man?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. When we play Tarzan and Jane I call him my monkey man." Rose smiled.

"Gross Rose. I really don't want to hear about my sister's sexual escapades." Jasper grimaced.

"Well you asked." Rosalie shrugged.

"Yeah. Remind me to never ask you questions again." Jasper told her. I laughed and Emmett bounded into the room with a laughing Bella thrown over his shoulder. She was swatting at him, and I grimaced worried that he would drop her. With a loud chuckle, he dropped Bella unto my lap. I laughed at her flushed face, and kissed her against her temple.

Well it is about time. Bella for a second there I thought you were trying to seduce my monkey man away from me." Rose said.

"Ew, first off it's Emmett. He's practically my brother. Even if he wasn't I would never do that too you, because I love you too much." Bella grinned, and everyone mocked awed. I smiled to myself. I knew Bella could never love Emmett in that way. I rubbed my nose along her jaw line and she shivered.

"Aww…That's so sweet but look at me I'm hot as hell." Emmett beamed.

"Emmett language!" Mom pushed.

"Sorry mommy. Just look at me though. The muscles and the dimples for crying out loud." Emmett laughed. Well he was surely full of it. I never saw what girls found in Em. Then again, I am not a member of the opposite sex, so I wouldn't know.

"Well someone apparently has a big head." Alice laughed.

"No I don't pix. In addition, most importantly the blue eyes. My Rosie said that they are the best she's ever seen." Emmett said proudly.

"Well duh! She loves you, so of course they are the best she has ever seen. Besides, I am a sucker for green eyes if you catch my drift. "Bella added smiling down at me.

"Well who in the hell has green eyes!" Emmett asked. Boy, my brother could be so stupid. Really, after being around me for over 10 freaking years now he would notice that my eyes were green."Me dumbass!" I laughed. I swear Emmett has book sense but no common sense. Why rose put up with it is beyond me."Edward!" Mom said.

"Sorry. Still, how can you not know I have green eyes? Rose even has them for crying out loud." I said stating the obvious. Hello twins over here.

"Well excuse me for not noticing." Emmett laughed.

"So wait, does this mean you never noticed my eyes?" Rose said angrily towards him. Well Emmett just dug himself into a huge hole.

"Ooh you're in trouble!" Jasper and I chuckled.

"Well babe it's not like I didn't notice them, I just never really paid attention to them." Emmett said.

"Stupid." Alice muttered loudly to Bella. She had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. Mom had to lean on the counter for support to stifle her own laughter.

"And what is it that you do pay attention to then?" Rosalie growled.

"Uh?" Emmett said.

"Well, you have all night to think about it in the guest room." Rose said folding her arms across her chest.

"Isn't that Bella's room?" Emmett asked."It was, but now its yours." Rose glared.

"I can't just put her out like that." Emmett pushed.

"Oh no worry Em. I am staying in Edward's room." Bella quickly said. Everyone's gazes fell upon the two of us. Bella flushed and leaned back against me. I lifted her off my lap and settled her into the seat to the opposite of Alice and I. Dad soon arrived and greeted us hello. He grabbed mom, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mom moaned into his mouth. Uh hello, children still in the room here. Alice's voice interrupted their little rendezvous.

Eww, if you don't mind Daddy, I would really like the mortifying images that are now popping into my head to stay at bay please?" Alice shuddered.

"How is my Ally-bug?" He grinned kissing her forehead."Just fine without all the mental images thank you." she cheered. I nodded my head in agreement. No one and I mean no one wants to see their parents like that.

Dinner was delicious. Mom made her prized pot roast, and I nearly matched Emmett with my consumption of food. By time, dinner was over. I was stuffed. Bella looked tired herself. I grabbed Bella bridal style and carried her to my room. Bella had changed into her pajamas. A cute turquoise camisole with boy shorts. I definitely got an eyeful of her creamy pale legs. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head giving me a lovely view of her long neck. I had to lean against a wall just to support myself. She was going to be the death of me. After changing and brushing my teeth, I sauntered back into the room. Bella was on her back on the bed with one of pillows pressed against her face. I could hear a faint noise, and I realized she was smelling my pillow. Most people would be creeped out by it, but I couldn't blame her. There were a many days when I would inhale her scent off various objects she touched.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and she must have felt it shift. She pulled the pillow away from her face and I looked at her with an amused grin.

"What?" Bella blushed at me.

"Did you actually smell my pillow?" I asked. She must have realized she was caught, because she pressed the pillow back against her face.

"Don't hide from me love." I begged. I lifted up the pillow and looked down into those chocolate colored eyes. She smacked my chest, and I barely even felt it.

"Stop that." Bella squeaked.

"Stop what?" I asked smugly."Stop dazzling me like that. It's not fair." Bella pouted at me. I wanted nothing more than to press those luscious lips to mine, but I was having so much fun."I dazzle you?" I asked dumbly. Girls often told me how I mesmerized them with my "Panty dropping eyes." Their words not mine, although the outcome always led to the same.

"Damn it Edward! Yes, you dazzle me quite frequently. Happy now?" Bella huffed at me.

"I'm only happy when you're around." I smiled kissing her lips. The faint taste of toothpaste against her lips.

"You're such a marshmallow Edward." Bella laughed. I fawned hurt.

"Oh, so now I'm a softy eh?" I teased.

"Maybe." she grinned evilly at me.

"Love nothing about this is soft." I said. I then lifted up my tank and pressed her hands against my chest. I worked out 3 days of the week, and had an accomplished six-pack.

"You got that right." Bella mumbled quickly pressing her lips against mine. I know Bella said she wanted to take things slow but she was testing my limits. I groaned into her mouth, Bella had straddled my lap and we were kissing each other feverishly. I was just started to grab Bella's ass when the cock-blocking pixie bounded into the room.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Ever heard of knocking?" Bella screeched frustrated. She wanted it just as bad as I did.

"Yeah, but this is much more fun. Now go to sleep you two. We have a lot of prepping to do tomorrow." Alice grinned at us.

"Al, seriously?" I huffed. Bella looked a little startled at my outburst. She realized she was straddling me and quickly rolled off. I groaned at the loss of contact.

"Is that all?" I breathed through clenched teeth at my annoying sister.

"No, but Edward get rid of the wood, that is definitely something I don't want to see." Alice laughed. I looked down, and sure enough. I grabbed my pillow and covered myself. Alice just laughed and strolled out of the room.

"Well if that wasn't embarrassing." I mumbled mortified. My sister has just caught me hard."You'll get over it Lover boy, now lets get some sleep." My angel said kissing me. Bella pressed he head against my chest and I closed my eyes. Bella's delicate fingers began raking through my hair, and I groaned at the touch. Her fingers were so soothing; I felt a deep rumble in my chest. I was astounded at myself. I Edward Cullen just purred. I opened one eye to see Bella with her eyes closed a smile played upon her lips. I closed my eyes once more and let her soothing hands take me away.

~**~

"Dude come on. Let's get go before Alice comes to annihilates us." Jasper said to Emmett. We were sitting on the living room couch playing on the wii. Alice had laid out our clothes for us. I was still disgruntled at her, when I woke up this morning to an empty bed. All I had left was her pillow, in which I inhaled her heavenly scent. We were all dressed when Dad came down and told us Mom and the girls were coming down. Apparently for some big "entrance". Honestly, I could care less about an entrance. All I wanted to see was my Bella.

Mom came down looking more radiant than ever. Next came down Rose, in which Emmett "fainted" earning some useful amount of descriptive words from Rose. Alice practically bounced down the stairs into Jasper's arms. I knew there was only one person left. I felt my breath catch as soon as she descended the stairs. Words could not even describe how beautiful she looked. She was dressed in a flowing black gown with her hair pinned to the side flowing in soft waves. My eyes quickly drew to her face. Her dark makeup making her eyes sparkle, and those ruby red lips. God help those lips looked so full and delicious, I wanted nothing more than to taste their sweet nectar. I quickly went to her and kissed her hand.

"You look ravishing love." I grinned. Bella blushed from my compliment. I was about to press a kiss to her lips when Alice screeched."Bella if you even smudge that lipstick." She pouted. Jesus… my sister had been on a roll lately. Always interfering when you least expected. I was about to say something when Bella spoke up.

"Okay what's the point of me wearing it if I can't kiss my boyfriend?" She asked. I smiled smug at my sister.

"Fine, but you better fix it." she huffed. Jasper just chuckled and pulled her towards him.

"Now where were we?" I grinned.

"We were right about here." Bella smiled pressing my lips to hers. I smiled against her lips when Emmett interrupted us. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Now if you don't mind. Some of us are starving here." Emmett boomed, causing Rose to smack him in the chest.

"Is that all you think about you big oaf?" Rose asked him.

"No, most of the time I think about you?" Emmett grinned."Most of the time?" Rosalie questioned, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Wait babe that didn't come out right. I think about you all the time." Emmett quickly said."Yeah, whatever." Rose shrugged walking over to the door."Aw man. I guess another night in the guest bedroom." Emmett pouted. I bust out laughing. Lately it seemed like everything Emmett did he still ended up in the doghouse.

"What are you laughing at Eddie? I always knew red was your color." Emmett laughed. I looked at him in confusion until I realized what he meant. I tried to get it off but failed miserably. Bella gazed up at me and used her thumb to wipe the smeared lipstick off my lips. I felt my eyes darken in lust by her touch, and looked at her again. Jasper had to pull us apart because I was about to jump her in a mere second. I don't really remember the whole conversation with Mr. Volturi about my studies, or the conversation my father held with me at the dinner table. All I could remember was my Bella. I even pawed her onto the dance floor. She was still a little nervous but we danced with ease. I was often used to being the fifth wheel. I never brought any of my hookups to these things because it never lasted long enough to even bring it to this point.

We had soon arrived home clearly exhausted. I was nervous about tomorrow. I had found Bella the perfect Christmas present and hope she liked it. Tomorrow was another worry. I only wanted to relish in what we had now. She raked her hands through my hair once more, and I once again was lulled to sleep by her touch.

~**~

"Wake up! It's Christmas!!!!!" Alice screeched jumping on our bed. This was definitely how I didn't want to spend my Christmas morning. You think I would be used to it by now, but sadly, I wasn't."Alice." I moaned holding Bella close to me. I did not want to get up yet.

"Wake up Edward!" Alice said.

"No, I want to sleep and snuggle with my Bella in bed, now go away." I huffed. I pulled her closer. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt my sister's lip pecking kisses all over Bella and mine's faces.

"Eww pixie germs." I laughed. Although it was rather gross. I loved my sister so much. Bella's tinkling laugh made my heart swell.

"Gross Al. "Bella laughed wiping her face.

"You know you love me. Come on breakfast downstairs, and you know Emmett." Alice grinned jumping off our bed. I wiped my face with my hand, and grabbed Bella again.

"I guess it's time to get up love. "I said.

"I guess it is." she grinned. With that, we both got dressed and headed downstairs. Alice was right. Emmett was consuming everything in sight. I always wondered where he put it all, but I usually always got my answer when on Sundays we have a specific designated hour for the bathroom called "Emmett's release." We all leave the house on that day, not a pretty sight.

We all settled under the tree and began opening presents. I had received a composition notebook from my parents, some clothes she deemed perfect for me. Rose gave me a gift certificate to get my car cleaned and reupholstered. Jasper had given me a new watch and Emmett being the dummy he was gave me a book called "How to get laid." which caused Bella and mine's faces to flush. Soon Bella began passing gifts around. She treated Alice and Rose to a retreat in Hawaii, and she gave us guys an envelope. We all looked at her curiously.

"Well open already." Bella huffed. I chuckled at her and opened it. I let in a ragged breath. Super Bowl tickets. I grinned broadly and we all but nearly tackled the love of my life.

"I love it!" We all cheered.

"Well what is it?" Rose asked.

"Box tickets to the Super bowl. Jesus Bells, they were sold out. How did you even get these?" I ask gasping mouthfuls of air in excitement.

"Phil had some old friends." She answered.

"But didn't Phil play baseball?" Jasper asked. We all looked at her waiting on an answer."Hey he had many friends." Bella laughed. Again, her beautiful laugh echoed off the walls. One by one we hugged her, leaving me to hold on to her the longest.

"I'm so pumped I cannot wait." Carlisle laughed. I laughed at loud when Mom muttered how men were with their football. She had no room to talk. She was just as bad as we were. She never missed Sunday night football.

Everyone had given Bella their gifts, and I was mentally pacing anxiously. I desperately hoped she liked it. Nervously I handed the box over to her. She looked at me curiously and she silently unwrapped the box to reveal her gift. It was a heart pendant I saw at Tiffany's and I instantly knew it was perfect for her. Her hands began shaking and tears welled in her eyes. I was afraid she wasn't going to like it. She gazed at me and her face broke out into a beautiful smile.

"I love it." She grinned. She raised her hair for access, and I closed the clasp around her neck. It looked beautiful against her flawless skin. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Now you can know for sure my heart belongs to you." She shivered and laid her head back against me. Everyone was beginning to clean up, when Bella jumped off my lap and headed towards the closet. I was wondering what in the hell she was doing when she brought out a huge box like shape and laid it in front of me.

"Bella what is this?" I asked. The tickets were more than enough.

"Well you will never know if you don't open it." Bella said. She was chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.

I removed the wrapping paper and revealed a huge black case. It couldn't be. I thought to myself. I slowly open it and my eyes grew on the beauty in front of me. It was a black Jimmy Page electric guitar. It had gold trimming and even had my name spelled out in elegant gold printed letters. I looked at her, her face emotionless waiting for me to say something.

"How-.. How did you know?" he breathed, his emerald eyes blazing.

"I didn't." She answered.

I was in awe. What did I deserve to get such a wonderful gift like this? I walked over to her and pulled her up off the couch. I wanted to talk to her in private.

"That was one of the most thoughtful gifts I ever received. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." I breathed inhaling her heavenly aroma.

"I know. Absolutely nothing." She beamed at me."I agree. I would die if you didn't exist. I love you so much." I whispered. Bella looked deep in thought until she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." My breathing paused and I gasped out a gush of air I did not know I was holding.

"You love me?" I asked in a hoarse tone. She happily nodded her head and said those beautiful words once more.

"I love you Edward Cullen." That was all it took until my lips came crashing down on hers. This kiss was so much different than our others. This kiss was sweet and passionate, our lips molding together as we each poured our souls outs. We both pulled away, gasping for air. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers. She grasped onto my shirt and pulled me closer.

You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." I whispered. I thanked the heavens and whoever else was out there for sending this angel to me. Someone who would love me for me despite my flaws. I was about to kiss her again when she breathed."Well you will never have to wait again." Her words hit me full force and I pressed my lips to hers once more.

~**~

It was now New Year's Even and we were in the Big Apple. Bella and I were strolling down the streets looking at various stores around us. We all decide to split up and spend the New Year with the one we loved. Bella and I were going to smack in the center. We soon saw the crowd starting to pull in so I we went up to save our spot. We were there for a while until Bella mentioned that she had to use the bathroom. I offered to follow her afraid that she was going to get loss, when she pointed to a small café directly behind us. She wanted me to save our spot, and she quickly hurried we had about 30 minutes until the ball dropped so I hope that she would make it back in time.

Fifteen minutes in and still no sign of Bella. I was getting anxious. The crowd was in full force and cheering as Anderson Cooper and Kathy Griffin hosted above our heads. I was about to go search for Bella when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked into the eyes of none other than Leah Black.

"Funny seeing you here." She smiled.

"Yeah you too." I said uninterested in the direction of the conversation.

"Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Are you?" I asked in an agitated tone. I still haven't forgotten about that little dinner fiasco a couple months ago."Oh still sour about that I see." She said more as a statement than a question.

"You think?" I said rolling my eyes. I looked at my watch to see we still had 5 minutes.

"Damn it Bella, where are you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella?" Leah asked.

"Yes. Bella. My girlfriend." I said through clenched teeth.

"She's a lucky girl." she smiled at me. She obviously could not see I was uninterested. There were two minutes left, and I was panicking. I was afraid she was hurt or even worse. Leah was still standing beside me staring."Don't you have a husband to get to?" I huffed."Maybe. He's someone around here." she winked at me. I shuddered in disgust.

"Look I don't know what your intentions are, but I'm not interested. I am in love with someone else. Now if you don't mind." I said and stepped away from her. There was a minute left and I was frantically looking for her mahogany mane. I could faintly hear my name being called and I prayed that it was Bella. There were now ten seconds left, and I was still looking around anxiously around for her.

"5, 4, 3, 2-" The crowd erupted around me.

"ONE!" the crowded cheered and someone pressed themselves against me. I instantly knew it wasn't Bella. I tried to pull away and when I finally did. I looked down into the cold eyes of Leah Black. I was fuming that she did not understand that I did not want her. My eyes suddenly shifted to the ground where my angel lay. Her eyes held everything I never wanted to see again.

Hurt. Betrayal. She picked herself off the ground and began plowing through the crowds. I could hear her anguished cries as I screamed out her name. I was about to follow her, when Leah grabbed my arm.

"Come on babe she doesn't have to know." She purred. I wretched my arm from hers and looked her dead in the eyes. My expression must have frightened her because she flinched back.

"No thanks I think you did enough." With that, I began running through the crowds, praying that I would find her, and hope she would give me enough time to explain what happened.

This was not the way I intended to bring in the New Year.

* * *

So Leah?? no one guessed? Remember when there's a Jacob there's a Leah. Next Chapter is the Aftermath..will Bella forgive him? Update next wedesday or even Monday with enough reviews.... Goodnight everyone... :) Sylvia Cullen


	31. Chapter 31

Da da...she's back..... Chapter 31! As for the computer,it's still f***ed...but what is a girl to do. This week's been hectic. As you know the saints won the Superbowl. As i live in Louisiana everyone was celebrating and were throwing various parties. Honestly I can care less about football and it didn't really matter who won, but Cheers to them and now Louisiana can be known for something other than a hurricane. Also school was canceled today for snow!! I know what some of you are thinking...snow is snow... Snow is a rarity for Louisiana, last time it snowed it was so much that we got sent home and I actually made the first snowman in my life. And to make it better since school was canceled it's five day weekend!! Mardi Gras is on Monday and Tuesday..so it's time to hit the parades. Despite this big computer fiasco...life is great..but enough about me... You're going to hate me for this chapter but it is essential to everything we have worked up so far. It also leads up to the pivotal point of the whole story...cue squeals..........**  


* * *

**

** Chapter 31**

_So the pain begins_

_As the music fades_

_ And I'm left here with_

_With more than I can take_

_If you lift me up_

_Just get me through this night_

_I know I'll rest tomorrow_

_And I'll be strong enough to try_

_Lift me up~ Christina Aguilera_

**EPOV**

Two hours. That's how long I been running up and down the streets of New York City. Maneuvering through the still thick crowd, I headed back toward our hotel looking for any sign of a tousled mahogany mane. I had tried calling Bella's phone, but all I kept getting was her voice mail. I even tried calling my brother's and sister's phone but to no avail. Sighing, I quickened my pace back to the hotel when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_We'll be together soon my love…_

_- Unknown Sender_

"What the fuck?" I screeched, startling innocent bystanders. Who in the hell was texting me. I thought about tracing the message, but inwardly growled when I saw it was from an unknown sender. I shoved my phone back into my pocket, and was almost at the entrance of the hotel when my phone vibrated once more in my pocket.

_Well the hell r u?_

_-A_

_On my way up…See you soon_

_-E_

After quickly messaging my reply, I headed towards the elevator. I pushed the button for my floor, and leant back against the banister against the back wall. I started taking deep breaths, and prayed that Bella would give me a chance to explain myself. The elevator doors soon open and before I could even realize what was happening a small, but hard hand punched me in my left eye.

"What the Fuck!" I winced covering my now pulsing eye. I tried to see who had hit me but all I could make out was a short female stature with spiky hair. I cringed at the sight."Hello brother dear. Care to explain why my best friend is balling her eyes out right now?" A furious Alice said tapping her foot angrily against the ground.

"It's complicated." I wince once more. I could already feel my eye starting to swell. I carefully and cautiously exited the elevator doors and leaned back against the wall.

"Well you better explain before I make the other eye match." Alice screeched at me.

Taking a deep breath I quickly went into what happen and soon all the fury that once was in my sister's eyes was replaced with pity. During the duration of my telling, I slid down the wall and laid my head in my hands.

"Well…damn." she said.

"Damn indeed." I breathed."You know you need to fix this right?" Alice whispered, sliding down the wall next to me.

"How? What if she doesn't believe me?" I asked.

"Edward, Bella's not stupid. If you tell her what you just told me, she'll believe you." Alice said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked."Trust me. It'll all work out for the best never bet against me right?" she grinned.

"Never. What would I do without you Ally Bug?" I smiled using my favorite childhood name for her.

"You would probably be a smudge on the ground." Alice said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Emmett and Jasper wanted to pound your face in for making Bella cry, if it weren't for Rose and I calming the two of them down and then making them go pick up something to eat; Bella wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore." She said wearily. I let out a deep sigh.

"Well isn't that just great." I mumbled sarcastically, getting up off the floor."Go get em tiger. Mind you, be careful. Rose is in there with her, and she's even more furious then I was."Well thanks that makes me feel so much better." I huffed.

"Just go Edward." Alice pushed.

"Fine." I breathed, waving to her as she headed towards the elevator her heels tapping across the marble floor.

I slowly walked towards the door. As I timidly knocked on the door with a gentle tap I said a silent prayer to the god that was hopefully watching over me. Hoping she would let me explain my side and that Rose wouldn't find some way to castrate my ass… Here goes nothing…

**BPOV**

_Moments…earlier_

"Where…are...you...going Al?" I sobbed, as Rose got up to grab me some more tissues.

"Oh I'll be right back. I just need to take care of some things." she said before closing the door behind her.

I'd been crying my eyes out for two hours now. I probably looked a sight, red nose, blotchy skin, and tear rimmed eyes. I had given Emmett a near heart attack when I called him earlier sobbing on the phone. He had asked me where Edward was and that made me only sob even harder. Eventually he gave the phone to rose, who calmed me down enough to tell her where I was. They soon found me curled up in a ball on a bench crying my eyes out. Emmett had to actually carry me out because I didn't have the strength to walk. Alice and Jasper met us at the hotel, and were immediately concerned about my well being. I didn't have the strength to tell them what happen so Rose gave a brief overview of what I told…well sobbed to her. Alice looked confused and Emmett and Jasper looked like they were on the warpath.

"That son of a bitch!" Emmett growled.

"Calm down Em, why don't you and Jasper go grab us something to eat." Alice had said.

"But what about Bella?" he asked.

"We'll take care of it. She needs girl time right now." Alice said pushing them out the door. Jasper gave a quick kiss to the forehead, which had brought a new round of tears. Just that minuscule gesture made me remember when Edward did that to me.

"Shush…its okay sweetie." Rose cooed in my ear.

"Why me? One moment we were happy, and the next thing you know there's some slut attached to his lips. I don't know if I want to beat Edward's ass more or the bitch he was kissing. " I huffed. Rose snickered at my profanity.

"Rose, this is not funny. Right now I'm thinking of ways to kill your brother." I said.

"Sorry Bella. I don't blame you. But did you actually wait long enough to hear his side of the story?' Rose asked."I didn't need to, his actions were clearly shown." I blubbered.

"Well I'm not denying his actions, but are you sure of what you saw?" she asked."Well no…"I said honestly.

"Then this may be a complete misunderstanding." she answered."Rose. How can you be so calm about this? You're supposed to be Team Bella not Team Edward." I breathed.

"Chill Bella. Someone needs to be the calm one. I'm on nobody's team except Team Emmett, but that's beside the point. Besides, if I find out that he intentionally hurt you and this was not some big misconception, you won't have to worry about killing him, I'll do it myself." Rosalie said in a sweet tone. I burst out laughing at the seriousness on his face. I wiped the few stray tears that fell from my eyes as the result of my laughter. Feeling slightly better, I decided to go take a shower so I grabbed some pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I heard a soft rap at the door and was about to answer it when Rose stopped me and told me to go back. I gave her a timid smile before closing the bathroom door. I felt like crap. I quickly undressed and stepped under the calming rays of the shower. The hot water instantly soothed my aching muscles, but I knew it wouldn't soothe the aching one in my chest.

**EPOV**

"Well if it isn't that nefarious brother of mine." Rose greeted in a clipped tone.

"Nefarious?" I smirked; it soon fell when she glared at me.

"Don't question my intelligence Edward. Mess up and your ass is mine." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Bella. You have one hour. You're lucky I'm even doing this." Rose huffed at me.

"So you believe me?" I asked astounded.

"I don't know what to believe, but if you make her cry again, I'm going to make the right eye match the left." She pushed.

"Odd. Alice said the exact same thing." I responded."Of course she did, that was from me. A little incentive if must be. Remember Edward don't mess up." She waved pushing me into the room closing it behind me as she exited.

It was now or never.

**BPOV**

I felt slightly better. Dressing in a tank top and pajama pants, I grabbed my clothes off the floor. I heard chatter come from the other side of the door so I figured Rose was watching TV. I stepped out the door and instantly shivered as the cold air hit my flushed skin. I looked around looking for the blonde locks of Rosalie or even the spiky black do of Alice's but was met with the tousled bronze man of none another than Edward. He still didn't notice me so I grabbed my phone and high tailed to the bathroom. Silently closing the door behind me. I sent Rose a text.

_Rose what the hell?_

_-B_

My phone buzzed quickly in response._Just go with it…_

_-R_

_What do I do?_

_-B_

I waited for my phone to buzz but it never came.

I rested my face in my hands. He knew I was here. Soon or later we had to talk. I rather do this now. Honestly I don't know what to do. Interrupting my thought process, my phone vibrated against the vanity. Thinking it was Rose I quickly opened my phone up.

_End it now. If you want your family safe. You'll do as I say._

_-Unknown sender_

Looking at the text in confusion I responded.

_Who is this?_

My phone buzzed again in response.

_Don't worry about it. If you want to protect the ones you love including Edward_

_You'll end it now._

Feeling curious I responded.

_And if I don't?_

Before I could even send it my phone buzzed again. After sending it, I opened the text.

It had numerous attachments. I opened it and I was shocked at what I saw.

Pictures. Hundreds of them. Some from when I was younger to where I was now. That wasn't even the scary part. Some showed the inside of my house, even Carlisle and Esme's. Some were from the gala, and even tonight from a couple of hours ago. I was frozen in my spot. Someone was watching me. Before I could even reply back that I was going to the authorities my phone buzzed once more.

_Don't even think about it. Do it now or else._

Attached was one more picture. It was all 6 of us from my 18th birthday. Except in this picture their faces were scratched out except for Edward's and mine. I shuddered in disgust, I didn't even realize I was silently crying until a single tear drop fell on to my cell phone screen. I was facing an internal battle. I didn't know whether or not I should believe who this 'unknown sender' threats were actually serious or not. What if this person was telling the truth and I fail. The people I love could actually get hurt. This person might be crazy. I was taking deep gasping breaths when my phone vibrated once more. This time it was from Rose.

_Follow your heart…_

My decision was already made.

**EPOV**

I was still waiting for Bella's departure from the bathroom. It had only been about 10 minutes but it felt like it was an eternity. I turned on the television and laid my head back on the couch in the room. I closed my eyes and took some soothing breaths. I swore I thought I heard her come out, but when I open my eyes the bathroom door was still closed. After another couple of minutes I heard the bathroom door creak open. I jumped off the couch and turned the television off. Bella was timidly leaning against the doorframe. I could tell she had been crying. Even in the dimmed light I could see the tear tracks strewn across her face. I hated seeing her cry and it hurt even more knowing that I was the reason for it. We both stood there looking at each other. Her eyes were scared and desperate. I could always tell how she was feeling. Bella's eyes were dark and lifeless. She looked broken. I could see she was having an internal battle and I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms.

"Bella?" I called out. My voice hoarse with worry.

"Ed-ward..?" She squeaked out in uncertainty.

"Bella, love I'm so sorry. It wasn't what you think. I was looking for you and she came out of nowhere. I swear I pushed her off as soon as I realized what was happening." I breathed out. I didn't realize I was on my knees in front of her.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Bella." I whispered getting off my knees and grabbing her into a hug. I felt her resisting, but she soon relaxed and cautiously pressed her arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. Silent tears dropping from my eyes onto her shoulder.

"It hurt…" She mumbled onto my shirt.

"It hurt so bad." She said clearer pulling away from my embrace.

"Knowing that your lips were pressed against someone else's that weren't mine. That hurt. Every time I close my eyes, that's all I see. You didn't even look like you were resisting. I ran. I ran and ran to get to you." Bella breathed through her silent tears.

"I swear Bella on everything I love. I would never intentionally hurt you. It kills me to see you hurt." I said.

"Look what good its done." she said leaning against the wall for support.

"Don't you believe me?" I asked curiously."Honestly, I don't know what to believe." her words felt like a knife to my heart.

"You don't trust me?" I gasped.

"God no… Edward I never said that. It's just that I'm so confused, and it's killing me. I know deep down in my heart you're telling me the truth my brain can't. It's all I see." She sobbed.

"I'm so so so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it." I breathed kneeling down in front of her. I leaned forward until my face was inched apart from hers.

"Please don't. I can't do this" She breathed, her scent hitting me hard in the face. I stumbled back on my heels.

"What do you mean you can't do this? You can't do us?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't fucking know Edward. Happy. I don't fucking know." I was startled by her sudden outburst.

"All of this because of a stupid kiss?" I blurted out, my voice coming out harsher than I wanted, I saw her flinch and I instantly regretted it.

"Yes. No. I don't know." She screamed.

"See this is the fucking problem right here, Bella I love you so god damned much that I would go to hell and back for you, and it kills me to see you so unsure of this of us.

"I growled."You don't think I know that Edward? I would do the same for you. Despite whose fault it was it still hurt." Bella pushed.

"Why can't you get over it Bella? I said I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it?" I asked.

"I don't want you to say it anymore." she timidly said.

"Then what's the problem Bella. I'm dying here." She just stood there looking at me.

"I just need time." she spoke up.

"Time?" I asked.

"Yeah. I need to think some things out." Bella grimaced as she spoke.

"Time. You've got to be kidding Bella. We wasted nearly five years trying to figure things out. I've waited all my life for you and you want me to wait. What is it? There has to be more to this. Is it Renee? Are you still stuck up on her.?" I asked. She looked taken aback.

"Don't talk about that wretched woman. You know better than to talk about it." Bella screeched.

"So that's it. Is that why we can't move past all of this? Well news flash Bella I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you. I love you with all the fiber of my being but you shut me out, and I'm tired of it. You need to get over this control she has over you. I thought you were over this. I'm trying to help, but you must let me." I said.

"This has nothing to do with her and you know it." Bella said sternly.

"Yes it does. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you are as messed up as she is." The words flew out of my mouth before I could even stop them. She gasped and her face flushed a deep crimson.

"Bella… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it… I'm sor-.." Bella raised up one finger to silence me.

"So that's what you think Edward. That I am as messed up as she is. For your information she has nothing to do with us. Yes she has affected a great deal of my life but she has nothing to do with you or me. How could you say such a thing? I would never be that woman. I would never do the things she did to any man or child. How dare you? You know what… Fuck you Edward Cullen." Bella screamed.

"Now you know I didn't mean that. I know something's bothering you." I said.

"And that's was the best reason you came up with? Edward I'm tired of going back and forth." She sobbed sliding down the wall.

"I know." As sad as I was to say it. She was right. All we did lately was argue make up and argue some more.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"Maybe we should pause things right now. I think we both have things we need to work through." Bella cried.

"I don't want it to end." I breathed, my own eyes welling up with tears.

'Me either, but it's probably for the best." she sobbed.

"Bella please, don't do this. " I spoke up my lips inches from hers.

"Edward please…" she started but was cut off when my lips crashed to hers. So much hunger, passion, desperation, sorrow and hate all into one kiss. Our entire bent up emotions. I slowly pulled away and pressed my lips to he forehead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly standing up I pressed a kiss to her palmed hand and headed for the door. I could hear Bella's silent cries, and it took all my strength to step away from her. I opened the door, and with a final glance closed the door behind me. I leaned my head against the doorframe and wondered how could everything you worked so hard for come crashing down.

**BPOV**

As soon as the door closed, I collapsed. I cried and cried letting out all my anger, frustration, and sorrow out. My heart was breaking in pieces. I was hurting and I needed someone to comfort me and that said person was now gone. I had to do it, I just

had to. How could one small conversation turn into something deeper? I thought I was doing the right thing. Seeing Edward walk out that door hurt much more than I could put into words.

Who knew protecting the ones you love could cause yourself to crash and burn?

_When the static clears_

_And all is said and done_

_I will realize_

_That we all need someone_

_When you see me crashing_

_And theres nowhere left to fall_

_Will you lift me even higher_

_To rise above this all_

_

* * *

_Like I said...this happened for a reason..next update on Monday or Sunday depending on reviews...yep I already have the next two chapters typed.......

Also if you are looking for some good books to read I reccomend..

Along for the Ride~ Sarah Dessen

Handle with Care, and Harvesting the Heart by Jodi Piccolt

The Lovely Bones~ Alice Sebold

Water for Elephants~Sara Gruen

REVIEW!!


	32. Chapter 32

Attention readers.. Chapter 31 has been replaced. Actually it was replaced Wednesday, but I didn't realize until recently that you didn't get an alert. If you have not read Chapter 31 yet **STOP WHERE YOU ARE! I REPEAT STOP WHERE YOU ARE! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT READING THE PREVIOUS ONE. I DONT WANT ANYONE CONFUSED. SO ONCE YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 31 PLEASE PROCEED......REMEMBER WHEN YOU READ CHAPTER 31 AND THIS CHAPTER JUST REMEMBER..IT HAD TO BE DONE..... **If you have read Chapter 31.... **THEN PROCEED READING...**

I hope you all have an Happy Valentine's Day. Spend the time you have with a loved one...can't say the same for Bella and Edward but you get the point. Oops maybe I said too much...:P Tomorrow's Mardi Gras so it's time for some fun. I hope to update Tuesday..so I hope you enjoy....:) This chapter is very short and to the point. Next chapter, I start dropping some major hints as to who the texter might be....

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**APOV ****(Surprise!)**

I was sitting next to Rosalie on the couch in my room when I heard a rapid knock at the door. Emmett and Jasper were too enthused watching whatever was on television, and made no bother to move. Sighing I pushed myself as the raid beating of the door became harder and desperate.

"Okay, Okay already. Geesh!" I exclaimed, opening the door to a very disturbed Edward. I was startled by his appearance. His hair was in even more disarray his eyes had dark circles forming under them. I could clearly see he had been crying because his eyes were bloodshot.

"Edward…What happened?" I asked concerned. He didn't answer he just fell into my arms.

We both fell to the floor as I wrapped my small arms around his massive form. Rose, Jasper and Emmett all stood behind us with dumbfounded expressions. They clearly didn't know what to do, so I told Emmett to help me lift Edward up, and drag him to the couch. Jasper closed the door behind us as I rested Edward's head in my lap. Everyone soon filed in around us and we were all probably thinking the same thing. What in the hell happened? We sat there in relative silence until one of us was actually brave enough to ask the inevitable.

"Edward honey, what happened?" Rose cooed.

"Over." Was all he said.

"What do you mean over?" Emmett asked.

"Over as in done, finished, terminated. No longer together." He boomed staring into space.

"You mean you and Bella aren't together anymore?" I asked.

"I just said that didn't that." He bellowed at me. Jasper tensed as he spoke to me.

"Chill Edward, she just asked a simple question." Jasper said protectively.

"It's okay." I said, raking my hands through my brother's hair.

"You didn't make her cry did you, and that's why you two broke up?" Rose said sternly.

"I don't know. She's probably crying now. We got into this heated argument. She won't speak to me. I know she's hiding something from me and its eating her, I just know it. We both said things we didn't mean, but I left. I just couldn't bear it. I…don't think she loves me anymore." Edward said in a blank tone.

"Nonsense. Can you see the way she looks at you?" I reassured."You didn't see what I saw Alice. She looked so broken, like she was fighting an internal battle. All I saw was hurt, and confusion in her eyes, I couldn't see love Al…I couldn't…" Edward broke off as tears fell from his eyes. I never seen my brother so broken not since the day Bella first left those years ago.

"There's got to be more to this." Emmett spoke.

"Em's right. Did she say why?" I asked.

"No, all I got from her was saying that she couldn't do this anymore." He wailed. I rubbed his back as he spoke once more.

"God…she even begged me not to kiss her. And when I did it was full of so much passion but her eyes…her once vivid eyes that led me to her soul was dull and lifeless… No emotion in them whatsoever. I just don't know what to do. I told her how sorry I was and that this was some big misunderstanding. She told me she believed me in her heart but her head couldn't get rid of the mental image. With this whole Tanya fiasco and Leah kissing me…" He started, but I broke him off.

"What who's Leah?" I asked curious as to why he would know the females name who had kissed him.

"She's the one I told you about a while back, how Bella and I both had those disastrous dates." He responded.

"That was her?" I said astounded.

"Yep, and because of her, and my horrible reflexes, I'm, without the love of my life." Edward said looking up at me, his bright green eyes dark and bloodshot.

"There has to be more to it. Why don't you go lay in my room, while I go make a little visit." I said lifting his head of my lap.

"You want me to come with you?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm going to have a little talk with Bella." I said. Kissing Edward on the forehead, I headed toward the elevators. Although it was a big misunderstanding, I was still angry at both Edward and Bella. Edward for being stupid enough not to realize what was happening fast enough and Bella for breaking my brother's heart without an explanation. We were going to have a nice talk alright; I was going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed me.

**BPOV**

I was a mess. I couldn't believe just what I had done. I had told the love of my life, that I couldn't do this anymore. Pulling myself off the floor I headed back towards the bathroom. I looked like shit. So much for that shower. My hair was now a haystack again my eyes were puffy, and tear rimmed. I probably could scare a little kid right now with my appearance, hell I scared my self. I needed to get away. I had some things to figure out. We still have 5 more days left here, and maybe if I left early things would cool down. I was about to go grab my bag when I noticed my phone was lit up on the vanity. Sighing, I opened it up and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

_Good Girl…Say anything and no one gets hurt. - Unknown sender_

The tears I managed to stop were running full blown once more. I was actually scared of an unknown person. I feared for my life and of my friends who I know called my family. I was even more afraid for Edward. I knew I was breaking his heart, while also breaking mine in the process. What's done is done. I had thrown on my sweats and just finishing packing up my bag when there was a knock at the door.

I breathed deeply before trudging over to the door, where a very agitated Alice stood.

"Hey Alice." I said in an emotionless tone.

"Well you certainly look better, can't say the same for Edward though." She said looking at her fingernails.

"Look Alice-.." I started to say, but she waved up a hand towards me."Save it. All I have to ask is why." she said in a clipped tone."I have my reasons." I said not wanting to further discuss this matter.

"And those reasons being?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. " I whispered."And why not?" she huffed. "I'm your best friend." she said a look of hurt across her face.

"Please Alice." I breathed.

"Don't please Alice me. I want to know what's going on." she said crossing her arms."Alice it's none of your business." I snapped. I was getting agitated by the second."The hell it is, when I see my brother heartbroken and my best friend crying her eyes out." she snapped at me.

"You don't know anything Alice. When I tell you I don't want to talk about it, you need to step away." I answered.

"Where's the girl who used to tell me everything? Every single one of her problems no matter what the situation or how embarrassing. The girl who would come over for sleepover and then share her heart out. The one who always wore her heart on her sleeve. Where's that girl?" Alice asked in a soft tone.

"Maybe she's gone." I breathed, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"No she isn't. She's somewhere in all of this. I mean this is the first time in awhile I've seen my brother so down. I looked to him tonight, and thought: Where was the little boy who would give me piggy back rides and buy us both of ice cream when I cried? The boy who would snuggle up with me at night when I had a nightmare. I don't now what going on with the two of you, but it affects all of us. You've both changed some for the better and some for the worst. At the end of the day I always realize something that the two of you were fine just the way you were." Alice spoke, her own tears streaming down her face.

"Al… I had to, I just had to." I whispered, trying to get rid of the mental image of Edward's heartbroken face.

"Well whatever the reason, just know I'll be here." Alice said walking towards the door.

"I'm so sorry." I wailed in a tiny voice."I know Bella. Just know that you're not alone. We're family and you should never have to handle things on your own. We'll always have your back. Have a nice trip." With that she closed the door softly behind her.

Again I was back at point a. Once again I was hurting the ones I loved. Calling a taxi to meet me out front, I grabbed my things and headed out the door. Once I was situated in the lobby I headed towards the front desk to return my key. I could have sworn I saw a familiar blonde watching me out the corner of my eye, but when I turned there was no one there. As I settled my bags in the back of the taxi's trunk Alice's words hit me hard making me shudder in desperation.

"_We'll always have your back."_

Little did she know it was her back that I was trying to protect…


	33. Chapter 33

I know I've been negligent.... no update in a month..writer's block is a bitch. Between school, life and my 16th birthday evrything has been hell. There was so many ways this can go, but I 'm trying to do it without the loop holes. This chapter is short but your benefit this is a brief part of the 10,000 chapter it originally was.. I shortened it for the time being, for any last minute guessers before all is revealed. I left subtle hints, for you to determine what is going on but I want to clarify one thing.... Renee is **not** the one whose being texting Edward and Bella...... there are maybe 4 chapters left....as for an sequel i am debating on whether not I should... Anyway I hope you enjoy the 33th installment of The Way we Were......

Also did any of you guys see Remember Me? I did and it was awesome.......:)

* * *

Chapter 33

BPOV

**I was home for 3 days before they came back from New York City. I was sitting in my room reading **_**The Devil in the White City**_** when Alice bounced into my room.**

"**So how are you feeling?" she asked cautiously as if I was going to crumble any moment.**

"**Okay." I lied. It wasn't a complete lie. I was indeed okay but guilt was slowly creeping up on me. When I first arrived home I engorged my self with a carton of ice cream while watching Cruel Intentions. The next two days were pretty much of the same. So I just dismissed the fact that Alice was worried about my well being.**

"**You know he's a mess." she said nonchalant.**

"**Likewise." I answered dismissively looking back down at my book.**

"**Bella. Look at me." Alice said stern. I timidly raised my eyes to hers.**

"**Look me in the eyes and tell me you did the right thing."**

**I stared into her wide hazel eyes. "I did the right thing."**

**She must have accepted what I said because she gave me a one armed hug before mumbling a quick goodbye. I laid back on my bed thinking what in the fuck I did to deserve this.**

**---**

**The next three weeks were pretty much of the same. I interacted with Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice but Edward and I avoided each other like the plague. We were cordial towards one another when the opportunity came but that was only the benefit for the others. I didn't want them to feel like they had to choose between the two of us. I had hated how things had ended but in the end I knew I was doing the right thing. Luckily I hadn't received any other text messages and for that I was relieved. I had accomplished in saving my family and most importantly Edward. **

**I was heading off to class one day eating an apple, when I noticed a familiar blond head sitting next to a man with familiar russet colored skin. Slowing but mysteriously stopping in my tracks I spied on the couple to see it was Tanya and Jacob. Tanya was resting her head on his shoulder with his arms casually wrapped around her waist. It didn't get away from my notice that Jacob was married and yet he and Tanya were cuddled up so intimately. It was none of my business so I headed off to my Western Philosophy class. Class was quickly let out when I headed off to my car to go home. **

**On my drive home, I decided to go pick up some pizzas and along with some drinks for dinner tonight. After ordering three pizzas and picking up a twelve pack of cokes I headed home. Of course luck was not on my side because as soon as I pulled into the driveway so did Edward. I knew the others wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so I was pretty much screwed being left along with him. I tried grabbing my backpack and bag along with the pizzas and drinks to no avail. Edward obviously seeing my struggle cautiously strolled over to me looking down as he walked.**

"**May I help?"**

"**If you want, it'll be nice. Thank you." I said in a surprisingly calm tone. Lately every time I got around Edward I became a stuttering mess since he made me so freaking nervous. Politely gesturing out his arms he took the pizza boxes out of my hands and pulled them into one hand while grabbing the drinks in the other. Closing and locking my car door behind me, I walked over to the door shakily opening the door with Edward following behind. He dropped the boxes and drinks on the kitchen counter as he laid his belongings down on the floor. We both stood there in complete silence not looking at one another. I had to do something before the silence ran me insane.**

"**Um do you maybe want to watch a movie until the others return?" I timidly asked looking at the floor.**

"**Um…, yeah let me just drop my stuff in my room and I'll be right down." he responded picking his stuff off the ground. Releasing a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, I turned to the food on the counter and decide to fix us both plates of food. Laying a couple of slices on each plate and grabbing two cokes I headed into the living room where Edward was casually sitting on the couch barefoot his glasses perched on top of his tousled bronze mane.**

**I placed a plate in front of him and settled on the couch next to him leaving a considerable amount of distance between the two of us.**

"**I didn't know what you wanted to watch so…" he said nervously."Oh I don't mind. Pick anything." I answered taking a bite out of my pizza.**

**He settled on American Pie, as we settled back in our seats to watch the movie. Emmett had texted Edward claiming they were going to be late and grab a bite to eat later. Edward and I both deciding that we had nothing better to do and no homework we were to make the rest of the night a movie night. Although not that many words were spoken between the two of us, I strangely felt contented that this was some form of healing for the two of us. Edward even smiled when I nearly collided into him when I tripped over the rug. We both changed into our pajamas and were soon sitting back in front of the television once more listening to the crazy antics of Bradley Cooper in The Hangover.**

"**Oh my god this movie is epic!" Edward laughed for the eighth time, and my heart skipped a beat at his joyous laughter.**

"**I know I can totally see you, Emmett, and Jasper doing the exact same thing." I laughed.**

"**Hmm, maybe we should for Emmett's wedding." Edward thought humorously.**

"**Not the best choice. If the alcohol poisoning doesn't kill you first Rose will." I added.**

"**Yeah so will Alice; she'll kill us all for ruining her hard work." we both burst out laughing as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came through the door. They looked a little startled at the sight of the two of us.**

**Rose gaped at us before asking "Good night?" I blushed at her words at the double meaning behind them she quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at me, while I tried to ignore Alice's shit eating grim spread across her face.**

"**Yep. You?" I asked.**

"**Goooood…" she singed prolonging the word. I glared at her.**

"**Well how about we all head off to bed. We all have classes in the morning and need the rest." Edward said breaking me out of my reverie. I shrugged and began grabbing some left over pizza and trash while the others went upstairs. **

**Grabbing the drinks as well I headed into the kitchen o refrigerate it. I was cleaning off the counters and was about to turn off the light when I heard Edward timidly call out my name.**

"**Bella?""Yes Edward?' I said in a small voice.**

"**I just want to say goodnight and sweet dreams." He answered.**

"**Sweet dreams." I mumbled quietly that I'm not even sure he had heard me say it. I closed my eyes in content as I heard the soft patter of his feet going up the stairs. I leaned against the door frame and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had enjoyed this little minuscule moment we had together, we were back in our little bubble away from it all. We had made progress in this strange relationship and at the moment there was nothing more I could have wanted.**

**The next couple of days you would say our relationship was back to normal? Well not completely our usual banter still wasn't the same, but still it was better than nothing. We were all going through our classes and decided to meet each other up for lunch. I decided to meet Edward outside of his Art class when I saw the two of them. Edward and Tanya sitting on the bench her legs casually lying in his lap. I tired to ignore this gesture until I saw Edward smile. Edward smiling? I didn't want to admit to the strange pang in my chest. We were broken up so he was free to do as he pleased.**

**I was walking ominously in some random direction until I heard my name being called.**

"**Bella…Bella!"**

**I turned around to see everyone staring at me from under the tree. I shook my head and walked over towards them.**

"**Bells are you okay. You almost passed us up." Emmett asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.**

"**Um yeah, I fine." I lied; I was everything but.**

"**You sure? You look like someone killed Nessie or something." Jasper said.**

"**Don't joke like that," I smacked Jasper's arm. "I'm just a little distracted.**

"**At what?" Alice asked. Damn she was too inquisitive for her own good. I had to make up a lie and quick.**

"**Oh nothing really, one of the characters in my book died and I was attached." I breathed. Edward looked at me curiously try to gauge me reaction, but I was queen of blocking out painful memories.**

"**Ooh… I hate when that happens." Alice said linking her arm through me. She started babbling about some trip but my thoughts were elsewhere. I was feeling sick to my stomach. Was it so selfish of me to say that just because we broke up under some unreasonable circumstances, that I didn't want him dating anyone else?**

**We settled on Mexican food so we decided to split cars. Emmett, Rose, Edward and I in Emmett's jeep while Alice and Jasper rode in her Porsche. We rode in complete silence with the occasional remark from Emmett or Rose commenting on his driving.**

"**Slow the hell down. Are you trying to kill us?" Rose screeched as Emmett sped up on the interstate.**

"**Chill Babe I know how to drive. Besides there aren't that many cars out here anyway." Emmett laughed sticking an arm out the window. Emmett was partially right there weren't that many cars on the road but that doesn't mean I want to be splattered across the road. I as he pushed the gas past 90, I unconsciously grabbed Edward's hand in reassurance. Surprisingly he didn't say anything as he held my hand. As soon as we were at the restaurant Rose and I bolted out the car where I emptied the contents of my stomach in the waste bin while she emptied hers in the nearby bush. Jasper and Alice strolled over to where they were standing, raising questioning eyebrows at the two of us.**

"**Uh Edward…Em…why is Bella's head in the garbage can and why is Rose hunched over a bush.**

"**Well Emmett over here decided to speed scaring the shit out of all of us. I guess the girls just couldn't handle it." Edward added.**

"**No duh." I huffed. Slowly raising my head back up I wiped the sweat that had adhered itself to my forehead. Strangely enough I had felt much better. Checking on Rose to see if she wad alright we both headed into the bathroom to rinse our mouths out while the others went and found us a table.**

"**Better?" Edward had asked me as I sat down between him and Jasper.**

"**Much. Although I would have really appreciated it if someone hadn't tried to kill Rose or me on the way over here." I glared at a sheepish Emmett.**

"**Sorry Bella, I just got excited." Emmett said.**

"**Excited?" Rose added**

"**Excited can be a lot of things but nearly making us crap our pants isn't exciting." she said. Emmett looked down at the table in shame… I kicked him under the table and smiled at him to let him know that all was well. Well since my stomach was now empty I was now extremely hungry. After finishing eating ourselves to death I hopped back into Emmett's car cautiously praying that I kept my food down.**

**Emmett was such a freaking idiot.**

"**God Em!! Just because the girls commented on your driving abilities doesn't mean you have to drive so fucking slow!" Edward moaned next to me. **

**Emmett must have taken our comments to heart because he was driving very slowly. We had left the restaurant over 20 minutes ago and we weren't even halfway back to campus. **

"**Em I have class in less than 10 minutes hurry the hell up. I swear if I'm like your ass is mine." Rose hollered at him front seat.**

"**Hello mine start's in five." I grimaced. I had never been late to one of my classes and my professor didn't take kindly to tardiness either. Edward was just as agitated classes for him started in 5 minutes as well.**

"**Fine…Have it you way." Emmett said before pressing his foot against the pedal sending us all flying back in our seat. It was Edward's hand this time who had grabbed mine in comfort. We made onto campus in 3 leaving Edward and I two minutes to get to our classes. **

**We both broke out into a run not even bothering to shut the door as we headed out into separate directions. I was halfway to my class when I crashed into a couple kissing sending my belongings and their's strewn everywhere. **

**Before I could even mumble an apology I'd grabbed my books and ran for my class at the end of the hall. I sighed in relief to my professor wasn't in class so I stuck my head out the door to apologize to the couple I crashed into. I looked around and couldn't see anyone but two females leaning toward each other in the hallway. When I gazed a little closer I could see it was Tanya and a tall black haired woman. Usually that wouldn't breech my attention…what had happened next did. Tanya slowly leaned forward as to whisper something in her ear when she pressed her lips against the woman's beside her. **

**Trying to hold in the gasp that bubbled up my throat I stuck my head back inside the classroom and headed toward my seat, the blood swishing inside my ears. Settling back into my seat to listen to my professor's theory on Shakespeare, I took a deep breath as I tried to concentrate on taking notes but I couldn't. All the thoughts that ran through my head were recurring. That this was definitely something I never saw coming.**

**

* * *

Review!!!!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

At this startling revelation. You'd think I would have learned by now to mind my own business but as everyone always told me (Even Renee) that I'd always been too perceptive. It had been a month since I saw Tanya kiss that female. I tried to ignore it; I mean why I was so obsessed with what Tanya did with her life was beyond me. You know that strange little voice in the back of your head that tells you something that you know is wrong. That little voice has been pounding in the back of my head for some time now.

Over the weeks prior, I noticed Edward was spending more and more time alone with Tanya. Even if I hadn't seen her do what she did, I was still suspicious about her behavior. I to put my worries aside and pay attention to Alice and Rose's countless gabber. We were currently back in the city sitting in a bridal shop looking for my MOH dress. Rose and Alice had found their gowns earlier that week so it was now my turn to be pricked and prodded.

"Alice, Rose!" I exclaimed. "Will you two just pick something already? My feet are starting to hurt!" I moaned.

"Well Bella, we need to find you the perfect dress." Alice beamed.

"Uh Alice, if you haven't noticed this isn't your wedding." I grimaced. I gazed to Rose who sat there comfortably in a chair with her feet propped up. She apparently enjoyed Bella Barbie time.

"Rose." I pleaded.

"Sorry Bells," she shrugged. "I just haven't seen the right dress yet. Moaning, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the next 4 hours of endless torture.

After a while, I was just going through the motions, trying on whatever they gave me. We were on my 23rd dress, when I actually looked down and realized it was the one.

I stepped out and smiled. It was a beautiful dark champagne color with polka dots; it was strapless, clenched at the waist and ended at the knee. It looked amazing on me.

It's beautiful." Alice and Rose cried. My stomach also found that moment to growl loudly.

"See, you've been depriving me. Can we go now?" I asked, wincing as I stepped down.

"Fine, fine. It's time to feed the human." Rose joked.

I quickly changed into my clothes, careful not to wrinkle the beautiful dress. It still need to be tailored a bit so I walked to the counter to give it to the seamstress. I was to return later that week for final measurements. I looked around and saw that Alice and Rose were nowhere to be found. I tried to pay for my dress, but she quickly stopped me, telling me that the dress was already paid for. I let out a grumble of frustration. I hated people buying me things, especially when I had more than enough money to buy it myself. I asked the seamstress if she new where they were and she told me they went to the shoe store down the street. I thanked and headed out the door walking down the street. Bad Idea.

"Just down the street, my ass. I grumbled. I had been walking for the past 30 minutes and there was no shoe store in sight. The streets seemed liked they went on forever. I was lost. The streets were filled with people, and everyone I asked, just shrugged and looked at me as if I were crazy. I couldn't call because a certain blonde and black haired pixie decided to take my phone, claiming I was talking to Edward way too much.

Our friendship was slowly getting back to normal. It wasn't the same as before but it was progress. I could have tried a pay phone, but I had went to the bank earlier that day and all I had were hundred dollar bills, that could have been broken if they hadn't already paid for my dress. I tried finding the boys when I passed the tuxedo shop they were supposed to be at, but when I got there it was about to close and they were no where to be found.

Sighing, I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes. I was tired of looking. If they wanted to find me, they would eventually. Luckily, I had passed by Borders not to far back and decided to myself that I need a few more books to read. I quickly went inside and immediately became enamored with the words of Emily Bronte. I must have been in there for hours because when I checked out with my purchases of nearly twenty books, it was nearing twilight, and the buildings were lit up with the flickering lights of the night life. I was sipping on some hot chocolate as I headed towards the park when I crashed into a hard chest.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before I could bend to pick up my books, I was crushed unto a hard chest that smelled of musk and citrus. Edward.

"Oh thank God." Edward mumbled against my hair, as he held me to his chest. Wondering curiously, as to what was going on. I just let him hold me momentarily, relishing in the feel of his arms around me.

"Guys she's over here." He hollered. Less than a couple of seconds later, I was wrapped into a massive hug, with a plethora of voices screaming in my ears. I was only able to let out a squeak as I pleaded for them to release me. Everything was beginning to get a little woozy.

"Uh guys can't breathe." I muttered, as they quickly released me-well Edward held on a little longer than necessary before releasing me. I took in a deep breath, letting the air fill my deprived lungs. Before I could release my breath, I gazed into the eyes of a furious pixie and raging Barbie.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice screeched, causing me to wince at the use of my full name.

"How could you do that to us? We thought something happened to you." Alice huffed hitting me on the arm."Ouch, Hey I need that." I winced, rubbing furiously over my now aching arm. Alice was stronger than she looked.

Do you know how worried we were?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, we all thought you were dead in some ditch or something." Alice huffed, on the brink of tears.

"Guys, its New York. So many people, so little time to do anything. I doubt anything could have happened to me." I laughed. Again bad idea as I received two death glares.

"Sorry?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Why didn't you call? You know better than that, to wander off without your cell phone." Edward asked. Shuffling on my feet from the boys' glares, I pointed to Alice and Rosalie.

"It's their fault, they took my phone." I blurted out. They gazes quickly shifted to the two of them.

"Well maybe, but Bella knew where we were." Rose added.

"Yeah down the street, my ass." You guys no better than to leave me by myself." I huffed.

"What do you mean down the street?" Alice asked. "We were just next door." she looked at me confusedly.

"Next door!" I screeched. "The sales lady told me down the street. Do you know how long these streets are? Extremely long." I huffed.

"That damned woman, I told her next door then we were going down the street." Rose mumbled.

"So now you tell me. This piece of information would have helped earlier." I groaned. I could practically feel the blisters on my feet pulsing with every move I made.

"So what have you been doing for the past 5 hours?" Jasper asked. I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my bag off the ground, and held it up in front of me. They all shook their heads.

"So we've been frantically searching for you for 5 hours, praying to ourselves that you haven't been kidnapped or even worse, you're out buying books." Alice blanched. I nodded my head as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Only you, only you Bella." Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

"Whatever, can we go? My feet hurt." I winced.

"Uh no, we spent so much time looking for a certain bookworm that we didn't manage to grab a bite to eat." Emmett moaned rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry Emmy Bear. If it makes you feel any better, I saw a Chili's not too far back.

"Well come on woman. Time's a wasting." Emmett grinned grabbing Rose's hand as he pulled her along, Jasper and Alice trailing behind. I picked my bag back off the ground to carry but Edward quickly took it out of my hands as he smiled crookedly at me. I timidly smiled back the two of us gazing at one another before Emmett's voice broke the soothing silence between the two of us.

"Come on! I'm getting skinny over here." he hollered breaking our little reverie. We both laughed as he put his hand on the swell of my back. As we both knew, a hungry Emmett wasn't a happy one.

_A couple of weeks later….._

Once again, I found myself lost in the confines of the campus library. I always found solstice being in quiet captivity. I was alone. Alice and Rose were off in Florida for some fashion workshop, Jasper and Emmett tagging along since they had nothing better to do. So it was just Edward and I. Me and Edward, Usually I wouldn't be so nervous being around him, but ever since he started hanging with Tanya, I had been walking on eggshells. It's strange really, I never found someone who irked me, not even Renee. I didn't like the woman, but I didn't hate her either. There was just something about Tanya that made you dislike her. For some strange reason, I felt she had a secret agenda with Edward, a ploy if must be to get on Edward's good side. Maybe, I was just being paranoid jealous ex girlfriend. Nah…. I doubt that. I was sitting at a table in the far corner when someone approached my table. Looking up from my book, I gazed up into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." mumbled under my breath.

"Tanya." I said my void of any emotion.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Um sure?" I said closing my book, pushing it off to the side.

"So what do you want Tanya?" I asked curiously.

"I want to apologize." she said looking at her fingernails.

"Apologize?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." she repeated in a careless tone.

"Well...okay then?" it still came out more as a question.

"Look, I still don't like you, but for Edward's sake, we need to get along." she said.

"What does Edward have to do with this?" I asked.

"Not much really. We friends, and if it changes to something more, I don't want him on my case about you." she sneered.

"Something must be wrong with Edward's head then." I mumble under my breath, but apparently she heard me.

"Look, I'm only doing this for him, okay!" she glared, and I wanted nothing more than to punch her in her face.

Well it's an apology wasted. I needed to hear nothing form you. Honestly Tanya, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, and trust you look a little pudgy. So that's definitely effort wasted." I pushed back.

"Why you little…" She struggled trying to find the right words. I took this as a perfect opportunity as I gathered my belongings and threw my book bag over my shoulder.

"Good day Tanya. I hope not to see you soon." I smiled, a big grin plastered across my face. I walked away proudly, knowing that Tanya was a sneaky bitch and that she had no control over me. I swear as I was walking away I heard her mutter to someone that someone was going to pay- again maybe I was just hearing things.

Grabbing two bottles of apple juice, I grabbed our sandwiches from Subway and headed home. I only had class today so Edward was at home. I had about 2 hours before my next class so I thought it would be nice to bring the two of us lunch. I arrived home, and went up the stairs to find Edward in his room strumming along on the guitar that I had purchased for him. His eyes were closed as he played. I silently sat down beside him as he continued strumming as he softly began singing.

_ She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_

_ She said "walk over here to the bitter shade."_

_ I will wrap you in my arms_

_ And you will know that you have been saved_

_ Let Me Sign_

_ Let Me Sign_

_ Can't fight the devil so just let me sign_

I smiled at the rough velvety voice that consumed me. I closed my eyes, as he plucked out the last few strings. I became mesmerized in the strokes of his soft fingers as the last string's note trilled throughout the room. I opened my eyes only to see a pair of green ones staring right back, his glasses perched on top of his head.

"Sorry. I just like hearing you play. It's been awhile. I hope I didn't bother you." I said.

"No you didn't bother me. I was just messing around." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what brings you over here to the pale faces?" he smiled.

"Uh Edward, I'm paler than you, and you're almost translucent." I laughed. He chuckled as well he laugh sounding like a melody to my ears.I brought us some lunch., it's almost 1 and I figured you might be hungry." I said giving him his bag.

"Roasted chicken on Italian, romaine lettuce, no tomatoes, and pepper jack cheese, with just a dab of vinegar." I smiled. He looked on surprised.

I even brought you a bag of those nasty sun chips you like so much." I grinned, as he wrapped me into a hug.

"God I love you." he said and I momentarily froze. It was the first time he had said it since the incident. H didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I was, so I quickly shook it off. We both engaged in easy conversation as we ate our sandwiches, and once we were finished eating, I decided to go into dangerous territory with what I was about to ask. I just had to know.

"Um Edward?" I said, fingering my leftover wrapper from my sandwich.

"Yeah Bella?" he said, looking up at him, as I became lost in his lovely green eyes. I was beginning to become incoherent so I looked back down at my hands.

"So Tanya…' I said, rubbing imaginary patterns along the floor tile.

"What about Tanya?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me, questioning me to go forward.

"Specifically, you and Tanya." I said.

"Okay we're friends." he shrugged, picking up his guitar strumming a few stray notes.

"May I ask why?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"We talked." he said, and once again began strumming his guitar."About?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." he said sternly. I was taken aback at how harsh he sounded. He never got that defensive towards me before.

"Well, sorry. I just wanted to know." I said in a quiet voice, willing myself not to cry in front of him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me in a more husky tone.

"I…don't think you should be friends with her." I said.

"Are you serious?" he boomed, and I flinched back at the loudness of his voice.

"Really Bella? You are seriously telling me who I should be friends with now, you're unbelievable." he growled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it.' I screeched, stray tears falling from my eyes.

"Than, tell me Isabella exactly what you are trying to say." He hollered in my face. I stumbled back. He knew I hated being called by my formal name.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." I acknowledge.

"Out of everything we've been through, you suddenly want to be a good friend?" Edward retorted back. This hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, especially to asshole like you." I growled back.

"Well, people change." he answered.

"So you rather hang out with Tanya, than your best friend?" I asked.

"My best friend Jasper accepts whatever I do. You on the other hand make things complicated." he huffed.

"What is your problem?" I growled at him, my face an angry shade of crimson.

"I don't have one, but I know yours. You're just jealous." he said.

"Jealous. I'm jealous. Oh Please tell Edward." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're jealous that I'm spending time with Tanya instead of you." he said. I laughed un-humorously.

"Oh, that's priceless. Yeah Edward, I'm so jealous of your relationship with Tanya." I said sarcastically.

"At least you finally admit to it." Edward breathed.

"For fucking sakes Edward, I was being sarcastic." I growled back at his standing form.

"She has nothing I want." I answered. "She's up to something and I don't think you should trust her." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You see, right there, that is for me to decide not you." he said rolling his eyes at me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to stop his chances of being able to procreate.

"You know what? Go screw yourself, because that's what Tanya's going to do to you, and you know it. I'm tired of explaining myself." I moaned, picking my bag off the floor.

"Whatever Bella." he rolled his eyes at me before turning away. I huffed and headed towards the door, but stopped momentarily to get one final look at him.

"You know what? If I am jealous of anything, it would be the fact that you rather hang around Tanya then me." I whispered so quietly, that I even don't know if he had heard me or not.

Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door and settled into my car. One in the confines of my safe haven I let the tears fall. I couldn't believe he called me jealous. Jealous of all things. I think that hurt more than anything. I was anything but, and I couldn't fight my intuition that something wasn't right. Of course I had no evidence to support that she had a hidden agenda, that doesn't mean I was wrong either. Sighing, I started my engine. I wiped my eyes and nose on my sleep and took in a deep breath. At this point, I didn't care what happened to Edward fucking Cullen. If he didn't want to listen to me, he wouldn't listen to no one else. It was his loss. Pulling out the driveway, I headed back to campus to finish my remaining classes.

Unknown POV (phone call)

"_Babe, I think we may have some interference."_

"What do you mean interference?"

"_I think she may know that we're something."_

"What do you mean she? Are you referring to HER?"

"_Yeah her. She's been really inquisitive lately."_

"Well, well. We just might have to do something about her then. I won't have anyone trying to take what's rightfully mine."

"_I'm still yours right babe?" _

"Yes you are, you both are."

"_So what do we do?"_

"Well ,if she's still probing around, we'll have to get her. I may even let you have a little fun with her."

"_Really?"_

"Yep. I see how lonely you get sometimes. Besides you have needs, that I cannot sometimes fulfill."

"_So is our plan still in action?"_

"Yep, Edward will never know what hit him."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too, and soon he will love us too.

* * *

Thoughts? Sorry that it took so long. How two weeks turned into two months, I'll never know. Chapters 1-9 have been completely rewritten. i never noticed at first how bad they were until they went through some extensive editing. I also set up a poll on my page, asking whether or not you guys will like a sequel. I also have decided to extend this story a bit. Instead of the 4 chapters I originally planned to finish this story. It may be 6 or 7. All of my stories have been update and I hope you are reading and enjoying them.

By the way only one of you guys is even remotely close to whose been bothering Bella and Edward.

A hint: Renee's involved but not in the way you think...someone else out there wants to ruin what Bella and Edward has. Update will be up sometime later this week. I officially have only 3 days of school left! Which are all half days, so I have the convience of updatin without the hassle of schoolwork in the way. I'll stop rambling now. Review!

xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	35. Chapter 35

This is all Edward's point of view, cause I know you missed him :)**  


* * *

**

** Chapter 35**

How did it ever come to this? I found myself asking, as I sat bored in my music lit. class. I was supposed to be listening to Professor Laurent lecture us about classical theory, but my attention was strayed. Ever since we had returned home, she was all I thought about. My sweet brown eyed angel. Bella. We could have had it all: the perfect relationship, perfect marriage, perfect kids, perfect life, perfect everything. All of which was ruined by one simple moment. I kept reminiscing about that dreaded night, thinking of any plausible reasons, why I of all people, was destined for failure. Every time I tried to come up with a rational reason, I just ended up with a headache. It was not my fault, was it? Did I wait too long to push her off me? Did I kiss the woman back? "Did I wait too long to run after Bella? I honestly did not know.

I remember when we first returned home, the tension was so thick between the two of us that you could cut it with a knife. The others stayed out of our way afraid that they might say the wrong thing and cause one of us to blow up. Then we compromised and soon came the dreaded word friend. I have never hated that word so much in my life until now. I often wondered if Bella knew what she did to me. I could barely stand to be in close proximity with her for more than a couple of minutes, without fighting the urge to jump her and rip every single piece of clothing off her body. Acting as "friends", we had a movie night. It was the first time Bella and I had really interacted since we had returned home. For the majority of that night, I found myself stealing glances at her. Watching her was better than watching the actual movie itself. Every time a funny scene would occur, her face would light up and her eyes would twinkle, or when a sad or serious scene came on the screen, she would tilt her head to the side and bite her lip. I noticed all of these little things about her and she had never looked so beautiful to me than she did at that moment. When that night was finally over and I whispered to her a sullen goodbye, I had found myself up in my room staring up at ceiling with thoughts of her. Sleep definitely did not come easy that night. She left me restless.

Since then, we would casually talk a bit with one another. I enjoyed the time we spent together but I could not fight the feelings I had for her. I still loved her; I would always love her and lately from what I was seeing, Bella did not seem to feel the same towards me. When she had agreed to just being friends she meant just being **friends**. To fight my conflicting emotions, I decided to come up with a plan. I would still hang out with Bella, but I was going to try to void myself of showing any emotion towards her. I was going to keep my distance, because I knew that I would crumble under pressure if I got too close. I must have not thought out my plan too well, because by ignoring the problem, I had created another. I soon became an emotional wreck and found myself in desperate need of someone or something. That was what led me back to Tanya.

It was a Tuesday, probably one of the only days that I did not see any of my siblings or Bella, since our classes were so closely timed together. I had about thirty minutes until my next class, so I decided to settle down on a bench and read my textbook, so I could get a head start on the lesson we were going to learn about today in class. I had read halfway of the chapter when I felt the presence of someone next to me and I smelt the sweet scent of vanilla and sugar. Only person smelled of those two scents: Tanya.

Tanya was more than the average American girl. She had ice blue eyes, long corn silk hair, and legs for days. Everyone in their right mind would call Tanya beautiful. She was not a timeless beauty like Bella, but she was beautiful nonetheless. She was very attractive. The only thing not attractive about her was her personality and attitude. She was what you would consider a class A bitch. Tanya and I always had a rocky relationship, but that was just the two of us. I was surprised we had even lasted that long with my reputation and hers. We both did things that irritated one another. Her dislike for my family, friends and Bella, and mine for her clinginess and constant whining. We even both had our constant run ins as well. Hers with guys, and mine with girls. We were both considerably jealous. It was actually somewhat funny. No matter what you thought about the whole situation, we were just like one another. A match made in hell. Then for some strange apparent reason we always found some reason to get back together only to break up and make up later. My family wanted an explanation and I could not give them one.

I tried ignoring her at first, but I could feel her gaze on the back of my head. I soon realized it was useless trying to ignore her, so I turned in her direction. She had her legs crossed with her hands clasped in her lap. She had a determined look upon her face.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked, closing my book settling it down in my bag.

"I want to talk." she said, her blue eyes trained on mine.

"Talk? What if I don't want to talk?" I challenged back. She let out a deep breath before speaking.

"Well then, can you please listen?" she asked me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep soothing breath.

"Ten minutes." I said and she then proceeded to tell me how sorry she was for the way she acted towards my family and me. She was just jealous and hated feeling like she was of un importance to me. By time she was finished, all I could think was that it was a load of crap. Of all the times to apologize, it is just coincidently after I broke up with Bella.

"Now why should I believe you again?" I asked her. I had not noticed that she was sitting closer to me her thigh now pressing against mine. Her scent was beginning to get to me as I soon found the scent of vanillas and sugar soothing.

"You don't have to. I'm just in need of a friend." she said her blue eyes glistening. I momentarily found myself lost in her eyes before I took a deep breath.

"Fine. I guess I'm in a desperate need of my friend myself." I breathed, as she smiled at me. We actually managed to talk for the rest of my lunch break without irritating each other and I actually found myself enjoying spending time with her. It was nice to see act like an actual human being, not like the cold heartless bitch I perceived her to be. I swore once we finished talking I saw a flash of mahogany hair, but maybe I was mistaken.

The following says went about the same, and I soon found myself anxiously waiting to talk to her again. Call me a masochist if you must, for even engaging with the "enemy" as Alice so puts it. She still could not stand Tanya. It was not like I had feelings for Tanya, because I did not, I just enjoyed her company. I remember when Alice first saw me talking to Tanya; she nearly ripped my head off.

"What the fuck Edward!" she screeched, punching me hard in the arm. Damn that hurt. She always knew just where to hit. I think I felt a lump growing. Alice only ever cursed when something didn't go her way or it involved Tanya. I vote for the second one.

"Damn it Alice, for such a small girl, you punch like a man." I winced rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, and for such a small girl, you know I can beat your ass too. Now care to explain why I saw you and Tanya looking a little too friendly on the bench?" she glared.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I huffed and walked away, but she grabbed my arm; hard.

"Shit, Alice! What the hell is your problem?" I asked, trying to reel in my temple. Jasper would have my ass, if I ever hurt Alice. Hell I think I might myself if I ever did.

"What's yours? One moment you're all anti-Tanya and the next you're sitting next to her all lovey-dovey. Make up your mind!" she said.

"We're just friends so relax your nerves." I said, shrugging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Like hell I will. Not when it involves my brother and possibly my best friend." she glared, tapping her feet at me her hazel eyes now mostly green. She was still pissed when she was really angry the green would usually overpower the brown in her eyes. Now the question was: What did Tanya have to do with Bella?

"Al, what does this have to do with Bella?" I asked her as she just rolled her eyes at me like it was the most obvious answer in the world."God Edward, you can be so thick. Sometimes I wonder how you even made it into college." she said, as I still looked at her confusedly.

"Damn Edward. There's Bella, then there's Tanya. The good and the ugly. The smart and the stupid. The angel and the devil. Tanya always been the opposite of Bella and always tried to remind us. She despises Bella. Someone you care about. If someone hated one of my friends or family, I wouldn't associate myself with them." she said.

"But this-this is different. This has nothing to do with Bella. We're just friends and that's all." I said, wishing this conversation were over.

"Edward," she said in a now more quiet tone. "I have a bad feeling. I don't think you should trust her. I think she's up to something." Alice said.

"Alice I assure you she's not. If she were, I wouldn't be around her. I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it. Thanks for trying to protect me. Love you Ally Bug." I said grabbing her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, now watch the hair!" she screeched hitting me in the chest as we parted ways to our next class.

I soon found myself distracted by Alice's words. Was there any truth to her words?

Could Tanya be up to something? I hoped I never found out.

The weeks following followed the same fashion. I would hang out with Bella, pushing my feelings aside, and then spend some time with Tanya just enjoying ourselves. When we were in the city, and we couldn't find Bella, it reminded me so much of that night. Searching for countless hours to no use. I couldn't tell you how happy I was when she bumped into me; I feared that I would never see her again. I knew after that night, that no matter what happened between the two of us, I would ensure that she was safe no matter how torturous it may be to me in the process.

I was sitting in my room strumming along on the guitar Bella had purchased for me. I have no received a more sentimental gift in my life. I was just strumming away on a song that popped in my head when I smelled Bella's sweet scent. A scent so much better than Tanya's. When I had opened my eyes, there she was in all of her glorious beauty with a smile upon her face. I set my guitar on the floor and couldn't help but grin back and noticed that she had brought me my favorite sandwich and chips. We ate lunch together and talked about pointless things when I noticed an indecisive look upon her face. It was suddenly quiet and she took a deep breath before speaking.

(A/n: I know you really don't want to reread the argument, but it is essential to the plot, to see things from his point of view. Sorry.)

"Um Edward?" Bella said quietly.

"Yeah Bella?" I said looking at her to continue her sentence.

"So Tanya." She just bluntly said. I looked at her curiously. Her face was furrowed and there was a deep crease upon her forehead, which only showed up when she was thinking too hard.

"What about Tanya?" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Specifically, you and Tanya." Bella said, messing with her fingers. I was seriously tired of my family asking me about my relationship with Tanya. It was none of their business.

"Okay we're friends." I said, picking up my guitar strumming a few stray notes.

"May I ask why?" Bella asked. I stopped strumming my guitar. Seriously, if one more person asked me I was going to scream. I had already been bombarded by Emmett and jasper mad that their women were mad. My whole family was Team I Hate Tanya. I wouldn't be surprised if they had it monogrammed upon a shirt. Actually I think Alice, may have a shirt like that. I gave her a simple answer.

"We talked." I simply said, and began plucking a few more notes. I knew I was agitating her because she let out a harsh breath.

"About?" she asked, leaning forward. Her scent distracting my thought process.

"Nothing that concerns you." I harshly said, although I didn't mean it. I just had a headache from all of the Tanya talk.

"Well, sorry. I just wanted to know." Bella said in a somber tone. I looked up to see her beautiful brown eyes well up with tears. I was being an asshole

"Why do you want to know?" I said more quietly, looking at her as she moved about nervously.

"I…don't think you should be friends with her." she stuttered and I found my temper flaring. I was tired of people telling who I should be friends with. All of my anger was beginning to build up and I prayed I didn't blow up at her. My prayers were unanswered.

"Are you serious?" "Really Bella? You are seriously telling me who I should be friends with now, you're unbelievable." I looked at her incuriously as she visibly flinched back from the sound of my voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Bella screeched, a few tears falling from her eyes. I had made her cry; again. I was such an asshole, but I couldn't stop my word vomit.

"Than, tell me Isabella exactly what you are trying to say." I said loudly, causing her to stumble away from me.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." she whispered and I just shook my head. Assward was already out, might as well as get out all of my frustrations. Unfortunately Bella had to take the brunt of it.

"Out of everything we've been through, you suddenly want to be a good friend?" I retorted, knowing it was a low blow.

"Yeah, especially to asshole like you." she glared at me. I deserved it. I deserved to be hollered at from being such a crappy friend and once lover.

"Well, people change." I answered, staring at anything but her face.

"So you rather hang out with Tanya, than your best friend?" she asked, her breathing heavy and winded.

"My best friend Jasper accepts whatever I do. You on the other hand make things complicated." I growled, and I knew I had hit the nail on the head. I had hit at an all time low. Bella would always be my best friend, but I was having an intense Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde moment. Assward and Edward.

"What is your problem?" She retorted back at me her face flushing an angry shade of red.

"I don't have one, but I know yours. You're just jealous." I said. Where was all of this coming from? I knew she wasn't jealous. I was jealous of her. To go every day happily, not feeling like apart of you was missing.

"Jealous. I'm jealous. Oh Please tell Edward." she said crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"You're jealous that I'm spending time with Tanya instead of you." I said and she laughed, freaking laughed at me. I wondered where all of this was coming from. I enjoyed the time we spent together even if it were for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, that's priceless. Yeah Edward, I'm so jealous of your relationship with Tanya." Bella said sarcastically as she began pacing the room.

"At least you finally admit to it." I breathed. God, I wished I would shut up.

"For fucking sakes Edward, I was being sarcastic." Bella growled, yeah growled at me. Her eyes were dark and furious. I had never seen her this angry before, not even when I was eight and accidentally ruined her Wuthering Heights book by wasting soda on it.

"She has nothing I want." Bella suddenly answered.

"She's up to something and I don't think you should trust her." she sadly sad rubbing her eyes.

"You see, right there, that is for me to decide not you." Even after all of this. I wished my family had enough faith in me to choose who I wanted to be friends with, even if they were the wrong ones.

"You know what? Go screw yourself, because that's what Tanya's going to do to you, and you know it. I'm tired of explaining myself." Bella suddenly said stumbling over to grab her bag.

"Whatever Bella." I breathed. I waited for her footsteps to leave but they stopped at the door.

"You know what? If I am jealous of anything, it would be the fact that you rather hang around Tanya then me." Bella whispered so quietly, that I almost didn't hear her as she left. I was a jerk. One of the most lowest and dirtiest of them all. I had owed it to myself to never break one thing: Bella's heart and I had failed again.

Three Days. It's been three days, and Bella hasn't spoken to me since. Considering it was hard to avoid one another when our rooms were right beside each other. It was really lonely. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were still gone, and wouldn't return until next week. It was just the two of us, in this large house not speaking to each other. Since our argument I had tried avoiding Tanya, but it was no use. She kept popping up everywhere I went and even showed up to our house, asking if she could come in which I politely declined since Bella was upstairs and would feel uncomfortable if she were around. Alice and Bella's words were fleeting through my mind. Tanya's behavior was shifting a bit, but nothing I would consider possibly de-ranged.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. It was about 11at night; a school night at that and Bella still hadn't returned home. I was feeling a little uneasy. She usually returned home around at 8. Although we weren't speaking to one another it had become sort of a routine to let one another know when we arrived home. Even if we argued, we would still let each other know to ease my worry.

Suddenly my phone began ringing. Hoping it was Bella, I eagerly answered it not bothering to check my caller id and I got the shock of my life when I heard a female's voice.

"Renee?"

* * *

Haha...Don't you just Love Cliffhangers? Dont forget to vote on my poll or leave a review if you want a sequel...you determine if this is the end for our fav couple. Leave a Review and you just might get an update earlier than my set date of Friday!

Also check out these stories I've read over this month, they're the best!

Take the Ice~BellaMarie117 (Gotta love Skatella)

Major Misconduct~m7707

Relative Wind~mac214 (Daddyward!)

Shades of Green~appletreesfall

The Last Year~pigzrool

The Missapprehension of Bella Swan~hunterhunting (Sexy Hockeyward alert!)

The Tales of a Charming Trucknapper~mkmarie

Bella down Under~feral and ferla

Empires of the Mind~hibbieton78 (Only 6 chapters in and I can't wait for more.)

The Introduction of Swirl and Daisy~ m81170 (A very sweet Bella and Edward story)

I Plead the Fifth~teamedwardalways

When I see you smile~ iwant2sparkle

Lords of the Gangland~Leecullen89 (Mobward!)

I'm going to stop my rambling now..so enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

Here you go, some of the mystery revealed! You will finally know whose been bothering our favorite couple.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

EPOV

"Renee?" I gasped. I even think I had momentarily stopped breathing for a moment.

"Is this Edward?" she asked.

"Why does it matter, and what do you want Renee?" I growled.

"It's about that girl of yours." She said sweetly, as I nearly shot up out of my seat on the couch.

"What is it" I growled."Hey watch the attitude buddy." she growled back."Just get on with it." I answered pinching the bridge of my nose, to ease my nerves.

"She may or may not be in danger." she responded, as my heart skipped a few beats."Tell me Renee, and don't fuck with me or I will hang up on your ass." I said in a voice full of so much venom that I nearly scared myself.

"I do as I please, thank you very much, and you should be nice to those who try and give information. If you care about that stupid girl, you'd listen." she snarled.

"You got a minute." I growled.

"Long story short, I heard that girl's name pop up with some pretty heavy shit. I couldn't make out too much except torture, sex, and bait and I'm not too sure what that means, and frankly I can care less. But what really threw me off was all the kinky crap I found in my storage closet: whips, chains; the works. Even I'm not that kinky." she huffed.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you and not hang up this phone." I asked her."You don't have to believe me. What you do is your decision you make." she said.

"Why…why are you telling me all this. You don't even like Bella or me. Why go through all of this trouble for someone you don't like?" I asked her honestly.

"Like I said, I can really care less, but orange is definitely not my color, and I am not about to be an accessory to anything. I'm too pretty to be someone's bitch." she answered and I just shrugged my shoulders in defeat. At least she was being honest.

"Is there anything I need to know?" I asked.

"The last thing I heard was something about a library. Do with that what you must. I have a dirty martini with my name on it." she said before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, I tried to ease the building panic that was erupting inside of me. Something was wrong, and Bella might be in danger. I rested my arms in my hands as everything came crashing down on me. Oh my god. The texts, the whiplash like behavior from Bella. I should have listened. Damn it, I growled as I crashed my hand down on the coffee table, knocking off all of its contents. I hurried and grabbed my keys, nearly tripping in the process, as I ran out the door, hoping for the first time in my life that I was not right.

BPOV

"Stupid Asshole!" I screamed, flipping the middle finger at the old man who cut me off. I'd been extremely agitated lately, since Edward and I had gotten into it, and anyone in my way should be ready when I rip them a new one if they crossed me the wrong way. Edward and I still hadn't spoken not one word to one another. We avoided each other like the plague. I was still fuming at Edward for siding towards Tanya than me. I knew him first, he was my best friend, or at least I thought I was. The things Edward said to me that day were some of the worst he's ever said to me. Considering all of the arguments we had since we were kids. And trust it was many. We couldn't even be in the same room with each other, the tension was so thick, and you didn't have to be Einstein either, to understand why we shouldn't talk to each other. There were a couple of times it looked like Edward wanted to say something to me but stopped, constantly looking like a gaping fish. After storming out, I tried my hardest to concentrate, but failed miserably. I wanted to vent, and unfortunately no one was around to listen, so I pulled out the big guns. I can still remember Alice and Rose's rant when I called them and told them what had happened.

I was sitting outside under a tree supposedly studying, still fuming. I had went off on nearly anyone who spoke to me and nearly got myself kicked out of class when my professor had asked me a question. I was on a verge of a migraine and Rose and Alice's ineligible curses were not helping. I had them both on speakerphone and it seemed like they were trying to out speak each other instead of helping me.

"That asshole," Rose growled loudly, making me pull my phone away from my face. "I'm going to kill him for picking that twat over Bella. Stupid blonde." She huffed, when I heard Alice's voice.

"Rose, you do realize you're a blonde right?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid, and that's beside my point and you know it." She huffed, as the two of them began bickering. My head was killing me and at this point I wouldn't be surprised if I had an aneurysm.

"Hey guys. You two are not helping. Instead of calming me down you're just making me even more agitated." I growled loudly, causing the red head next to me to glare.

"What are you looking at" I growled, causing the girl to huff and turn her head.

"We're sorry Bella." they both said simultaneously.

"I know you are. I juts don't know what to do. To say that I'm not pissed would be the biggest understatement of the century, but after everything that's happened; I cannot say that I still don't have feelings for him, when I do." I breathed, a few stray tears falling from my eyes.

"Well of course you still have feelings for him silly," Alice chirped. "And I know he still loves you. He's just blinded by Tanya's fake tits at the moment." she said, causing me to burst out in laughter from her bluntness, causing me to startle a few stray students.

"Well there's a laugh." Rose added.

"So it is. I guess I still don't understand, how after everything we've been through, it all ends because of a stupid argument." I said in disbelief.

"I know and I am sorry for our brother's idiocy. I almost ripped him a new one when I caught sight of him and Tanya." Alice said calmly.

"Wait!" I screeched. "You saw Edward and Tanya together?" I said as a question although Alice had just clarified that she had.

"See this is why I didn't tell you in the first place, because I knew you would react this way." Alice breathed, Rose mumbling along with her.

"Well duh, if the man you love is spending his spare time with the spawn of Satan, you would react the same way." I responded. Alice and Rose tried to say something, but I cut them off.

"And don't act like you wouldn't. What about Jasper's ex Maria, huh Alice? And Rose, what about Emmett's ex Heidi? You two would react the same way if you were in my position." I asked smugly, as they both grumbled in response.

"Okay, so we agree on that. As for Tanya, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, and I may be strong, but her boobs alone look like they weigh about 50 pounds." Alice huffed, bringing a smile to my face.

"Yeah, and with Alice's luck, all she needs to do is push her forward and hope her boobs bring her down." Rose added, causing me to burst out in fits of laughter once more.

"God, I love you bitches, I really needed that. Well obviously, we all know that I can't stand her and vice versa. I can't fight the feeling that she might be up to something, but I just can't put my finger on it. I feel like she's out to get me." I said quietly. I waited for a response and heard nothing. I checked my phone to see if it had hung up, but I was still connected.

"Uh Hello? Anyone there" I asked.

"Sorry Bella. Alice zoned out on me and it's kind of freaking me out. Hold on one moment." Rose said when I heard a loud thwack echo over the phone.

"Ouch! What the hell Rose" Alice screeched loudly, making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"You scared me for a moment. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Rose said in an innocent voice.

"I understand that, but you don't have to slap the shit out of me in the process." Alice growled, as the two of them began arguing once more. I listened to the two of them banter for a couple more minutes, before hanging up on them laughing, knowing that this conversation was indeed over. I really wished the two of them were here, but they weren't due to return home until next week. Besides the two of them, I had maybe a small handful of friends I could talk to, but I still didn't feel too comfortable yet dishing all of my drama onto them. Then again, they possibly would understand but that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

I should have really headed home, but being at the house was the worst. You would think with a large building that you could avoid one another, but that was not the case. I bumped into him almost every day. In the kitchen, the living room, even the bathroom although we had two others. I mean I knew it was bound to happen, but it seemed like when he moved I moved, and vice versa. You would have thought we were two magnets attracted to each other; when one polar end shifted so did the other to maintain perfect alignment. Although we still didn't speak to one another it was a common thing for us to make sure the other return home safely. I would wait up for him and he would wait for me, all without speaking words to one another. If one of us were to stay out past the time we usually would, we would leave a note, or send an occasional text. That also didn't stop me from seeing a flash of bronze hair peering at me from the doorway. I guess if anything he must have cared t see that I returned home safely. I also notice he must have taken what I said to heart, because I didn't see him with Tanya, not that I was spying anyway. Sometimes I wished that all of this was just one huge nightmare, where I would wake up and everything would be back to normal. Edward would be my knight in shining armor, and I his princess. But this was not the case. If we were going to make up he was going to apologize first. I knew he was stubborn and I was two which really didn't help the situation, but I honestly didn't care. When he is ready to talk his first words better be "I'm Sorry."

I had an exam to study for in my English Lit. Class, so I decided to head over to my safe haven; the library. I had to make a quick run to my car to grab the necessary books and my bag when I saw a flash of raven black hair, getting out of the car beside mine, that looked a little too familiar. I tried taking a closer look but with lack of light, the person was already gone. Shaking my head, I headed towards the library. The campus library was located in the back of the school, and was built halfway underground. It was isolated from the rest of the building, and was usually open beyond campus hours when the occasional student needed to study. It had three levels, before leading to the basement. Long story short, it was a pretty big library with various hallways that would make it very easy to become lost. The front doors were open but the librarian Mrs. Clearwater was no where to be found, which was unusual for her seeing that she usually stayed here to about one in the morning. The library was usually deserted at nighttime with the occasional student, but I found it slightly odd that I appeared to be the only one there. I grabbed a few extra books to help me along with my studying, as I headed to my usual table but I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a blonde and brunette sitting there looking deep in conversation. They were clothed in all black and their backs were to me so I couldn't get a clear view of their faces. A pair of gloves and two mass lay beside them making them look suspicious. I was never one for eavesdropping, but the sight of the two of them was not too easy for me to pass by. Knowing that this was risky and incredibly stupid, I crouched down near the closest bookshelf and created a small opening through the books, so that I could sneak a glance at the two of them, without hopefully being seen. Once I was carefully settled, and successfully peering through the books, I listened.

"You sure this going to work?" one of them asked. Although I could see them, their backs were still turned to me so it was difficult to now who was speaking although one of the voices sounded eerily familiar.

"It will. It's basically foolproof. We just have to lure him in." another voice said. Apparently they were trying to lure someone in. I waited for them to continue.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I heard one of them ask. I was still trying to see who was speaking and my legs were beginning to act from being crouched down. My feet made little noise as I tried to adjust me feet.

"Well you already gained some of his trust. Make him come with you to a place or something. Anything to make him follow you. I can't wait to get my hands on him." one of them said. I felt like I should have left and told someone but my feet felt like they were rooted to the ground. I wanted to hear a name; anything that could help me piece together who they were talking about. I had just decided to leave when what they said next stopped me in my tracks.

"But he's always with that Swan girl." one of them said, as I froze. I had to cover my mouth in hope, that I didn't release the shocked gasp of air I had just inhaled. Swan wasn't that common of a last name, and to my knowledge, I was the only one with that last name on campus.

"I don't believe she's a problem. From what J told me, they aren't on speaking terms with one another." the other voice said. They were talking about Edward; I just knew they were, although I had no confirmation that it was indeed him they were talking about.

"Well this may work to our advantage then." what appeared to be the brunette said, as the two of them giggled.

"Oh it will. Edward Cullen will be ours." they cackled, as I rested my head in my arms. That was all the confirmation I needed. The two of them were out to get Edward and they feared that I may be of interference to their plans. I had to get to get home and tell him immediately. I must hadn't noticed how quiet it suddenly got, as I carefully got onto the balls of my feet, hearing footsteps behind me, as I turned my head only to gaze into two icy stares, that would be forever engraved in my mind as they looked at me with disgust and revulsion.

"I knew it." I whispered, as I looked at the two of them. The two of them both took a step towards me. I heard one of them mutter "Grab her." and that was all it took, as I bolted off running. I ran towards the front doors but they were now locked.

"Shit." I muttered as I ran towards a door that led to one of the hallways. This was the only thing I hated about this library; the dreaded hallways. Each was elevated to lead to the next floor and seeing that I was on the second level really wasn't helping anything. The hallway was pitch black, and I momentarily found my self having a _Shining _moment waiting for a pair of twins to come say _redrum_. I heard footsteps behind me which made me panic even further as I ran towards the elevator furiously pressing buttons, but to no use. The two elevators on this floor were not working. I ran down the other connected hallway that led to the set of open windows. It was pitch black outside, and from what I could see were maybe 1 or 2 cars including my own in the parking lot. Even if I tried to escape through the window, the drop down was more than enough a chance that I could possibly kill myself, especially with my clumsiness. I suddenly realized that I had my phone in my bag. Curling myself in a corner, I searched frantically through my bag for my phone, but soon became disappointed when I realized that I had left it in my car on its charger.

"Damn it!" I muttered as I heard some more footprints heading towards my direction. I ran back up the other hallway only to crash into a hard chest.

"Let me go!" I screamed, as the figure grabbed both of my arms.

"Relax Bella." a gruff voice said in my ear.

"Oh thank god, Jacob. We have to get out of here. There are two women after me, come on, we need to call the cops." I gasped out in breaths, pulling his arm but he wasn't moving.

"Jacob, come on," I breathed, as I continued to pull him until his large hand painfully grasped my wrist.

"Ouch! Stop, you're hurting me." I winced, but his hand just grasped my wrist harder, knowing that it would probably later leave a bruise.

"I don't think I can do that." he whispered menacingly at me, as I turned in his grasp to look at him. Even through the darkness, his once friendly brown eyes were now dark and hateful. I now knew why he wasn't releasing me, from his grasp. He was in on it. Recognition must have flickered across my eyes because he grinned down evilly at me, as he grasped down harder on my wrist. Using all the strength I could muster, I slammed my knee into his groin, causing him to release me as his fell down on his knees in pain. I ran frantically away from him, heading towards the doors that looked like they were for the stairs. Luckily they were. As I bolted down the stairs, I tried to go out from the first level but the door was locked. I felt like giving up, when I heard Jacob's voice echo from above me.

"You can run, but you can't hide." he laughed manically. I ran down the hallway, trying to open any doors, but to no use. I came across a window, but it was also locked. I could even see a security guard walking about outside. Trying to gain his attention, I pounded harshly, but I knew we were too far back, and the sounds of the night prevented him from hearing me. The footsteps were coming closer, and I knew my only way of escape were to head back towards the stairs. They were coming closer, as I ran down the stairs leading me to the basement.

It was dark, and the air reeked of mold and stale water. It was as dark as it was as the night sky, the only light appearing from the window; wait a window! It was going to take some effort, considering that the building was hallway underground. I would rather suffer from being covered in dirt and bugs, then worrying about falling to my death. I had the window just about perched open when I heard hard footprints come pounding down the stairs. I was halfway through when I felt someone grab my leg.

"No let me go." I screamed, as I tried to kick whoever held my leg, but whoever it was much stronger, as with a hard pull, I fell back against the hard concrete floor. My head made a sickening crack, as the rust salt smell of my blood began to fill the was becoming managing to mumble a few words confusedly.

"Leah….Tanya…" I gasped, as everything went black.

* * *

Was it who you thought it was? Only a few of my reviewers guessed correctly and one is dead on with what's about to happen next, and that person hopefully knows who they are. I would love to hear your thoughts. Leave a Review!

The big show down is next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Here you go. Sorry I didn't update Friday. This chapter was a doozy.I actually decided to read my story through on fanfiction. Well I already know what happens as I go along,but it was fun to actually read here, and for a moment I actually forgot what happened and was on the edge of my seat as I read. I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read. More at the bottom.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

"Damn it.!" I growled, as my car sputtered to a stop. Of all the opportune moments for my precious Volvo to die, it chooses now as the perfect opportunity. I was just having the best of luck. Slamming my head down on the steering wheel, I looked up only to glance over and see my oil light blinking happily at me. It had actually been blinking for a while now, but with recent events lately, I guess I had forgotten. Well that was just perfect. I was about six blocks away from campus, when my car decided to stop near a no parking zone and to top it off it was nearly pitch black outside, the only light coming from a few stray light poles. No one was on the streets. Any pedestrians were probably all warm in their bed where Bella and I should have been. I tried countless times calling Bella's phone, but all I kept getting was her voicemail. I also kept thinking off all the possibilities that something horrible happened to Bella, which did nothing to ease my panic-stricken state.

On the ride over, I somewhat came to a realization that everything that has occurred between Bella and I may somewhat be related to Tanya. I did not have sufficient evidence to really clarify anything, but since my phone call with Renee, I came up with some good rational explanations.

Wasn't it slightly odd that since Bella and I first began hanging out with each other, that Tanya suddenly became overly jealous? I mean, I flirted with countless girls, but it never seemed to faze her too much. She seemed to dislike Bella, with an extreme passion ever since she appeared. That should have been the first red flag. In addition, considering that she always coincidently popped up everywhere we went, without any prior knowledge. It could have happened to anyone, but what are the odds of it happening more than once, in one day? Another thing I considered was that when Tanya and I first began talking again, from a distance I would notice that she would always be on her cell phone talking or texting someone. When I would approach her, she would hurriedly put it away. Who was she always texting or talking to? No one is on their phone that much and if they are they must have a serious problem.

Maybe she was just overly friendly? No that couldn't be it. When Tanya was a bitch, no one wanted to be around her less her friend, which brought about another thought. Could she have been the one sending me those texts? I mean I really hadn't gotten that many, but every time their seemed to be a confrontation of sorts I managed to get one and she was somewhat involved.

Wait. When Bella broke up with me when we were in the city, she had her cell phone tightly in her clutches holding on for dear life. I didn't know what happened but it didn't escape my notice that she would still glances at it, like she was expecting someone to come say _7days _on the other end.

Could she possibly be in the same hole as me, but it wouldn't make sense. Tanya didn't have her number, did she? She had never asked me, and I sure as hell know she wouldn't ask Bella for her number. If she did, she would have had to get the number from my phone, or my family. The real question was, when and where did she have the chance to retrieve it? She could have gotten at any given point of time, but I wouldn't have willingly left it alone with her.

Unless, damn it. I did on one occasion, when I had to use the bathroom; I left my phone with her. It was the perfect opportunity.

Jesus, why was I realizing all of this now. I had been warned and I foolishly ignored it all, because I couldn't get the stick out of my ass. I could have possibly prevented all of this.

Did Tanya have it in her to ever take it to the point, that she wanted me so badly that, she would do anything to get me, even including hurting my family and Bella?

There was still so much to consider. Tanya's wasn't that smart to follow through on anything especially to this extremity. Could she possibly have had an accomplice? Renee? I mean she practically ratted Tanya out. Was it to cover her own tracks? Was her story just a ploy, or was she being serious? Nope. Renee cared too much about herself to even go through the trouble of bothering Bella or me. Then again, where did she get my number?

I was giving myself a headache. There seemed to be too many loopholes to figure out. I didn't know what to believe anymore. All I knew was that Tanya was involved and Bella was M.I.A.

Taking a few deep breaths, I had calmed myself down slightly before stepping out of the car. I had a few decisions to make. If I ran, it would take me ten-fifteen minutes tops, if I ran fast enough. I hated leaving my car abandoned. Especially only to return and find a ticket or even worst towed, but Bella came first, and I could always retrieve my car later. Locking my car behind me, I grabbed my keys and cell and settled them into my back pocket. Tying my trainers tightly onto my feet, I prayed that my five years of track did me justice and that I didn't trip. Taking one final deep breath, I ran into the night hoping I didn't nearly kill myself in the process and that Bella was safe.

**BPOV**

My head hurts. Even blinking hurts, as I try to open my eyes. I feel like I have the hangover from hell. I tried moving, but found an odd restraint against my body. I finally was able to fully open my eyes. I looked around over everything feeling disoriented, the images a little blurry and dark. As my eyes began focusing, I looked down at my body to see it tied by multiple ropes. Panicking, I began struggling to release myself from the confines of the ropes, but was failing miserably. All I was accomplishing was making my headache even worst and possibly giving myself rope burn. I suddenly heard snickering, as I gazed up into a pair of amused blue and brown eyes.

"Well I see our little sleeping beauty has finally awoken." Tanya smiled.

"I see. Now I believe our plan may actually work." Leah grinned, pressing one of her fingers down my cheek, as I flinched away from her.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I grimaced, wishing I had disinfectant to clean my face, from her infested hands. God knows where they been.

"I do whatever I want, love." she grinned kissing my cheek, as she strutted back over to Tanya pressing a kiss against her lips. I felt my stomach quiver with nausea.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, wincing. Even speaking seemed to hurt.

"Whatever do you mean my sweet?" Leah grinned.

"I mean this. All of this. I never did anything to you, why me?" I breathed.

"Oh you did. You interfered with our plans. Not only that, but you tried to steal our man away from us." she pouted.

"What in hell do you mean, "Stole your man"?" I asked.

"Oh you know damn well, you little bitch! Edward." Tanya glared at me."Edward?" I said confusedly.

"Yeah. Ever since you popped into the picture, you've been nothing but a distraction. He was ours until you decided to take him away from us." she hollered, slapping me across the face hard. I could taste the rust salt taste of blood against my lips, as I tried not to gag.

"He was never yours to begin with. You were the distraction. He would left eventually even with me in the way." I gasped, spitting the blood from my mouth. Leah just rolled her eyes, as Tanya got in my face.

"Feisty, I see. Jacob will just love her." Leah laughed.

"Jacob. What does he have to do with me?" I asked, panicking.

"Nothing really, or he will, once he gets his hands on you. He's always loved brunettes." she giggled.

"What is wrong with you people? You are sick!" I hollered, nearly propelling myself forward out of my seat.

"Nothing's wrong with us." Tanya smiled, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Why Edward?" I asked.

"Edward, well what can I say? He's gorgeous. A Greek god. His messy coppery hair and those piercing green eyes, not to mention how well he is in the sack. He's all we ever wanted. You would be stupid not to acknowledge it." Tanya smiled.

"No not that, why would you try and capture him? Why go through the trouble?" I breathed. The blood was beginning to dry against my lips, almost gluing my lips together as the cut on my lips tried to clot.

"When we first laid our eyes upon him, I knew that we would both just love him. I mean we already had Jacob, but what's wrong with adding one more to the bunch. It was all going to plan until your ass interfered." Leah said.

"What do you mean you already had Jacob? Wait, what did I have to do with your change of plans?" I gasped."Jesus, you ask too many questions." she rolled her eyes, as she sat across from me. Tanya perched on her lap.

"Jacob's ours. He's married to the both of us." she grinned, the two of them flashing their wedding bands on their left hands. How I hadn't noticed was beyond me.

"Wait, you're both married to him? Isn't that against the law, or some form of polygamy?" I asked.

"Will you stop asking questions? God ,you ask too many. Oh, what the hell, probably once Jacob's finished with you, he'll dispose of you. "She glared, but continued. "I guess you can call it polygamy. However, when I say he's ours, I meant it. We're the dominant ones in the relationship. We asked him to marry us. We already had three husbands once before including Jake. Edward is going to make a nice husband." she smiled.

"Wait, wait!" I gasped ,as I tried to follow what she had just told me. I mean I had heard of polygamy once before with male dominated roles, but females? The only recollection I had ever heard of it, was when I was reading National Geographic and there was a brief article of woman-dominated origins known as polyandry, but that was in foreign countries. I had never heard of it in the states.

"You're telling me, that you both have multiple husbands, and you want Edward to become your next one? God you two are seriously fucked up." I said, shaking my head.

"Shut the hell up. Men would love to be in his shoes." Tanya huffed.

"Yeah if they are seriously stupid." I said, instantly regretting it as Tanya's high-heeled foot came crashing down onto mine. I even heard a sickening snap, as I screamed out in pain.

"You better watch your mouth. Just because you think you know it all, does not give you the right to act like a smart ass. Do you understand? I seriously wouldn't open that trap of yours. Just because Leah doesn't have that big of a problem with you and probably won't hurt you, doesn't mean I won't . On the other hand, even worst, I'll tell Jacob. He just hate's it when people makes his wives angry." she smiled, before perching herself back onto Leah's lap.

"You ruined everything. We had to change our plans too many times to count. We even went to the extreme of trying to get Jacob to date you, but his foolishness of setting up our dates at the same time earned him quite the punishment instead." Leah glared at me.

"We tried everything to get rid of you even ,sending you those stupid texts." Tanya said.

"That…that was you?" I gasped.

"No, it was Santa Claus, of course it was. All I had to do was wait until Edward left to retrieve your number." Tanya giggled.

"So you were the reason we broke up." I said quietly.

"Nope that was all you. But I think when Leah kissed him, that was just the icing on the cake." she smiled.

"That was you. I should have figured when Jacob cornered me in the café. All the random pop ups, everywhere we went." I said."Such a clever girl, yet so foolish." Leah purred, twirling a strand of Tanya's blonde hair around her fingers.

"Wait, what about Renee?" I asked curiously. Was she seriously plotting against me as well? Did she hate me that much?

"Oh that was just pure coincidence. This of course worked in our favor. To say that woman doesn't like would be an understatement. She's such a plastic flake." Tanya said rolling her eyes. I looked down at my feet. I just couldn't believe it. The two of them were the ones who were ruining my life. They were conspiring against Edward and I all this time. First to get rid of me, and then to make Edward their sick pet of their own torture.

I only had one question to figure, out. What were they going to do with me?

I must have spoken aloud, because it was Leah, who answered.

"That we do not know yet. Maybe you could be Jacob's little pet. He does get bored sometimes. We had to change our plans last minute, and with you just eavesdropping, the rest just fell into place." she smiled.

"You know this is never going to work. Edward is too smart to fall for your shit. He'll know something's up." I huffed.

'And how do you know, that's not what we wanted, aye love? We've been watching carefully, and I know like the sick puppy he is, he'll come." she said.

"You know you'll never get away with this." I glared.

"Oh but we will. You actually think this is the first we've done this? We get what we want when we want it, and when we get bored, we move on." she said.

"But you look so young." I said. The two of them didn't look a day over 21.

"Amazing what you can do with plastic surgery and a good botox needle." she laughed.

"Besides, no one will ever know."

"The librarian will. Just wait till she sees the commotion left in the library." I said in fact.

"Please, the old bat is blind as a bat. No to mention my own mother. All I had to do was make sure she took her pills and steal the keys. Piece of cake. I hope she croaks." She laughed, as I spat in her face. Aiming directly at her face. That woman was too sweet to deserve any backlash..

"You stupid bitch." She screamed, punching me in the stomach repeatedly, until everything fell to black once more.

**EPOV**

"Almost…there." I panted, as I approached the campus building. I was exhausted. My hair and body was drenched with sweat despite the cool mist of moisture in the air. I had a cramp in my left calf, my back was killing me and I just felt like dropping at any given moment. The first place, I headed for was to see if Bella's car was parked here. Just like I figured, there her Ashton was parked. I walked over, well staggered to her car, and was met with the flashing light of her cell phone, signaling that not only she had 10 missed calls from me, but 5 more as well from Rose and Alice. That was definitely unlike her. Something was wrong. That meant she was either still on campus or she had left with someone.

I started looking around, and headed towards the main building. Everything appeared to be locked. I kept wandering around until I heard a gruff voice call out.

"Hey! What do you think you doing?" he said. I turned around to see a man dressed in blue security uniform flashing a light in my face. He was really short and looked like he was in his mid 60's. He had a big bushy gray colored mustache, with his hat perched on top of what looked like wispy strands of hair. He held the flashlight in one hand and what appeared to be a sandwich in the other. Typical.

"Hey I said what are you doing? If you're trying to steal something, you won't do it on my watch." he grumbled, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm not trying to steal anything. I'm looking for my friend." I answered.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of person wanders out this late at night, unless it's someone who wants to vandalize." he grumbling.

"Seriously. My friend's car is in the parking lot, and she left her cell phone. I'm just looking for her. You can even check me. I had nothing to hide. I'm just looking for her." I said, as he cautiously approached me.

"Seriously. I'm not going to do anything." I sighed, as he slowly patted me down. He must have taken my cooperation as a sign that I was telling the truth.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe she left with someone and left her car. I've seen numerous students do it." he said.

"It's unlike her. She would have told me something." I said.

"Well she's not in the main building, or the lab. I just did my rounds. No one was there, but a few janitors, and I already saw them off." he answered.

"What about the library?" I asked, remembering that Renee had mentioned it.

"I don't know. I bet it's closed though. Not too many people are fond of the library. The only places I haven't sought out yet are the library. I need to hit the art building first. Aye boy what's your name?" he asked.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. You?" I asked.

"James. James Bond." he grumbled, and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah well, everyone just calls me Jim. Now what's your friend's name?" He asked me, clearly trying to get me to change the subject.

"Isabella Swan. Well Bella. We all call her Bella." I said shuffling my feet.

"Well my buddy supposed to be guarding back there, but how about you accompany me first to the art building, and then will make our way over to the library. Just because you know my name doesn't mean I completely trust you yet." he grumbled.

"Be my guest." I said rolling my eyes, as I followed him off.

"See I told you. No one's here." Jim said, as I tried to look though the darkened windows. As he said the front doors of the library were locked, and no one was inside.

"She has to be here. I just know it." I responded.

"Are you sure she didn't leave with anyone?" he asked me.

"Yes I'm positive. Hey, where's that deputy that suppose to be patrolling back here anyway?" I asked him.

"You know, that's a good question. We should have run into him by now." he grumbled as we continued around the building.

"Deputy T. Mark, 2-1 to J. Bond, 2-1 to J. Bond. "he said into his walkie talkie. He waited for a response, and when no one responded he repeated himself once more. Deputy Mark as he told me patrolled the back buildings and the library. He continued trying to get a response as we continued walking, when we heard the distinctive sound of static and a muffled groan. Trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, we continued to move closer and closer until we realized it was coming from one of the nearby bushes.

Cautiously approaching the bushes step by step, we came upon what I hoped was Deputy Mark tied and gagged. Luckily he was alert, but had a nasty gash across his forehead.

His blue eyes were frightened and frantic when he saw me, but calmed when he saw that I was with Deputy Bond.

"Oh god Tad, what happened?" He breathed removing the gag from his mouth.

"I…I don't know. One moment I was patrolling, and then a sharp pain in the back of my head. It was all so blurry." He gasped, as Jim pulled a pocket knife from his sock. I looked at him curiously.

"Hey you never know." He simply said.

"Do you know who did this to you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't really see their faces. All I know was that it was two females and a male. I think…I think one of them was even a blonde." He said, and I immediately thought Tanya.

"Did you hear any names? Anything to help figured out who did this?" he asked, as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Nope. I did hear someone mention a basement and Bella. But I have no clue what that means." he gasped.

"Bella, Bella that her. That's my friend. She's down there." I breathed, staggering to my feet.

"The police are on their way." Jim said as I began looking for any opening they could help me get inside.

"Aye Edward, where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I'm going to go find her." I said.

"Hey, I can't let you do that. What if they're dangerous." he said, still consoling a frantic Mark.

"The girl I love is down there. I have to go. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her." I said, looking at him. He studied me for a couple more seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Fine, but take this." he said throwing his knife at me. I looked at it and back to him curiously.

"What do I need this for?" I asked.

"Like I said, you never know." He shrugged.

"Is there any way I could possibly get in?" I asked.

"I don't know. Any doors are probably locked." he responded. Well damn. I guess I was going to find a window. I gave the two of them one final parting glance before running to go find a window, hoping that I was one step closer to getting to my angel.

**BPOV**

"Ugh." I moaned. If I thought my face and head ached, it was nothing compared to how the rest of my body felt. My ribs were killing me and even breathing seemed to hurt. I opened my eyes once more to see the three of them huddled in the corner, speaking in hushed tones.

"We have to leave soon, someone will come looking for her eventually." Jacob said.

"No we have to wait for **Him**." Tanya gasped.

"You can get him some other time." he said. "We're already in deep shit for the guard. We have to go." The three of them looked at each other momentarily , each looking like they were contemplating their next move. The silence was suddenly broken by the distinct sound of shattering glass.

"Jacob go up and check." Leah pushed as he ran up the stairs. I tried moving once more, and couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped me alerting the two of them that I was again awake.

"About time you woke up. And my you do have a nice pretty shiner coming. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. The two of them giggled. Tanya pressing her fingers down my face. I tried cringing away, but the pain was unbearable and a few stray tears fell from my eyes.

"Aww, don't cry my sweet." she giggled, rubbing her fingers under my eyes.

"Jacob's still not back. I'm going to go check up on him. I'll be right back. If I don't you know what to do. leah said, heading towards the stairs.

"Well, I see it's just you and me now." she laughed as I glared at her.

" I hope you rot in hell." I gasped.

"Well if I do, at least I can say that I enjoyed the ride." She laughed, but was soon interrupted by a loud commotion upstairs.

"Shit." Tanya gasped, as she ran away from me, searching frantically through her bag and pulled out what looked like a pistol. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. She easily kill me at any given moment if she wanted to. More tears fell my eyes, as I heard footsteps bound down this way. Fearing that it was either Jacob or Leah, I closed my eyes and prayed that this was just all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

"Bella?" a husky voice called out, as I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I must have been dreaming. He couldn't be here. It wasn't real.

"Bella?" he called out again."Oh Edward!" I breathed, finally believing that this would all soon be over.

**EPOV**

"Oh, what the hell." I grumbled as I grabbed a rock and threw it at the window. The only open window I had even managed to find, was too high up for me to climb, as I tired looking for anymore openings, but couldn't find any. So here I am resorting, to doing what I told Jim I wouldn't: vandalizing.

The glass shattered instantly. Luckily the window was low enough, for me to jump through. Safely making it through, without cutting myself, I began looking down the hallway when I heard footsteps running this way. Perching myself against the wall, I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall male figure approaching my direction holding what looked like a blunt stick. He must have heard my steady breathing, because he sped up his pace towards my direction. I had to think quick. Sticking out my foot before me I waited until he was about to cross my path when I tripped him. He staggered forward but didn't lose momentum. He finally saw me as he charged towards me sending the two of us crashing to the floor; the glass from the ground embedding in our skin. I recognized him as that Jacob fellow, Bella once had a date with. I felt my head slam against the ground, as we wrestled. He threw a few punches and vice versa when I kneed him in the stomach. He fell forward, as he coughed out a few breaths. I wasn't any better. My left arm was killing me and I tasted blood against my lips. He tried grabbing the pole he once held, but I kicked it out the way. We wrestled again once more, our bodies slamming against the walls with a sickening thud. The fight seemed like it was never going to stop. Trying to think of the move Emmett taught me, I raised my arm back and slammed into his face, effectively knocking him unconscious.

I let out a relieved breath; well an aching breath. The son of a bitch got a few good hits in.

I looked over to his body, to see him snoring his ass off. I did pretty good considering he appeared to have at least twenty pounds on me and was maybe taller than me by 3 inches.

Fearing that he might awake and be ready for round two, I achingly dragged his body to a janitor closet and laid him on the floor. I was about to close the door, on him when I heard more footsteps approaching. Geese, were there more of them?

I hid behind the open doors, waiting for whoever it was to pass, but heard the frantic scream of a female. At first I thought it was Bella, but when I heard the woman's voice I instantly knew it wasn't her.

"Jacob, Jacob. Where are you?" she said, as she headed towards my direction. She probably saw the scattered glass, along with the splatters of blood from the both of us. She was nearing closer and closer when I heard her scream again. She was right on the other side of the door.

"Oh Jacob baby, what happened?" she cried, cradling his head as he groaned in protest.

I took this as my chance, as I slammed the door on the two of them. Her face peering at me hatefully as she slammed her fist against the door. I instantly recognized her . She was the face that ruined everything. The reason Bella broke up with me in the first place.

"Open this door, you motherfucker." she screamed, bashing against the door. For a small thing she was pretty strong, nearly knocking me off my feet. Grabbing, the pole that Jacob once held, I slid it through the handle of the door and siding, effectively jamming the door in place.

I gave the two of them one finally glance, before deciding to head the direction the two of them came from. I didn't hear any more footsteps approaching, as I carefully took each step. My body was aching with each step, but I pushed my body further and further. I just hoped the police were on their way.

At the end of the hallway there, was a door. The only door that was open. I carefully creaked it open seeing that it dark inside, but a faint glow was coming from it I carefully crept down the stairs, but when I saw a flash of mahogany locks, I all but ran down the stairs, ignoring the protests my body was giving me.

I called out her name, but didn't receive an answer. When I called the second time she open those beautiful brown eyes as my green ones locked with hers.

"Oh Edward." she gasped, tears falling from her face. She looked heart-wrenching. He face was matted with sweat and tears, dried blood against her lips. I could even see a black eye beginning to form.

"Oh my sweet angel, what did they do to you?" I breathed, a few tears welling in my eyes at the sight of her. I grabbed the pocket knife from my pant leg and began cutting the ropes off her arms. I could even see the bruises beginning to swell upon her arms. I was just about to cut the ones against her legs, when I heard Bella scream.

"Edward, watch out!" she said as I felt a blunt object slam against the back of my head as I fell forward, crashing hard against the ground. I could feel the blood trickling down my face as I rolled onto my back, looking up into the eyes of Tanya as she held a pistol towards me.

"Tanya…why…why are you doing this?" I gasped, my vision beginning to haze.

"You were supposed to be mine." she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I was never yours, not even when we were together." I responded.

"We could have had it all. Till she came into the picture." she screamed.

"Bella has nothing to do with this, just let her go. You can have me, just let her go." I answered. She stared at me uneven breaths, between the three of us, as we heard sirens approaching.

"It's over Tanya, just give up." He said, as I shot rang out the air. I screamed out in agony as I felt pain moving across my right leg.

"Agh!" I screamed, as I heard Bella's sobbing become even louder.

"Stop, stop. Kill me, not him." Bella screamed, as I tried to protest. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"If I can't have you, no one will." She said sobbing as she pointed the gun towards me once more. The last thing I remember was hearing a shot, and feeling an odd sense of peace, and the distinct scent of strawberries. Everything was becoming darker and darker. I wonder if dying felt like this. Well if this was heaven or hell I was willing to take it.

**BPOV**

I looked on startled, as Tanya shot Edward in the leg. The blood was pouring from his womb as I feared it had hit an artery. I begged him, not to torture him any further. I couldn't bear it. I would rather suffer then see him in pain. I could hear him groaning against the floor. Tanya was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Looking on while she was momentarily distracted, I quickly cut through the remaining ropes against my legs. As she held the gun once more towards Edward, I couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring the horrible pain that shot through my feet and body, I lunged towards her, as she pulled the trigger. The shot ringing through the air, as we both tumbled to the ground.

We rolled over each other, each fighting for dominance as we fought for the gun. There was no way, I was going to let her get another shot at Edward. I shoved her forward, as she kicked me into the stomach causing me to roll over to an unconscious Edward. Tanya staggered forward and grabbed the gun. She jumped to her feet as she spat out blood, obviously trying not to limp.

"For a moment. I didn't fear for my life. If I were meant to die, at least it was with someone I loved. Edward moaned beside me, as she pointed the gun at the two of us. I closed my eyes, as I heard a shot ring out through the air. I didn't feel anything. I looked down to my body to check for any new injuries, but found none. I looked over at Edward, but didn't find any new injuries. I looked up into the startled eyes of Tanya, as she staggered forward. An angry red blot forming on the front of her shirt. She let out an ear piercing scream as she fell forward, the gun sliding from her hand. I looked up to see who had shot her, as a portly man dressed in a security uniform came down the stairs gun in hand.

"Are you Bella?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes.. Help me. He's been shot." I gasped looking down at his pale form. Blood was still pouring from his wound. I hadn't realized that I was covered in his blood until, I felt the bile rising in my stomach as I vomited beside him. The last thought I has as the sirens got closer and closer, as I felt myself being lifted, was that the nightmare was over, or was it just beginning?

* * *

Thoughts! Leave a Review! Can you beleive we only have 2 days until Eclipse! I've been waiting forever, since Nov.21st of last year after I saw New Moon. I hope you have your tickets in hand as do I for Wedesday! I would love to say that I will update by then, but I'm not too sure. I'm in the midst of Twilight Hysteria.

I aslo would like to say that we have exactly one chapter left and an epilouge. I honestley don't know yet if there will be a sequel, because surprisenly my poll came out half and half. If I do decide on a sequel, I will let you know so make sure you have me on your authour alerts and in the meantime I hope you are reading my other two fanfics Remember Me and American Honey.

More on Female Polyandry:

"Polyandry in human relationships occurs or has occurred in Tibet, the Canadian Arctic, Zanskar, Nepal, Bhutan, Ladakh, the Nymba, and Sri Lanka[citation needed], and is known to have been present in some pre-contact Polynesian societies [2], though probably only among higher caste women [3]. It is also encountered in some regions of Mongolia, among the Mosuo people in China, and in some Sub-Saharan African such as the Maasai people in Kenya and northern Tanzania [4] and American indigenous communities. Polyandry has been practiced in several cultures in India — in the Jaunsar region in Uttarakhand, among the, Nairs, Theeyas and Toda of South India, and the Nishi of Arunachal Pradesh[citation needed]. The Guanches, the first known inhabitants of the Canary Islands, practiced polyandry until their disappearance.[citation needed] In other societies, there are people who live in de facto polyandrous arrangements that are not recognized by the law. There are no known indigenous communities that currently practice polyandry involving unrelated males."


	38. Chapter 38

This Chapter was a headache literally.. After writing and re-writing at least three times, I finally wrote something down that was acceptable to post.

I want to thank all my reviewers for making this story reach 300 reviews. I can't tell you how estatic I am. Remember this is the last chapter before the epilogue,so enjoy! More news at the bottom.

I present to you Chapter 38 of The Way We Were...:)

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**EPOV**

You know that strange feeling, where you feel like you're drifting off in your own sorts of limbo. Everything's weird, nothing seems to make sense without any rational explanation. You see various colors and everything's disoriented. I felt somewhat loopy. I had been staring at the white tiled ceiling for about twenty minutes, wondering why in the hell that it was smooth in some places and bumpy in others. My guess was that whoever the technician was that installed the tiles, probably thought we were dumb enough not to stare up at the ceiling, which is hard, when you're on your back. I kept staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, when the door opened. In entered a middle-aged woman with a blonde cropped bob and square framed glasses perched upon her nose.

"Hello there Edward," she smiled. "I'm Dr. Biers, but most of my patients call me Dr. Riley." she continued. Doctor? Was I in the hospital? I glanced over to my right and noticed an IV stand slowly dripping into a needle that was inserted in my arm. Hmm, maybe I was in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, grabbing a clipboard from the base of the bed.

"Weird. Somewhat ditzy if you want to call it that. Doctor Riley if you don't mind me asking, why am I in the hospital? Is it a hospital and an insane asylum, because I'm feeling somewhat crazy? And why can't I seem to remember anything?" I asked her curiously.

"Well that's to be expected." she mumbled to herself.

"But to answer your question you are indeed in the hospital. And the reason you're feeling disoriented is because of the pain meds. You sustained a number of injuries and the side effects from the medication is prone to hallucinations and short term memory loss." she answered.

"So that's why I can't feel anything from the neck down. Oh god, I'm not paralyzed am I?" I asked panicking.

"No you're not." she laughed. That was no laughing matter. She must have noticed the look of horror upon my face because she cleared her throat.

"Then how bad am I?" I asked.

"Well when you were shot, the bullet punctured your femoral artery. Luckily, EMT services arrived or you would have bled out. Your leg is going to hurt for a while. Since you were shot a close proximity, before the bullet entered it grazed along your thigh leaving a nasty 12-inch burn. The skin was so damaged that we had no choice but to remove it, and when had to give you 19 stitches to close up the wound. You also suffered a minor concussion, two bruised ribs and 3 fractured knuckles." she said as I gaped at her. I was pretty banged up. I had been shot. I didn't remember too much other then untying Bella. Bella? Wait was she all right.

"Wait." I gasped. "My friend Bella is she alright?" I asked.

"A Miss Isabella Swan?" she said, tilting her head to the side. I nodded my head. Before she could answer me, I saw a blur of black, blonde, and caramel colored hair come flying at me.

"Oh my baby!" my mother sobbed, planting kisses all over my forehead and cheeks.

"Don't you ever do that to us ever again." Alice said smacking my arm, her hazel eyes glistening with tears.

"It's not like I wanted to be here intentionally." I grumbled.

"We know that, but you don't know how it feels to receive a phone call telling you that your brother has been shot and rushed to the emergency room." Rose added, her green eyes unfocused on nothing in particular, although I could see that they were swelled with tears. It took a lot to make Rose cry. Not even when she fell broke her wrist climbing down a tree when we were eight.

"I'm okay Rosie." I said, using my hand that wasn't attached to the IV ,and gave it a squeeze. I smiled when she squeezed tightly back.

"You better. You may be older than me by 2 minutes, but I'm stronger and I will beat you up myself if you ever do this to me again." she laughed, letting a few of her tears fall. She wasn't lying. Rose was one the strongest people I knew. Emotionally and physically.

"Where's Dad, Em, and Jas?" I asked.

"There with Bella." Mom answered, and my heart jumped n my chest, the heart monitor startling everyone as it quickened up it's pace.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" I said all in one breath.

"She's as good as we hope." Alice said quietly.

"She's okay though right?" I asked fearing the worst.

"She's in a sedated coma. When she first woke up, she began panicking and it triggered a seizure. Mom was there when it happened." she continued, fingering the frayed edges of her skirt.

"I think it was my fault. I had asked her if she remembered anything, when it happened." My mom said fingering a strand on her sweater.

"But she's okay, right?" I pushed. I wanted a definite answer. It was a simple yes or no question. Was she or wasn't she all right?

"We don't know." my mom cooed, raking her fingers through my hair.

"So looked horrible when I saw her." Alice said quietly, as her eyes welled up with tears once more.

"Her left eye is swollen shut. She broke three ribs, and the bones in foot were shattered. They had to pins in to stabilize it and to make matters worst, it was the same foot she had injured before. They had to remove a lot of scar tissue and the doctors say with a bit of physical therapy she'll get full use of it again, but she'll probably have a limp for the rest of her life." she breathed, before her little sobs took over her body, Rose rushing over to comfort her. I even felt a few of my own tears fall down my face.

"She saved me." I said as they all looked at me. "Tanya was going to shoot me a second time, but Bella stopped her. She saved my life. She stopped Tanya." I whispered.

"Please do not say her name ever again while I'm here." Alice growled. " She almost took away the two most important people in my life." she huffed, her fists balled at her sides.

"Okay I won't. But if you don't mind me asking," I paused. "What happened to her?"

"Well from what they told us, the security guard was the one who shot her. When EMT arrived on the scene, she was unconscious. They rushed her hear after you guys. At first, they couldn't find the bullet, but when they did, it was too late. Apparently ,the bullet ended up puncturing through both lungs, and began filling up with fluid. She died on the operating table." she shrugged, looking out the window. I thought about what she just said Tanya was dead. Gone. She couldn't hurt my family or me anymore. A small smile took over my face.

"Well if you want, I can send my condolences to her family, I will, but good riddance to you all if you think I can't say that I'm not glad." I answered, wincing a bit as my leg began to ache.

"And no one blames you sweetie." Esme smiled, although I could see the worry hidden in her eyes.

"And get this. Tanya isn't even who she says she is. Her real name is Lou Anne Claire Call from La Push. Mr. Denali's not even her dad he's her uncle. She's not even 19, she's 32! She must have the best plastic surgeon known to man." Rosalie added.

"She's from Washington?" I gasped.

"They all are. She was Embry's ex-wife. He left her as soon as she found out all the crazy shit she's been up to." Alice said.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked.

"Nope." she smiled.

"Good. What about Leah and Jacob?" I said, wincing as I tried to adjust myself in the bed.

"There in custody." she answered, as I nodded my head a grimace took over my face. My chest was hurting with each breath I took, and my leg felt like it was on fire. My mother must have noticed the pained look on my face, because she pressed the nurse's button.

"Yes?" a woman's voice answered.

"I think it's time for some more pain meds." she said.

"We'll send someone up momentarily." she responded before clicking off. I noticed they all stood up, grabbing their bags.

"You're leaving?" I asked through gritted teeth, as another pain shot through my leg.

"Yes, you're probably tired, and you're in pain. We'll see you tomorrow." my mom said, kissing my forehead, then Rose and Alice.

"Can I see Bella?" I asked hopefully, as a stoutly woman entered with a needle.

"We'll see." she laughed.

"Here you go. It's going to knock you out for a while." the nurse said, injecting the meds into my IV. Moments later, I began to feel my eyelids began to droop as they headed for the door.

"Hey al." I said groggily, as she turned around, the others already out the door."Yeah Edward?" she said walking back over to the side of the bed.

"So, no told you so?" I asked, wondering if she was going to lash out at me for being right.

"Nope, just I love yous." she grinned kissing me once more on the cheek.

"Love you to Al." I said as my eyelids drooped further down leading me to unconsciousness.

"Get Better." she whispered, as she closed the door behind her.

Time goes on. The first week I was there seemed to go on forever, and eventually it managed to turn into two. I had been released three days ago, and spent those days in the comfort of Bella's room. When I first saw her, I nearly dropped to my knees if it weren't for Emmett and Jasper catching me. Her frail body was covered in yellow and purplish bruises. Her left eye was still closed but most of the swelling had gone down. Compared to her, I was unscathed. My ribs were wrapped up, and I had to walk with the aid of crutches to prevent myself from re-opening the stitches.

Bella's condition hadn't changed. She had being taken off sedation two days ago. We were just waiting for her to wake up. Doctors prompted that if we tried talking to her she could possibly wake up.

We were now on day three of trying to wake her up and Emmett was driving us all crazy. We were all settled in the chairs, watching Emmett harass her. He was over in Bella's ear, shouting as if she were deaf, all of his little pet names he had for her. It was fine for the first couple of minutes but he was slowly running us all crazy. Even mom looked a little agitated. He had been going on like this for the past 2 hours. My patience was already shot, and for a moment, I just wanted to go over and shut him up with a nice swift kick to the gut, but I would probably cause my self more pain then I tried to inflict.

I was just about to tell him to shut the fuck up ,but Alice seemed to beat me to the punch, chastising him. They went back and forth for a couple of minutes, until dad decided to be mediator and end it. Emmett being the big baby he was pouted as if he was five , causing us all to roll our eyes. I looked back over at Bella to see that she had a huge smile across her face.

" Look….she…she's smiling." I gasped startling everyone. It was the first movement she has made since she was taken off of sedation. I began prompting her to open her eyes, and was rewarded when her good eye began fluttering. But leave to Emmett to make a smart-ass remark, earning a smack against his head from Rose. They were all around the bed, as I was pleading with her to open her eyes. She kept blinking repeatedly, before opening her eyes, where I was rewarded with the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

**BPOV**

_Library…Tanya…Leah…. Jacob…_

_Basement….Pain…Edward…_

_Tanya… Gun…Edward…_

_Pain…Edward…Darkness…_

_Edward…._

I awake to an incessant annoying beeping sound. I keep my eyes closed and listen, trying to figure out where this traitorous noise was coming from.

Beep…Beep…...Beep…

Using my right hand, I searched around blindly, not getting far when I felt my arm being restrained by something. I tried to open my eyes, but noticed that my left eye would not open and that I could only see out of my right eye. I began panicking, the beeping noise in the room becoming louder and louder. I try to move when I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear.

"Bella, sweetie calm down." I turn my head to see the soft caramel locks of Esme.

"Es…Esme?" I croak, my chest aching in the process. She handed me a small cup of water, as I gulped it down, my lips stinging slightly in the process.

"It's okay sweetie." She cooed, rubbing her hand through my hair.

"Whe…where am I?" I ask feeling slightly confused.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" She asked, when it all came flooding back to me. Blood, Tanya pointing the gun at Edward, Edward crying out in pain before stilling.

The beeping noise in the room became louder and louder, the images in my head seeming to be on repeat in my head. My ears felt like they were ringing. All I could think about was Edward. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he alive? What about Tanya? Leah, Jacob? I felt my eyes roll to the back of head, as I began thrashing uncontrollably. Doctors rush into the room as I fight their grip, numerous arms flying as they trying to hold me down. I just wanted to know if Edward was all right. I felt a slight pinch in my right arm, as everything became slightly hazy. I could feel my body stops moving, as I lost consciousness, my mind wavering to only person. Edward.

"Belly." a deep voice sings in my ear.

"Bella boo." the voice says again.

"Belly bean, wake up." The voice says, that I now recognize as Emmett. What was he doing here? My head was killing me, and I felt nauseous.

"Bellie button." he says again, when I hear the high-pitched voice of Alice.

"Em, leave her alone. Let her sleep. She'll wake up when she's ready." she growled.

"But she's been asleep since we got here. It has been 2 weeks already. Besides, the doctor said if we talk to her, she might listen and wake up." He said.

"We were there you know. And if I were her, and heard your booming voice in my ear, I would stay asleep too. Your voice is probably scaring her." she huffed as they continued arguing. Suddenly I had the mental image of Emmett with a huge pout upon his face, and suddenly I felt a smile start to spread across my face.

"She'll wake up on her own time." a male voice said that sounded a lot like Carlisle, when I heard a voice that made my heart stutter in my chest.

"Look, she's…she's smiling." the voice said again breathless and soon I hear a cacophony of voices. It was my angel. The voice was calling me.

"Bella, love, open your eyes. Come on open those beautiful brown eyes for me." he says again, as I try to open my eyes. I must be dreaming, he was not here, he couldn't be here.

"Hey, shouldn't you say eye, since the other one's swollen shut?" Emmett says, and I hear a thundering thwack echo across the room. Probably courtesy of Rosalie."Ignore him." a voice huffed, that I now know was Rosalie. This just motivated me more to try to open my eyes so I could see there faces. I still couldn't move my left eye, so I tried to open the right.

"Come on, open those eyes of yours." he says, and it almost sounds like he's pleading. My good eye began to flutter, as I tried to fully open it.

"That's it, come on my beautiful girl." he says, and I finally open my good eye blinking rapidly, as I try to adjust to the light in the room. I hear a few gasps, as I turn my head slowly to follow that beautiful voice of my angel, only to gaze into the most beautiful shade of green eyes."Edward. Are you here? Are we dead?" I whisper, in disbelief as I hear a few chuckles.

"Oh, my sweet Bella. We're not dead. If we were you wouldn't be here with me." He smiled crookedly at me as I smiled back.

"That's silly." I said, my voice croaking on the last word. Esme went and poured me a cup of water.

"Help me up, a bit." I said, as Jasper and Edward grabbed an arm, slowing raising me enough, so that I could drink without choking. The water helped my dry throat, but had a horrible after taste. I smiled sheepishly at everyone."So, what did I miss?" I smiled, looking at everyone.

"Oh you don't know how much I missed that smile." Edward said his voice thick with emotion.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him."You're in the hospital bed, and you're asking me how I'm feeling? Really Bella." he said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey, where's the rest of my kisses" I asked, looking at everyone as they pressed kisses over my face.

"How are you feeling sweetie" Esme asked me.

"Not bad, but I can't really feel anything. So tell me how bad am I?" I asked a small grimace forming on my face.

"You want in scientific terms or do you want me to dumb it down?" Carlisle asked.

"Usually, I would love to hear it in those terms, but I just woke up, do if you don't mind dumb it down." I said, tilting my head to the side.

"You broke some ribs, your foot is broken, and your eye is swollen shut." he said, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Figures." I said, as they all gaped at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're mighty calm about this considering the circumstances." Jasper said.

"Hey, it could have been worst. I thought I was blind for a second." I answered.

"Thank heavens you're not. Esme smiled.

"So tell me, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Well today it'll make two weeks." Edward said."Two weeks, I was out for that long?" I gasped.

"Well most of it was because you were sedated, the rest was just waiting for you to wake up." Alice beamed, jumping in place.

"Hmm, it only feels like I've slept a couple of hours." I answered.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yep, now will someone tell we what happened since you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I think Bella and I need to be alone for a bit." Edward suddenly said.

"But she just woke up." Emmett whined.

"You'll get her back." Rose said. "Let the two of them talk." she said pushing him, as the other's trailed out."We'll go tell the doctors you're awake, okay sweetie." Esme said kissing my forehead before leaving. Emmett was the last to leave.

"Hey Emmett?" I called.

"What's up Bella?" he said.

"Thank you." I smiled."For what?" he said, a look of confused plastered over his face."For calling me all those pet names. They meant a lot to me." and a smile broke over his face."You actually heard me?" he gaped.

"Why do you think I was smiling." I laughed. He suddenly ran over and planted a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek. I squealed in surprise. After one final smile, he ran into the hallway. I could hear his voice as he screamed."Hey Al. In your face, she woke up because of me!" I laughed at his antics. Once I recovered from my laughing fit, it was suddenly silent in the room as I looked over at Edward and really took in his appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was scruffy. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"So." we both said simultaneously, as we both cracked a smile.

"You go first." We both said again.

"How about I go first?" Edward said. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. Shit…sorry isn't enough. If I would have just listened to you, neither one of us would be in this predicament." he trailed off.

"You wouldn't be in this hospital right now. I was an asshole, a selfish bastard. All this shit from day one from because of my idiotic ways, and I ended up bringing you down with me. I let Tanya, corrupt me to the point that I was so blind that I ended up ruining everything." I tried to stop him and let him know that it wasn't completely his fault, but he raised a hand to stop me.

"I let the best thing that's ever happened to me go, and ended up saying things I never meant. I'm not asking you to forgive me yet, because we have some shit to work through, but I can't be away from you. I just love you okay?" he said, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. Using the arm that wasn't attached to the IV, I reached out, and wiped away a few of his tears.

"Now as I was going to say, was that it was both of our faults. We both made decisions that we both aren't proud of. Inevitably the shit was going to hit the fan sooner or later. I wished I would have told someone sooner, but I was worried for your safety." I trailed off, telling him what happened, as Edward wiped away a few of my own tears.

"So freaking selfless." he muttered."I wished you would have come to me, but I don't blame your reasoning." he whispered.

"What happened to Tanya and the others?" I asked, him as he looked down at his feet.

"Um…well Tanya's dead, and Jacob and Leah are in custody. There going to need a statement from us." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's…she's dead?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Well at least that's over" I huffed, and he chuckled.

"Don't you ever wonder why every thing that can go wrong, always does? And why does everything seem to always happen to us. I swear we must be the unluckiest two people on the planet." Edward said smiling.

"Well at least it's the two of us." I smiled, as he kissed my forehead.

"So what happens now?" I asked him, as the others came back in the room.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to see. I believe its time for a change, don't you think?" he smiled, and before I could answer Alice charged over to us.

"Come on lover boy it's my turn! It's Bella Barbie time, cause sweetie your hair's a mess." Alice squealed bouncing in place.

Oh boy. I guess some things don't change at all.

* * *

Sooo... After some hard consideration and pushing from my mom, I had decided to write sequel to TWWW. I already have it rambling in my head, and I honestly can't wait to write it, but don't get your hopes up to high yet. I will like to finish AH and RM first, and I also have two ther stories in the works that I plan to unveil in October along with this sequel so don't forget to add me to your author alerts.

Also are there any outtakes you want to see? A specific scene or Pov? Let me know in a Review!

In other news. I know many of you have proably seen Eclipse by now and I am wondering about your thoughts on it. Hate it? Love it? What was your favorite scene? Do you think it stayed true to the book? Tell me all about it.

And by now, I bet you all heard the news about BD filming in Baton Rouge and Vancouver. I'm am floored. As most of my readers know I live in BR and might get a chance to see them film! My mom may even let me miss a day of school! Cue squee! Als don't forget to vote for Rob,Kristen,Dakota,Taylor,Ashley and Kellan in the Teen Choice Awards. They have over 10 Noms. Vote you don't even have to be a teenager!

I'm going to stop my ramblings now and leave you to it. Hopefully the Epi will be up Friday!

xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	39. Epilogue

Here it is. How a Friday turned into a Sunday update I'll never know. This isn't the original epi, I had typed, because it got deleted, so I pulled this baby out all day Saturday.

I'm sad to see this story end. This is my baby. My first story that took about 10 months to write. I want to thank all my reviewers, because without your support, this story would have been nothing. I hoped you laughed, cried, and even had a moment to think, and even what in the hell am I reading? :)

As I said there will be a sequel, and that now has a set date of 10/1/10 so mark your calenders and add me to author alert, and don't forget to check out my other stories.

With a sad heart and smile, I would like to present to you the last chapter of The Way we Were. :) I enjoyed the ride, but just remember that this is a stop and the next ride will be a hell of a lot better.

xoxo Sylvia Cullen.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

_2 ½ years later…._

"Damn it, Bella! Sit still." Alice growled, as she grabbed another strand of my hair harshly. She had already burnt me, six times already, and I wouldn't have been surprised if there weren't a patch of hair missing from my head.

"Ouch! You would move too, if it felt like someone was pulling out your hair. That shit hurts." I grimaced, and almost to prove my point, she grabbed another strand of my hair too tightly and I flinched once more, fearing that I was going to get burnt once more by the hot curling iron she held in her hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she huffed, glaring at me as I glared back. She had no idea. It was easy for her and her short spiky hair. All she had to do was run her fingers through hers and she's all set. She doesn't have to sit through this torture of having nearly every strand on your hair pulled from your head.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I huffed back, as she let out a startled breath. I smiled evilly. I knew how much she hated the use of her full name."I can't believe you pulled the "Mary!" she nearly screamed. "You know how much I hate that."

"Well, you called me Isabella." I retorted. Just like she hated being called Mary, I hated being called Isabella. Bella just fit me better."You let Edward call you Isabella." she said back, tapping one of her slipper clad feet. She had a point. It just sounded better when he said it.

"That's different; he's my boyfriend, who by the way I would like to see before I turn sixty. Besides, we have to be there at 1 to line up." I huffed. This was just crazy. We had been cooped up in Alice's room for about 5 hours now since 6 am and it was now almost eleven and we still weren't dressed. I had a headache, I was sleepy and starving, and then add a hyper active pixie to the mix; we were a couple of steps from the loony bin.

"You'll see him later. If I have to wait to see Jasper, you'll live to see Edward." she laughed, but I found it un-humorous. I missed him, and desperately just wanted to feel the youth of his lips against mine. She had it easy; she had seen her boyfriend already. I frowned at her.

"Aww turn that frown upside down and smile." I quirked an eyebrow at her, the frown still upon my face.

"Stop killing my high, and close your eyes." She glared, and I simply complied. There was no point in arguing if I just wanted to prolong this any further. I looked on as she grabbed various brushes, and assortments of make-up bouncing from place to place. I simply closed my eyes, and as I felt a brush drift across my features, I let my mind wander.

Today Alice and I were accomplishing a major milestone of our lives. We were finally graduating college. Not high school, elementary school, or any other form of recognition that happens in school, but college. To be honest, I didn't even think I would make it this far, but here I was in front of the mirror, enduring Alice's wrath so I could walk across the stage. And to think, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the help of my family and friends.

The first six months after the accident I would say were the hardest for me. After a stay of five weeks in the hospital and an additional 2 weeks of bed rest, I had to endure the painful torture of physical therapy. I had hated the idea at first, figuring I could recuperate on my own, but soon realized that if I wanted complete use of my foot, I had to suck it up and go through it. It was necessary. I had two surgeries on my foot. The first to stabilize the bones, using rods, and the second to remove them once the bones in my foot had healed. When I first saw my foot after the first surgery, I nearly fainted. No one ever wants to see metal rods sticking out either side of their leg. I first had to get the green light to start therapy from my doctor once my ribs healed, and had my head checked. The doctors had said that my epileptic seizure occurred from stress, and that I couldn't let myself not to get too worked up. Easy thing to do right? Not in my case.

I hadn't made it through my first week of PT (physical therapy) when I wanted to give up. I was in agonizing pain. We had started strengthening exercises, that by the end of the day I would end up in tears. My therapist would push me continuously through my sweat and tears until I would collapse at the end of the day in pain. Although I had suffered only minor nerve damage from the surgery, I would still get an occasional sharp shooting pain from the ankle down.

That soon became my routine for the next three weeks. I would wake up, get dressed, go to therapy, sweat, cry, take a break, and sweat and cry again. It was an endless cycle, and I was soon reaching a breaking point. I was on the brink of breaking down, the stress of everything getting to me. I would have thrown in the towel if it weren't for Edward. He was the only person that truly kept me going, while he recovered himself. He had gotten his stitches taken out 3 ½ weeks after I was released. He was lucky it hadn't let that big of a scar, leaving a crescent like pink line against his skin.

Then after a grueling 3 months of PT, I was deemed free to go, and like the doctors had predicted I had a slight limp but it was virtually unnoticeable unless you paid close attention.

Then there came the issue of school. The dean was appalled, and hoped that the scandal didn't reach the press, because the school didn't need that kind of publicity. Luckily, it didn't and the dean talked to all of professors giving me two months to finish any left over work from the semester and too take my exams. With the help of Edward and I Alice, I was able to finish out the semester averaging an A- in all of my classes.

Not only did I have to deal with the stress of PT and school, I had to do with the repercussions of that night. After the police hade gathered our statements, we were told that they were both charged, and if they go to trial that one of us might have to testify. Edward immediately stepped up and I was grateful, because to be honest, I really didn't want to relive that night. It was just too painful to think about. Even to this day I was still plagued by nightmares of Tanya pulling a gun upon Edward and I. Luckily for the both of us, more witnesses came forward from past incidents who were to afraid to report for the threat of their families being injured.

I was even more surprised to hear from Edward, that it was Renee who had tipped him off about my where abouts. Once she given her statement she disappeared. Last time I heard, she ran off with a Latino version of Fabio, and the two of them had ran off to Spain. But long story short, Leah and Jacob were sentenced fifty six years to life, without parole. To say I wasn't relieved would be the biggest understatement of the century. I even mentally threw my own little party when I heard the verdict. I was so happy. I could get back to life; the night mare was finally over. I could start my life again.

I was pulled from my thoughts, when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"What the fuck Alice." I winced. I wouldn't have been surprised if she held a handful of my hair in her hands.

"Get dressed. It's 12:15 already!" she screamed throwing me a garment bag. I just stared in awe at her. We were running late. This was a first for Alice, the queen of hating to be late to anyplace. The drive alone to the venue where the ceremony was being held would take 30 minutes, then to find a parking space, and then put on our caps and gown, and find our place in line.

"Don't just sit there! Get dressed!" she said, stripping in front of me. I just turned my head and blushed.

"It's too late for modesty, now come on!" she said, as I pulled out my own dress. It was a jade green silk dress that ended just above the knee, that had bows tied across my bust. I quickly threw it on careful not to wrinkle it as I glanced over to see Alice adjust her own strapless pink dress that ended above the knee that had a tie to the side of her bust. I looked around for shoes, when Alice threw me a pair of gold thronged sandals, as she quickly threw on a pair of peep toe heels. I could have opted for heels, but my ankle was hurting lately and I didn't want to risk busting my ass going across the stage. I barely had enough time to adjust my charm bracelet that Edward had given me, before Alice grabbed my hand pulling me downstairs. I was almost tripping in her haste to get out the door, grabbing the bags that held our caps and gowns in one hand and mine in the other. I was surprised I even had enough time to close the door to our apartment, before she pulled me towards her car. I hadn't even fastened my seatbelt, before she sped off towards the highway.

"Can you believe it!" she squealed, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I can't. It's finally our turn. This is it. They say in high school that we're finally adults, but this just brings it all home." I answered.

"It does. And the whole family's here to witness our big day!" she squealed again, and I had to smile at her enthusiasm. It was just contagious.

"This is a big change, isn't it?" I said resting my head against the window.

"It is, but isn't that what life's about changes?' she responded.

"I guess it is." I answered closing my eyes.

There had been so many changes. Rose and Emmett had postponed their wedding, much to my irritation, claiming that she wasn't going to have a wedding until her brother and sister were healed. They were married mid October, and honeymooned in Hawaii for two weeks. When they had returned, we all had decided it was best that they moved out to their own place, so they could have the privacy without the ears and eyes of their siblings. Emmett had waited till Rose had graduated to move to Ithaca so he could enroll in Cornell University's vet med program, while Rose started working as a publicist for events. Jasper was off, much to Alice's dismay, where he got the opportunity to intern at an office in Jersey. He came down to see Alice every other weekend. Then it wasn't too long after when Edward graduated. With everyone being out of the house, I had decided to sell the condo, where Alice and I moved into our own little comfy apartment about 30 minutes away. Esme and Carlisle had decided to move back to Forks when Carlisle got the opportunity to expand his research to Washington. I hadn't seen them in over 5 months.

I was again broken from my thoughts, when I heard Alice squeal.

"Come on we're here!" She said jumping out of the car with me in tow. Since we were already running behind, I wouldn't have the chance to see Edward beforehand. I missed him so much.

Ever since that night, it was like something changed between the two of us. We had already had an bond, but this was just something unbreakable. We still had so much baggage to sort through and we decided it was best to remain friends for the time being until we worked through our issues. That lasted all but a couple of months until Edward and I got a little too hot and heavy one night, where he promptly popped my cherry against my bedroom wall. After that we had decided to take things slow, and re-learn things about one another. When he graduated, I was heartbroken. He had got a once in a life time opportunity in Miami to work as an intern for a media publicist in the music department. I couldn't let him past that up even for me. After a three hour long talk, it was decided he would move to go follow his dream. I hadn't seen him since he left, except from the constant text messaging and webcam chats, but it was nothing compared to the actual thing. I missed everything about him. His scent, his touch, his smile. I felt lost without him here. I couldn't wait to see him, and wrap my arms around him and pepper his face with kisses. I was feeling slightly anxious. A year made a big difference no matter where you were. I just hope he still felt the same towards me and didn't let the L.A life get to him.

I shook my head at the thought. Giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and wave, we went our separate ways to find our place in line. Settling my cap against my head and securing my gown, I took a deep breath and settled myself behind my friend Hannah. I started bouncing on my feet, as the dean told us it was time. Taking a deep breath, I followed in line as we headed to the floor where graduates would sit. I looked around to see the stands filled loved ones supporting their loved ones. I tried to see where the others were, but all I was met with were flashes and horns, as we sat in our seats.

It wasn't long before, the dean and valedictorian spoke, before it was time to deliver the diplomas. When they called Alice's name she all but danced across the stage, as I screamed and cheered her on and heard the un-mistakable voice of Emmett and Esme screaming.

"That's my baby sister!" he boomed, the same time Esme screamed "That's my baby!"

The other names were a blur, until it was time for my row to stand. I was walking on needles, praying to god that I didn't fall going across the stage.

"Isabella Marie Swan." the dean said, as I walked across the stage hearing the screams of my family and friends and one voice in particular that me flush a million shades of red.

"That's my girlfriend!" Edward screamed from a blow horn, earning laughs from the audience and graduates. I quickly got off the stage, and headed back to my seat still flushing. It wasn't long before the dean passed out the remaining diplomas, and we threw our caps in the air, signaling that this was it. This was the real start to the rest of our lives. Alice immediately ran to me, the two of us a sobbing mess, as we grabbed our friends taking quick pictures, before the two of us went off to go find our family.

It wasn't long before I felt Alice release my hand and take off in a sprint, as I saw her crash into the arms around Jasper, wrapping her arms around him. I looked around frantically for any sight f him, but when I saw the unmistakable flash of bronze hair, I did the same as Alice and took off in a sprint, when he caught sight of me. I crashed into him; Edward stumbling a few steps back as I crashed my lips against his. His lips moved against mine, as I savored his taste, the reality of him being here making this moment all too real.

We broke apart as he pressed his forehead against mine, the two of us breathless, his green eyes peering down into my brown."Well I guess if I'm going to get that kind of welcome, I should stay away more often." he smiled crookedly at me.

"You better not." I grinned pressing my lips against his once more, when I heard a throat clear.

"Uh hello. There are others who would like to see Bella." Emmett huffed as we broke apart.

"Aww and I wouldn't want to disappoint my Emmy Bear now would I?" I teased as he grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug the others following after him as Edward hugged Alice.

"Come on, we have reservations for 5, so don't spend too much time making out." Esme winked at Edward and me. Blushing, she grabbed my cap and gown and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled me off towards his rental car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as he leant back against his car door, with me pressed against his chest.

"I don't know yet, but I would go anywhere with you." he smiled kissing my forehead.

"Anywhere?" I teased, rubbing my finger against his chest."You name the place, and I'll be there." he smirked, pressing a kiss against my neck.

"Even Miami" I smiled hoping he would catch on.

"Even Miami, but wait I'm already there." he said, leaning back a look of confusion upon his face.

"Not without me you aren't." I grinned, as his mask of confusion shifted to one of pure joy.

"You serious?" he grinned.

"Of course silly. You don't think, that I was going to leave you in Florida all alone, did you?" I laughed, but was cut off, as his lips crashed down on mine once more.

"God, I love you so much." he said, as we broke apart, my head resting against his chest, as I listened to the steady thumping of his heart. This was the two of us. The love, the hate, the laughter, the arguments. Without him there wouldn't be me. I was ready, and this was our time. We stood there for a couple more minutes, relishing each others touch, when he whispered into my ear.

"Are you ready love?" his husky voice said, the warmth from his breath sending chills down my neck.

"Ready for what Edward?" I whispered back breathless.

"The rest of our lives." he grinned, pressing his lips against mine, and I smiled knowing that with him, I was ready for anything.

**~The End~**


End file.
